A Pokegirl Adventure
by maverick9871
Summary: Set after Naruto meets a pokegirl, Naruto makes his way through the world on his way to be a Pokegirl master. Narutoxinoxlots of OC harem Lemons
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or Pokegirl

Read Naruto meets a Pokegirls first before you read this story.

Naruto Uzumaki smiled as he laid on the beach in Wave country as he looked up at the sky through his sunglasses. Besides him a red headed also laid on the sand of the beach and Naruto asked "So how long do you think it will take for the ship to be ready Kyu."

Kyuubi who was in her human form with a Genjutsu over herself to hide her fox ears and tails said "Tazuna said it will be at least tomorrow before the ship is ready."

Naruto nods and said "Its been what Kyu, 6 weeks since Konoha."

Kyuubi said "something like that. You know, even if we helped it wouldn't of changed the fact Konoha would fall. Most of my power was sealed away when I was released behind that 5 star seal and all you had besides me was your Kagebunshin and that would have just been cannon fodder against Chunnin and Jounin's, much less that sand demon we heard people talk about."

Naruto sighed and said "I know, I can't believe Konoha really gone though. I guess its a good thing I decided to start a new life when I did huh."

Kyu said "Yeah. So what do you want to do. You got that water walking down now that you saw Zabuza do and you have his sword now."

Naruto nods and said "Yeah, those scrolls you took during the month break for me will come in handy. I can't believe the old man lied to me about who my parents were. At least I know now they both died and didn't abandon me and they loved me."

Kyu nods and said "To think, your father was the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and your mother was Kushina Uzumaki."

Naruto smiled a little and said "Yeah, they left me behind some jutsu that I can learn along with those books on sealing, and some money. My Kagebunshin are all reading the books and working on the jutsu. Glad dad left a note about how Kagebunshin give their knowledge back to the user when they dispel. It's how he did paperwork so quickly. At least he had the counter to that 5 star seal in the scrolls he left me as well."

Kyu looked at the sky and said "I'm getting hungry, lets go catch some fish to eat."

Naruto nods as he gets up and Kyu walks beside him as they head toward the woods a mile away and when they got there they began to looking for a river.

When they found one Naruto walked toward the river and asked "So whats the world like we going to."

Kyu said "Honestly, I don't really remember and I am sure its probably changed." as she looked at the river and slowly stepped into the water and stood in the middle of it.

Naruto followed her example and got in the water about a hundred yards away from her and they both stood still for about 5 minutes when Naruto jerked his hand out of the water throwing a fish on the shore and said "I never really did tell you thank you for teaching me that trick to catch fish."

Kyu smiled and said "No problem kit. Its the least I can do for keeping me from going feral again."

Naruto snorts and said "Who knew Naruto Uzumaki would become a sex addict."

Kyu chuckled and said "Its in your blood kit but your really not a sex addict. I mean you and me have only done it what....6 times and thats only when I start to go feral after the first time. Besides your going to have to get use to it if you are going to become a tamer in the other world."

Naruto sighed and said "Well, I admit the benefits seem like a good idea from what you told me but since I don't really know anything about the world were going to I need something to be able to support myself and being a tamer seems like the best option to do that."

Just then several splashes were heard and Naruto looked up as 5 fish hit the bank and Kyu smile as she walks out of the water and Naruto did as well as he grabbed his fish and he sat his with hers and quickly grabbed some firewood and Kyu held out her hand as a small flame came out of her hand and she threw it at the firewood and it set to flame and Naruto asked "Hey, how do you do that anyways."

Kyu said "Well, its called fireball. I learned it when I was still a Dark Kitsune before I evolved into a Kyubi through a ritual."

Naruto nods and puts a stick through several of the fish and set them on the fire.

They sat in silence until the fish were done and Naruto gave Kyu her 5 and he took his and they began to eat.

After they were done Naruto said "Well, I think we should train. If I am going to be a tamer I am going to be the best there is so I need to help you get stronger as well as myself."

Kyu nods and said "Theres the spirit." as she got into a fighting stance and Naruto charges at her and they began to spar.

The next day Naruto stood on a small 50 ft Yacht with sails as well as several brand new motors and he looked at the great Naruto bridge that people were standing on and Naruto said "Thanks again for building this for me. I plan to see the world now and with this ship I will be able to accomplish it."

Tazuna who was standing on the bridge along with his family said "It's the least we can do to help you after your home was destroyed. The fact you paid for it with the money you earned before you came here just made it where the labor and a little time was all we had to sacrifice and for a hero like you were were more then willing after you gave us a new start."

Naruto said "I want to also thank all of you fishermen who took me or my clones out on your ships and taught us how to sail. I will use those skills to survive on the sea."

A man with a scar on his face and several missing teeth said "Spoken like a true sailor. Tell me kid, what will you name her."

Naruto looked at the ship and said "Konoha, after my lost home."

Inari said "Will we ever see you again Naruto-nii-san."

Naruto looked at him and said "Maybe someday Inari. The future is unknown so live your life as best as you can and be happy."

Tsunami said "Take care of yourself Naruto and know you and your friend are welcome here anytime so come see us when you are in the area."

Naruto said "I will....I guess we better get going now. You ready Kyu."

Kyubi stepped out from the cabin and said "Ready when you are kit."

Naruto nods and he puts his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no jutsu." as 10 Kagebunshin appeared and Naruto said "Alright, you know what to do." as they moved around the ship and the sails raised and the yacht slowly left the land of wave.

1 week later Naruto saw an island in the distance and asked "Is that it."

Kyu looked at the island and then at the compass and said "Yeah, thats it though it looks like someones on the island since I see smoke."

Naruto frowned and said "Should we go to the island."

Kyu said "Might as well, we still have until tomorrow before the full moon and the shield won't drop until midnight on the full moon and then only for an hour before and an hour after."

Naruto nods and yells "Secure the sails and drop anchor. Secure the ship and prepare the dingy." as several clones run around and began to work as Naruto began his own task as captain.

After all the clones secured the yacht Naruto and Kyu both climbed in a the dingy and Naruto grabbed the oars and started to paddle them toward the island and Kyu said "You know, it's a good thing you started using that sword for 2 hours a day getting use to it or you wouldn't be able to get us to the island and back because you didn't have the upper body strength to do it."

Naruto grunted and said "You know, I could have left you on the ship."

Kyu said "And miss my company. You wouldn't do that." with a smirk on her face.

Naruto grunted and said "Well hide the ship with an illusion so nobody but us can get to it." and Kyu looked at the ship and her eyes glossed over a second and the ship disappeared from view as they headed toward the island.

When they made it to the island Naruto pulled the dingy onto the shore and then he tied it to a tree and he said "Well, looks like the smoke is coming from the north side of the island."

Kyu nods and asked "You want me to go ahead and check it out."

Naruto said "No, that's alright. I want to stretch my legs and you have a history of making a bad first impression."

Kyu gave him a half glare and said "You not going to let me ever live down the fact I attacked your village. Are you."

Naruto said "Nope, but if it helps any I can always get rid of that itch for you."

Kyu smirked and said "Maybe later kit." as they walked along the beach toward where the smoke was coming from.

When they got close to the smoke Naruto whispered "Cast an illusion over us as well so we can see who it is."

Kyu growled and said "I can't unless you want me to release the one on the ship."

A female voice said "Whose there." causing both Naruto and Kyu to flinch.

Naruto frowned and leaned over and whispered to Kyu before he walked out of woods they were hiding in near the beach and saw someone standing there and he blinked and blinked again as the figure said "Naruto. Is that you."

Naruto looked around and said "What the hell are you doing here Ino and how did you get here." in a confused voice.

Ino screamed "NARUTO." as she ran up to him and hugged him as she began to cry shocking him.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear "Sh...shh....Its going to be OK Ino.....I'm here."

Ino cried for several minutes holding on to him and finally she went limp in his arms and he turned to Kyu who came out of the woods on the other side of the clearing having circled around Ino campsite and said "She's alone kit. I don't detect anyone else's scent but hers."

Naruto nods and said "Go ahead and take her back to the dingy and I will join you shortly. I need to get rid off all traces she was here so nobody can find out this is where to enter the pokegirl world at."

Kyu nods and grabs Ino and carried her away and Naruto puts out the fire and then thought "_well, here goes."_ as he flashed through some hand signs and said "Suiton:water bucket." as water formed over the fire and embers and put out the embers.

Naruto then took used his hands to dig a small pit and scooped all the wet wood from the fire into the pit and covered it back up with sand. He then grabbed then placed his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no Jutsu." as 10 clones appeared and he said "Take that stack of wood she has and scatter it in the woods randomly and then dispel yourselves."

The clones got to work and he turned and headed back toward the dingy.

When Ino awoke she found darkness around her and she slowly set up and a wash rag fell off her eyes and she saw she was in a white room with a circle window and a door on the other side of the room with a small dresser and a bed in the room. She slowly got up and walked out of the room and saw she was in a hallway and there was daylight coming from the other end of the tunnel. She slowly walked toward the light and when she got out she saw the ocean around her and she was on a boat and a voice from above her said "Hello."

Ino jumped a little and looked up and paled and said "Your....."

Kyubi said "Just call me Kyu OK and don't worry. I won't attack you."

Ino gulped and asked "Where are we."

Kyu said "Your currently on the Konoha, a yacht the kit had built for his trip to the pokegirl world."

Just then a splash sound was heard and Ino looked and saw Naruto climbing out of the water with only a pair of swim trunks on and he said "Yo. Finally awake I see." as he pulled a stringer with several fish on it on board and he sat them down while he walked past Ino and put the spear he had in his other hand on the wall and fastened it down.

Ino asked "What am I doing here."

Naruto grabbed a knife out of a small cabinet and took the fish and sat down to start cleaning them and said "Well....you saw me and ran into my arms crying and when I tried to comfort you, you passed out. That was yesterday and I had brought you on my yacht and gave you a room to rest until you awoke."

Ino saw him cleaning the fish and she said "But what about going to get those pok thingamajigs you talked about."

Naruto said "Oh, I am doing that right now. I just have to wait for the shield around the elemental nations to drop today and then I will be gone. What about you, what were you doing on Lost Island alone."

Ino looked down and said "Ko....Konoha fell from a surprise attack when you left."

Naruto said "Yeah, they nearly caught me as I was leaving but the ANBU took them out allowing me to escape."

Ino looked up glaring and said "So you left us without helping."

Naruto snorts and asked as he waved the knife in his hand "What could I do Ino. I had no weapons, most of my chakra was still sealed off thanks to that grass nin who attacked my team in the forest of death. I only had one jutsu that could have helped and that was Kagebunshin no Jutsu and even with as many as I can make I would have been able to only to distract them for a few minutes before they killed me. Kyu-chan up there was already out of energy from using that mass illusion showing the truth the Sandaime hid. Against those 2 attacking villages and that sand demon I heard about from travelers I couldn't have done nothing but cost someone else their life trying to save me." as he went back to cleaning the fish.

Ino looked down and sighed and said "I guess your right. Well, when it became clear we were going to lose Asuma-sensei told our team to leave and take as many survivors as we could. We were able to get a class of Academy students out of the village and to the next town over where the people there agreed to hide them. Shikamaru, Choji and I then set up false trails leading away from the town we hid the children in and we took off running. Shik....Shikamaru claimed he knew someplace we could hide." as she began to cry again.

Naruto flung his knife into the cutting board on top of the cabinet and he got up and pulled Ino into a hug and she cried for a few minutes and after wiping the tears away said "A group of sound nins found us and....and Kabuto was with them......he was a traitor and we fought them and Shikamaru was able to capture them and I placed all the exploding tags on them as I had and Choji used his expansion jutsu to hold Kabuto and when Shikamaru released the jutsu I activated the tags and killed the men but.....Kabuto somehow was able to get free and he attacked Choji and when he turned to attack us Choji who we thought was dead pulled off one last attack by taking his family pills and crushed Kabuto to death by squeezing him in a bear hug........Shikamaru after seeing Choji die and the fact we couldn't do anything for him grabbed me and we left through the trees. We found a small fishing boat and we took it and started heading this way. About 3 days later on our way here the ships radio picked up a broadcast.....it was Kabuto. Somehow he still lived and he had a ship with some sound nins on it trying to catch us......when we got close to that island there Shikamaru threw me into the ocean and told me to stay on the island. He said it was were he was taking us to be safe. He then took the ship away from here heading south toward sea country if I had to guess. The ship with the sound nins didn't see me and they went right on by and I swam to the island and I was there until you showed up."

Naruto sighed and said "Good old Shikamaru....I thought he would want to come to the pokegirl world since he only became a ninja to protect you and Choji.....in fact he was the only one who knew about Kyuubi being inside of me after I found out in our age group."

Ino was wide eyed and asked "Why him."

Naruto smiled a little and said "He's the same blood type as me. Even with Kyuubi I still needed blood transfusion a couple of times. One of them being the night we graduated. Mizuki-sensei hit me with a poisoned kunai and they had to flush my blood since Kyuubi was having to deal with the brain tumor I caused myself from releasing 1000 Kagebunshin that night all at the same time and couldn't take care of the poison. He acted like he didn't know anything because it was to troublesome to explain to others."

Ino frowned as she looked down and said "I see....so what are you going to do about me since your leaving when the shield drops."

Naruto said "It's up to you. I can either put you back on the island and leave you to live the rest of your life alone unless Shikamaru somehow escapes and comes back or you could go with me and Kyu."

Ino bit her lip and asked "What do I have to do If I come with you."

Naruto looked at Kyu and said "Well...I talked it over with Kyu and I decided when I get there I am going to become a tamer. Since I really don't know a lot about the world I am going to I don't think I have any skills that I can use there to make a living outside of Taming. Tamers go around the world entering their pokegirls into battles and winning prize and becoming famous. If I can win enough matches I can become a master and if that happens I will have enough money to settle down and raise a family. If you want you can be a traveling companion so that way we both have a friendly face until you find something your good at that you could do there. I won't lie Ino. There are dangers there but its an adventure and nobody there will call me a freak or dead last or monster or demon. For me its a fresh start at a new life."

Ino looked down and said "I guess I will go with you . It's not like I have a lot of things here to hold me here. My dads most likely dead along with everyone I know besides you. So when do we leave."

Naruto looked at the sky and said "I would say in about 6 hours. It only opens at certain times each month and tonight is the time and day it will happen."

Ino asked "how can you be sure."

Kyu said "It only drops within 2 miles of this island for 2 hours on the nights of a full moon."

Ino said "I see. I guess then you can't really get confused when it is then, can you."

Kyu said "Nope. Not really but now counting you I only know 3 humans who know of this, you, Shikamaru and the kit here."

Ino asked "KIT."

Kyu said "Yes, its a name of affection for a fox."

Ino said "I see."

Kyu cleared her throat and said "There is one thing you will have to know though Ino. Since your a normal human girl there is a problem you will have to hide from everyone. Human females when I was still there did not have periods since they could not have children. Pokegirls have heats so there is not a need for female hygienic products. If people discovered that you need them and that you can have children without a very good explanation they will try to figure out how. That means lots and lots of test. You sure you want to still come."

Ino glared at Kyu and said "Yes. I can deal with that problem."

Kyu jumped off the roof of the Yacht she was sitting on and landed and grabbed the fish Naruto had just finished and took them over to a skillet and she held her hand under the pan and Ino was wide eyed and Naruto said "You get use to it Ino." as he went below deck.

When he came back out he had a different pair of shorts and a t-shirt on and Kyu said "Its done." as she threw the fish into the air and used her tails to catch the fish on 3 plates before she handed one to Ino and Naruto.

Ino said "Thank you." as she began to eat.

After they ate Ino asked "Were you telling the truth about....taming back in Konoha."

Naruto nods and Kyu said "Yes he was. Pokegirls are designed to be the perfect combination of deadly beast and sexy sluts."

Ino said "And you blunt about it." with red cheeks

Kyu said "Sue me, I am over 125 years old and I don't look a day over 15 and as horny as a school girl."

Ino sighed as she looked at the sky and Naruto took her plate and Kyu and washed all 3 plates before he secured them in a cabinet so they don't fall out.

Naruto then put his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no Jutsu." as 20 clones appeared and Naruto said "I want you all to check the ship out and prepare it to sail at a moments notice. Move." as he turned and said "If you want to Ino, theres a shower down below. You only have 5 minutes of water before it shuts off so do your hair first. If you wait about 3 minutes you will have another 5 minutes of water but after that you can't have no more water for an hour while the ship filters more fresh water from the sea."

Ino said "OK, thanks but...I don't have any cloths."

Kyu said "just stick them outside the door and I can wash them in the ocean while you bath and then throw them in the dryer so you can have your cloths in about 20 minutes so all you have to do is wait about 10 minutes for them,"

Ino nods and she heads down below deck and as Kyu started to follow her Naruto grabbed her shoulder and asked "What are you up to Kyu."

Kyu said "Just female bonding. Relax." with a smile on her face as she walked below deck.

Naruto sighed as he continued to prepare the ship.

When Kyu got to the shower room she saw that Ino cloths were outside the door and she grabbed them and thought "_good thing I was inside you so long Naruto."_ as she put her hand together and a second Kyu appeared and took the cloths back up to the deck to wash them.

Naruto saw Kyu come back up and asked "Everything alright."

Kyu said "Yeah, don't worry about it." as she began to wash Ino cloths.

Down below deck the real Kyu silently opened the door to the shower room and slipped her cloths off.

Ino was in the shower washing her hair when she felt someone begin to wash her back and as she opened her mouth to scream Kyu covered her mouth with her hand and whispered in her ear "relax." as she began to nibble on Ino collarbone.

Ino was first shocked and then she felt Kyu other hand slowly start to massage Ino right breast while 2 of Kyu tail rub one of her breast while the other replaced Kyu hand on the original breast as Kyu hand slowly worked its way down to Ino clit and began to slowly rub it in circles as Kyu continued to nibble on Ino collarbone and covering Ino mouth with her hand.

Ino closed her eyes and thought "_oh kami....what is this feeling."_ as she felt her legs getting weaker and she suddenly tensed as she felt herself climax and she screamed into Kyu hand.

As she finally came off her orgasm Kyu removed her hand and captured Ino lips and stepped out of the shower swaying her hips and said "Thats only a free sample of things you might receive on our adventure." as she quickly got dressed and left and Ino started the shower again while standing on trembling legs.

When she got out she found her cloths outside the door and grabbed them before getting dressed.

She came out on the deck and saw the first stars were starting to appear and she saw Kyu sitting on Naruto lap looking at the sky. Sighing she went back below deck and went to sleep.


	2. entering the new world

When Ino awoke she felt the room shifting and she quickly got out of bed and ran up to the deck of the ship as she screamed "Whats going on." as she looked around and saw lightning flashing and wind blowing ."

She saw several Naruto moving around and Kyu was standing near one Naruto who had the rudder wheel in his hand and he was screaming "Trim the sail, secure all quarters, watch out for rocks and for god sake, secure the ramen."

Ino blinked and blinked again as suddenly the ship lurched forward and she felt her stomach drop as they crested a huge wave.

Using chakra to keep on the slippery deck she ran to Naruto and Kyu and asked "Whats going on."

Kyu screamed through the howling wind "A storm. The barrier was protecting us from it earlier but when it drop we got blind sided by it. Tie yourself to the ship with one of these ropes." as she showed a rope she had around her waist and Ino saw one around Naruto and she grabbed one and wrapped it around her stomach and suddenly the ship lurched again and the Naruto beside her screamed "Hard to port, balls to the wall." as he spun the wheel.

Ino was shocked by Naruto and he winced and said "Damn it, 2 of my clones fell overboard just now." as he quickly began to spin the wheel again as Ino felt the ship moving upwards and she looked to the left and right and saw they were climbing a huge wave.

As they topped the wave the ship lurched forward again and Ino felt her stomach fall again and thought "_this is crazy. My life is in the hands of Naruto....the class idiot. How the hell does he even know how to run a ship like this much less keep us from dying."_

A clone screamed "Hard to starboard."

Another clone screamed "No Port."

Naruto hearing both scream and tried to judge where to go as the waves crested the side of the ship and several clones were swept of the ship and dispelled.

Naruto received the memories and thought "_Another ship." _as he glanced at where his memories told him a clone saw a ship.

For the next 2 hours Naruto kept his ship going in the storm and soon most of the storm passed by and Naruto sighed and said "Secure the ship, begin checking for damage and prepare to drop anchor."

A clone said "Captain, the anchor release was damaged when we were had to quickly pull it up."

Naruto frowned and said "Check for any way to fix it and don't let me find you in the food stash." and thought "_damn clones."_

Ino who was watching Naruto run around the ship felt a hand on her shoulder and she tensed as Kyu leaned in and whispered "doesn't he just drive you wild with the way he can be so in charge and commanding. Makes me just want to....owwww." as she moaned into Ino ear who was beet red.

Naruto asked "What's going on Kyu. Why is Ino beet red." as he looked at both girls.

Kyu said "Just girl talk, right Ino."

Ino felt Kyu rub her free hand across Ino butt and said "Yeah, just girl talk....eep." as Kyu pinched her butt.

Naruto said "Right, well both of you keep a look out. One of my clones saw another ship in the storm and I don't know who it was while I check out the rest of the ship." as he moved around the ship check for damage.

Once he was out of ear shot Ino jumped away and hissed "What was that about."

Kyu smiled and said "Just having fun. Why."

Ino hissed "please stop.....I'm not like that."

Kyu said "Please, were woman, were all like that."

Ino glared and Kyu pouted and said "Fine, have it your way. I can always have fun with Naruto-kun." as she jumped up on the top of the yacht and sat down.

Naruto dispelled all the clones about 5 minutes later and he held his head and said as he sat down beside Ino and Kyu looked down from where she was sitting "Well, the wench to raise and lower the anchor is damaged but I think with a little time I can raise and lower it manually. Um...one of the starboard windows hatches broke 2 of the bolts holding it in place so it will leak a little bit of water during storms but should not be any real problem until I can get us to a port and get some money to fix it......the rudder was also damaged a little so I can't turn us as sharp to port until I can get the rudder fixed but making a few large circles I should be able to get us to where we need to go. Other then that we came out of that storm pretty good."

Ino asked "How did you become good enough to keep us from sinking during that storm Naruto."

Naruto said "While I was waiting on this ship to get built I had several fishermen take me and my clones on their boats while they went out fishing and I learned it all. Why."

Ino just shook her head and said "You surprise me is all."

Naruto nods and said "I'm not the number one hyper active knucklehead surprise tamer for nothing."

Ino giggled and burst out laughing and said "I can't believe you Naruto. One minute your all serious and the next your cracking jokes."

Naruto said "Well thank you Ino. I try my best. Anyways I am a little tired right now. I am going to catch a few hours of sleep since I been up most of the night last night and yesterday. Wake me in about 5 hours and I will set set coarse toward where we are heading."

Ino asked "Which is."

Kyu said "Blue league. Its a couple days travel north east of here. It don't matter if we drift for a few hours each day because even if we do as long as we head northeast we will either run into northern Africa or the blue league and if we hit northern Africa its just a little north of that."

Ino looked up at Kyu and was wide eyed and screamed "Wheres your cloths."

Kyu said "What, I want a tan without any tan lines so I am going to get it while were out at sea. If you want you should do the same thing while Naruto-kun's asleep since your such a prude."

Ino glared and said "I hate you."

Kyu smirked and said "Thats not what you were thinking in the shower."

Ino grabbed her head in frustration and huffed as she crossed her chest and looked away.

When Naruto came back up on the deck after being asleep for a few hours he saw Ino on the deck topless face down and she appeared to be asleep and he saw Kyu also without any cloths and Naruto shook his head as he went toward one of the cabinets that was built into the deck and pulled out a couple of tubes of sunscreen as he put his hands together and created 30 Kagebunshin and 5 grabbed spears and slowly got in the water as 24 of them began moving around the ship getting ready to depart while the last one and the real Naruto each took a tube of sunscreen and the clone went over to Kyu and the real Naruto walked over and bent down and put some sunscreen in his hands to warm them up before he began to rub Ino back.

Ino slowly awoke and moaned in pleasure as she looked through half lidded eyes at Naruto still half asleep and Naruto said "Just relax. You fell asleep sunbathing and your back is starting to get burned so I was rubbing a little suntan lotion on it."

Ino moaned as Naruto hands moved across her back and she closed her eyes and enjoyed it while Naruto kept his hands in safe areas so she knew he was not taking advantage of her.

A little bit later the clones returned and Naruto having replaced the one Kyu destroyed when she woke up being frisky saw them and he saw Ino was still asleep and said "Well I guess its time to get started." as he stopped rubbing Kyu back and put the lotion away before cleaning his hands in the ocean water.

Naruto then walked over and said "Hey Ino, time to wake up."

Ino groaned and Naruto said "Come on Ino and don't forget your topless."

Ino eyes widen a moment and she looked around and she said "Oh yeah, I remember now. Kyu talked me into sunbathing and you rubbed lotion on my back."

Naruto nods and said "If you don't mind, my clones caught some fish for us to eat and there are some vegetables in the fridge below deck if you want to clean them and cut the veggies and Kyu will cook them."

Kyu asked "How come your making me keep cooking when we have a stove."

Naruto said "Training Kyu. The longer you can do it the better you will be in battle. Now why your both doing that I got my own training to do." as he jumped over the side of the yacht and Ino watched as he bit his thumb and wiped it on his arm and she said "That's one big sword." as she saw Zabuza sword that appeared.

Kyu said "You just going to ogle him with your eyes or are you going to start cleaning and getting the food ready to cook."

Ino said "I was not ogling him. I was just......." as she bit her lip and shut up as she grabbed the fish before heading below deck to find some veggies.

Ino started to really look around the ship and thought "_this thing is big enough for about 30 people no probl.....what the hell was that_." as she dropped the fish in the sink and ran back up to the deck.

When she got there another explosion sounded and Naruto was panting having just made it back to the yacht as he screamed "All hands on deck. Get the sails out. Were under attack." as he quickly sealed his sword back into his arm and ran toward the rudder control wheel.

Ino screamed "Whats going on. Whose attacking us."

Kyu looked at the ship that was getting closer and said "Pirates."

Naruto glanced back and thought "_damn it, I don't think we can out run them and I seriously doubt we can out fight them." _as the Kagebunshin ran around raising the sails and Naruto began to steer the ship away from the directions the cannons had blasted on the left side of the ship.

Just then another blast was heard and then an explosion a few seconds later.

Ino screamed as she covered her head and Naruto screamed "Shut up Ino and look for weapons down below to defend yourself, you also Kyu." as he spun the wheel hard making the ship turn and began running straight east.

The Pirate ship began to turn as well except they were running North east while Naruto was running straight east.

Naruto frowned as he looked at the sails and thought "_damn, they tricked me into running against the wind." _as he quickly began to turn the ship again but it was much harder this time and he when he got the ship pointing north west they caught the wind and began to pull away from the pirate ship a little but the Pirate ship launched another cannonball that blasted in front of the yacht and Naruto thought "_they realize that I caught their plan and now they want to make me change back."_ as the pirate ship began to turn again and as they caught the wind Naruto saw they began to quickly catch up.

About 30 minutes later Naruto was glaring at the pirate ship that was only a hundred yards behind them and Ino asked in a scared voice "What are we going to do."

Naruto said "Kyu, your job is to protect Ino and try to out run them."

Ino turned and looked at Naruto and asked "What are you going to do." in a scared voice."

Naruto unsealed his sword and said "I won't let those precious to me get hurt Ino. That's my nindo." as he jumped off the deck of the yacht and began running across the water toward the pirate ship and as he got to it he ran up the side of it.

Ino thought "_no...not another one. First Shikamaru and now Naruto."_ as she burst into tears.

When Naruto jumped over the rail of the pirate ship he saw nearly 50 Pokegirls on the ship and he saw several different type of pokegirls, some looked mostly human and others didn't and he. Then saw one who was at the ship rudder control wheel and she had a cloak and a captain hat on and he said "Why did you attack my ship."

All the pokegirls including the ones who were to busy before to notice him were drawn by his shout.

The one in the captain hat said "Well, well, well, what do we have here. A very interesting little man. I am captain Slutster and I attacked your ship because A, I wanted to, and B, because I can."

Naruto snarled and said "Listen bitch. I don't care who you are and personally I don't care but you put my precious people in danger and I won't stand for it." as he held his sword in front of him making all the pokegirls laugh at him.

Naruto frowned and one pokegirl who looked like a track runner but she had on a low cut shirt and tight shorts with a bandanna on her head and she said "Well Captain, this male has a lot of balls to come up here acting all bad-ass when its easy to see he can't even hold that big meat cleaver correctly."

Slutster said "I can see that Nina as can any of the others here. We wasted all those cannonballs on him. What a disappointment."

Naruto said "You think your so hot. Try this on." as he stabbed the sword in the deck and put his hands together and said "Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu." and suddenly 300 Kagebunshin appeared making everyone wide eyed and Naruto screamed "CHARGE." as he pulled the sword out of the deck and charged into battle swinging it left and right like an idiot.

Slutster said "Buttaneers, charge the idiot with the sword. Hes the original. Amachokes, get us going after his ship that is escaping, The rest of you heard his clones together and destroy them. Hes using ninjutsu against us."

As each of the pokegirls got together to attack Naruto and his clones an explosion was heard on the side of the ship drawing everyones attention and Slutster looked over the rail and saw 1 Naruto placing exploding tags on the side of the ship and saw a hole in it that was already filling up with water.

Slutster screamed "Amachokes, forget the ship, prepare rip lines and get the scurvy dog off the side of the ship before he sinks us."

Just then another explosion was heard from the side and Slutster looked and saw a second hole that was filling up with water slowly and the Naruto below went up in smoke.

Just then a shout of "Captain, look out." made Slutster turn and saw a Naruto coming down from above with the his fist cocked back ready to punch her and she quickly pulled her rapier and stabbed it into the stomach of Naruto who smirked and said "BOOM." as he exploded sending her flying back.

Just then several other explosions happened on the deck destroying all the Kagebunshin and sending pokegirls flying in every direction.

The real Naruto who was fighting with Zabuza sword jumped back onto the mast of the ship and he channeled chakra into the sword causing it to glow blue a little and he swung with all his strength slicing through the mast causing the sails to fall into the sea.

Naruto saw the shocked looks on all the pokegirls faces and he ran quickly while everyone was distracted and jumped off the side of the ship and began to run across the water after he landed toward the Konoha which had gotten about a mile away already.

As he got to the Yacht he saw the crying Ino and he asked "Why are you crying Ino." making her look up in shock and she screamed "Naruto." as she wrapped her arms around him and Kyu said "Hey kit, I need some help up here."

Naruto hugged Ino tight a moment and said "I need you to let me go so I can get us out of here."

Ino sniffed and let go of him and Naruto went to the rudder control wheel and quickly spun the wheel until the ship was going north east.


	3. Chapter 3

As Naruto was navigating the yacht he glanced around and thought "_why does it feel like theres someone else here." _when a voice said "Not a bad ship, not as good as the last one I was on but shes going to the bottom of the sea now." making Naruto and both girls look and see a girl standing on the sail arm and Naruto said "Your Nina, from the pirate ship."

Nina smiles and said "Thats right Captain baka. What kind of Captain leaves his ship, charges onto an enemy ship, takes on the entire crew and walks away without a single scratch."

Ino asked "What are you."

Nina looked at Ino and then at Naruto and then at Kyu and she then looks around the ship again and said "Where are you 3 from."

Naruto said "Around. Now answer my question. What are you doing on my ship."

Nina said "Oh that. I'm not like those simple minded Buttaneers or the She-captain you just made a fool out of and worship the ship like its part of my family. I'm a Piratit. When you showed how foolish Captain Slutster was by underestimating you I was surprised, when you actually sank her ship I decided since all those other girls are as good as dead I would find a new captain to follow and you proved yourself to be a.........well your an idiot but a powerful idiot and one who claims he's willing to do anything to protect his precious people so here I am, first mate Nina reporting for duty captain baka."

Naruto sweat dropped as Ino giggled a little and Kyu looked at Nina and asked "So you wish to join his harem huh."

Nina said "Sure, he's good looking and has a wild side that is unpredictable from what I saw so far and the fact he can walk on water like I can is something I respect greatly so what do you say captain."

Naruto looked at her in the eyes and after several moments asked "Why should I trust you not to just abandon me and my companions or try to take over the ship."

Nina shrugged and said "Thats your call captain baka but if you know anything about the sea life you know that I have no crew anymore and even if I do know how to operate this ship I don't have anywhere else to go. I am a follower and always will be. Once I join up with someone I go with them until they die and then I find someone else to follow. You will make my 3rd captain. My first was a little over a year ago when my master ship was attacked by Captain Slutster and after my master was dead I joined Captain Slutster and now that she went down with her ship I will follow you until either you die or I do. Buy the way, whose the Human chick. You know how valuable she is. Especially one who is not sterile." making Naruto, Ino and Kyu all 3 flinch.

Ino asked "What are you talking about."

Nina pointed to Ino pants and said "Your showing through." as Ino turned beat red as Naruto and Kyu looked at her and Ino quickly ran below deck trying to hide her embarrassment and Naruto glared at Nina and asked "Was that necessary."

Nina said "Probably not captain baka but if I am going to be a member of this crew then I need to look out for the rest of my crew. I take it your the Alpha."

Kyu said "Yes I am and you and I will have a talk later about proper behavior for this harem." as she glared at Nina.

Naruto said "I haven't agreed to anything."

Kyu said "Let it go kit. I may not know a lot about ship harlots like this girl." as Nina said "hey. I am no harlot."

Kyu ignored her and said "But I do know that everything she has said has been true so far."

Naruto was silent for a few minutes and said "Fine but there are some rules you have to follow. Number 1, you do anything to endanger one of my precious people and I will kill you. 2, you will not now or ever tell anyone about Ino situation. I will not have her hurt by some idiot because of the way she was born. 3. You will follow my orders and if I am not available then Kyu here and then Ino."

Nina said "I have a problem with that. I will follow you as my new master and I will follow the Kyubi here as she is your alpha but I will not follow the human unless she is your wife and my co-master. I may be a follower but I am no submissive bitch."

Naruto glared for several seconds and said "Fine but if you step out of line one time you won't live to regret it. 4, you will not tell anyone mine, Ino, or Kyu secrets."

Nina nods and Naruto said " will tell Ino your sorry for embarrassing her just now."

Nina said "Now here are my terms, 1, watching you swing that slab of steel around makes me sick. I will not follow a captain who can't use a sword properly. Either learn on your own or let me teach you how to use it properly. 2. You make sure each girl in the harem can pull her own weight. A ship can't survive without a good captain and a strong crew behind him. 3. when it comes to the harem Kyu there is the alpha but when we are out to sea I am your first mate when it comes to operating this ship. You may have survived that squall that came through here last night but thats nothing compared to some of the storms you will encounter on the sea greenhorn."

Naruto asked "Greenhorn."

Nina said "Yes, greenhorn. You got some skills in operating a ship but I already saw how you got a damaged anchor, your taking on water in the engine room though its only a small crack so far and your mast is not supported to handle heavy winds that come with the storms in this area. You need some more securing lines or its a good as gone. I don't know how the hell you got this ship in these waters but its a damn miracle. Your rudder control is also messed up."

Naruto asked "How do you know all that already."

Nina said "Its part of my job. When I first board any ship I always check it's sea worthiness and so a ship this small only took about 5 minutes of time which is how long it took you to comfort the blond and take control of your ship."

Naruto frowned and asked "is that all."

Nina said "Yes. Those are my demands and what I have observed."

Naruto said "Fine, once you tell Ino your sorry welcome a board."

Nina jumped down and walked below the deck to where the cabin rooms where and she quickly found Ino in her room crying and Nina frowned and said "Look. I am sorry for what embarrassing you but I thought you should know. I like to joke around to make everyone happy and I don't know really anything about human females except they are always found sterile and when I saw that I...." as she was slapped across the face by a red face Ino.

Ino said "Do you know how embarrassing that was for me. I have known Naruto for years now, and in one moment you destroyed every ounce of respect he has for me."

Nina snorts and said "Get over yourself princess. If he was upset about you having that trouble what will he do for a pokegirl when she's needing taming. It's as natural as breathing."

Ino said "Maybe for this fucked up world but where I came from woman have morals and values and modesty. Maybe your a fuck toy but I sure as hell am not."

Nina said "Whatever." as she turned and walked away leaving a fuming Ino.

When she got to the deck again she saw Naruto and his clones working around the ship and she saw Naruto having trouble with the rudder control and said "It's just going to get worse the longer it goes until it either is repaired or breaks."

Naruto frowned and asked "Then what do you suggest. I am not real good at fixing things and in case you haven't notice were in the middle of the ocean."

Nina snorts and said "Land lover. Got to love them......Look, theres an island about 4 hours south of here. It's where Slutster base was so there is plenty of supplies there to fix the ship along with some treasure as well as my poke ball. If you want I take us there Captain."

Naruto frowned a moment and said "Very well but if this is a trap you will pay."

Nina said "You not very trusting, are you."

Naruto just jumped up on the roof as Nina took control of the rudder wheel and he sat down to watch her as she began to order the clones who Naruto had henge into pokegirls that he had seen on the pirate ship.

About 5 hours later Naruto saw an Island appear in the distance and he said "Well....it took longer then you said but you were right."

Nina said "Don't blame me the wind changed. We could have used the motor you know."

Naruto bit his lip and said "I don't want to use it unless we have no choice since I don't know how fast the motors will go through the fuel on board I have."

Nina said "I didn't see any fuel."

Naruto said "It's there, don't worry.....secret compartment." as he glanced at Kyu. Ino was still down in her cabin.

Nina asked "What are your orders captain."

Naruto asked "Are there any guards on the island we need to know about."

Nina frowned and said "Just one but she won't come out until nigh time and we have to be indoors by then."

Naruto saw how she fidgeted and asked "Why."

Nina said "Just trust me. This island may have been our base but someone else had the island before we did."

Naruto said "Alright. I trust you...for now. Is there any way to dock so we can try to repair the ship."

Nina said "Yeah. I can put us in the dry dock for now." as she navigated the ship and Naruto soon saw a pier and a ramp with rollers built into it.

When they got to the ramp with rollers on it Nina jumped off and ran up the ramp and came running back down with a rope and a hook and she hooked it on the front of the Yacht and said "Secure the sails and hold on." as she ran back up the ramp out of sight.

Kyu said "Impressive girl you got there Naruto-kun. So how long you going to do the whole untrusting master act."

Naruto frowned and said "I don't trust her...at least not completely but I am beginning to. She hasn't done anything to make me doubt her.....yet."

Ino voice asked "Why would you doubt her." as Naruto turned at the sound of her voice and saw her with a blue shirt he recognized from his cloths and her shirt she had on wrapped around her waist covering her shorts.

Naruto asked "Are you OK." as the boat shifts and they all see the boat is being pulled up the ramp slowly

Ino bit her lip and nods and Naruto asked "Did Nina tell you she was sorry."

Ino nods and said "Yeah."

Naruto said "Good. Um.....is there anything I can do..." making Ino flush red with embarrassment and Naruto saw this and quickly waved his hand and said "Not like that. I mean to make you more comfortable.....I remember Kurenai-sensei telling me that when woman are having their....time, they usually don't feel good and have really bad mood swings with their feet hurting along with cramps. I just wanted to ask if there was anything I could do to make you comfortable."

Ino cheeks lost their redness and she said "No, I am fine but.....why did Kurenai-sensei tell you about all that."

Naruto shifted his feet a little and said "Well......she sort of gave me THE TALK and also was the one who gave me the ideal for my sexy no jutsu."

Ino asked "Why."

Naruto said "The Hokage asked her to so I would learn proper respect for woman instead of from a pervert like most men."

Ino nods and Kyu said "Well looks like this is the end of the ride." making both blonds look and see they are off the ramp and see Nina walking back toward them.

Naruto said "Well, what do you suggest now Nina."

Nina said "Well that simple. All hands help fix the ship."

Kyu said "Well almost none of us have any actual repairing ship skills so your going to have to help us."

Nina nods and said "Alright, I would suggest that Ino here goto that warehouse over there and look for cables that we can connect to the mast to help support it and you Captain can go and find some sealing tar in the warehouse so we can fix that leak in not only the engine room but also in that one cabin room that you told me about."

Naruto nods and both him and Ino run off and after they were gone Kyu moved as fast as she could and slammed Nina against the cabin wall with one arm across both Nina arms and the other hand around Nina neck and her eyes changed red and said "**Now listen here you little worm. You may think I am just some little Kyuubi but I am far from it. Do you know the history of this world. Do you remember the massacre of Machine Gun Bay."**

Nina swallowed and said "Yeah, every sailor knows about that."

Kyu said "**Good, that day my new master wanted to test my powers to see if I was truly as strong as I claimed. I was THE legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune that was over 200 ft tall that destroyed that village."** making Nina eyes wide as she trembled a little in fear.

Kyu saw this and smirked and said "**Now that I have your attention know this. I may not still be as strong as I once was but I am still powerful enough to destroy you. The kit as I call him is Naruto Uzumaki. He is the only human I will ever respect ever again because his home village did everything possible to destroy him because his own father sealed me into him the day we was born. You know the treatment us pokegirls can ****receive**** from humans. The worst that they could do to us is what a good day to him was. He knows suffering and pain and has only wanted happiness. He will fight to the death for those he consider precious. He may be an idiot at times because of his treatment they thought if they couldn't kill him then making him weak and stupid would be just as good but he is also very smart as well. You want him to be smarter, train him, teach him, make him smarter. I can see you like to play around with insults to authorities and the kit does as well. Hell even I do that but know this. You ever intentionally hurt him or his precious people or insult him on ****purpose**** and what I did to that village will look like a miracle from kami compared to what will happen to you. Do you understand me."**

Nina could only nod as she was scared out of her mind and Kyu jumped back smiling innocently and said "By the way, you have a nice body. I can't wait to see how nimble you are. I will be going to look for us some food to eat since I been eating fish for a while. Cya." as she jumped off the boat and ran into the woods nearby.

Nina swallowed and thought "_my god. If shes telling the truth I just had a brush with death. She's a legendary pokegirl and she follows this human male. He's just got a lot more interesting. No wonder he has trust issues."_


	4. Chapter 4

Inside the warehouse Ino was looking around for cables and thought "_man, this place is scary but there is so much stuff here how can you find anything in here."_ as she looked around.

Naruto looked around and thought "_man, look at all this junk."_ as he looked at crates and boxes of different and he saw one that said **POKEDEX **and he blinked and walked over to it and lifted the lid one the crate and saw hundreds of red little devices and he thought "_what are these things."_

Naruto took one out and opened it and read

**Welcome and thank you for using the POKEDEX **

**Please type in your name.**

_**Naruto Uzumaki**_

**Age**

_**14**_

**Country of Origins**

_**Fire Country**_

**Home Village**

_**Konoha**_

**Please scan your Pokegirls**

Naruto blinked and walked back outside the warehouse and walked toward the Yacht and said "Hey Kyu, Nina, come out here a moment."

Nina walked out and asked "What do you need Captain."

Naruto said "I found this inside the warehouse and it told me to scan you."

Nina said "Oh, you found the Pokedex. I'm surprised you don't already have one. Sure, just point it at me and it will tell you about me."

Naruto pointed it at her and it clicked and read

****************************************************************************

**PIRATIT, the Swashbuckling Pokégirl**

**Type:** Very Near Human **  
Element: **Fighting  
**Frequency: **Rare**  
Diet: **human diet  
**Role: front line** fighter, second-in-command  
**Libido: **Average to High **  
Strong Vs: **Bug, Dark, Normal, Rock, Steel, Water **  
Weak Vs: **Electric, Flying, Psychic **  
Attacks: **Slash, Cut, Evade, Focus, Parry, Deflect, Counter, Quick Hit, Balancing Water  
**Enhancements: **Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Reflexes (x3), Enhanced Toughness (x2), sword proficiency and knowledge of sword techniques **  
Evolves: **None known  
**Evolves From: **Slicer** (Water Stone) **

The Piratit is a cause for much confusion among researchers. They are a pirate-like Pokégirl completely unrelated to the Buttaneer and She-Captain, instead evolving from the Slicer. They also evolve using an elemental stone, but do not gain the element of that stone. They can, however, temporarily gain the Water element through their Balancing Water technique.

Piratits look like normal, if athletic, humans with a preference for clothing similar to that of a She-Captain. Piratits, however, usually prefer a bandanna to a hat, and tend to favor low-cut shirts, to better show off their generous chests (C-cup, sometimes CC), which somehow never get in her way during combat.

Piratits are excellent sword fighters, retaining any techniques learned as Slicers, and learn new techniques fairly quickly. They tend to rely on their speed and agility in combat, avoiding blows and taunting their opponents into rash, easy-to-counter attacks, similar to an Amazonkapoeraa. Against stronger opponents, they use a combination of Focus and Quick Hit for a flurry of powerful blows.

Compared to Buttaneers and She-Captains, Piratits are usually a middle ground. They tend to be more powerful than Buttaneers, but lack the She-Captains broad range of abilities. They do, however, lack both the Buttaneer's refusal to travel on dry land, and the She-Captain's nearly murderous need to be Alpha. Rarely found feral, they typically travel on ships crewed by Buttaneers, often as a first mate to a She-Captain, who are respected for their strength. Piratits are, however, notably immune to the She-Captains commanding ability.

Piratits vary in personality, though they tend to be confident. They also share a common mischievous streak, and enjoy agitating authority figures, especially Harem Alphas (or She-Captains). They are quick to point out failures, and will eagerly tease a less-endowed leader with "sunken chest" jokes. Why She-Captains put up with it is a mystery, and many Piratits have been surprised when an Alpha becomes angry with them over their teasing. They rarely mean any harm, and will stand strongly by a capable Alpha. Barring conflict with an Alpha, Piratits work well in Harems, and are often favored by Tamers over the other pirate Pokégirls as a result.

********************************************************************************

**Question: Is this Pokegirl in your Harem. If so what is her name.**

_**Nina.**_

The Pokedex beeped a couple of seconds and then Naruto read

*************************************************************************

**Tamer Info**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age 14**

**Konoha, Fire Country**

**Blood Gift/Curse**

**Kitsune Senses, Advance Healing, **

**Pokegirls**

**Nina, ****PIRATIT, the Swashbuckling Pokégirl**

**Level: 27**

**Type:** Very Near Human **  
Element: **Fighting  
**Frequency: **Rare**  
Diet: **human diet  
**Role: front line** fighter, second-in-command  
**Libido: **Average to High **  
Strong Vs: **Bug, Dark, Normal, Rock, Steel, Water **  
Weak Vs: **Electric, Flying, Psychic **  
Attacks: **Slash, Cut, Evade, Focus, Parry, Deflect, Counter, Quick Hit, Balancing Water  
**Enhancements: **Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Reflexes (x3), Enhanced Toughness (x2), sword proficiency and knowledge of sword techniques

**************************************************************************

Nina frowned and said "I am only at level 27, that bites. I thought I was stronger then that."

Naruto asked "Is that good or bad."

Nina looked at Naruto and said "Well I suppose its average. 100 is as high as we usually go unless we go legendary which is next to impossible."

Naruto nods and asked "Wheres Kyu."

Nina said "She went to get something for us to eat."

Naruto nods and said "So what exactly does this do. I don't really understand it."

Nina frowned and said "It scans every pokegirl you encounter, in what area, as well as informing you about the pokegirl so you can fight them effectively and keeps track of your own pokegirl progress as well as your battles keeping track of your gym badges and other special recognition you gain as a Tamer."

Naruto nods and said "Well thats cool. I guess I better get back to finding that tar." as he turned and walked back to the ware house.

When he got there he looked around and saw the crate he got the Pokedex from and he put the lid back on it and then he walked down the isle some and saw another crate labeled **POKEBALLS**.

Naruto walked over and he heard a beeping noise and he pulled out his new Pokedex and opened it and read

**Notice:**

**Reminder to all Tamers. You may only keep up to 6 pokeballs unless you pass the masters or breeder test.**

Naruto frowned and thought "_hmm, I guess these Pokedex must have __scanned__ all the Pokeballs in this crate to somehow. At least I know I can grab some while here."_ as he opened the crate and saw lots of Pokeballs all like the one he had on his waist that once held Kyuubi so he grabbed 5 more and placed them on his belt and put the lid back on the crate.

He began to look around the warehouse and thought "_theres a lot of things here we could use to survive. I guess I could seal some of this so we can bring it and either sell it or use them._" as he came across a barrel of sealing tar and he began slowly rolling it out toward the Yacht.

When he got there he saw Nina working on the rudder and Kyu was cooking some rabbits she caught and Naruto looked around and asked "Wheres Ino."

Both Nina and Kyu looked at each other and Nina said "She never came back from the warehouse."

Naruto nods and said "heres the tar. I'm going to look for her." as he turned and ran back toward the Warehouse.

When he entered it he yelled "INO......You in here INO." as he began to look around.

As he was walking he heard a gasping noise and he turned toward it and saw something lying on the ground. Naruto slowly walked over and when he got closer his eyes widen and screamed "INO." as he quickly ran to her side and notice blood on her neck and he quickly ripped a piece of his shirt and held it to her neck and said "Hold on Ino." as he looked around and quickly picked her up bridal style and ran out of the warehouse toward the Yacht.

When he got there he screamed "HELP." as he jumped from the ground onto the deck and quickly ran toward one of the cabins.

Nina and Kyu who heard his scream quickly followed and Kyu asked "Whats wrong kit." in a worried voice.

Naruto said "It's Ino. She's been attacked. Get the first aid kit Kyu and Nina, keep an eye out for anything."

Nina said "Right captain." as she turned and went back to the deck and thought "_but if she's been attacked by what I think she has then there is not much that can be done for her."_

Kyu came back with the first aid kit and she moved over to Naruto and Ino and she said "Let me see what I can do for her." as she moved to beside Ino and moved the rag and saw 2 bite wounds on the side of her neck and she frowned and asked "Did you see what attacked her."

Naruto said "No. I just found her laying like this with blood on her neck." as he looked worriedly at Ino.

Kyu frowned and cleaned the bite and put a bandage on her neck and said "Thats about all I can do for her unless we know what attacked her and get to proper medical attention."

Naruto said "Kyu, you stay here and guard Ino." as he turned and walked up to the deck and saw Nina and his eyes narrowed and walked over and did a leg sweep making Nina fall not expecting to be attacked and he placed his knee on her neck as his eyes glowed red and said "**You know what attacked her don't you."**

Nina feeling the KI coming off of Naruto thought "_it's just like Kyu." _scared and said "Yes."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked "And what is it." as he applied more pressure to Nina neck.

Nina coughed and said "A Vampire. It's what I warned you about before we came here though it usually only comes out at night."

Naruto stepped off of her and asked "What exactly is a Vampire."

Nina rubbed her neck and said "look it up on your pokedex.

Naruto frowned and pulled out his pokedex and it came on and Nina said "Search...Vampire."

The Pokedex beeped and Naruto read

*****************************************************************************

**VAMPIRE, the Bloodsucking Pokégirl**

**Type**: Very Near Human  
**Element**: Ghost/Magic  
**Frequency**: Rare  
**Diet**: Blood  
**Role**: Hunters  
**Libido**: High  
**Strong Vs**: Bug, Fighting, Ground, Ghost, Magic, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Infernal  
**Weak Vs**: Dark, Electric, Ice, Celestial, solar-based attacks  
**Attacks**: Vampire Bite, Drain, Invis, Night Shade, Phase, Illusion, Fear Aura, Mega Drain, Dark Shield, Cocoon of Darkness, Dark Mist, Dark Matter, Blood Blade, Blood Bullets, Vampiric Touch, Ghost Blade  
**Enhancements**: Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Endurance (x4), Enhanced Durability (x4), Enhanced Healing (x3), Darkness affinity, Constant Ashen Wings and Dark Goggles effect, light transformation and illusionary capabilities  
**Evolves**: Lucarda (Zalera's Blessing), Starlady (Dawn Stone)  
**Evolves From**: Humans, Dark-type Pokégirls or Amazon-type Pokégirls (infected through bite), Psivamp (Dusk Stone)  
**Bounty (for confirmed kill)**: 200,000 SLC (applies to Ferals only)  
**Bounty (for reporting sighting & getting out alive)**: 57,000 SLC (applies to Ferals only)  
**Bounty (for successful capture & taming)**: 57,500 SLC (applies to Ferals only)

**Recommendation if you see one**: Before anything is done, be certain that the Vampire is indeed a Feral one. Observe it, trying if at all possible to stay out of its way. The difference between a Feral Vampire and a Tamed Vampire is very subtle. If the Vampire seems even remotely animalistic in nature, then evacuate immediately, making sure to have a fighting-type Pokégirl at the ready if you are spotted. If you are spotted, be prepared to kill the Vampire as its bite is potentially lethal and has the potential to infect you or your Pokégirls, resulting in a transformation into a Vampire. (applies to Ferals only)

·Vampires were one of the few species of non-Infernals that campaigned with the Legions of Terror during the war. Their presence alone was enough to inspire fear in the populace, and since Sukebe's research had yielded that humans could be converted to Vampires and forced into service with the Legion, they were considered to be even more terrifying. Human in appearance, save for their pale skin and more pointed than normal canine teeth, they were easily capable of blending in with humanity.

While sunlight didn't kill them, as it normally would with vampires in the old stories, they were weakened severely by the sun and generally stayed inactive until nighttime. This made it easier to catch and tame Vampires, however doing so guarantees that the Vampire will never have any respect for you. Catching a Feral Vampire at night, and especially at a full moon, when their powers are at their strongest, and you guarantee a loyal, cooperative Vampire in your harem.

Vampires have a variety of fearsome abilities. They can transform into pre-Sukebe creatures such as rats or bats, more powerful Vampires being able to change into swarms of these creatures. They can also transform into mist for silent movement through an area, remaining aware of their entire surroundings when transformed and capable of reforming at any time. They can pass through walls and turn invisible, and manipulate dark energy to their own ends. They are fierce, savage fighters when Feral, losing all of their complex abilities except for much lessened invisibility powers and natural flight. When Tame, their tactics change, as they tend to favor a combination of intimidation and evasive tactics, using illusions and trickery to basically terrify the opponent into defeating themselves. They can turn up to one other person invisible as well, as well as phase them through a wall, but only if they are completely tangible and/or visible before grabbing someone and using the ability.

Having a Vampire in your Harem is not recommended, but doing so shows that you have the patience, diligence, and willingness to do what is necessary for your girls to be happy. Vampires need only one thing to survive: blood. If a Tamer is willing to let their Vampire feed from them, just enough for the Vampire's needs to suffice, then they guarantee loyalty from their Vampire. It's best to let them stay in their Pokéball until nighttime, as they become severely weak during the day and cannot take pleasure from any sort of physical act, making Taming useless. In official Pokégirl battles, it is forbidden to use Solar attacks on them, as it is potentially fatal to them.

Vampires can secret a chemical substance through the hollow canines they use to feed. This chemical is what triggers the change into a Vampire. Males turn female before their transformation. To tell the difference from a normal feeding bite and an infected bite, looking for a greenish-yellow foam around the wound. A vampiric infection can be treated and cured within seven days of the bite via white magic and careful medical treatment, but by the eighth day, the effects are irreversible. Due to the nature of how Vampires are formed, no cases of Threshold have been recorded, or are believed to be even possible.

Note that Ferals are FAR more dangerous to travelers than Tame Vampires. Tame Vampires have a strong sense of dignity and are far more likely to be polite to people they meet. They will also NEVER drink more than they need to survive. Ferals are savage, and will drink even when they aren't thirsty. They also have less control over their bodies and are far more likely to accidentally infect someone with a vampiric transformation virus. Feral Vampires also command Feral Vampira, a breed that Tame Vampires look down on with derision and amusement, as they are moderately useful to their purposes.

************************************************************************************

Naruto frowned and he turned to Nina and asked "We need to get her to medical attention now. Is the ship ready."

Nina said "It can be ready in a few hours but...."

Naruto glared and said "BUT."

Nina swallowed and said "Its nearly 6 days to the nearest medical facility that I know of and I don't know if they can help her there or not. Not many specialize in healing from Vampire bites since their not very common."

Naruto glared and put his hands together and said "Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu." as 500 Kagebunshin appeared and Naruto screamed "All of you follow Nina orders and get this ship ready A.S.A.P. Ino is in danger." as he turned toward Nina and said "Just get us there. I don't care how." as he turned and walked back below deck.

When he got there Kyu had a rag on Ino head and Naruto sat down holding Ino hand.

A few hours later Nina came down below and saw Naruto holding Ino hand and said "Were ready to cast of captain."

Naruto nods and leans over and kisses Ino forehead and said "Hold on Ino. I'll get you help. It's a promise." as he turned and walked past Nina and he passed by a room and blinked and backed up and thought "_so some of my clones got all that stuff in the warehouse since all those are now being used."_ as he continued on up to the bridge and he said "Cast off."

Nina ran to the front of the yacht and cut the cable that pulled them up the ramp and she said "PUSH." as several Kagebunshin who began to push the Yacht toward the ramp and once they hit the slope the yacht quickly slid into the water.

Naruto cranked the engines and had the Yacht go in reverse until they got into the cove and he yelled "Raise sails, secure all hatches. We got to hurry." as his Kagebunshin and Nina began to work on getting the ship out to sea.

Naruto thought "_please hold on Ino. Your all I have left of my home."_


	5. Nina past

Once the Konoha was out to sea the clones on the island turned to each other and one asked "What now."

Another one said "I don't know."

Another said "I say we find that Vampire thing and kick her ass."

Each of the clones looked at each other and they screamed "YEAH." as they all took off in every direction looking for the Vampire.

On the ship Naruto looked like a man possessed with his knuckles white from squeezing the rudder wheel so tightly.

Nina who was beside him thought "_He's like a different person now. I...." _as her thoughts were interrupted by Naruto who said "Report on heading."

Nina looked down and said "Where right on coarse captain."

Naruto said "Good. Let me know if we move off coarse for an instant. Time is of the essence."

Nina swallowed and said "Yes Captain." as she looked at the navigational compass.

A few hours later back on the island 1 of the clones found a cave and frowned and thought "_If I was a creature who mostly only came out at night because sunlight weakens me then I would..." _as all thought left him as a blade of blood came out of the cave and through it's body destroying it.

All across the island the Kagebunshin all turned toward the direction of the cave and began moving quickly toward it.

On the boat Naruto bit his lip and turned to Nina and asked "How strong is that Vampire Nina."

Nina said "I don't know. It only showed up at night whenever it did show up and was only reported when we left a few behind to work on something at the base because it did not like large groups."

Naruto thought and said "I see. It stayed in its cave mostly then."

Nina asked "How do you know about the cave."

Naruto frowned and said "Because my Kagebunshin I left on the island have been hunting it and one was destroyed outside of the cave by something that looked like a blade of blood."

Nina asked "But how do you know that."

Naruto said "Anything they learn, I learn when they are destroyed. How's our heading."

Nina looked and said "Turn one degree north captain.....there." as Naruto turned the wheel a little.

Back on the island all the Kagebunshin gathered outside the cave and one said "Lets get her." as he charged into the cave only to be destroyed like that last one was.

An evil sounding voice asked "Why are you here." from inside the cave.

A clone said "To get revenge for what you did to Ino."

The voice said "Ah yes, the blond. Her blood was delicious. Clean and Pure, Naruto Uzumaki." making each of the clones flinch.

One asked "How do you know our name."

The voice said "Because the girl knew your name. Now be gone you baka before I come out and destroy you. You don't know what I am or what I can do."

One clone said "Not going to happen." as he began making hand signs and ran into the cave and as the blade of blood hit him he exploded.

A scream was heard from inside the cave and another clone began making hand signs before he also ran into the cave and made it inside halfway before it was also destroyed and exploded.

The voice screamed again and began to laugh and said "I will get you." as the cave entrance collapsed from the explosions.

The remaining clones looked at each other and one asked "Do you think we got her."

Just then one of the clones went up in smoke and then another.

As the memories of the clones hit the others they all thought "_must be the invisibility thing."_ as one looked around and said "HEY SHE'S BLE...." as it went up in smoke and each of the clones thought "_so shes bleeding huh."_

They each closed their eyes and began to sniff and as one went up in smoke again another one appeared where it was and threw a punch.

It connected and the cloned open its eyes and saw a shimmer and he quickly threw a kick at the shimmer and a pale hand grabbed his leg and slung hum over its head and into the ground destroying it but because of it's memories each of the other clones looked and saw the now revealed 6ft tall black hair Vampire with a black looking cloak and they all charged at the vampire who turned into a black mist and each of the punches went through it and the mist began to move away quickly but one of the clones jumped from tree to tree and got in front of it and flashed through hand signs and exploded.

The mist quickly formed into the vampire again and the other clones seeing her quickly attacked again but only managed to get a couple of punches before it phased into the ground bleeding.

All of the clones looked at each other and one said "Search the island." as he jumped away.

When night fell all the clones were still searching the island but the Vampire soon began to hunt them one by one destroying them.

On the boat Naruto frowned and thought "_damn, that Vampire is tougher then I thought and she's killing my clones before they even know she's there."_

As dawn rose the next morning Naruto felt his eyelids getting heavy and Nina came out from below deck and said "Captain, let me take over now. You need some sleep."

Naruto glared at her in his half daze and said "I don't need any sleep."

Nina sighed and said "Forgive me." as she took the spot beside Naruto who turned back to looking at the compass and then moving the wheel a little.

Nina waited until he was done before she hit him in the neck and Naruto fell to the ground passed out.

Nina picked him up and carried him below and Kyu saw them pass and got up and asked "What happened."

Nina turned and said "Captain needs some sleep if hes going to keep us moving later so since I slept last night I will take over now and I knocked him out since he refused to listen."

Kyu glared and said "Fine but that better be all."

Nina said "Don't worry Kyu. I won't betray you or the captain." as she turned and took Naruto to his room and set him on the bed. After that she turned and left to pilot the ship.

Kyu after she went back by went to Naruto and checked him and Naruto groaned and asked "What happen as Kyu shook him awake."

Kyu said "Relax kit. You were being stubborn again and Nina had to knock you out so you can save Ino."

Naruto eyes went wide and asked "Ino, how is she."

Kyu placed her hand on his shoulder and said "Relax, shes got a small fever but other then that shes asleep. You get you some rest so you can keep us moving tonight. Nina got us going right now and I will check on her to make sure shes taking us where we need to go. Sleep for now." as she cast an illusion on Naruto who felt his eyelids grow heavy and fell asleep.

On the island all the Kagebunshin that were left went up in smoke when Nina hit Naruto and the Vampire emerged from the ground and looked at the smoke and then looked at her arm that was bleeding and now a stump and thought "_I will have my revenge Uzumaki."_ as she looked out to sea before phasing back into the ground.

Naruto when he woke up several hours later frowned and thought "_damn, the vampire is still alive."_ as he got up and washed up before he walked into the cabin where Ino was.

He saw Kyu sitting there and asked "How is she."

Kyu said "She is still asleep and has not woke up and her color is slowly turning paler but besides the fever she does not seem to be in any pain."

Naruto walked over and held Ino hand and asked "is there any way my healing ability could work on her to help her."

Kyu frowned and said "If I was still inside you maybe but now....no. Your healing and your senses were both blood gifts I gave you to help you survive. It was all I could do to save your life kit. No matter what anyone says that was all the influence I had on you."

Naruto smiled a little and said "No, you had one more influence on me. You gave me a chance." as his eyes traced Ino face.

Kyu remained silent and said "You might want to check up on Nina. She's been at her station ever since she knocked you out and that's been nearly 10 hours ago. I've checked and we are still on the same coarse we have been since we launched. You shouldn't blame her though."

Naruto bit his lip and said "I know. I...I am just worried about Ino. She's all I have left of my old life now and I don't want to lose her. Konoha been destroyed, I don't know if any of my precious people are still alive or if they are currently fighting for their lives while I....." Kyu wrapped him in her arms in a hug and said "You can't blame yourself. You were not strong enough back in Konoha to protect anyone more then you did."

Naruto said "I am never strong enough, my precious people always get hurt." in a defeated voice.

Kyu said "Then get stronger. No matter what, a part of you will always be a ninja and us pokegirls like strong guys just as much as we like kind ones."

Naruto said "I will get stronger Kyu. I got my jutsu I can use my parents left me but will that be enough."

Kyu said "Remember that kid Lee, he couldn't use ninjutsu or Kenjutsu and he could kick everyones ass except that Gaara kid. Once you learn all your ninjutsu, learn Taijutsu, once you learn that then Kenjutsu, and after that learn Genjutsu. You don't need to learn them from other people. You can always make them yourself. Remember to get back up kit."

Naruto nods as he squeezes Ino hand one more time before he got up and said "Thanks Kyu." as he got up and left.

Kyu watched him leave and looked at Ino and thought "_you girl will always have a special place in his heart that no one will ever be able to fill or help take away the pain. Don't die, if not for yourself then for the kit."_

When Naruto walked onto the deck he saw Nina at the navigational wheel and he walked over and said "So...."

Nina said "We are still on coarse captain and are making good time. The wind changed directions about 4 hours ago and has been helping give us more speed."

Naruto asked "If we use the engines would that help us get there faster."

Nina said "No captain. If we used the engines we would lose speed because the wind would not catch the sails as much. I would agree with your idea of saving those for when either the wind was against us or we had no wind."

Naruto looked at Nina face and saw how serious she was and as he took the wheel asked "Why are you really here Nina."

Nina asked "What do you mean captain."

Naruto said "I mean why did you decide to be here with me. You never attacked any of my clones when I attacked Slutster's ship and you left it before I did. My clone that was blowing a hole in the hull saw you running toward this ship across the water. Why did you decide to actually come here."

Nina was quite a few moments and her voice changed from a strict sailor and subordinate to a kinder, gentler voice and she said "I wanted a chance to be happy. My first master was a cruel man. He was also a pirate and attacked my parents ship and kidnapped me as a child when I was still a human girl." causing Naruto to glance at her as she held her arms around her and continued "I was only about 10 at the time and he treated me as a slave who had to wash his cloths, clean his cabin, get his food, and bath him. His pokegirls he had as his crew were not much better then I was and when I could I spent time with them to try and be happy. When I turned 13 I threshold and became a slicer. At that time he kicked me out of his cabin and made me become a member of his crew. Luckily for me the guy couldn't get it up so he had his alpha to keep us from going feral. I don't know exactly how she kept tamed herself and personally I didn't care. I was only in his actual crew for about a month when we were attacked by Slutster and she gave us the choice to join her crew or go down with him. 3 of us joined her crew and the others didn't care about him but they cared about the ship, stupid Buttaneers."

Naruto at this time had turned to watch her completely and she said "After that I served on the ship until I came into contact with a Water stone and I evolved. When I evolved I quickly earned Slutster respect by becoming the 2nd best swords person on the ship after the captain and became her first officer. Like before I kept from going feral thanks to the other pokegirls."

Naruto asked "So why didn't you ever get a human tamer."

Nina snickered and said "Simple, I told you how there was 3 of us that went with Slutster remember. The other 2 joined her because she claimed she hated human males just like they did because of the treatment they experienced thanks to our first master. Every one we came across she sunk their ships and left them to die in the middle of the ocean."

Naruto saw her shiver a little as the wind blew and he asked "So why did you decide to come with me then. I mean weren't you happy with her and the other girls."

Nina smiled softly and looked at Naruto and said "Remember your first words when you got on the ship after you asked why we attacked."

Flashback

Naruto snarled and said "Listen bitch. I don't care who you are and personally I don't care but you put my precious people in danger and I won't stand for it." as he held his sword in front of him making all the pokegirls laugh at him.

end flashback

Naruto nods and Nina said "Your eyes showed such determination and something inside of me just....felt right. I knew somehow that you would win and I wanted to be one of your precious people so I made a choice and the rest is history.....were off coarse captain." as her voice became serious again and Naruto looked and adjusted the helm quickly to correct the coarse.

Naruto bit his lip and looked out at the sea and said "Nina......I....I am sorry for the way I acted back there after I found Ino hurt....It's just that she's special to me because we have known each other since children. We were in the academy together and even though my life there was hell I always felt that Konoha was my home because I was born there and my parents died to defend it. The day I left with Kyu our village was attacked and destroyed....I don't know if any of my precious people I had there are even alive now or if they all have been killed or are dying as we speak by the people who attacked the village.....when I found Ino I felt like Kami finally gave me a break in life to keep something that wouldn't be taken away.....To me Ino is my only link to my past and my precious people I will probably have now since even if I went back where I came from theres no place to go back to.......I....I felt like I was losing everything again when I found Ino after she had been attacked......I let my anger from it cloud my mind and I wanted to blame someone so first I blamed you until you told me who it was that attacked you and....."

He was silenced when Nina placed her fingers on his lips and she said "I understand captain. She's precious to you. That's all you have to say.....I just hope someday I will be precious to you as she is."

Naruto closed his eyes as a tear fell and he pulled Nina into a hug.

Nina held him in her arms and after a few minutes Naruto stepped back and said "Sorry."

Nina smiled and said "It's alright captain."

Naruto asked "Do you even know my name."

Nina said "Naruto Uzumaki. Kyu told me."

Naruto said "You don't have to call me captain. Just Naruto will be fine."

Nina said "Sorry Captain fishcakes but I can't do that." with a smile on her face.

Naruto snickered a moment and sighed and said "Thanks. I needed that. Why don't you get you some rest so you can relieve me in the morning. Tell Kyu to get her some sleep also but stay in the room with Ino in case she gets worse."

Nina said "Right Naruto." as she turned and went below deck.

Naruto closed his eyes a moment and prayed "_don't let me lose anyone else."_

The next 5 days drug by for Naruto as his worry for Ino increased every day.

Kyu and Nina kept him going. Ino got paler and paler until she looked almost albino and she never woke up but her fever remained throughout the entire trip.

When land came into view Naruto thought "_finally. Please let someone on this island be able to help her."_


	6. Chapter 6

As Naruto with the help of Nina docked Konoha on a pier Naruto asked "Have you ever been here before."

Nina said "Once, when I was still with my parents."

Naruto nod and asked "Where is the nearest doctor."

Nina said "Um...your going to have to take her to a Poke center. It's the only medical facility out here. In fact most of the world is like that. Hospitals only appear in areas where high numbers of humans live. Your really not from around here are you." as she looked at him.

Naruto frowned and said "I will tell you later. Just go and see if you can find this Poke center and come back while Kyu and I get Ino prepared to move."

Nina nods and runs up the pier and out of sight and Naruto turned and saw Kyu with Ino in her arms bridal style and said "Lets go kit. Leave a few clones to watch the ship." as she began to walk up the pier

Naruto quickly created 6 Kagebunshin and had them henge into different pokegirls he saw on the pirate ship and followed after Kyu.

Nina met them at the end of the pier and said "I found it up the road about 2 blocks."

Naruto said "Lead the way." as Nina turned and began to jog lightly as Naruto and Kyu matched her pace.

As a tall 3 story building with a giant poke ball for a sign on top of it came into view Nina said "That's it." and Naruto and Kyu both went full speed leaving Nina in the dust and she thought "_fast."_ as she ran to catch up.

As Naruto entered the building he saw a woman in a nursing outfit with pink hair and Kyu got in front of him and said "We need medical attention. She was attacked by a feral pokegirl."

The girl behind the counter said "Oh my goodness, follow me quickly." as she lead them to a room and she asked "Do you know what attacked her."

Kyu started to say something when Naruto said "We think it was a vampire."

The girl turned quickly wide eyed looking at Naruto and then turned back and asked "Where was she bit.....never mind." as she removed the bandage on the neck and she frowned and asked "How long ago was she bit."

Nina who had caught up now said "6 days."

The girl frowned and said "there's nothing I can do for her."

Kyu said "Wait, can't you use your healing abilities to help her."

The girl lowered her head and said "If I was like most nurse joys I could but I am not."

Naruto blinked and asked "What do you mean."

Nurse Joy said "Don't worry about it. There is nothing I can do for her but there is someone here on the island can but...."

Naruto asked "But what."

Nurse Joy said "Nothing...Look, if you want to save this girl take the trail north of the village and go all the way to the top of the mountain. There is a temple there and if anyone on this island can help her they can but you must hurry."

Naruto picked Ino up bridal style and quickly left and Nina started to leave and saw Kyu wasn't following and asked "Are you coming Kyu."

Kyu said "I will follow shortly. Go with him Nina."

Nina nods and runs after Naruto.

After they were gone Nurse Joy was looking down under Kyu stare and asked "Is there anything I can do for you." without looking up.

Kyu crossed her arms and said "Yes. You can tell me exactly why you can't heal her. The real reason. I still detect traces of white magic in this place so why did you not heal her."

Nurse Joy frowned and looked up and said "Because I don't remember how to."

Kyu blinked and asked "What do you mean."

Nurse Joy sighed and sat down and said "As you may or may not know all Nurse Joys are born with knowledge of human and pokegirl anatomy for all species. My master decided that he wanted me to become a night nurse so he put me in one fight after another after another and during the fighting I kept getting hit and eventually I took the wrong hit and lost all my knowledge of how to heal humans. It's why I am here in this poke center now in the middle of no where instead of with my master. He got attacked by a feral pokegirl and needed medical attention and he called me to save him but...."

Kyu said "You couldn't save him because you didn't know how to."

Nurse Joy nods and said "It's the same with the girl just now. If I could remember the human anatomy then I could have cured her but without that knowledge it could cost her, her life if I messed up. I have tried to relearn it but I get these terrible headaches every time I try to relearn them."

Kyu said "Alright. I better get going then." as she teleported away.

She appeared beside Naruto who was running up the hill and Kyu said "Don't lose your cool up here kit. Temples are strange but their the only ones who could help Ino."

Naruto nods as he picked up his speed pumping chakra into his legs.

20 minutes later Kyu, Naruto with Ino still in his arms arrived at the top of the mountain and saw a huge wall with a gate and a tower behind the gate and Naruto ran toward the gate and saw several woman with black hair and either red or blue eyes wearing red hakama, either pants or skirt; a white kimono shirt with swinging sleeves; and white socks and he screamed "Hey, I need some help." as he ran toward the woman.

When he got closer he saw that they all were looking at him and another woman who was taller then the others with larger breast dressed similar to the other woman but she seemed to have a glow about her and she asked "What is it you need."

Kyu looked around at the temple and her eyes landed on a temple symbol and thought "_you have got to be shitting me."_ as she looked back over at Naruto and Ino.

Naruto said "My friend here was attacked by a feral Vampire and the girl down in the village said the only ones here who could save her would be here."

The tall woman asked "What girl."

Kyu said "The Nurse Joy at the Poke center"

Just then Nina got to the top of the mountain and ran over toward Kyu panting.

The tall woman looked at Ino and asked "How long ago was she bitten."

Naruto quickly answered "6 days."

The tall woman looked at Naruto and then at Nina and Kyu and asked "Is the Kitsune and the Piratit in your harem."

Naruto said "Yes."

The tall woman saw Kyu cross her arms and Kyu said "Look priestess, you and your maidens here are the only ones who can help save her life and that's all that is important at the moment. Will you save her."

The priestess said "We can save her but the question is are you willing to pay the price."

Naruto said "Anything."

The priestess locked eyes with Naruto and asked "Even your life for hers."

Nina flinched at the way the priestess said that and Kyu closed her eyes and Naruto said "Yes." still locking eyes with the priestess." as his eyes changed from blue to red and became slitted earning a gasp from Nina and a couple of the shrine maidens.

The priestess finally looked away and said "Very well. Come inside." as she turned and a couple of maidens opened the gates.

Naruto followed still holding Ino and as Nina started to enter the maidens said "Only the boy and the girl. You both must stay out here."

Nina said "But..." only for Kyu to place her hand on Nina shoulder and said "Let it go Nina. Trust in the kit and pray that him and Ino both survive somehow. Lets goto the ship and wait there." as she turned and began to walk away.

Nina followed and after they were out of sight asked "Why are you so calm about this."

Kyu smirked and said "You didn't notice what that shrine is devoted to did you." as she crossed her arms and kept walking.

Nina said "No, why."

Kyu glanced back over her shoulders and said "Dracula, Lord of the Vampires."

Nina freezes in her place and asked "WHAT."

Kyu giggles and said "Relax. I actually know about this religion thanks to an old friend. Before we were created there was legends of Vampires that existed. One such legend was about Dracula, Lord of the Vampires. Another was about a legendary Vampire hunter named Van Helsing. My friend I mentioned a few minutes ago was a Pokegirl Professor. He wanted to try and figure out what it was in the Vampire that was able to turn even males into females before they became Vampires themselves...when they survived that is. He researched all the pre-pokegirl records and legends on Vampires and he made trips to shrines like this one to research there with the priestesses help. In exchange for them sharing all the info they had on Vampire pokegirls he gave them all the knowledge he had on the history of Vampires. After that those temples that he visited changed their religion from Vampires in general to the Lord of Vampires."

Nina asked "And your not worried about Naruto back there with them worshiping this Dracula."

Kyu said "Nope."

Nina asked "WHY."

Kyu stopped and said "Simple. Dracula was a male Vampire. I figure that what they are going to do is make sure Ino survives the bite by becoming a Vampire and have her bite him to feed and they hope that he will turn into Dracula."

Nina asked "And this doesn't bother you."

Kyu said "Nope." as she started to walk again.

Nina sighed and Kyu said "To answer your why, the answer is simple. When I was sealed inside him I gave him 2 blood gifts. Kitsune senses and Advanced Healing. His home village tried to kill him so many times he is practically immune to every poison, organic and non-organic ever created and those he isn't when they hit his blood will be killed thanks to my chakra that is still sealed inside of him. The worst that can happen to him is he needs a blood transfusion from having Ino sucking to much blood from him but we have a cure back on the boat that can fix that problem by making his body produce blood by taking a simple pill by burning the fat cells in his body."

Nina frowned and said "What if your wrong."

Kyu said "Trust me." with a smile on her face.

Back with Naruto and Ino.

Naruto followed the priestess inside the tower and he asked "So what do we do to save Ino."

The priestess asked "Are you sure your willing to give your life to save her. This is the last chance I will ask."

Naruto said "Yes. I will do anything to save her, even give up my life."

The priestess said "Very well. There is a table in the center of the next room. You must put her on the table and put her arms and legs in the straps. After your done with that come back here."

Naruto nods and walks through a door and sees several glowing stones around the room and puts Ino on the table that looks like a circle and he puts her arms above her head into straps and does the same to her feet.

When he is done he walks toward the door and said as he looks back "I won't let you die Ino. It's a promise." as he walked out.

Once he does 2 shrine maidens walk into the room and Naruto sees they raise a stone slab around the circle table and then come out and close the door.

Naruto sees the shrine priestess who waves for him to follow and he nods before following her up a set of stairs and another and another until they get to the 5th floor of the tower. When they do Naruto sees another table like he put Ino on and the shrine priestess said "Now in order for you to save her your life your going to have to get on that table and put your hands in the straps like you did for her. Once you do that we have to wait until sunset for the ritual to start."

Naruto asked "What exactly is the ritual."

The priestess said "It is a temple secret. The girl will live, I promise you that on my honor as a priestess."

Naruto said "Alright. Thats all I need to know then." as he walked over and said "Um....how do I do this with my cloths on because my hands and feet won't be able to get in the straps with them on."

The priestess said "Oh, I forgot to mention that. Its been so long since we did this ritual. You will have to strip down all your cloths so that way nothing is wasted."

Naruto frowned and thought "_great, just what I need to save Ino, sex."_ sarcastically.

Naruto took off his cloths and laid down on the table and put his feet in the straps first and then his hands and he asked "what now."

The priestess walked over and like the maidens had done with Ino she raised a stone slab around the circle table and the priestess said "Make peace with what ever faith you believe in. I honor you with your willingness to save your friend." as she stepped on a lever on the floor and the straps bound tightly to Naruto skin shocking him.

Naruto asked "Hey, what was that for."

The priestess said "You must stay still for the ritual. Do not try to escape if you truly wish to save your friends life. If you do she will die." as she turned and left the room sealing the door.

Naruto frowned as he thought "_what now."_

As the sun slowly set Naruto thought about his life and about Kyu, Nina, and Ino and about the people he left behind and thought "_I will do whatever I have to, to make sure I don't lose anyone else."_

As the sun set Naruto was deep in thought when suddenly he screamed out in pain as several blades shot out of the table and stabbed him in his arms, legs, back and he bit his lip and thought _"what the hell."_ as he saw his blood running across the table and into the sides as he felt the blades still inside his body breaking the skin keeping him from healing.

As Naruto blood flowed across the table water slowly began to fall from the ceiling like rain and it mixed with his blood and slowly went into little grooves before it started to travel down the tower. As the water and blood mix traveled chanting was heard throughout the tower.

In the room where Ino was 12 Angel stones glowed white at exactly each location a number on a clock would be around the room and underneath Ino a Dark stone began to glow and then above Ino a shower of blood and water mixed together fell on top of the table she was on slowly filling up around her.

Up with Naruto he thought "OK_, this is getting crazy now. I thought they meant would I die protecting her or something. I didn't think they meant would I bleed to death to save her but.........if me dying will save her life I will do it."_

Down in the village Kyu sighed as she watched the sunset and thought "_hurry up kit."_

Nina asked "Do you think we should go check on them."

Just then the sound of chanting could be heard covering the entire island and Kyu sighed and said "No. Looks like there is a ritual involved in saving her life. I hate rituals. Mine was a nightmare."

In the poke center nurse joy frowned as she heard the chanting and thought "_so he is going to do it. He is going to give his life to save hers.......I wish I could save him. If I could remember I could have saved her and now him. Why am I such a failure. First in combat, then saving my master life, then saving that girl life and now his. Why can't I do it. What must I do to finally be able to save them, what do I have to sacrifice."_ as she closed her eyes and began squeezing her hands into fist drawing blood from squeezing them as she thought of all her failures and all the people who needed her and she couldn't save as she mentally screamed "_why can't I do anything, why, why, why, why, why, wh__**Y**__, w__**HY**__."_ and she screamed "**WHY**." as she flung her eyes open and began to glow.

Her breast went to a D-cup, her height increased from 5' to 5-8 and her hair started to changed from pink to black with pink streak, her eyes turned black while her pupils turned white and when the glow died down she blinked and looked at herself and said "I remember." as she took of running out of the poke center and ran toward the tower.

When she got there she saw the gates were closed and her body began to glow and body armor began to cover her and she ran toward the door wings popped out of her body armor and she flew over the gates and began to fly toward the top of the tower where there were several windows.

When she flew through the open window she saw the water falling on Naruto and she ran over to him and began to chant quickly and said "Curaga." as white light covered Naruto healing his body restoring the blood he had lost and she chanted again and said "Regen."

As Naruto body glowed again her fingers formed scalpels and she cut the straps and pulled him off the table and she then ran toward the only door in the room and opened it as she ran down the stairs ignoring the chanting coming from different rooms and as she got to the bottom floor she opened the door like the one in Naruto room and she saw the glowing stones and stopped as she saw the tub of bloody water and she began to chant and said "Blessed Soul." as the water glowed. As the glow died down she was already chanting again and said "Esuna." and she began to chant one more time and said "Curaga." as the tank glowed one final time as the angel stones glowed and flew toward Ino and the dark stone under Ino shattered the entire room glowed before the tank that Ino was in exploded.

As the light from the explosion cleared the former nurse joy whispered "my god."


	7. Chapter 7

After the light died down the body of Ino made a groaning noise a few seconds as she slowly opened her eyes and sat up slowly and looked around as her eyes landed on the figure of the former nurse joy and she asked "Who or what are you."

The girl said "I don't have much time right now. You and your blond friend are in danger if we don't get you both out of here now the priestess and her followers will kill you both. For now just call me nurse OK."

Ino blinked a second and as her mind came back she said "Naruto, where is he" as she quickly got up and she blinked and asked "What happened to my cloths and....what happened to me."

Nurse said "Explain later if you don't want to die. Your friend is still recovering from saving your life, we have to hurry." as she turned and ran back up the stairs. Ino froze for only a second as she looked around and then took off after nurse.

When they reached the top floor Ino saw Naruto on the floor with nurse bent over him checking him out and she said "Besides the blood loss he will be OK but we have to get him out of here before the others find out. The Kitsune and the Piratit are down at your ship." as she went to pick up Naruto body only for Ino to pick him up first and said "Let me. You lead the way." as she flung him over her shoulder in a fireman carry.

Nurse nods and began to run down the tower when a maiden came out of a door and nurse slams her into the wall head first knocking her out and quickly runs to the next floor and out the door with Ino behind her. When they got to the gate nurse opened the gate and as Ino ran out she pulled the gate closed and took off running down the trail and Ino bit her lip as she looked around and thought "_why is my vision different. I can see clearly and I can tell its night time also.....why do I feel sickness behind me in that compound."_ as she continued to run following the nurse.

As they reached the town Nurse lead Ino toward the Poke center and into the same room Ino had been brought to earlier. She then motioned toward the bed and Ino put Naruto down and Nurse said "Listen to me. I don't have much time to talk because the priestess and the others will find out you and him are gone and find that girl I knocked out on the way here and want revenge."

Ino frowned and asked "What's going on. I mean, the last thing I remember was looking in a warehouse for some cable and being attacked by something and waking up a few minutes ago."

A groan was heard and both girls looked and saw Naruto slowly opening his eyes and he looked around and thought "_This looks like the __Poke center.__ How did I get here and where's Ino."_ as he finally saw Nurse and Ino and he went wide eyed and stuttered "Ino.....is that you." with shock in his voice.

Ino said "Of coarse its me. Who else would I be." as she looked at him.

Naruto said "Look at yourself in the mirror Ino." as he pointed toward a mirror on the wall.

Ino blinked and looked at herself and saw that her face looked like it had aged around 3 years and her eyes had become slitted with white in the center surrounded by her normal blue. Her ears were slightly pointed and as she looked down at her body she notice that her breast were now a double C and she had grew in size to be 5-10 and she had a pair of white wings that she slowly reached up and touched and said "Their real." in awed amazement. She looked at herself again and she notice that her canines teeth on top had become longer but as she went to touch them with her finger and tongue they shrunk down to almost normal but they would grow back almost instantly.

Ino turned and looked at Naruto who was watching her and she asked "What happened to me Naruto." in a demanding voice.

Naruto swallowed and said "You were attacked by a Vampire pokegirl Ino. I found you in the warehouse bleeding from a vampire bite."

Ino blinked and asked "Whats a vampire."

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out his pokedex and said "Search....Vampire." as it beeped and he handed it to her and she read and as she reached the end she asked "So....am I a Vampire." in a somewhat scared and worried voice.

Before Naruto could say anything Nurse said "No, your not." making both look at her.

Ino asked "Who are you exactly." as she turned to Nurse still holding the Pokedex and it beeped and Ino saw it changed and she read

************************************************************************

NIGHT NURSE, the Tough Love Pokégirl

**Type**: Very Near Human  
**Element**: Normal (Infernal)  
**Frequency**: Very Rare  
**Diet**: Human-style  
**Role**: Battlefield medics, Town defense, Bodyguards  
**Libido**: Low  
**Strong Vs**: Ghost, Infernal  
**Weak Vs**: Fighting, Celestial  
**Attacks**: Wing Attack, Fury Swipes, Hazy Vision, Dark Goggles, Dark Shield, Dark Bomb, Cocoon of Darkness, Blessed Soul, Dark Redemption, Dark Mist, Phoenix Down, Insulate, Curaga, Esuna  
At Higher Levels: Full Revive, Absorb, Exorcism, Regen, Protect, Shell, NulAll, Dark Holy  
**Enhancements**: Can use Dark-type and Magic-type attacks without being either type, Dark affinity, Magic affinity, increased healing ability, wings for flight, natural armor, Enhanced Durability when armored (x6), Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Strength (x2)  
**Evolves**: None**  
Evolves From**: Nurse Joy (battle stress)

Nurse Joys are known to be kind, gentle Pokégirls in nature. But even they have limits. Even they can be pushed to a breaking point.

The first known appearance of a Night Nurse was in a Limbec Pirate attack on a coastal town in 270 AS. The Nurse Joy, part of the Harem of a visiting Tamer, was kidnapped and raped by the pirates in an attempt to turn her. In desperation she started to fight back against her attackers, changing in a flash of light into a more powerful, more battle-ready form. She destroyed her attackers with Dark Holy, and proceeded to rescue her master and participate in the wrecking of the Pirates attacking their town. Since then, there have only been a few more instances of Night Nurse evolutions. But where they do occur, they are more than welcome.

When a Nurse Joy becomes a Night Nurse, they undergo several changes. The first and most obvious of these changes being a change in physical appearance. Their breasts grow a cup-size, and they become taller and more muscular. Their faces become aquiline, almost hawk-like in appearance, and their hair grows out, becoming black with pink streaks in it. Their eyes also turn completely black, save for their pupils, which turn white. They gain the ability to cover themselves in a sort of organic armor, which is black with pink in it like their hair, and is shining and smooth to the touch. When they manifest it, it covers their arms, legs, most of their chest and belly, hips and butt, and part of their face. The armor also has a pair of large, metallic wings, which Night Nurses can use to fly or be used in a cutting attack. They can also sharpen their finger armor into scalpel points for emergency surgery. Studies have shown that the armor is completely sterile and remains that way no matter what touches it. Fortunately, the sterility of the armor does not affect the fertility of the Pokégirl, as all currently known Night Nurse Pokéwomen have proven capable of breeding.

Also to change is their personalities. Before, they would be caring and gentle, combining excellent bedside manner with superb medical care. Night Nurses are strictly business. They are excellent healers, even better than NurseJoys in many cases. However they lack anything even remotely resembling bedside manner. They will fix your wounds no question, and bring you back to health. But they won't be as nice about it.

After a few studies of the breed, Night Nurses were found to be best suited as battlefield medics, barreling into the battlefield and retrieving injured comrades, healing them up as quick as possible and sending them back into battle. Night Nurses themselves are reasonably capable fighters, capable of healing themselves mid-battle and continuing on the fight. Night Nurses are also excellent in team battles as they can heal their teammate on the fly and protect them as well.

For a long time, it was unknown why Night Nurses would still be classified as a Normal element Pokégirl when they have many Dark element attacks. The reason was a shock to everyone: They are actually Infernal Pokégirls! This was first discovered a year after the first Night Nurse was identified. A Megami was the first to sense it, and the Dark Lady fighting the Megami confirmed it, laughing mockingly and putting her arm around the Night Nurse, as if lording the fact that the Celestial Pokégirl was outnumbered. Soon after, the Night Nurse put the Dark Lady's head through a wall. She healed her up afterwards, but only because her Tamer told her to.

Night Nurses cannot stand other Infernal Pokégirls. Unless given a good reason not to, they will pound the living daylights out of any Infernal Pokégirl they see (with the obvious exception of other Night Nurses). Mazouku are actually as a whole terrified of Night Nurses, and become as gentle and harmless as Titmice in the mere presence of one. Night Nurses also don't care that much for Celestial Pokégirls, but find them more tolerable than Infernals. They just ignore them for the most part, as they consider Celestials to be snooty.

Thresholding into a Night Nurse is so far unrecorded at this point. However, due to increasing interest in this Pokégirl ways of evolving them without forcing them into battle are being researched.

*************************************************************************

Naruto blinked and said "So....your the nurse joy that couldn't heal Ino before."

Nurse said "Yeah. I had a head injury from a battle I was in and could not remember the human anatomy so I couldn't help her but then when I heard the ritual going again I wanted to help save not only her but you and I felt like a failure like I did when my master died because I couldn't save him and somehow I became stressed enough over it I evolved into a night nurse. After I evolved I got my memories back and I finally knew the human anatomy again and I quickly went to the temple and first saved you um....Naruto was it." as she looked at him and getting a nod she continued "anyways after I used my white magic to heal your wounds and restoring your blood you lost I cut you free and then I went down to where um Ino.." getting another nod "was and I saw her body I quickly used my white magic to heal her like I knew I could when she was still human but...."

Ino asked "What do you mean when I was still human, what has happened to me exactly."

Nurse said "Well....the ritual the shrine priestess and the shrine maidens used has only been done less then 20 times in the last 100 years not counting this time. As you read, even males can become vampires but they become female and so what they were trying to do was to recreate a myth about a male Vampire that existed before us Pokegirls did named Dracula by trying to create a ceremony to accomplish this. I know the temple her on the island has done it one time since it was built here and they keep the Pokegirl they changed in the temple since the girls master died trying to save his pokegirl since I couldn't. I ran some of the test on the girl who was changed from their last attempt and it turned her into a semi new type of pokegirl the priestess calls Victoria, the Bride of Dracula pokegirl. She's nearly exactly like a Vampire except her wings look like a wedding dress when they are folded around her and a veil over her face and she seeks out Vampires to have them tame her since she is feral. She kills any human who tries to tame her as well as any other pokegirl who tries it except a Vampire and if she does get tamed she evolves one time into Victorian, the Wife of Dracula Pokegirl whose wings then change into what looks like a royal dress in many ways and she has the ability to help control 30 Vampira's for her master, the Vampire who tames her. All information on these type of Pokegirls have been restricted by the world governments as well as exactly how the priestess turn the pokegirls into them. The only reason I even know this much about them is because when I had to fill out the death certificate on the girls original master from before she had changed I had to submit it to the government and they gave me the basic info and told me if she ever left the island to search for a Vampire I had to inform them immediately because if they leave the temple they are to be killed because every time one actually becomes a Victorian the Vampire they serve and their harems begin attacking the closest human village and in one case killed everyone in a small town once by sucking their blood dry."

Ino gulped and Ino asked in a scared voice "Am I a Victoria or a Victorian."

Nurse said "No, your......actually I don't know how to say this but you actually are a new type of Pokegirl. I guess when I came to save you both by adding my white magic into their ritual it changed you. I don't know the full extent but you don't seem feral right now."

Ino slowly sat down on the bed and her wings disappeared into her skin and Naruto bit his lip and he scooted over and put his arms around her in a hug and said "I am sorry Ino. I just wan...." as she pulled back and put her fingers to his lip and said "I know.....somehow I.....somehow I know that you were willing to die to save me."

Nurse said "It's probably because of all of his blood you were in earlier. Vampires when they drink the blood of their victims get some of their victims memories."

Ino frowned and said "So what exactly is going to happen to me...I mean can you tell me anything."

Nurse said "Well, if we had more time and if you would let me I could run some test on you but..."

Naruto blinked and asked "What do you mean if we had more time. Why can't you help her now." as he looked at Nurse.

Nurse said "Look, I don't know what you know about Shrine Priestess and Shrine Maidens but you should know that normally they are peaceful and won't attack anyone unless its a last resort but anyone who disrespects their religion of worshiping Dracula they will either hurt or kill anyone who interferes with their practices and by me coming to save you interrupting their ritual they are going to be coming to kill me and I don't want you both here when they do it because they believe that you Naruto should be dead from their religion point of view and will attack you to make it so and they will either take you Ino back to their temple to decide what to do with you or kill you so please return to your ship and leave before they come."

Naruto looked at Nurse and said "What about you."

Nurse said "I knew what would happen and I made a choice to save you."

Ino bit her lip and looked at Naruto and said "Why don't you come with us."

Nurse looked at her and said "But I am just a night nurse. One who has lost her master because of her own failures. I wouldn't be of any use to you or your master."

Ino blinked and said "But I don't have a _master. _I am a free person and..."

Nurse said "You must not have had much contact with Pokegirls before Ino when you were human but you are a pokegirl now. You could have gotten away with not needing a master as a human and not worry about going feral but now that you have....threshold I guess we can say your way of thinking and living is going to be different. I don't know what your relationship with Naruto here is but sooner or later you will go feral and you are going to find human and pokegirls who will try to tame you and have you join their humans. I seen how Naruto here cares about his other 2 pokegirls and I think you would be lucky to have him as your master. Not all tamers are as nice as he is. Most see us as nothing but creatures of sex, tools, or slaves."

Ino frowned and Naruto said "You can worry about it later Ino. I won't pressure you into anything, especially since we need to get out of here but you....what exactly is your name. I mean I can't keep calling you night nurse."

Nurse smiled a little and said "I don't really have a name. My first master just called me Nurse so he could remember what I did."

Ino frowned at that and thought "_What am I going to do. If her master didn't even give her a name then how are people going to treat me._"

Naruto frowned and said "Then how about you come with us and I give you a name."

Nurse blinked and said "Why would you want me to come with you."

Naruto said "Because I don't want you to die because you saved our lives and you said it yourself, you don't have to call me master or anything like that and you can leave our group anytime you like and while your with us you could test Ino and help her understand her changes better then anyone else I know, even if she chose to go later deciding she doesn't want to travel with me anymore. I won't force you or anything but the least I can do for you for saving Ino and my life is give you a ride away from here to anywhere you want to go."

Nurse blinked and looked at Ino who said "I think he's right. I trust you since you saved my life and....I don't really know what is going on with my body now or really that of pokegirls in general and you could help tell me things I need to know. Please come with us. I don't want you to die either."

Nurse smiled and asked "What about the rest of your harem. Will they accept me."

Naruto said "Kyu and I have been together since the day I was born and Nina was originally an enemy who joined me to have a better life. Neither would have anything against you because they trust me and I trust you and I don't trust hardly anyone."

Nurse said "Well what is my name master."

Naruto thought a moment and said "How about Rin, after my fathers student. She was a medic nin and was the nurse who delivered me before she died that same day. I would like to honor her memory by giving you her name." making Ino look at him questionably."

Rin said "I like it. Let me grab a few things and I will be ready to go master."

Naruto said "Just call me master. I don't know much about pokegirls either but I do know that your just as human as I am."

Rin said "Alright Naruto. I will be ready in a few minutes." as she left the room and began to get some things.

Naruto turned to Ino who was looking at him and asked "Are you OK Ino."

Ino bit her lip and asked "Why were you willing to die to save me. I was a bitch to you Naruto as we grew up. For that matter why did you let me come with you."

Naruto sighed and said "Look Ino, I know I am an idiot, the dead-last, the dobe. I know many see me as a demon or monster and I know I can be annoying. I also know you Ino. I know that you can be vocal about your opinion and that you never went out of your way to hurt me and a few times you were nice to me and I think if I had not been such an idiot we might have been friends back in Konoha or at least I would like to think that. I know since I found you on that Island we have been friends and those who I have as friends are precious to me since I have so few of them. Your precious to me and I would do anything for my precious people. A....A friend told me once that true strength can only come from protecting your precious people. I believe that Ino with all my heart and if my dying would save the lives of any of my precious people I would give my life in a heartbeat. You give me the strength to do it without a moment of doubt."

Ino was looking down by now and asked "You still think I am precious even when I look like this."

Naruto moved over to where she now stood and put his hand under her chin and raised her head to look in her eyes and said "Truth is Ino, I think it makes you look like the angel you always were and coming from a demon like me I...." as he was cut off by Ino pressing her lips to his as her wings that had grown back out when she stood up covered them from view.

As she broke the kiss her cheeks were red and Naruto smiled and said "Come on, we can talk later after we get back to Konoha."

Ino smiled and nods and they left the room and found Rin standing at the door with a bag full of items beside her and Naruto picked up the bag and asked "Ready."

Rin and Ino both nod and Naruto began to run toward the pier where Konoha was docked.

When they arrived Kyu was laying on the deck looking at the sky and Nina was on the mast checking all the cables and Naruto said as he helped Ino and Rin on board "Cast off and prepare to set sail. We have to get out of here now." in a commanding voice.

Nina said "Hai, Hai, captain." as she jumped down and released the docking lines.

Kyu looked at Ino and Rin and Naruto said "Kyu, prepare for combat until we get out to see safely." making both Nina and Kyu look at him questionably.

Kyu asked "Whats up kit."

Naruto said "Lets just say that our popularity is about to match mine back home on my birthday. If it wasn't for Rin here then both Ino and I would be dead right now."

Nina shot a look at Kyu and said "Nothing bad was going to happen huh Kyu."

Kyu shot her a look and said "Shut up Nina." as she began to look around for any danger.


	8. Chapter 8

An hours later as they were out to sea Ino turned and said "Thats strange."

Everyone looked at her and Naruto asked "What."

Ino said "Every since I woke up back in the temple I could feel this sick feeling coming from the temple but just now it vanished."

Rin thought a moment and said "Perhaps you can since Vampires. Vampiras can since Vampires short distances away. It is probably only about 5 miles away from the island."

Naruto asked "But what does that mean."

Rin said "At this time I couldn't tell you. I would have to run some test and I am a little tired at the moment from just evolving. The hormone rush is finally over."

Naruto looked at Ino who was looking around and asked "What are you looking at Ino."

Ino said "You know, it looks different at night when you can actually see what is out there. It gets rid of your fear of the dark, the unknown."

Naruto said "So you have night vision huh."

Ino shrugged and said "I guess. Its different but I can still see whats out there. I see a ship about 2 miles north heading toward the island we just left.

Naruto looked and narrowed his eyes and asked "Is it that big blur about there." as he pointed at a spot out to sea.

Ino said "Yeah but its not a blur. I can see it and I can almost see the name on the ship."

Kyu whistled and said "Your night vision better then both mine and kits Ino."

Ino blinked and said "Really. That's cool I guess." as she rubbed her shoulders.

Naruto said "Yeah it is Ino. It gives you a chance to see things sooner then we do and can help warn us so we can prepare."

Ino snorts and said "I already realized that Naruto. I am just saying its nothing big when you can see a guy using a whip on a girl 2 miles away and you know there is nothing you can do to help them." making everyone frown as Ino turned and walked below deck and went to sleep.

After she left Naruto sighed and looked at Nina and Rin and asked "Is that what it is really like for Pokegirls."

Nina frowned and Rin said "Unfortunately for most, yes. Like I told Ino, she would be lucky to have a master like you instead of some of the other options. I can't tell you how many times I seen girls come in wounded and it not be because of a battle but because of their masters discipliningthem."

Naruto bit his lip and said "I see." as he looked at Nina a moment.

Naruto sighed and said "So now that we are out to see, anyone have any idea where to go. I mean I originally had planned to head up to the blue league since that is the area Kyu was most familiar with but....but I think I need to do some training."

Rin flinched a little until Nina said "Yeah, I will help you learn to use that huge hunk of steel you call a sword."

Naruto nods and he put his hands together and said "Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu." and suddenly over 500 Kagebunshin appeared on the boat and out on the sea.

Naruto said "Alright, I want you all to work on the Rasengan from dads scrolls while water walking. I still need to work on my chakra control and the Rasengan is mostly chakra control."

Rin's eyes got wide and asked "How." as she looked at the clones.

Naruto looked at Kyu and Kyu said "Naruto and Ino are from somewhere none of you have ever been to before. The people there actually never knew of Pokegirls since their ancestors destroyed all records of us."

Nina said "So it's like a reverse to Sanctuary so instead of only Pokegirls living there its only humans."

Rin asked "How do they have kids then. I mean surely there had to be some Pokegirls there to make new babies."

Kyu glanced at Naruto who said "No, we didn't. Woman there were able to have children. Nina can prove to you Ino was able to before she was originally attacked. I don't know all the details and you are not allowed to tell anyone because there are lots of innocent people there who are protected as it is and I don't want any of them hurt, but to answer to your question, I was a ninja. That is how I can do this. Ino was one as well until our home village was destroyed by our enemies."

Rin said "I see. I won't tell anyone and that explains why you and Ino don't really know much about Pokegirls."

Naruto nods and Rin said "Well I think I will go and talk to Ino." as she turned and walked down below deck.

Naruto turned toward Nina and Kyu and Kyu said "Well Nina, whats the best coarse to get us to Blue League."

Nina said "Right, permission to set coarse captain."

Naruto nods and Nina quickly took the helm and began to adjust coarse.

Naruto smiled and he unsealed his sword and began to slowly swing it and Nina asked "What are you doing." as she glanced back.

Naruto said "I need to get use to the weight of this thing better. I was having to use chakra to hold it up when I fought on that ship and I want to get my physical strength up to where I can carry it no problem."

Nina shook her head and said "Kyu, can you come here a second and take the helm while I do something."

Kyu jumped down and took the helm and Nina went below deck and came back a few minutes later with a rope and she began to climb up the mass and tied the rope to the top and threw it down below. When she climbed down she walked over and tied it to the anchor and said "Alright captain. If you want to work on physical strength here is an exercise I learned to help with it." as she wrapped her legs around the newly secured line and then used only one arm and pulled herself up with that one arm. When she got to the top she dropped her legs and then used both arms to walk down the rope and did it again with her other arm.

Naruto said "I see, so I am using my body weight to make myself stronger. That will work." as he went and started to do the exercise and when Nina got back to Kyu and took the helm Kyu said "It also helps that the kits got gravity weights on."

Nina blinked and asked "Gravity weights. Whats gravity weights."

Kyu said "Weights that can double, triple, and so on the amount of gravity that is pulling down on the body."

Nina said "But I don't see any weights."

Kyu raised her shirt sleave and said "It's a seal." as she showed the seal on her arm.

Nina said "I see....think captain will let me have one."

Kyu nods and asked "So why are you not telling kit about you starting to go feral."

Nina ask "What are you talking about." as she shifted her weight.

Kyu said "Your not the first Piratit I came across so I know when one starts to go feral she basically becomes a work a holic until she either gets some or burns out. The past 3 days you have been doing everything you can to stay busy and your only slept about 3 hours in those 3 days. You got bags under your eyes already."

Nina frowned and said "I...I can't ask him bec..."

Kyu interrupted her by screaming "Hey kit, come here a moment."

Naruto who was on his way back down the line let go and landed on the deck and walked over to Kyu who grabbed him and shoved him into Nina and said "She needs some TLC. She's been working her ass off trying to impress you so you can tame her or do you want her to go feral." as she flashed her eyes red.

Naruto gulped and looked at Nina who was fidgeting a little and said "I guess I haven't been a good tamer huh."

Nina said "I am sorry captain, I usually only need tamed once every week but..."

Naruto grabbed her hand softly and said "You don't have to tell me. I understand. Come on." as he lead her down below deck.

As they passed the room where Ino and Rin were Naruto asked "Are you both OK in here."

Ino said "Yeah, why."

Naruto said "Nothing, just wanted to make sure." as he walked to his cabin and once Nina was also in he closed the door.

Ino blinked as they walked by and asked "What's that about."

Rin said "Nina needs tamed, she was beginning to go feral."

Ino began to get red and she said "I see.....do you think you can explain being a pokegirl to me again."

Rin said "Glad to. Naruto told me about why you and him don't know so much about us." as she moved her glowing hand down Ino arm and began to tell about the history of pokegirls.

Inside Naruto cabin, Naruto turned and looked at Nina who was on her knees sitting on them and he asked "What are you doing."

Nina said "Waiting for you to give me permission to undress Captain."

Naruto sighed and said "Nina, you don't need my permission. If you don't wa..." as Nina quickly shouted "No....I mean I need this." as she calmed down.

Naruto said "OK, then please stand up." as he walked over to her and when she stood up he slowly kissed her shocking Nina who closed her eyes and began to return the kiss as Naruto hand rubbed her back.

Nina hands began to unbutton the shirt Naruto had on and she slipped it off as she broke the kiss before she quickly shed her cloths and Naruto looked at her body.

Nina smiled and asked "So do you like it captain."

Naruto kissed her again and Nina stepped back and said "I'm not a fragile little girl who needs to be gentle with....besides, I like it rough." with a smirk on her face.

Naruto looked at her and said "Rough huh."

Nina nods and Naruto smirked as well and said "Then lets test that." as he quickly slipped the rest of his cloths off and then before Nina had a chance to do anything Naruto had her pinned against the wall as he began to kiss her passionately as he began to slam into her.

In the next room Rin said "And so you see, because of the......." as suddenly a slam was heard against the cabin wall.

Ino asked "What was that."

Just then another and another slam was heard and Ino said "Oh you have got to be kidding me."

The next morning when Naruto came out of his cabin he walked up on the deck and saw Ino sitting there glaring at him and he asked "What."

Ino said "8 fucking hours. **8 hours.** I had to hear yours and her moans for 8 hours. I wound up having to sleep up here on deck because of all the noise."

Naruto said "Sorry."

Kyu said "Don't worry kit because tonight you and I will be beating that record."

Ino paled and said "Why me."


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto smiled at Ino and said "Relax Ino, Kyu is not that vocal as Nina is and since she is not feral or going feral then it won't be as bad as it was last night with Nina."

Nina asked "Are you saying I am a bad lay Captain baka."

Naruto looked at her and said "No. I am just saying that you were a little wild since you never actually been with a man before and only had pokegirls helping to keep you normal."

Nina thought a moment and said "True captain. So what is our plan now Captain."

Naruto said "Well that all depends. Ino, how are you feeling today."

Ino frowned a moment and said "Fine I guess. I feel a little weird but nothing I think should be a problem."

Rin asked "What are you feeling Ino. I need to know so I can help you."

Ino sighed as she looked around and said "I don't really want to talk about it but I feel......thirsty and hungry even after I ate this morning it never really went away."

Rin walked over and said "Open your mouth a moment for me."

Ino opened her mouth and Rin put her fingers on Ino teeth and she said "Hmm.....tell me Ino, how is your energy levels. Do you feel like they are increasing or decreasing or anything like that."

Ino thought a moment and glanced at Naruto who looked worried and she said "I'm not sure....honestly if feels like....it's my time." saying the last part quietly.

Rin thought a moment and said "Ino, stand up a moment."

Ino stood up and Rin said "Kyu, can you cut Ino with your claws a little, just enough to draw blood."

Ino stepped back and asked "Why."

Rin said "I notice something, your wings yesterday were solid white but you have 2 black feathers today. If my guess is right I think I know why your hungry and thirsty as well as why those wings are turning black but I need to see what happens when you bleed to see if I am right. Just a paper cut is all I really need."

Ino frowned and said "Alright." as she held out her arm.

Kyuubi walked over and cut Ino quickly with her nail and as Ino began to bleed everyone watched as it healed and Rin sighed and said "So I was right." making everyone look at her.

Naruto said "Right about what. What's wrong."

Rin said "Look at Ino's wings now."

Everyone did and now there were 3 wings black. Ino asked "Why did that happen."

Rin wiped the blood off the deck and her hand glowed a moment as she hovered it over the blood and said "I need a little of your blood Naruto. Please."

Naruto bit his finger and as his skin healed Rin took a scan of the small blood and she sighed as she ran her hands across her face.

Kyuubi asked "So....what's up. You seem like you don't want to talk about it."

Rin looked at Naruto and then Ino and said "Well I got good news and bad news, which do you want first Ino."

Ino said "Um....the good news."

Rin said "I now know exactly what you are and you are the 2nd of your kind."

Ino said "That is good news, what's the bad news."

Rin looked at Naruto and said "The bad news is that your life depends on his." making everyone look at her and then Naruto and Ino.

Ino asked "What do you mean." in a confused voice.

Rin said "Your a Van Hellslut, a vampire hunter pokegirl."

Ino said "I'm no slut. I've never even....." as she got red faced looking away.

Rin said "Not yet but the more feral you get the more you will become one."

Ino frowned and Naruto asked "What exactly is a Van Hellslut."

Rin said "You won't find it in your pokedex and like I said only one has appeared before. How it happened was a government secret but remember when I told you about the entire town being killed by wife of Dracula pokegirl and her Vampire mate. Well the government had the Van Hellslut who worked for the government to go in and wipe them all out....she did but it cost her her master........less then a month later she was dead."

Ino frowned and Kyuubi asked "Why did she die. Why is Ino life dependent on Naruto."

Rin said "Since it was Naruto blood that was used in the ritual it was what Ino body absorbed....her own blood was replaced with his. Ino wings represent how much blood she has in her body. The white feathers are full of alive blood cells and the black feathers represent those that have died out or been lost in combat. As long as she has blood in her body she can recover from almost any injury. In fact her head could be cut off and she can just grab it and reconnect it as long as she has blood in her body....unfortunately all this comes at the price she needs a refill of blood at least every month.....with injuries she will need it more often and the only blood that will work is Naruto since it's what her body recognizes as her own blood. The reason your thirsty and hungry a little is because your body can feel those dead cells already and the blood loss. Your going to have to get use to a little hunger and thirst unless you drink blood from Naruto daily which might be best since if you wait till you actually need it your going to need a lot more blood."

Ino said "What if I don't want to drink his blood. What if I rather just die then live like that." making Naruto look down.

Rin said "You don't get it girl, you don't have a choice. The more black wings you have the more your hunger will increase as will your sex drive and by the time your half empty your going to be hunting Naruto to drink his blood and also to have sex with him. If your wanting to hold off on having sex and stay a virgin your going to have to drink his blood at least every other day or every day."

Naruto said "I'm so sorry Ino, I never meant for...." as she moved faster then Naruto could see and covered his mouth and she glared at him and said "STOP THAT...you saved my life.........If.....if I have to drink your blood are you OK with that.....I mean."

Naruto moved and cut his arm with his finger nail and said "Drink as much as you need Ino....I don't want to lose ANY of my precious people..please."

Ino looked at the blood and she bit her lip making it bleed and she slowly leaned forward and stuck out her tongue and licked the few drops of blood before her eyes got wide at the taste and she bit hard into his arm making Naruto wince and for the next 5 minutes Ino drank from his arm until her wings were completely white and she stepped back licking her lips as she said "Wow.....that......that was better then anything I've ever ate or drank before......are you OK."

Naruto wiped his arm off and showed it had healed and only 2 tiny scab spots were all to show anything happened. Naruto smiled and said "No problem Ino. Thanks to my healing ability I can make more blood then I should be able to handle so it's no problem. If you need it I'm here."

Ino wiped her mouth and said "Thanks." as she leaned forward and kiss him.

Naruto groaned as Ino bit his lip as she pulled back and she said "I needed a drink for the road." as she winked at him before walking over and sat down.

Naruto shook his head and said "Since you know what type of pokegirl she is what can Ino do."

Rin thought a moment and said "Let me see your Pokedex."

Naruto handed it to her and she typed in some stuff and she handed it back to Naruto who read

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Van Hellslut, a vampire hunter pokegirl  
**Type:Human/vampire**  
**Element:** Light/HYPERLINK \l "Vampira" Flying  
**Frequency:** Rare  
**Diet:** human style food, with blood  
**Role:** Hunting Vampires.  
**Libido:** Unique  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Fighting, Ghost, Electric, Ice, Ground, Plant, Psychic, Celestial, Solar-based attacks, Holy water  
**Weak Vs: **physical injuries  
**Attacks:** Claw, Light Blade, Light Bomb, Drain, Kick, Tackle, Wing Attack, Hypnosis, Shield of Light, Prison of Light, Assorted weapons.  
**Weaknesses:** bloodloss  
**Enhancements:** Elemental Affinity: light, Enhanced strength (x4), Altered digestive system. Night vision, Ability to cling to walls and vertical surfaces. Flight  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:**Restricted

All other information on this pokegirl is either classified or unknown.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino said "So what are those attacks. I mean I can figure out kick and tackle and claw but what about the others."

Kyuubi said "Wing Attack is when you send energy to your wings while flying and the energy coats each of your feathers and then you launch the energy at your target like you would throw a kunai by flapping your wings like you would your arm."

Rin said "Drain is when you absorb the energy of your opponent."

Ino thought a moment and said "Sounds like that one medic during the preliminaries.....and that wing attack sounds sort of like that wind attack that Suna girl did. Doesn't it."

Naruto said "If you think about it Ino, most of our ninjutsu skills come from attacks that pokegirls have come natural...your ability to read others minds are like a psychic attack and your hypnosis would fall under that category as well I guess."

Ino asked "But how do I fly. I mean...."

Rin said "Since I know how to fly I could help to teach you since it seems you are still at a low level....what level are you anyways." as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto pointed the pokedex at Ino and said "Level 7."

Ino asked "Is that good." as she looked at the other pokegirls."

Naruto looked at Kyuubi who said "For you it is but if you are going to fight other pokegirls as either one of Naruto harem or to simply survive so you don't become a slave of someone else's harem your going to need to train and train hard....in fact we all do. I think that we should each take turns learning to navigate this ship and train, I think you should give each of us gravity weights as well kit to increase our speed, strength, reflexes, and energy."

Naruto said "That's not a bad idea and I need to add some more to my weights as well.....do any of you want a gravity weight seal like I have." as he showed it on his arm.

Ino asked "What does that do."

Naruto said "At level one it makes it where you feel like your caring your normal body weight, level 2 double your normal body weight, level 3 triple your body weight and so on and so forth. If your arm weighs 20 lbs normally it would feel like it weighed 40 pounds on level 2 and 60 pounds on level 3. It's actually pretty handy because you remember what happened to Lee when he took his weights off."

Ino said "Remember, I couldn't even see him because he was moving so fast.....I miss them." as she looked down.

Naruto walked over and pulled her into a hug and said "I know....I miss them all also." as he closed his eyes.

After a few minutes of silence Kyuubi said "I think we should all begin to train, kitt add the seals to the other 3 and then we will start doing training. We need to get stronger before we make it to the blue league."

Naruto nods and goes below and comes back up a few minutes later with a bottle of ink and a brush and Ino said "I never figured you would know much about seals Naruto."

Naruto said "Usually I wouldn't but before I left Konoha Kyu broke into the Hokage office and found a scroll left to me by my parents.....my dad was a seal master."

Ino said "That reminds me, you never told me who your parents were. As far as I knew you were an orphan."

Naruto smiled and said "As shocking as it is Ino, my mother was named Kushina Uzumaki or as the history books called her, the red death, and my father was Minato Namikaze, aka Yondaime Hokage of Konoha and the yellow flash."

Ino eyes got wide and she looked at Naruto and asked "Why couldn't I tell it before...besides those whiskers you look exactly like him."

Naruto shrugged and said "It doesn't matter anyways....so who wants these seals."

Each of the girls took the next hour getting the seal and learning to turn them on and off. After that they began to walk back and forward around the deck of the ship to get use to the weight.

Over the next 4 weeks with physical training of climbing the rope, Ino, Nina and Naruto all doing water walking as well as laps around the deck, sit ups, push, ups, squats, jumping jacks, and light sparring with each of the girls using poke powers and Ino learning to use some of hers.

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his eyes and said "How much longer till we reach land. I'm getting sick of being out at sea."

Rin said "I'm actually curious how much longer Ino is going to be able to hold out from being tamed."

Ino said "Well excuse me, I'm just not been needing it. As long as I drink some blood from Naruto I just don't need it....though...."

Kyu said "Though you are getting turned on a little more each time." with a smirk. Ino shot her a glare but nods.

Naruto looked at Nina and said "When should we get out of this fog bank. We've been in it for 2 days and it's getting annoying."

A voice that none of them recognized said "I was wondering how long it would take for you to finally get annoyed Uzumaki." as the fog cleared away and all of them got wide eyed as they saw that they were now inside a circle looking island with a gate sealing them inside of the cove.

Naruto looked around and saw a poke girl with cat ears and a tan tail and he said "Who are you and what's going on."

The cat girl looked behind her and 6 men with black suits walked up and one of the men stepped forward and said "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, home village, Konoha....Ino Yamanaka, evolved Van Hellslut, home village Konoha....Kyu, Kyuubi no Kitsune, Nina, Piratit, Rin, Night nurse. You are all under arrest." as he showed a badge and several pokegirls jumped out of the water and landed on the deck of the ship ready to fight.

Naruto frowned and said "On what charge and who are you."

The man said "We are the government and you are under arrest for breaking quarantine around the elemental nations, revealing the existence of pokegirls to the elemental nation and revealing the existence of the elemental nations to the world."

Naruto glanced around and a sword was pointed at the back of his neck as well as other weapons pointed at him and the girls and he frowned and said "What will happen to the girls. I'm the one responsible for any crimes that were committed and will take any punishment."

The cat girl said "That depends on you and miss Ino."

Ino said "Who are you and how do you know about us."

The cat girl jumped into the air and was covered by light and changed into a cat with a ribbon behind her ear and both Naruto and Ino paled seeing the cat and screamed "TORA."

Tora changed back into a pokegirl and said "Yes you baka's. After Madara broke the quarantine around the elemental nations I was sent in to watch over the people there and to keep the secret of Pokegirls away from them. As you mentioned the emergence of blood curses and blood gifts have increased so much that humans have began to evolve into more animalistic beings. To slow this down and prevent it we took the experiment that the six realm sage created and that was funded by the world government and created 10 others safe havens like the elemental nation all hidden away in the world and we take random orphans who are under 3 years of age and bring them to raise in the pokegirl world to keep the influx of human DNA alive to slow down and give the human race time to find a way to keep from going extinct but to make this happen we have to control the colonies and keep them safe with very little exposer to pokegirls. What you did has basically screwed the elemental nations and we are facing the choice of having to destroy every person there because of your selfishness. While I understand how you feel since Pokegirls are often seen in the same light that you were I can not help but be angry at you for putting your own selfish wants and needs in place of others."

Naruto frowned and said "I didn't know."

Tora said "That's the point. Only the 5 Shodaime Kage's knew. Each of them were told to tell their successor but Konoha has the only Kage to pass on the info to their successor so the Hokage was the only one who still knew about us. Your father knew about us and to protect the people of the elemental nation as well as the real world he sealed Kyuubi in you."

Naruto looked down and Ino said "You said that it would depend on a choice me and Naruto had to make what would happen so what's the choice." trying to draw attention and guilt away from Naruto.

Tora looked at the men in the suits who nod and Tora smiles and nods back and said "I am but one of several legendary pokegirls that work with the world government in trying to keep a balance between both our species to prevent the extinction of both our species as well as to stop those who would use our powers for evil. One of these pokegirls who work for the government can create a door way and go back in time up to a few months. Normally we would just go back to before the event with the Chunnin exams happened and kill Naruto to prevent this from happening but Naruto is a to high profile person to simply vanish without a trace or die in an accident because of his connection to the Bijuu legend we created.

The man in the suit said "What we have to offer you is a chance to go back to when you were in Wave Naruto.....we can make it where you can claim to have discovered a secret temple that rode on the back of a sea serpent that only surfaces once every ten years at random places around the world. We have had time to plan this story out and have placed documents in several villages archives and the Hokage has a copy of this story to back up the story.

Tora said "You will claim that when you were spending your time paying your respect to Zabuza and...Haku that you saw the serpent rise out of the sea and saw the temple on it's back and went to investigate it and found a summoning contract to the 4 guardians Kitsu, the 9 tailed guardian of the north, Nina, the pirate guardian of the west, Rin, the guardian healer of the south and then we have you Ino.....This is where you have to make a choice. Naruto choice is either take the deal and goes back like we are offering or we kill all of you and everyone in the elemental nation. I know you well enough you won't go for that so you will take our offer right Naruto."

Naruto sighed and nods and Kyu asked "Why do I have to change my name to Kitsu."

Tora said "Because people will believe that you are just the freed Kyuubi and will want to kill you unless we claim that the evil Kyuubi is still safely sealed away. You are charged with the deaths of over 3000 humans Kyuubi and by law we can kill you for your crimes but because of your trying to repay your new master we are willing to over look it this ONCE."

Ino asked "What's my choice I have to make."

The agent said "In order for this story to work and to save us from killing everyone in the elemental nation or killing you and sending Naruto back without you we need you to give up your life as Ino Yamanaka, You will have to claim a new name and live the rest of your life as that name as the angel guardian of the east. I know you want to keep your name but we can't call you regular Ino because it will draw to much attention to you and the other Ino who is still alive in Konoha. I will talk with the Sandaime and he will help smooth everything over so people will know that you are all a special summoning contract that choses who it wants...I will also make it where you will be allowed to take your fathers name but you Ino we are trying to keep from killing anyone since you were a victim in this but you have to understand where we are coming from."

Ino closed her eyes and said "Will we be allowed to help save our friends and family in Konoha from being destroyed."

Tora said "If you can then yes but you must not tell anyone about the future or the existence of pokegirls. You must also accept Naruto as your master Ino....I know for you that must be hard but the lives of the many are worth more then the lives of the few. You chose to be a ninja so you knew you may have to take a mission that would make you become something you normally wouldn't want. I hope you can accept that.....If any one of you breaths a word about this we will have no choice but to kill everyone in the elemental nations."

Naruto looked at Ino who looked at him and she looked at the other girls and she said "Alright, we will do it."

Tora asked "What will be the name that you will be called now. I am giving you the chance to name yourself but remember that is the name you will have to live with the rest of your life."

Ino thought a moment and said "I....I don't know."

Kitsu as she is now called said "What do you think kitt, you've always been good at names, what do you see Ino as." as she saw Naruto start to say something but stopped.

Ino looked at him and he bit his lip and she asked "Well.....do you have a suggestion.

Naruto said "Um....I think Haru Tenshi."

Ino blinked and said "Sun Angel. Why."

Naruto said "Well your good with flowers, your favorite season is spring and your hair is the same color as the sun so I was thinking that Haru describes you and then the Tenshi part because of your wings. Sorry, I know it's stupid and...."

Ino said "No....I like it....Haru Tenshi.....Haru Tenshi.....it rolls off my lips like my own name...I could get use to it. Thanks Naruto."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "No problem...I just wish there was a way to make you normal again so you wouldn't have to change yourself."

Haru as she is now called said "We all wish some things didn't happen. All we can do is try to make the best of it. So when do we go back."

The agent said "You don't get this chance for free though. You will have a mission you must complete. You see we have discovered that someone is planning to capture each of the legendary pokegirls in the elemental nations. Who it is and why we don't know but you must stop this from happening while keeping the secrets of the real world hidden. That is the price for this chance to fix the mess you made....do you accept."

Naruto said "Yes." after getting a nod from the others.

Haru said "Wait, I have a question. If Naruto is going back and there is another me there isn't there another Naruto and Kyuubi there."

Tora said "There is but we are going to have the Sandaime send a message to the other Naruto telling him to go on a secret mission. He will get a chance to live his life without the hate of Konoha on him and the Kyuubi inside of him will be freed and she will be his guardian on his mission. Even if we did the same for the other you Haru we would still have to explain about your changes and we wouldn't be able to keep the other 3 pokegirls with Naruto and we would either have to lock them up or kill them so they don't accidentally slip the secrets. No, this is the only option we have."

Haru sighed and said "I understand, when do we start."

Tora said "You will all be put on that ship in a few minutes and be put to sleep. When you wake up all 4 of you will be sealed inside a poke-ball and yes Haru you will have to get use to being in one."

Naruto said "But wait, what happens if someone steals the poke-ball."

The agent said "We are already ahead of you. The pokeballs that we are going to use are special. They are made where either the girls or you can release them at any time but only the 5 of you. It won't open for anyone else. A seal is placed on each one and will be drawn on your body Naruto so if the ball gets further then 30 ft from you they will be summoned back to you and the balls are made out of a special alloy that makes them indestructible so no matter what jutsu or weapon is used on them they won't be destroyed. Also each of you girls will have a seal drawn on you making it where you will have to return to the poke ball at least once every day so and if you get kidnapped all you have to do is wipe some blood on the seal and you will instantly be summoned back to your poke-ball and if you are afraid they been kidnapped or know they have and don't think they can free themselves all you have to do is wipe some blood on the seal on the bottom of the ball and it will summon the girls also. Does that help put your fears at ease."

Each of them nod and Tora said "One other thing, you are not to reveal the fact I am a pokegirl to anyone. Only the Sandaime Hokage knows and if you get the mission to catch me I expect a meal and.......if the Sandaime Hokage dies you will have to be my new tamer Naruto to keep me from going feral. I only need tamed every 2 months and like the deal I have with Sarutobi, I am not in it for love or any crap like that, I just want a little taming and be done with it."

Naruto made a face and said "You had sex with Jiji."

Tora screamed "Hell no, give me some credit. No, he had me wear a disguise and set me up with different ANBU members when I needed tamed. Who only he knows and that's the way I want it."

Kitsu said "So your not trying to get in our harem."

Tora said "Nope. Now any more questions."

When nobody had any questions the agent asked "How many pokegirls have you interacted with since you arrived here."

Naruto said "The priestesses at the temple, the ones here, the ones on the pirate ship and that Vampire."

Tora frowned and looked at the agent and the agent said "What happened to the ones on the pirate ship."

Nina said "Besides me their all dead, went down with the ship."

The agent said "And the priestesses."

Rin said "I knocked out one and left after they did the ritual that turned Ino into Haru before they saw us."

Tora asked "And the Vampire."

Naruto growled and said "Still on that island but I blew her arm off."

The agent said "Did you tell any of them about the elemental nations."

Naruto said "No, only our small group here."

Kitsu said "The Vampire might know though. It did drink Ino blood."

The agent frowned and said "Where is this island that had the vampire."

Nina said "141 degrees by 36 degrees bearing 110 east of here."

The agent said "Right, we will send a team to eradicate the Vampire. I will also have a pokegirl to go through your ship and you will be reimbursed for everything in it. Now please get on the other ship."

All 5 of them nod and get on the pier and walk to the other ship and are showed to a room with several beds when gas fills the room knocking them out.


	10. Chapter 10

I know some of you might be disappointed with how this story twisted but do NOT jump to conclusions about being sent back in time and back to the elemental nations. THE POKEGIRL WORLD SHALL RETURN with a VENGENCE...hahahahaha......sorry, that was a clue and if you read any of my stories you should know to expect the unexpected. THERE IS A METHOD TO MY MADNESS. I finally figured out where to take this story. I just thought I would do a little unexpected twist after seeing that movie of pokemon with my son when ash went back and met professor oak as a kid and I figured if there was a pokemon who could go back in time and take people then why not a pokegirl.


	11. Shikamaru adventure

NOTE:This chapter starts about the time team seven is learning to tree walk in wave. For those who do not like the ideal for the small time travel it is a poke power. As for the question about a Van hell-slut. I read where there were pokegirls who were classified as HUNTERS. They start out as one form and turn into something that is able to kill their class. Ino was turning into a Vampire but the combination of the LIFE MAGIC healing from the night nurse as well as the HOLY ritual that was being done turned her into a VAMPIRE HUNTER. I mentioned how that temple had a following of worshiping Dracula and using the name of a famous vampire hunter mixed with a pokegirl is where the name come from.

Now on with the story and be ready for some twist and surprises.

...............................................................................................................................

Shikamaru sighed as he walked into his house and said "I'm home, troublesome." as he pulled off his shoes.

Yoshino Nara walked into the living room drying her hands on a towel and said "Ah Shikamaru, there was a package delivered for you earlier. I put it in your room on your bed.....its from a girl."

Shikamaru muttered "troublesome....How do you know it's from a girl and what's in it."

Yoshino said "The handwriting as well as the perfume coming form it indicates its from a girl and as for what's in it....GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP STAIRS AND OPEN IT TO FIND OUT." as she smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

Shikamaru said "Troublesome woman." as he walked up the stairs to his room and saw a 2 foot by 2 foot by 1 foot box and he frowned as he walked over and thought "_why would there be air holes in the box unless there is something alive in there."_ as he pulled out a kunai and walked over and carefully cut the tape and stepped back as the box moved slightly and the flaps of the box opened and a fox head came out of the box making Shikamaru eyes widen and the fox looked at him and yipped before jumping out of the box and setting on a pillow.

Shikamaru said "Great, another troublesome problem....where did you come from." as he looked at the box and saw there was some other things in the box.

He pulled the items out and found a note with his name on it and he looked at the fox who nods it's head and he said "So I read this first."

The fox nods and Shikamaru ask "Can you understand me."

The fox nods again and Shikamaru asked "You want to go outside and run back to where ever you came from."

The fox shook it's head no with a smirk on its face and Shikamaru sighed and said "Troublesome." as he sat down and began to read the letter.

**Hello Shikamaru-kun,**

**By now you have found the fox and the video, book, red and white ball and orange device. I know you don't know me but I have watched you for a while now and I know about you saving the life of Naruto and I wish to show my thanks because he is precious to me and I can't help him myself even if though I wish I could. There are some important events going to be happening soon which include Naruto, your friend Ino, as well as others that are close to you and I thought I should warn you about them but first you must make a choice as 'troublesome' as it is if you are willing to watch a small 20 minute video about some historical events that will be bringing a lot of conflict for Naruto, Ino, and some others. **

**That is all I can say for now. If you want you could get a small fish for the fox and pet it while you watch the video. After that if you are still interested you can read the book and then you will know what to do with the other items. If not then put the video in the box and set the box beside your bed and the fox and the box will be gone later and you won't ever see any of it again....I really hope you decide that this troublesome request is worth your time ****cuty.**

**Signed.**

**Wouldn't you like to know**

Shikamaru sighed and said "Troublesome.....so do you have a name."

The fox nods and Shikamaru looked at the book and read the title **Beginners guide to Pokegirls **and asked "What's a pokegirl.......well let me see if I can get you a f......where did you get that fish."

The fox smirked and ate another bite and Yoshino voice said "Shikamaru, have you seen the fish I was going to fix for dinner."

Shikamaru said "Troublesome....Yeah, my gifts eating it right now."

Yoshino who was coming up the stairs walked into Shikamaru room and said "Ah...she's adorable.....why didn't you just ask me and I could have gotten her something else instead of our dinner. Now run to the market and get another Tuna for dinner tonight. You can play with your new pet when you get back."

Shikamaru eyes widen and said "She's not my pet and.....are you sure the fox is a girl."

Yoshino said "SHIKAMARU NARA. HAVEN'T I TAUGHT YOU ENOUGH ABOUT BIOLOGY WHEN YOU HELP ON OUR DEER RANCH TO KNOW THE DIFFERENCES BETWEEN MALES AND FEMALES. DON'T MAKE ME GIVE YOU THE BIRDS AND BEES TALK AGAIN."

By now the fox was laughing in her yips making Shikamaru glare at her and he said "Troublesome." as he grabbed his wallet and said "I'll be back."

The fox jumped off the bed and onto his shoulder surprising Yoshino and Shikamaru and the fox rubbed up against Shikamaru cheek and Yoshino said "Ah, how cute, she likes you. Well why don't you take her with you. She could use some air and you could use the exercise...just don't let anything happen to her or I will make you think your learning table manners again."

Shikamaru hands felt phantom pain and he said "I won't......let's go." as he left with the fox on his shoulder and its body wrapped around his neck.

As Shikamaru was walking through the village he saw people shooting glares at the fox who was whimpering slightly and Shikamaru raised his hand and started to rub behind her ear and whispered "Shh....relax, I won't let them harm you troublesome vixen."

The fox calmed down and the soon made it to the fish market and the man at the counter said "No animals aloud."

Shikamaru blinked as his hand came to rest on a piece of cloth as he rubbed the fox neck and he looked over and notice the fox had his hiate as a collar and he thought "_smart girl."_ and said "Does that include ninja animals. If so I will be sure to pass the word to the Inuzuka clan that their business is no longer welcomed here as well. As you can see she's my ninja animal by the hiate around her neck."

The man at the counter frowned and said "If she's your ninja animal lets see her do some jutsu then."

Shikamaru frowned and the fox leaned to his ear and he heard "**3 ****academy**** jutsu."**in a small female whisper making his eyes widen slightly and the fox jumped off his shoulder and landed on the ground and looked at Shikamaru expectantly.

Shikamaru said "Alright girl, lets show him what you can do, henge."

The fox was covered in smoke as she jumped in the air and when the smoke cleared there was a red hair teenage girl about Shikamaru age with green eyes standing there and she said "Orders master." shocking everyone in the store.

Shikamaru quickly recovered seeing everyone looking at him and the now fox turned girl and he said "Alright, use the bunshin no jutsu."

The girl nods and 3 copies of her appeared surrounding Shikamaru in a diamond formation with the real one in the front of him.

Shikamaru smirked as he saw all the shocked looks and he said "Alright, heres the last one, replacement."

The girl smirked and grabbed Shikamaru wallet from his and said "Yoshino-sama sent us for 2 Tuna's so heres the money I'm replacing with the 2 fish we need. It's troublesome but that's called doing business." as she set the money on the counter.

This caused everyone but Shikamaru to snicker or burst out laughing and the fox was covered in smoke and fell to the ground passed out and Shikamaru sighed and said "Troublesome girl." as he picked her up and set her on his shoulder and grabbed the fish and said "I trust you won't have a problem with me bringing her again will you." as he looked at the man behind the counter.

The man said "No but.....how did you train the fox and why a fox."

Shikamaru frowned and said "While the Inuzuka dogs are strong and powerful they do not think much outside of orders, foxes are known to be quicker and smarter then dogs so training them is easier then training a dog and because Konoha HATES foxes it makes it where no one would think a fox would be used by Konoha to spy on their camps or gather information. Besides this girl isn't a 300 ft tall demon, just like that tank of water isn't the water inside of it or the fish inside the water as troublesome as it is to think about it." as he turned and left with a few people going over what they have seen and heard.

As they neared his home he heard the same female voice from before whisper "**Thank you."**

Shikamaru smiled slightly and said "No problem...so....how can you really do all that and do you have a name."

The fox said "**My name is Kushina. That's all I can say until you watch the video."**

Shikamaru asked "Are you a pokegirl."

Kushina was silent a moment and said "**Yes."**

Shikamaru nods and soon they made it back to his house and after giving the 2 fish to his mom he went back up to his room and locked the door and put the video on and sat down on his bed while Kushina got in his lap and he smiled slightly as he began to rub her back and scratch her ears.

As the video began playing he saw the scene above the Chunnin stadium where everyone saw the history of Pokegirls as Kyuubi explained it and then he saw as Naruto and Kyuubi left.

Shikamaru said "Your not the Kyuubi so are you related to her." as he looked down at Kushina.

Kushina jumped off his bed and was covered in smoke as she revealed herself to be a red head girl about 5'6 around 15 years old with green eyes, a pair of fox ears, whiskers on her face, and a tail behind her with a light red fur going over her body.

Kushina said "This is my real look....I hope it doesn't scare you."

Shikamaru looked at her and said "No......why did you reveal yourself to me though. I mean from what I can tell it is one HUGE troublesome secret."

Kushina said "In order for me to tell you I need you to promise me that no matter what else you won't tell ANYONE what I am about to tell you."

Shikamaru saw the worried look Kushina had and said "Alright, you got it."

Kushina smiled and said "The day the Kyuubi attacked Konoha as you saw and heard there could have been an easier way to stop her.....My mother.....that day she went into labor. She was also a Pokegirl like me but she hid herself in a kitsune illusion like I had on earlier. It's an actual shape shift I guess you could say. Anyways because of fear of people finding out about her my parents didn't let hardly anyone check on her unless they were trusted and so because of this fear people thought she was only pregnant with one child.....she wasn't. She had twins. One son and one daughter.....My brother was born first and my father took him away and sealed the Kyuubi in him."

Shikamaru eyes widen and said "Your Naruto twin sister."

Kushina looked down and nods and said "After the medic delivered Naruto she was getting ready to deal with the after birth while dad went to stop Kyuubi and a nurse came in looking for any available doctors to come help treat the wounded and when I came out I was already revealed to be a pokegirl and the nurse that came in saw me and freaked out thinking I was a demon and tried to kill me. The medic who delivered me fought the nurse who made a lunge to kill me thinking I had placed a magic spell on the medic and the medic took the killing blow to save my life. My mom seeing this in her weakened state saw the nurse getting ready to kill me again fought and killed the nurse but the stress and blood loss killed her."

Shikamaru seeing how sad Kushina was got up and hugged her as she cried into his shoulder and Shikamaru asked "How do you know this."

Kushina said "Another Pokegirl like me who has been here watching things came to check on Kushina since they were friends and she found me on the floor crying beside my mothers body. She took me and raised me as her own all these years while still being here in Konoha but....but it wasn't until lately that I've been able to even leave the home I had to live in because I wasn't able to cast an illusion long enough to hide my true appearance. The woman who took care of me told me about my brother and she told me about you saving him and so I've been watching you the last few days trying to see if you were as kind hearted as I was told."

Shikamaru thought a moment and said "Your starting to go feral, aren't you."

Kushina said "Not yet....the woman whose been taking care of me been helping me with that since I hit puberty but......"

Shikamaru said "I think I understand.....you want me to become your....tamer."

Kushina nods and said "Yes. My brother and Ino from what I was told spoke very highly of you and I respect that. My code of honor is to give respect only to those who have earned it and you have earned my respect."

Shikamaru sighed and sat down on the bed and said "So.....what exactly should I do with you and why is Ino involved. Is she a Pokegirl."

Kushina bit her lip and Shikamaru said "If you want me to be your master then you got to be honest with me."

Kushina sighed and said "I.....after what I showed you happen at the end of the Chunnin exams Konoha was attacked and destroyed......Naruto had left before the attack and somehow he picked up Ino on an island near the border to leave the elemental nations. Ino....Ino was attacked by a feral vampire pokegirl and Naruto tried to sacrifice his life to save her.....She was able to be saved but it turned her into a semi new type of Pokegirl. Him, Kyuubi, Ino, and 2 others formed together before long and they were captured by the world government. The woman who has raised me was able to pull some strings and had them sent back in time with the help of another pokegirl and they will be arriving in a few days in the land of Wave where Naruto team is......While there the future Naruto will be replacing the one who is the same age as me and will be coming back to Konoha with the 4 guardian summons that he found in an ancient temple. It's a cover story but the Ino from the future is now called Haru Tenshi and Kyuubi is now called Kitsu."

Shikamaru got in his thinking pose for several minutes and he said "Since the future Ino is no longer human she couldn't replace herself here but what is going to happen to the Naruto who is the same age as you."

Kushina said "That Naruto is being taken to a place called Sanctuary to train for what is about to happen."

Shikamaru asked "What is going to happen. You said Konoha was going to be attacked."

Kushina said "Yeah. I don't know much about that since most of what I know was told to the woman who raised me by another pokegirl, Naruto and Kitsu had already left and only heard about the attack in second and third hand accounts so they don't have much info and I don't know how much help Haru can be but you can't tell anyone who or what they really are....there is more important things going on here then Konoha though. If Konoha survives until the deadline then thing are going to change drastically."

Shikamaru asked "What do you mean."

Kushina smirked and explained what was going to happen and by the time it was over Shikamaru was on his bed looking at the ceiling and he said "So does Naruto and his harem know about this."

Kushina said "Not yet. They will be told by the woman who raised me when they arrive. I don't want them to know about me yet so can we keep this silent and if anyone asks you been training me secret for the last year after you found me in the woods and that you had me sent to a vet out of the village to get my shots."

Shikamaru said "I think you got all the brains in your family."

Kushina giggled and Shikamaru closed his eyes and he felt a kiss on his lips and his eyes got wide and he slowly closed his eyes as Kushina ran her hand down Shikamaru body and after rubbing the front of his pants a few times loosened his pants and began to pull them and his boxers down and just then there was a knock on the door and the door opened and Yoshino said "Dinners rea....SHIKAMARU NARA. YOU DO NOT DO THAT KIND OF BEHAVIOR IN THIS HOUSE YOUNG MAN. I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOU CHOKING YOUR CHICKEN." as she slammed the door closed and Shikamaru looked at the 'sleeping' fox on his pillow and muttered "Troublesome woman." causing Kushina to yip happily before yawning and said "**Night Shika-kun**." as she went to sleep.

When Shikamaru got down stairs he saw Choji was holding his fist to his mouth to keep from laughing and Ino was beet red glaring at him and he thought "_why do I always get the troublesome woman......I blame Naruto."_

Shikaku said "So Shikamaru....what's with your new nin-animal that I heard about on my way home and when did you have time to teach her ninjutsu."

Shikamaru slammed his head into the table and said "Troublesome....I'll be back in a moment." as he got up and went to his room and picked up Kushina who whined and he put her on his shoulder and said "It's time for your next performance Kushina."

When they got downstairs Ino said "Ah, she's so CUTE....can I hold her."

Shikamaru said "Ask her yourself." making everyone look at him.

Yoshino said "She can understand human."

Kushina who still had her head on Shikamaru shoulder trying to sleep looked up and nods shocking everyone but Shikamaru.

Shikaku frowned and said "She's seems smart."

Shikamaru rubbed her behind her head and said "Yeah, she got the brains while her brother got the brawn I guess you could say."

Ino asked "Can I hold you." as she looked at the fox.

The fox looked at Ino and shook her head no and Ino frowned and said "Damn it, why won't she let me hold her."

Kushina said shocking everyone "**Because I don't know you. I'm Kushina**."

Shikamaru muttered "troublesome woman."

Ino said "You talked." in a shocked and exciting voice.

Kushina said "**And so do you**."

Shikaku said "Your no ordinary fox, are you. Your a kitsune."

Kushina said "**Technically for now. Perhaps it would be better if you were to show them the video master. If you trust them that is**." as she looked at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru rubbed his face and said "Troublesome.....Ino, Choji.......do you know why Naruto is hated."

Shikaku eyes got wide and he said "Son, you can't talk about that."

Kushina said "**Excuse me Nara-sama.....with master permission I can tell you the REAL truth about WHY that event happened and it's not because of what everyone thinks. The only ones who know the ENTIRE truth is master here, Naruto-****NII,**** and the Hokage. What if I told you all those who suffered because of that event could have been spared without ANYONE getting hurt and both the Yondaime and the Sandaime knew the truth but had to let those people get hurt to save even more lives. Would you be willing to let me explain the truth and why I am here. Please....." **as she lowered her head begging the word please.

Shikaku looked at Yoshino and Ino said "What's going on, what are you all talking about."

Yoshino looked at the fox and said "Why should we let you tell your story that might harm an innocent."

Kushina said "Because the innocent you speak about is my twin brother."

Shikaku frowned as he saw the look Yoshino had and he said "Very well, tell your story but know that if I find out you are lying I will kill you."

Kushina bowed and jumped off Shikamaru shoulder and was covered in smoke and she appeared as a normal teenage girl with red hair, green eyes, and a fox tail and fox ears on her head.

Kushina bowed again and said "My name is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, daughter of Kushina Uzumaki, the red death and Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha."

Everyone but Shikamaru was shocked and Ino said "But the Yondaime didn't have any children and was never married."

Shikamaru said "Think about it Ino, look at Naruto and then look at the picture of the Yondaime and add whiskers, he's practically a carbon copy of his father and I believe Kushina looks most like her mother."

Kushina said "Yes. Since the incident at the hospital the day we were born and mom died while dad died stopping Kyuubi nobody knew about me except the woman whose raised me all these years and she named me after my mother. Master, before we go any further then perhaps you can get that book I gave you and read the first chapter to everyone so they know why I look like I do and why Naruto has whiskers and how bloodlines were created.....please."

Shikamaru sighed and went upstairs and came back with the book and he sat it down and he set it down and Shikaku picked up the book and said "Beginners guide to pokegirls."

Kushina nods and Shikaku flipped to the first chapter and read

**A little over 700 years ago a great pervert, scientist and mage named Sukebe created a race of beings called pokegirls with DNA from countless worlds and countless species. He created them to be his loyal ****servants**** to fulfill his every dream physically, sexually, and socially.**

**The world did not like what Sukebe created and arrested him while destroying his first creation. Years later Sukebe returned wanting his revenge creating a more advance races of Pokegirls who would be able to fulfill all the requirements of the previous Pokegirls as well as becoming fighters and soldiers. He unleashed the pokegirls on the world and for ****several**** years it was a bloody war with no one gaining the advantage. Sukebe decided to make a play to change the world forever and released a virus on the war called the Bloody FLU.**

**BLOODY FLU: The artificial and highly contagious disease unleashed by Sukebe on the world. While initial symptoms mimicked a normal flu, women who contracted the disease suffered from cramps and vaginal bleeding. Men who contracted and recovered from the disease had no permanent effects from it, but women who survived the infection had extreme difficulty becoming pregnant thereafter. Worse, this sterility was passed on to their own female children, so even the women of today feel the effects of the long-vanished disease. Since pokegirls were immune to the disease, the more pokegirl ancestry a female has, the easier it is for her to become pregnant, and the more likely it is that her male children will have Blood Gifts, and her female children will go through Threshold. Even though less than one person in a five hundred died from this disease, the fact that nearly the entire world population caught this disease means that millions died from it. Once caught, a person was immune to the disease thereafter, and the Bloody Flu thusly was eradicated**

**After the Bloody Flu was first diagnosed a similar virus called the Red plague was created to also hurt the Pokegirls.**

**RED PLAGUE: Loosely based on the Bloody Flu, the Red Plague, which was initially dubbed as the "Monster Flu" was created by scientists. The disease was supposed to kill off pokegirls, but fell far short of that goal. Most pokegirl breeds who caught the disease contracted headaches, stomachaches, dizziness, fever, and nausea, for about two days before recovering. A few breeds of pokegirls suffered worse though, and one, the Sphinx, was nearly eradicated by the virus. It was recorded as a success since the sick pokegirls were easier to kill. Ironically, it came back to bite humanity in the ass soon after. In the year 2 after the monster flu was released, the Monster Flu mutated and became the Red Plague, a highly contagious air born plague that pokegirls were immune to, but no one else was. Once contracted, death was almost certain, and it was easy to tell who was infected by the large, bleeding sores that opened up on their body. It took three years for the Red Plague to purge itself, and by the year 5, humanity was measured in millions rather than billions. Being originally made to affect all breeds of pokegirls, many forms of animal life were infected as well, decimating them. Since unlike humans, the animals had no new species to help replenish their numbers with, most breeds of animals are today extinct or severely endangered. **

Shikaku stopped reading as all eyes were on him and he looked at Kushina and said "While this seems like an interesting story I do not see the point."

Kushina said "You know the story of the Six realm sage, the man who supposedly brought ninjutsu to the elemental nations correct."

Shikaku nods and Kushina said "He wasn't a sage but instead a scientist along with volunteers of human males and woman with little to no Pokegirl DNA in them. A quarantine was created around the elemental nation to limit the exposure of Pokegirl DNA into the controlled environment and after several years of human experimentation a discovery was made enabling woman to have a higher chance at having children while suppressing pokegirl DNA. If you read about blood gifts and blood curses you will find that they are in fact what you call bloodlines. The Inuzuka clan is another example of Pokegirl DNA still being passed down."

Ino said "But if what you and that book are saying is true then why are you here. Shouldn't you be forbidden from being here."

Kushina said "A little over a hundred years ago Madara Uchiha discovered the truth and left the elemental nations and went to the regular world and he captured 9 Pokegirls. He returned here with those 9 Pokegirls before Konoha was created and he planned to use them to destroy the Uchiha clan rivals, the Senju clan. The government of the world was alerted to Madara though because he used the pokegirls to eliminate several small villages to test their powers and tracked him here......they aided Hashirama Senju in defeating Madara Uchiha but the elemental nations had already seen the Pokegirls that Madara had captured and were trying to find out about them....in order to save the project that was going on here a lie was created since all data on Pokegirls was erased to try and ensure that the project would succeed."

Yoshino asked "What exactly was the project. I mean if a cure was found then why keep it a secret."

Kushina said "Pokegirls evolve and our DNA changes and so our children DNA also changes...the world government has been keeping a secret from the general populace that males are now becoming more and more Pokegirl like meaning they are slowly going more animalistic.....My brother is a perfect example of what the world government would kill to keep silent." as she looked down.

Choji asked "What do you mean."

Kushina looked up and said "I was born a Pokegirl, just like my mother but.....Naruto was also born a poke person. Naruto is a male Kitsune. In order to protect him our father put an additional seal on him hiding his Kitsune features. The world is content in the knowledge that humans are the superior species with males the dominate sex on the planet and view most pokegirls as little more then sex slaves, tools, or property to be bought, sold, and traded. If the knowledge that males were becoming more like pokegirls there are those who would use this knowledge to sow the seeds of hate amongst the people to try and destroy the pokegirls, especially if the general population knew that they didn't HAVE to have us around anymore. Millions of Pokegirls and humans would be killed off in the war that would follow. To prevent this from happening the world government had a meeting with all the leaders of ninja villages at the time and the pokegirls that Madara had brought to Konoha had been divided amongst them. In your history books it is said that Hashirama gave these.....'demons' to the other nations to ensure trust and harmony between nation."

Shikaku frowned as he put his hands together and said "If what your saying is true then the why didn't the Yondaime stop the Kyuubi and why did the Kyuubi attack Konoha since your suggesting that Kyuubi is a pokegirl."

Kushina said "Yes she is. Kyuubi was sealed in her poke-ball....the same kind that master has up in his room now to hold me in if he wanted to....Over time even in a poke-ball a pokegirl will slowly go feral without taming and when she escaped from her poke-ball she returned to the home her master had lived hoping to be tamed. At the time of the Kyuubi attack the only humans in the elemental nation who knew the truth was the Sandaime Hokage and the Yondaime Hokage since the secret was to be told only to the leaders who held a Pokegirl but only Konoha has had a leader alive to pass down the torch to their successor to carry on the secret."

Ino frowned as she looked at Shikamaru and said "Is she telling the truth or is this some kind of prank."

Shikamaru said "It's true Ino."

Ino said "I don't get it. You still didn't answer the question if what your saying is true. Why are you here."

Yoshino said "The world government doesn't trust us so they obviously have Pokegirls here watching us."

Kushina smirked and said "Partly correct. You see, after the world government tracked Madara here they found the Sages labs and notes and took them as well as samples to figure out the secret and they created several other 'colonies' hidden in the world that have been in operation since then. Also to slow the secret of humans degrading the government has been using the people of the 'colonies' as resources. They take random children who are under the age of 3 who are orphaned and take them out of here and have them go out into the world adding fresh human DNA back into the collective gene pool."

Ino said "I think I'm going to be sick."

Shikamaru said "Are you telling them the rest."

Kushina said "Since their your friends and family and have a right to know considering what is about to happen then yes."

Shikaku asked "What do you mean with what is about to happen."

Kushina said "As pokegirls get stronger we sometimes evolve and when a Pokegirl gets as strong as Kyuubi and the others they are simply known as legendary Pokegirls meaning they have gained either longer life spans or immortality....there are those in the world government who know about the males conditions and want to use this for their own personal gain. They been also taking not just infants like I told you but also females and using them as slaves, selling them on the black market. Think about it. If the world evolves around sex now then human woman....especially virgin human woman would be considered a black market payday. They have been taking the money from these dirty deeds and have been funding research into causing male evolution into poke people."

Choji said "Why."

Yoshino closed her eyes and said "The one thing everyone fears most Choji is death. If what she said is true about females becoming legendary then whats to stop a male also from becoming legendary. If those in power were to become immortal then they would crave even more power and more until it lead to the destruction of the world or them."

Kushina said "Correct....that is why there are several pokegirls who are legendary working with the government officially on this project but are actually trying to track down the ones who are doing the black market operations and eliminate them.....my mother may not have been a legendary pokegirl but she was helping to try and track down those involved. She met my father since he knew the truth and they fell in love."

Shikaku said "But why didn't the Yondaime stop the Kyuubi if he could instead of sealing it."

Ino said "Wait, what do you mean sealed. Wasn't Kyuubi killed."

Shikaku flinched and Shikamaru said "The Yondaime sealed it inside of Naruto the day he was born and while this was happening Kushina mom who didn't know she had twins was delivering her second child Kushina before she died."

Kushina seeing the shocked looks said "Because Naruto isn't the first born male Poke-person. In fact there have been several and most have been......eliminated and their bodies dissected for information on them. The deal the leaders of the villages made when they were given the 'demons' were to prevent the knowledge of Pokegirls from spreading without the permission of the world government and eliminating all traces of evidence. There are those who are involved in the black market business involved with a male poke-person who has reached legendary status.......Madara Uchiha." making everyone wide eyed.

Shikaku said "But Madara died fighting the Shodaime Hokage when he summoned Kyuu.......wait a minute.......if Kyuubi was inside her poke-ball and she was used to fight the Shodaime Hokage then how did she get back in her ball if Madara was dead." as he began to think.

Shikamaru said "It's obvious. Those involved in the black market business helped Madara fake his death. He's behind the black market kidnappings."

Kushina said "Yeah. The pokegirls have caught sight of him a few times in the regular world and we have been trying to track him down. That's why we been preparing."

Choji asked "For what."

Kushina said "The secret of the colonies will be revealed within the year or sooner. Because of my brother actions when he left the elemental nations and alerted the world government about him it forced us to move the plan that has been working for years now. Since we discovered Madara was planning on reacquiring his original 9 pokegirls we been watching each of the people who had one sealed inside of them and waiting so that we could spring a trap and force him to have his black market contacts come here to aid him.....but with my brothers actions we had to switch to where when the plan is activated Naruto along with the others who have Pokegirls now will be set out on the world to begin gaining reputations among the duelist. With their reputations growing people who come into contact with them will learn of the elemental nations. With some help hacking into the government computer programs uploading all the information on the elemental nations as well as having several hundred pokegirls appearing in each of the colonies as well as having duelist coming here and several books and items that will be released as toys for early teens and other things like this the colonies will get a crash course on the real world and with the secret being exposed the world government will have to admit to their kidnappings as well as making it where the ones operating in the back grounds will have harder times to operate."

Shikamaru said "And the best part is if the world government doesn't want to be seen as the bad guys and create a civil war between them and the Pokegirls they have to put into effects certain laws that the pokegirls have been pushing for a while to make them seen as more equal citizens where they won't be treated as property to be beaten and killed for not doing as ordered fast enough."

Yoshino said "So in other words the pokegirls are using us to gain rights for themselves and I assume you are also doing this to save us."

Kushina said "The world government told my brother if he didn't play along with their rules and be a good little soldier they would kill everyone in the elemental nation to keep it a secret.......they don't know my brother very well do they."

Shikamaru smirked as he knew more then what was said and Shikaku said "Alright spill it. There is a reason your telling us all this. I mean you are here for a reason and to tell all of us there has to be a reason."

Shikamaru said "One of the pokegirls that the government thinks they have control of has the ability to time travel or send people back in time. They are sending Naruto back in time with 4 pokegirls from about 3 months from now....in that time Konoha was destroyed when we were invaded and somehow Ino was rescued by Naruto.......Ino also got attacked by a vampire pokegirl and Naruto nearly died saving Ino life again but the way he saved her caused her to become a Pokegirl. She's one of his pokegirls now so there are now 2 Naruto and 2 Ino. The Naruto and Ino from the future are going to be coming back to Konoha soon with Naruto team using the cover story the government set up for him to come back while the government thinks that the Naruto from now is going on some undercover mission the Sandaime Hokage is sending him on when in truth he's being snuck into a place called Sanctuary which is a place like the elemental nations but created by Pokegirls to protect them from hateful tamers. While there he's going to be trained to use his powers as well as becoming basically the middle child. He will still be Naruto Uzumaki while the one from the future will become Naruto Namikaze when the Sandaime plays his part the government will have him do to keep the secret of Pokegirls and when the plan is sent into action 2 Naruto's will be released onto the world."

Choji said "God help us all." causing most to snicker.

Yoshino looked at Shikamaru and said "What is your connection to all of this."

Shikamaru looked at Kushina who said "Because Shikamaru saved my brothers life when the villagers tried to kill him he earned my respect and my own kitsune oath is to only show respect to those who earned it and Shikamaru has earned my respect and I have asked him to be my tamer."

Ino looked at Shikamaru in shock and then at Kushina and said "Your going to have sex with her."

Yoshino frowned and said "What happens if you get pregnant. I want grandchildren some day but not this soon."

Kushina said "I won't. One of our special abilities is we can only get pregnant at certain times and we can chose not to become pregnant. There are no accidental births. Most Pokegirls don't have children until their mid to late 20 or earlier 30 usually when we hit our second puberty and evolve into poke-woman"

Choji said "When you say evolve, what do you mean."

Kushina said "Well....depending on how I am treated and raised and what special items I come into contact I could become a Vixxen, a Foxssea, a Hoarfoxx, a Psivyx, or a _Nogistune._" saying the last with distaste.

Yoshino asked "What's the difference."

Kushina said "Well... a vixen is one who comes into contact with a fire stone and gains the ability to use fire techniques better, a foxssea is one who comes into contact with a water stone and uses water techniques better, a hoarfoxx is one who comes into a water stone and a sky crystal at the same time giving them the ability to use ice. A psixyx comes into contact with a psi crystal and becomes....well I guess you could say go from being like me to being like master."

Ino said "So in other words you become a smart ass who lazy as hell."

Kushina said "Something like that causing everyone but Shikaku and Shikamaru to laugh.

Shikaku asked "What about a nogistune."

Kushina frowned and looked down and said "A Nogistune is one who has broken her oath of a kitsune and dishonored herself or one who master wanted to punish her by forcing her to come into contact with a dark stone and a dusk stone. She loses her tail and is looked down by all Kitsunes for dishonoring our kind.....The Kyuubi that attacked your village was at one time a Nogistune before she redeemed herself and fell in love with someone who loved her also to become a Dark Kitsune before she came into contact with a e-stone and had the person she loved to perform a ceremony to evolve into a Kyuubi."

Shikamaru asked "So which do you want to become."

Kushina said "It's not my choice master. My purpose is to serve you until you decide to get rid of me or one of us die."

Choji picked up a glass and was taking a drink of water when Ino asked "Who been taking care of you if you don't mind me asking."

Kushina said "Oh, Tora, the fire lords cat." causing Choji to spit out his water, Shikaku fall backwards out of his chair, Ino face faulted, Shikamaru mutter troublesome as he wipes off his face as Yoshino stabbed her fork into the table.

Kushina looked confused and asked "Why did you all act like that. Aunt Tora told me how the Hokage pays her several fishes for us to eat a day to make sure all the Gennins get their exercise since their Jounin instructors are all usually lazy ass."

Shikaku said "So you been living with the fire lord."

Kushina said "Yeah, it's the reason I made my kitsune oath to never give respect to those who don't earn it. The fire lords wife has to have the DNA of a Galem in her. She's eats everything she can and crushes you with those damn hugs of hers while sounding like a tone deaf idiot. Everyone sucks up to her because she the fire lords wife but she's a real pain in the ass and acts like a damn rock when she has the servants fuck her. They do all the work and she just gives more orders. I'm glad she's not an Alpha because I would kill myself." as she looked disgusted.

Ino said "How can you talk about sex so openly. I mean your basically saying your going to have sex with Shikamaru here and why you chose his lazy ass I can't understand but your acting like you don't have a choice."

Kushina looked at Ino and said "I guess you could say ignorance is bliss......my aunt Tora.....she took me with her once when she went to give an update on what is going on here......The ship we were on had several pokegirls and I watched as the captain of the ship who was their master used a whip to make them work. It was the first time I saw how pokegirls were treated outside of my small little world I lived in and I tried to stop the girls master. I was forced into a dual as my aunt claimed she was my tamer because if she didn't I would have been forced to fight and captured becoming that mans property and I had to fight the girl who I tried to save. The winner got the others pokegirl. It wound up as the hardest match of my life because despite everything that girl went through under her master she was loyal to him because it is in our genes to listen to our masters." she turned and raised up her shirt and said "The girl I fought gave me this slash on my back trying to paralyze me so she could win for her master because her master ordered her to even though if I won she would have been freed. The world you live in right now is a small pond compared to the big ocean that is really going on."

Everyone was shocked seeing and hearing this and Shikamaru muttered "troublesome."

Ino said "And your saying that there is another me with Naruto who treats me like that." as she tried to understand.

Kushina said "No, I said there is another Ino who is with Naruto but not all tamers are like that. People have accepted pokegirls as a way of life and some people have been moved to where they tried to make better lives for Pokegirls. That book right there has a hole list of rules and regulation of duals where matches won't be death matches unless it is agreed on before hand and if a death is caused in a match without being a death match the dual which was recorded will be reviewed by the government and if their is foul play recorded the guilty party would be punished. Anyone who has a Pokegirl has to carry a Pokedex with them which Shikamaru has upstairs right now that will give information on any pokegirl they encounter but also links to the government network so the government can record the battles no matter where they are fought and make sure people are following the laws like unless you pass certain test you can't carry more then 6 pokegirls and any extra you have has to be stored at a poke ranch to rest and be taken care of and other rules and regulations to protect the pokegirls and their tamers.

There are also ranks where you gain reputation by defeating gym leaders to earn badges and the more badges you gain the higher you are ranked in that league and there are several leagues in the world. If you have no badges your considered a civilian, one badge would be an academy student, 2 badges would be a Gennin, 3 badges Chunnin, 4 badges ANBU, 5 badges are special Jounin, 6 badges are Jounin, 7 badges would be a sannin and 8 badges would be a Kage and then you could enter a area tournament trying to gain the right to advance into a pokegirl master. If you become a Kage in one area you can then goto another area and work your way up to Kage again and goto another area and work your way up to Kage again while your world rankings would be just like the badges, the first master would be your first badge and so on and so forth until you gain the title of GRAND POKEMASTER. Very few do reach that level but if you do then you can basically challenge the government itself to change something. Most of those laws right there were created by someone who became a grand Poke-master because if you are one you have the full backing and support of every gym master that you beat who has the support of everyone who studies under them but by the time someone gets to that level either what they wanted to change has already been changed in order not to cause a problem if the government thinks you would make it to challenge them or it takes time to make one change so making more would take a lot of effort."

Ino said "It doesn't seem fair that men get that kind of power. I feel like woman are treated as second hand citizens."

Kushina snickered and after Ino glared at her Kushina said "Your wrong Ino. Tamers are men, woman, and other Pokegirls. You just have to be willing to tame your pokegirls or get an Alpha female who will tame your girls for you. Like I told you, Tora acted as my tamer and she's a pokegirl and she's also the one whose kept be from going feral since I hit puberty"

Ino mouth opened and she said "Oh...." as she looked embarrassed.

Yoshino said "I think I know the answer to this already but I have to ask. Why are you really here though. I am sure there is more to it then you claim."

Kushina looked at Shikamaru and said "Well I wanted to earn master respect so he would become my master because I know when things go down people will try to capture me and I would like to chose my first and hopefully only tamer. Also the fact I am worried about my now 2 brothers and I feel bad about the Ino from the future whose had to give up her name, identity, family, and lifestyle because of what happened when first her home was destroyed and then when she saw Choji die and then Shikamaru sacrificing himself to save her to the island where Naruto found her and then she was later attacked by a vampire pokegirl which could have killed her or turned her into a vampire pokegirl instead of a Van Hell-slut and....."

Ino screamed "WHAT.....what did you call me...I mean her."

Kushina said "A Van Hell-slut, a vampire hunter. From what I overheard you gain some height, a cup size, angel wings, and vampire teeth....oh, and you suck Naruto off daily."

Ino turned pale and red at the same time in embarrassment as Choji flew backwards with a nose bleed while Yoshino and Shikaku looked flushed.

Shikamaru said "Troublesome woman. She means the other you has to drink some blood from Naruto every day to live because her body is part vampire and can't produce it's own blood anymore. Do you always have to be so mischievous"

Kushina smiled and said "I'm a kitsune, it's my nature." with a shrug of her shoulders.

Yoshino sighed and said "So you want us to be support for Naruto and the girls he has."

Kushina said "Well....actually I was hoping you might be able to be the support for Haru Tenshi who used to be Ino since she's been not only thrust into the world of pokegirls but became one with a blood curse at the same time. The fact she will die if she doesn't drink Naruto blood ever so often makes it where she's basically bound to him but from what I heard he's not forcing her and he told her that if she found someone she wanted to be with he was more then willing to seal his blood into scrolls for her to drink since his healing ability allows him to produce more blood then most can make."

Shikamaru said "But only as long as the blood in his body is not poisoned. That's why I had to save him since I was the only one in the .....wait, how come you couldn't give him blood to save his life that time."

Kushina said "We were gone at the time to the main land and how could I give him blood without people finding out about me. Not even the Hokage knows about me....in fact Naruto Namikaze or Naruto Uzumaki know about me. I wanted to surprise them when I was ready to reveal myself to them but I want to observe him since I've never actually met or seen them before. Just hearing stories and reports." as she looked down.

Shikamaru got up and hugged her and whispered "Relax, nobody going to ruin your surprise or tell about you. I promised you I would protect you."

Kushina smiled and Ino said "When the hell did you become so romantic lazy ass."

Shikamaru muttered "Troublesome woman."

Kushina said "I know brother is going to have money when he comes back since the government is footing the bill after his little adventure but I don't know what he can do about getting him a place to stay or food for him and the girls since people hate him."

Ino said "They hate him because of the Kyuubi in him....right." as she tried to get all the information in her head straight."

Kushina said "Well.....sort of."

Choji asked "What do you mean sort of."

Kushina rubbed the back of her head in a very Naruto like fashion and everyone thought "definitely_ siblings."_ and she said "Kyuubi gave up a lot of her power but became Naruto first pokegirl. It's how he found out about us....I don't know if he knows what he is yet though. He only found out about the Kyuubi when that academy teacher tried to kill him the night you all graduated." as she looked in thought.

Choji gagged on his chips and Ino said "What...someone tried to kill him." as she looked at Yoshino and Shikaku who both nod.

Ino asked "How come we were never told about any of this."

Shikamaru sighed and said "It's because the Sandaime passed a law forbidding anyone our age from knowing without his or Naruto permission. It was originally designed to help protect Naruto and give him a better life. Pretty much all the adults in the village know but they see Naruto as an evil demon, not the person he really is. Naruto never hurt anyone himself unless it was to protect someone else." as he sat down with Kushina who had turned back into a fox and laid down on his shoulder.

Ino asked "How do you know so much about this Shikamaru. I mean you seem like you knew it a lot longer then us."

Shikamaru said "I've known about Naruto having Kyuubi in him since the Sandaime asked me would I be willing to be a blood donor to save Naruto life. I asked what was wrong and wouldn't agree unless he told me what was wrong. That was when I found out about the Kyuubi....I can also understand how we are all victims here in the actions of our ancestors. The children must pay for the sins of their parents."

Yoshino and Shikaku glanced at each other and Yoshino asked "Don't you think you should ask us about some things Shikamaru."

Shikamaru said "Not really. I know Ino and Choji won't say anything because if they do then they know they would lose my respect and we've been friends our entire life. I know you both won't say anything because with what you all heard you understand that the Hokage would be forced to accidentally label an SS-rank mission to a B or A rank and dad's team would have that mission while a accident at the labs where you work would kill you when you mixed the wrong chemicals mom which someone accidentally mislabeled the phosphate with the potassium creating poison gas instead of Tylenol As for the questions if Kushina should stay here or what will happen with her I have agree to take responsibility for her because I understood her situation as well as see the big picture if it came down to it I am more then willing to get my own place to take care of her and I know you don't want me to move out just yet. Also I know you all are curious and worried about the attack we were told about so the chance to question the future Naruto and Haru in order to save our village would be enough to keep all of us quite so we can deal with this invasion and then after things calmed down from that we would worry about what is going to happen with the rest of the world using us as pawns. Now it's been extremely troublesome day and I didn't get my afternoon nap so I'm going to bed." as he got up and went to his room.

After he was gone Ino punched the table and Yoshino said "Young lady, manners, your a guest."

Ino sighed and said "Sorry Aunt Yoshino, it's just that lazy ass is right. He knows we can't say anything even if we want to."

Yoshino nods and said "At least one good thing came out of this."

Choji asked "Really, what's that. My head hurts so bad I can't eat."

Yoshino said "Shikamaru actually motivated enough to take action."

Ino eyes widen and said "Oh Kami, the worlds ending. Shikamaru motivated and we have 2 Naruto in the world as well as his twin sister who seems just as tricky. What did we do to deserve this."

Just then the sound of the headboard hitting the wall upstairs caught their attention and Yoshino eyes went wide and Ino blushed and as Yoshino started to say something Shikaku said "Don't....it's to troublesome."

Yoshino crossed her arms and pouted.

Up stairs Shikamaru who was laying on his bed asked "Do you really have to do that."

Kushina who was above Shikamaru said "Hey, do you have any idea how hard this bed is. The only way to soften it for me to sleep is if I break the springs by jumping on it." as she smirked and whispered "Besides, think of all the revenge you get on your mom and the other thinking what we are doing up here."

Shikamaru shook his head and grabbed Kushina arm and dragged her down and wrapped his arms around her and said "Good night Kushina." as he closed his eyes.

Kushina smiled and thought "_master excepts me, he didn't call me troublesome woman."_

Shikamaru smirked and said in a whisper as if he read her mind "troublesome fox woman."


	12. Chapter 12

When Naruto Uzumaki awoke he found himself on the shore of Wave country and he blinked and thought "_huh, how did I get here."_

Just then a groan was heard and Uzumaki looked over and blinked and said "What the hell. Who are you and why do you look like me."

Naruto Namikaze heard someone talking to him and he looked over where the voice came from and said "Well this is unexpected."

A giggle was heard and both Naruto's looked over and Saw Tora sitting there in her real Pokegirl form and Naruto Uzumaki asked "Who and what the hell are you."

Naruto Namikaze said "Tora the fire lords cat and she's a pokegirl."

Tora said "Now both you be quite and I will explain to you both what is going on and Naruto, I know you know some of what's going on but be quite please."

Both Naruto glared at her and Tora said "Good, now you young one are Naruto Uzumaki and you older one are Naruto Namikaze. You are both in fact the same person, the son of Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha and Kushina Uzumaki.....a kitsune pokegirl."

Both Naruto eyes widen hearing this though for different reasons.

Uzumaki said "My dad was the Yondaime...then why..."

He was hit over the head by a stick from Tora and she said "QUITE. I'm not done talking. Now you see the person over there is in fact you in about 4 months give or take a month. A lot of things are going to happen over the next month and we had to send the older you back in time to fix some troubles that are coming up like the destruction of Konoha."

Uzumaki eyes went wide and Tora had her stick ready to hit him again and he closed his mouth that had slightly parted.

Tora smirked and said "Your sister was the same way. Glad I learned teaching her."

Both Naruto screamed "SISTER."

Tora smirked and said "Do I have your attention now. I will only answer your questions if you are both good little boys. Can you do that."

Both glared at her and she said "Yes, you have a twin sister who was born a few minutes after you were before your mother died. I am the only person who knows about her because I have raised her all these years to protect her because she was born a pokegirl just like your mom was. The medic who delivered you both knew what a pokegirl was and was expecting you to be a poke-person but because of fear they did not know your mom was having twins so after your father took you away to do the sealing the medic was preparing to do clean up when you mom started to deliver your baby sister. A nurse came in without permission and saw your sister and because the Kyuubi was attacking thought your sister was a demon since she was born with her fox ears and a fox tail.....just like both of you were."

Both eyes went wide and both said at the same time "We don't have fox ears or tails."

Both received hits over the head and she said "QUITE. Now the reason you don't know you have ears or tail is because your father who had studied pokegirls had figured out how to do a kitsune shape shift and drew a seal on both of you hiding your real looks but he couldn't hide your whiskers. Those are from your own heritage, not Kyuubi."

Uzumaki growled and said "Why should I...or we believe you." as he glanced at Namikaze.

Namikaze said "She's telling the truth. I've seen and know enough about what's going on to know that there is no such things as demons and Kyuubi was not an actual demon but a very powerful pokegirl that could have been stopped easier if dad would have offered her sex instead of sealing her in us but there is more going on here then even I know. There is a whole world outside of the elemental nations I saw in the near future so I know what she's saying is most likely true but what I want to know is why did you use the hand signs the Hokage and I created to warn if I was in trouble to tell me to play along back there. What is really going on and why are you telling us about our sister and where is she and what's her name."

Uzumaki frowned and said "Well I don't believe you."

Just then there was a red beam and Kitsu appeared hitting him over the head and Kitsu said "Believe him now. I'm the fox that was sealed inside of you from the day you were born." making Uzumaki eyes widen.

Just then 3 other beams of light appeared and Nina, Rin, and Haru appeared and Uzumaki said "Ino.....is that you." seeing Haru.

Haru said "Yeah Naruto, it's me. Please listen to your...I guess we can say older brother and Tora. There is a lot more going on here then you know at the moment. You know what I look like normally and as you can see I've become a pokegirl so please believe and listen....by the way. I can't go by the name Ino anymore because of what happened to me so I am now Haru Tenshi and she's not the Kyuubi anymore either. Her name is Kitsu and that is Rin and Nina."

Uzumaki sighed and said "Alright, I'll listen."

Tora said "Alright, as I was saying your father could have saved the lives of everyone who died when Kyuubi attack but if he did then the plan that would save the lives of nearly every person on the planet was ruined. The only way he could see to save everyones life as well as make sure you were not put to death was to seal Kitsu in you while hiding the secret about what she really was. You see there are people who have been kidnapping woman and children and using them as slaves and sex objects for the past 100 years and killing anyone who got in their way just like Gato was doing here in Wave country. In order to stop this as well as make it where Poke-people were not killed or treated as property like we are right now we have been trying to find the ones operating these black market business and stop them. If your father would have stopped Kitsu that night then the government who is partially influenced by those in the black market would have killed everyone in ALL of the elemental nations to keep the secret from the rest of the world.....thanks to your actions in a the near future we had to change our main plan to a back up plan in which we are going to not only expose the existence of the elemental nations to the world but also expose the existence of poke-people to the elemental nations. That is where you come in. You young Naruto are currently at a disadvantage because you don't know what's going on and you don't have time to train enough to save your home in Konoha and save all your precious people so we need you to trust your big brother here to save Konoha long with his Pokegirls here. Can you do that to save your friends and family including your sister and brother."

Uzumaki looked at Namikaze and said "Can you do it."

Naruto said "I will protect our precious people. Even if it cost me my life."

Uzumaki sighed and said "Very well. I will agree to trust him to save them but what am I to do."

Tora said "Since you don't have all the info you need right now I am going to take you to a place called Sanctuary. It is a place made up of nothing but Pokegirls and a few Poke-men that have been born that we are hiding from the government like you training them to be Poke-tamers for what is coming. You will go there and we will take Kyuubi out of you and she will become your first pokegirl like your brother here has Kitsu and you will start building your own...'cough'...group and train."

Namikaze bit his lip knowing how THAT is going to turn out and Uzumaki asked "So I have to leave."

Namikaze said "Just for now bro. Trust me, things are different in the real world. I actually want to go back there."

Tora smirked and said "And you shall. We just need you to train with your girls over the next few months and save your village as well as to beat Gaara and free the Pokegirl inside of him like the one inside of you was. I will give you an extra poke-ball to use to free the pokegirl but she goes to Gaara. I will then inform Gaara about the truth and what is really going on and then when the time is right you will be taken from here and dropped off somewhere in the world where you will have to become a Poke-master defeating the gym leaders and as many people as you can. Don't hide yourself but don't let the government catch you either. What we are going to do is release all the poke-persons who are training and their girls into the world as well as all the Jinchuuriki's like yourself here in the elemental nation while having some of the pokegirls released here in the elemental nation and each of the other colonies like this one making it where the government CAN'T hide the truth. With you all on the move gaining popularity showing your skills in battle those like me who are working inside the government will be helping by throwing off your trails, giving false leads, leaking information about your strengths making it where the famous poke-masters will be looking to fight you and your girls in battle forcing those who are working in the black market to also come looking for you and the others and when they do we will track them from where they came from and where they go after you kick their ass so we can find out who is really behind all of it while we make people see pokegirls and poke-men as living breathing people, not the property a lot of people see us as. Hell that's how we got Moan two involved and she pretty much hates all humans and most pokegirls as well and she's willing to help this time. When that happens the world will be better and then we won't have to worry about our children being killed if they are born different or have something that makes them look different. I hope you all can understand what is really going on now and what's at risk."

Namikaze said "Yeah....I think I do and I understand why dad did what he did even if I don't like it....now what about our sister."

Tora said "Your sister has been raised like a daughter to me all these years and I figure right now she is probably spying on her little crush who she wants to be here tamer. She's asked me not to tell either of you yet who she is because she wants to prove herself of being as strong and brave as her big brother. She's wanted to meet you when you were younger and tell you how much she loves you even if she's never met you and I've told her stories all her life about the pranks you have done and the adventures you had like when you put a wood pecker in Iruka desk drawer. I also told her about when you learned about the Kyuubi and about how you nearly died a few times. Nobody but me knew about her and because she couldn't hide herself I've had to stick close and train her to hide her so people didn't attack and kill her because of her looks and if I would have allowed her to meet you then they would have thought she was Kitsu or under your powers.. Please don't be mad at her for wanting to impress you both and earn your respect and she's excited about having 2 brothers now."

Uzumaki looked at Namikaze going over the information in his head and said "You better watch out for her and yourself because I'm not going to let anyone hurt the family I always wanted.....even if I don't understand it all."

Namikaze said "I will......here." as he pulled out a scroll and tossed it to Uzumaki.

Uzumaki caught it and asked "What's this." as he opened the scroll and saw a seal.

Namikaze said "It's some things mom and dad left for us. It has some jutsu and things like gravity weights to help you get stronger faster in it so you might want to read it. Just add some blood to the seal and the items will unseal and put the items back on the seal and send chakra into the seal and it will reseal and no one but our family could get into it."

Uzumaki eyes got wide and he said "Alright brother but....how are we going to call each other since were the same person."

Namikaze said "You keep mom's name Uzumaki and I will take dads name Namikaze and sis can have both I guess to show we are all related. Your NU and I'm Double N."

Uzumaki said "I sound like a dog and how do I see what I really look like."

Tora smirked and said "Raise your shirt."

Both did and Tora said "See that little Z in the right corner send chakra into it and it will reveal your real looks."

Both did and the girls eyes got wide and Haru said "Now that's sexy enough to fuck." as she took in Namikaze look seeing his fox ears and tail behind him.

Uzumaki blushed and screamed "PERVERT."

Each of the others present laughed at this an Uzumaki asked "What's so funny, why are you laughing at me."

Tora said "Relax. You will understand once you get to Sanctuary. Now here is your cover story Namikaze so each of you remember it and don't slip it out until everything is ready. A lot of lives are hanging on this. Now come on Uzumaki, lets get you to your home for the next couple of months." as she tossed a scroll to Namikaze.

Uzumaki looked down and said "I can't tell anyone bye."

Namikaze said "Not if we want people to believe the fake story we need people to believe. Don't worry, I'll make sure to tell everyone bye for you."

Uzumaki nods and Tora said "You know your sexy no jutsu. It's actually one of your kitsune powers to shape shift. Use it to change into what you look like normally." as she placed her hand on his shoulder and they were gone in an instant.

Haru whistled and said "Well at least I know how she escaped from the fire lord so much being able to do that. I wonder what that was.

Rin said "Teleport. It's a TM that she got somewhere. You can buy things like that in a poke-market or earn them or find them since it's basically a pill that sometimes gets dropped during or after a battle that a Pokegirl eats with genetic information from a pokegirl who actually could use that technique normally and since our DNA is partially unstable due to us evolving it works though......let me run a scan on you and see what makes you tick."

Haru said "That's easy, ramen." earning a snicker from everyone except Naruto since they seen him eat it with most meals on the ship Konoha.

Rin ran a scan over Naruto body and said "Interesting...."

Naruto asked "What."

Rin said "You don't possess any of the normal genetic markers that are used in Kitsune to aid element stones in evolving one but you do possess genetic markers for another Pokegirl to evolve."

Naruto said "Really, what kind."

Kitsu said "My guess is a rat." as she crossed her arms and leaned against a tree as everyone looked at her.

Naruto frowned and said "A rat, why would you say that."

Rin said "Yes, what makes you say that."

Kitsu said "His father, no offense kit but one thing I do remember about your father was fast as hell and anyone whose gone against a properly trained Ria knows it's nearly impossible to catch one if it was trained right."

Rin said "Your actually not that far off Kitsu, he's go the genetic markers for evolution that a Peekabu, the electric mouse pokegirl, has. With training he should be able to learn to do the dash and quick attack."

Naruto said "Hey, I'm right here you know and does that mean I'm going to turn into a mouse or rat or something."

Rin said "No....but you see no Kitsune has ever evolved when coming into contact with a thunder-stone before. You might actually be able to and become another new type of Pokegi...I mean person."

Naruto said "Well I think I will avoid going near a thunder-stone then. I don't want to evolve into something else if I can keep from it."

Something dawned on Rin and she started patting her pockets as she said "Where is it, I know I got it." as she kept checking her pouches.

Haru asked "What are you looking for Rin."

Rin frowned and she reacher her last pocket and said "Here it is. It's always the last place you look." as she pulled out a whitish blue stone."

Naruto stepped back and asked "What is it."

Rin said "An ever-stone It makes it where as long as you have it on you that you won't evolve. A stupid tamer came by the poke-center one day with a Denmother he beat the hell out of for evolving. He got her when she was a Growltit and wanted to turn her into a Sparkanine but when she was getting tamed it was in her cloths she took off and when he passed out she took a shower and evolved into a Denmother. If your serious about not evolving then wear this."

Naruto bit his lip and looked at Haru and said "What do you think. I mean you didn't get a choice and...."

Haru said "Shut up already and put that thing on. We can't have you freaking people out in case you accidentally do come into contact with a something to cause you to evolve. Your basically an unknown type like me. Now I don't know about you but I am tired of standing here doing nothing......I want to scare the piss out of forehead." with a smirk.

Naruto nods and opens the scroll and read

**The 4 guardians of the world. **

**Kitsu, the kitsune guardian of the north, **

**Nina, the pirate guardian of the west, **

**Rin, the healer guardian of the south, **

**Haru, the angel guardian of the east, **

**Each of the guardians were at one time human woman that the six realms sage saw as kindred spirits who would fight to protect what is precious to them. Using his sage powers gifted them with attributes of other realms and tasked them with aiding to bring a time of peace to man kind. After the death of the sage the 4 guardians bound them self to a contract and stored the contract in a temple where the sage body was laid to rest on the back of a sea ****serpent****, traveling the world waiting for another who was a kindred spirit and would aid them in bringing a new age of peace to mankind. Only someone with a pure spirit who is willing to die to protect those precious to him or her would be able to sign the contract and must make the appropriate sacrifices for each of the woman and the price is something agreed on between the one who signed the ****contract**** and the guardians.**

As he rolled up the scroll and said "I wonder how they were able to age this scroll."

Nina said "Who knows. So what are your orders captain."

Naruto said "Well....I guess we can go see team 7 and Inari. Are you all ready for this."

Each nod and Naruto sighed and said "Come on then." as he began to walk toward where Inari lived.

Half an hour later Naruto arrived at Tazuna house and opened the door and everyone in the room stopped and blinked as they saw Naruto had grown over a foot in a few hours making him just a hair taller then Kakashi.

As he walked in the girls walked in behind them earning a gasp from everyone and Kakashi who had secretly drawn a kunai said "Naruto....is that you."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "Yeah Kakashi-sensei...you wouldn't believe my day." as he looked sheepish.

Sakura asked "What happened to you Naruto."

Kitsu said "I can answer that Sakura-san." drawing everyone attention and Kakashi saw the tails and sent a questioning look at Naruto and then at Naruto stomach and Naruto seeing this said "It's not that Kakashi-sensei. These are my new summons."

Kakashi blinked and Sasuke said "Summons. How did a dobe like you get a summoning contract and what are these and....why does that girl look like Ino."

Kitsu said "I am Kitsu, Kitsune guardian of the north, this is Rin, the healer guardian of the south, Nina, the pirate guardian of the west and Haru, the angel guardian of the east. We are the 4 guardians blessed by the six realm sage to help him bring an age of peace to mankind. Master here found the temple where the contract for us was kept and passed the test required to earn our respect and paid our fees to be our next summoner."

Kakashi frowned behind his mask looking for any form of lies and he asked "Exactly what is this test and price he had to pay."

Kitsu said "For Haru he had to pay the price of his blood. She will drink from his blood often to keep her strength, For Rin, he had to pay with 2 years of his life which is why he looks the way he does because he has aged a year." and thought "_of coarse that was actually from me flooding his system with my chakra when I escaped but who cares."_ and said "For Nina he had to take up a discarded weapon and claim it as his own and use it as his main weapon which he did by claiming the sword of Zabuza Momochi and for me as Alpha of our contract I am responsible for keeping all of us happy and at peace so to accomplish this I made his debt is he has to pay us in trade."

Sakura said "Then you lost out because he's just an orphan who doesn't have parents or anything to call his own that wasn't given to him."

Haru frowned at Sakura and thought "_YOU BITCH."_ and said "Actually forehead, yes I know your nickname because when I drink his blood I get his memories as well and because of this I know more about him then you would think including his parents. His mother was Kushina Uzumaki, also known as the red death and his father was Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha." making everyone but Kakashi and Naruto wide eyed.

Sakura wiped her head at Naruto as did Sasuke and Naruto said "Surprise. I thought it might have been him because if you add my whiskers to his face I'm a carbon copy. Of coarse if you notice sensei reaction to this you would notice he's not surprise since he was my fathers student so of coarse he knew who I was. I also know the Sandaime gave me mothers name to protect me from my fathers enemies but you know the best thing is. Your right, I don't have anything of real value to give them to fill my end of the contract so you know what I have to do to fulfill it.....I have to have wild passionate sex with them over and over and over again." with a smirk.

Kakashi frowned as he saw everyone was looking at him and he said "I can't confirm or deny what he said but....where did you find this contract and what can they do."

Naruto said "Well Rin can heal nearly any wound and is a support fighter, Nina is a Kenjutsu expert and a front line fighter. Kitsu is a Taijutsu and Genjutsu type and Haru is....unique. That's all I will say about her. As for where I found the temple you wouldn't believe me."

Tazuna said "I know this island like the back of my hand and theirs no temple on this island."

Naruto said "Your right. I was at Zabuza and Haku grave and I looked out at the sea a moment and saw something floating on the water below that was sparkling and I walked down he side of the cliff but I got distracted by a stupid bird who had a nest in the cliff and fell off the cliff and closed my eyes and felt myself his something and slide . When I came to a stop I was shocked because there was this temple up this greenish black scaly looking path and I climbed up and went inside the temple and found all kinds of seals and other things I couldn't describe and I saw what looked like a tomb and I went over and saw a scroll laying on top of the tomb and I picked it up and when I did they popped out and asked me who I was and why had I came to the tomb of the six realm sage and...."

Kakashi said "THE TOMB OF THE SIX REALM SAGE.....WHERE IS IT, SHOW US." in shock since so many people had spent years looking for it.

Each of the 'guardians' snickered and Kitsu said "It's no use to go back there because it's already gone. The tomb of the six realms sage was built on the back of a sea serpent that the sage befriended in his life. He only surfaces once a month for an hour. The seals are made to keep water out from getting inside and preserving the tomb so no one can disturb his final resting place. We built it there because the sage like to travel the world and see it's beauty and figured if he liked it in life why can't he have the same joy in death. By now the serpent is several miles away in the sea."

Everyone was stunned and Naruto yawned and said "I'm tired......We're heading back to Konoha tomorrow since the bridge is finished, right."

Kakashi nods and Naruto looked at the girls and asked "Are you hungry."

Kitsu said "No, were still full from our stuffing earlier. Rin, Nina, lets return."

Each getting the hidden message disappeared in a red light leaving Haru and Naruto along with Tazuna family and the rest of team 7.

Sasuke glared at Naruto with envy and Haru said "So what do you want to do."

Naruto said "Night everyone." as he quickly grabbed Haru bridal style and went up the stairs.

The sound of something hitting the floor and the door slamming was heard as well as the sound of a chair being pushed against the door was heard and Sasuke thinking quickly ran up the stairs and saw his bag on the floor with a note that said

**Sleep on the couch Teme. Your beds going to get used.**

Sasuke started to beat on the door and screamed "Let me in Naruto and don't you dare use my bed with you sluts."

Inside the room Naruto was laying on the bed with a smirk until he heard the slut part and he saw Haru look down on Sasuke bed and Naruto got up and moved toward the door when a hand stopped him.

He looked back and saw Haru looking at him with loving eyes and she whispered "Thank you."

Naruto looked confused and asked "For what."

Haru wrapped her arms around him and whispered "Because you are you.....I've been an idiot my entire life chasing after him, ruining my friendships for someone who is an ass. I see him for what he really is and I also see what Sakura become. I won't call her forehead anymore because that was a name I gave a friend. Not a bitch like her."

Naruto sighed and said "Ino I..."

Haru shook her head and whispered "I'm not Ino....I'm not a useless fan-girl who couldn't do anything to save her friends and family, I am Haru and I promise you Naruto Namikaze, I will be by your side until the day we both die because I will not live without you."

Naruto asked "What are you saying." in a confused and hopeful voice.

Haru smiled and said "I understand you now...as stupid as that sounds I finally figured the great mystery that is Naruto Namikaze out. The one thing you want more then anything is to be cared for and not to be alone. I saw it in your memories and I see it in you now. You've been alone so much that when you get someone to cling to your willing to die to keep them close......and I am one of those precious to you.....becoming a pokegirl was the best thing that could have happened to me." as she put her arms around his neck.

Naruto said "Are you sure as his eyes were guarded and he looked at Haru.

Haru nods and said "I know I'm right."

Naruto smirked and shook his head and said "AND THE GREAT NARUTO STILL ELUDES DETECTION."

Haru blinked and asked "What are you talking about."

Naruto said "Before I became a Gennin your right, that was what I wanted but then after I became a Gennin it changed some."

Haru looked at Naruto and growled as she shoved him back on his bed and climbed on top of him and began to kiss him passionately.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her after breaking the kiss and said "There the girl I known for years. The one who doesn't take crap off of anyone. I was getting worried about you."

Haru smiled and laid her head on his chest and said "Why is that."

Naruto said "Because I love a woman who doesn't take shit from anyone." as he kissed her head.

Haru blushed and said "So........"

Naruto said "No....not yet."

Haru asked "Huh." as she set up and looked at him confused."

Naruto said "I can tell your....excited, heightened sence of smell. I know it's getting harder for you to resist but I want your first time to be special......besides, I figure we got about 5 minutes before Sakura comes up the stairs and...."

Just then there was a beating sound on the door outside of the room and Haru looked at it and then at Naruto and smirked before she grabbed Naruto and fell through the bed and through the floor.

A few moments later they emerged from the ground and Naruto who was shaking his head back and forward looking around asked "What the hell was that."

Haru said "Phase. Its....I can't explain it, when we were back there I was aggravated because I really wanted to be with you and I knew we couldn't because of everyone else and I wanted to get away so we could be together and....it just hit me how to do it."

Naruto said "I see.....that's like what happened when I learned to shape-shift. I wanted to change my looks and it just seemed natural to do it like I did.....hey I know where we are, come on." as he grabbed her hand.

A few minutes later jumping through the woods they came to a stop and Naruto looked around and Haru asked "Where are we."

Naruto asked "Are you sure you want to be with me Haru....I mean you can...."

Haru said "No, I want to be with you....I need to be with you."

Naruto took off his shirt and threw it on a tree branch along with his pants and said "Hurry, take your cloths off and join me." as he finished striping and jumped into a pond.

Haru looked confused but quickly took off her shirt and looked at it and thought "_I need some new cloths."_ and then took off her shorts and panties and she blushed until she turned and saw Naruto looking at her lovingly.

She walked over and slipped a toe in the water and her eyes went wide and Naruto said "Surprise. I found this pond when I originally here. It's fed by an underground spring."

Haru said "It doesn't look like it would be a hot spring." as she slipped into the water.

Naruto said "I know, I was actually trying to find a place to wash some bl....never mind."

Haru frowned as she saw Naruto look away and she thought a moment and said "I have a lot of your memories but their random, jumbled up and out of order. I would hate to try and find anything in your mind. Why did you have blood on you."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "When I was here my team left me behind at Tazuna house and went to the bridge without me the day Zabuza and Haku came back to fight us. I awoke and went to catch up but I saw signs of trouble heading back toward Tsunami and Inari so I went back to check on them.....there were 2 thugs kidnapping her and about to kill her son and......I killed them. Kunai in the back of the neck head each.......I went to the bridge and tried to help Sasuke who was fighting Haku....I wound up using Kyuubi chakra to win the battle after Sasuke had been put in a false death.....after it was over and we returned to Tazuna house I went to the bathroom to wash up and I saw I had blood from those men and Haku on me......I....I was numb...I didn't feel anything. Just emptiness inside......I was told by jiji when I talked to him when I was little about what it's like to kill someone....he told me that if it ever got to the point that I felt nothing I should quite being a ninja but....I....I didn't have anything else to fall back on besides being a Shinobi so I ran....I ran and ran until I came to this clearing....I looked at my hands and all I could see was the blood from the people who died because of me on me and on my cloths and I just broke down and began scrubbing them until my cloths were completely destroyed and if I didn't heal as fast as I do my hands would never work again but I felt the pain from it and.....I cried......the first time in over 7 years I cried for myself. I slept here in this clearing and......Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei never noticed I was gone....I was here an entire day and they never noticed. Sakura was to busy worrying over Sasuke who was slightly injured from being put in a false death and Kakashi-sensei between telling Sasuke the schedule to teach him to use his Sharingan and reading his porn and recovering from his injuries didn't notice that I was gone until Tsunami had asked when I would return."

Haru was clenching her fist under the water as she heard this and Naruto rubbed his face and said "I was outside the room Kakashi and Sasuke were in when Tsunami asked about me and Kakashi actually asked thought for several moments before asking when did I leave....back at the house you said you finally understood me..you were right that I don't want to be alone but the thing that hurts more then being alone is being forgotten. Those are my only 2 fears." as he looked her in the eyes.

Haru saw the conflicting emotions inside Naruto eyes and she swam over to where he was sitting and she wrapped her arms around him and said "No more.....don't hide from me....us anymore Naruto. Rin, Kitsu, Nina and me are all here for you and we belong to you in every way possible. You will never be alone because we will always be here for you and you will never be forgotten because our only thoughts is serving you." as her wings wrapped around them as she pulled him into a hug.

Naruto laid his head on her shoulder and hugged her tightly and whispered "Thank you."

When Naruto awoke he found Haru laying beside him an the ground near the pond and he pulled Haru close and began to lightly kiss her neck.

Haru moaned in her sleep as she felt the kisses on he neck and she turned around slowly opening her eyes and she said "Hello love."

Naruto said "Hello Tenshi." as he kissed her lightly.

Haru returned the kiss and she pushed him on his back and slid on top of him putting her leg between his and began to rub his hardening member with her thigh as she continued the kiss and after a few moments when she felt him fully erect she started to kiss down his cheek to his neck and when she got to his collar bone she bit down and began to drink blood from him.

Naruto arched his back since this was the first time she bit him there and as he did Haru slid herself onto his member and she bit down a little harder from the pain.

She stopped sucking his blood and leaned back after a few moments and began to move her hips forward and back increasing her speed. Naruto began to thrust upward meeting her forward thrust and she began to moan louder. It wasn't long before she had her first orgasm and Naruto flipped her over and began to return the favor with interest. After she had her second orgasm a third followed it moments later and she began to shiver.

Naruto blinked as he saw Haru shivering and before he could say anything he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Kitsu standing there and said "Relax, she will be fine, Rin."

Rin walked over and placed a glowing hand on Haru head and Haru calmed down and went to sleep and Naruto asked "What happened to her."

Rin said "Taming shock. The first time a pokegirl is tamed she goes into taming shock. Also each time one gets a new tamer and she is tamed she also goes into taming shock but it's not as bad as the first time. The leagues made a rule after several stupid tamers from the orange league sent their pokegirls into battle while they were in taming shock causing the girls to be seriously injured and had to be put down made it where after a pokegirl is tamed the first time in her life she has to be placed in her poke ball for a week to get over the effects and recover. It is also to make sure she doesn't catch any diseases on accident. She when she wakes up in a week she will fully understand that you are her master. The choice to give herself to you like that was her giving you the last traces that made her human. She's just like any other girl who has threshold now. She will now fully accept herself as a Pokegirl. The girl who was in that body that was Ino is now gone. She is now Haru. The taming cycles in the Poke-ball will make it easier for her."

Naruto looked at the 3 before him and said "You all knew this was going to happen, that was why you all did that stunt back at the house. Didn't you."

Kitsu said "Yes we did. She was slowly becoming feral. Your blood slowed it down but she was still moving toward it and soon she would have lost herself to her more primitive side and she would still have lost what she lost tonight. We wanted to give her the chance to do it on her terms out of respect for her and you which is why we gave you privacy like we did."

Naruto sighed as he looked at the sleeping Ino and he walked over and slipped on his cloths and grabbed Haru cloths and set them on top of her body and pulled out her poke-ball that had the kanji for east on it and pointed it at her and she disappeared in a red beam.

Naruto looked at the others and asked "What now."

Nina said "It would probably be best if you have us all go back into our balls until we get to Konoha but remember Haru will still be naked when she is released so do unless you want people to see her like that don't release her in public."

Naruto nods and pointed each of the balls who had a kanji for either, south, west, or north on them at the girls and they disappeared in red beams also.

Naruto after that looked at the sky and thought "_And so it begins."_

When Naruto got back to Tazuna house he found Sasuke in his own bed and Kakashi was laying on Naruto bed and Naruto shook his head and jumped back down from the window and walked out to the water in front of Tazuna house and walked out on it and unsealed his sword and began to move it from left to right before reversing the blade and cutting right to left 100 times before switching arms and doing it again while still on the water.

After half an hour Naruto said "I know your there so come on out Kakashi-sensei." as he resealed the sword into his arm.

Kakashi said "So how did you detect me."

Naruto rubbed his nose and said "It's how I detected Zabuza when we first met him remember."

Kakashi nods and said "Where's your summons."

Naruto said "I sent them back to the summon realm. Why."

Kakashi looked at Naruto and said "Come with me." as he turned and walked away.

Naruto followed him and they came to a clearing and Kakashi stood across from him and said "I have a challenge for you, a one vs one fight. I win, you have to do one thing for me, you win I have to one thing for you. No killing, match is until one can't continue. Agreed."

Naruto said "Why should I agree."

Kakashi smirked and said "Because I know that Kitsu is in fact Kyuubi and if you don't agree to this duel then I will tell everyone it's her." making Naruto eyes widen as he glared at Kakashi.

Naruto said "Fine."

Kakashi smirked and said "Fangirl, I chose you." as he threw a poke-ball out at the clearing and a girl with black hair and purple highlights appeared shocking Naruto and he quickly pulled out his pokedex and it scanned the pokegirl and he read

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FEARLEADER, the Goth-Cheerleader Pokegirl **  
**Type:** Near Human  
**Element:** Dark  
**Frequency:** Uncommon  
**Diet:** normal human diet  
**Role:** excellent alphas if you can deal with the attitude  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Dark, Ghost, Psychic  
**Weak Vs:** Bug, Fighting  
**Enhancements:** enhanced agility and hard sharp nails.  
**Attacks:** Glare, Leap, Leer, Scratch, Anti-Cheer, Dodge, Taunt, Bitch Slap, Sucker Punch  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** None  
The Fearleader is one of the more human-looking pokegirls, despite their numerous distinctive traits. They have extremely pale skin, often crossing over into the pure white common among Ice pokegirls. Their hair is always black, though some individuals have streaks, highlights, or other sections of their hair that is another color, typically red, blue, or purple. It is unknown if it is dyed by the Fearleader, or if it is naturally occurring. They have black lips, and long, sharp black fingernails (usually hidden by their pomp-pomps). They have leggy, athletic builds, and hairless cunts. They always wear black and red cheerleader uniforms.  
Fearleaders are often described as mean-spirited, and are typically sarcastic and possessing a dark sense of humor. They rarely smile, and then only when witnessing someone else being humiliated or injured.  
They are, surprisingly excellent leaders, and those who are Alphas of their Harem can often inspire their Harem-Sisters to victories they didn't think themselves capable of. However, their primary motivating tools are insults and threats, goading the combatant to strive ever harder to prove themselves to be strong, worthy of their Tamer's affection, and especially to prove the Fearleader wrong.  
While not especially strong combatants themselves, they are masters at demoralizing their opponents. They taunt their foes mercilessly, combining that with stat-reducing attacks like Glare and Leer before moving in for high-speed claw and leap attacks. When in a support role, they use Anti-Cheer, which has exactly the same effect as the Cheer technique, but functions by shouting insults and jibes at the supported pokegirl, spurring her aggression in battle.  
Threshold into a Fearleader is relatively common, especially among girls with strong Dark-type ancestry, and those girls who are already socially vicious.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto asked "How."

Kakashi waved his finger and said "Battle."

Naruto frowned and pulled out a poke-ball and said "Kitsu, I chose you."

Kitsu appeared and Kakashi also pulled out a pokedex and scanned Kitsu and read

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**, the Trickster Mystic pokégirl**  
**Type:** Very Near Human (vulpine)  
**Element:** Magic/Ghost  
**Frequency:** Extremely Rare  
**Diet:** Pokéchow, fish, candy  
**Role:** Spy, Illusionist, Trickster, Entertainer  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Psychic, Fighting, Dark  
**Weak Vs:** Fire, Electric, Normal, Bug  
**Attacks:** Pummel, Tackle, Hammer, Dodge, Quick Attack, Cuddle, Go Down, Illusion, Nightshade, Fear Aura, Phase, Smile, Imitate, Aura Barrier, Power Bolt, Astral Vision, Area Illusion, Illusion Barrier  
**Enhancements:** powerful illusion casting, limitless teleport ability, intangibility, flight **Limitations:** Paralyzing fear of insects, sometimes overly playful, can get lost in their own illusions if not careful or if not experienced enough  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Dark Kitsune (E-Stone Ceremony)  
**Story this Pokégirl appears in:** Slated to appear in Hopper Chronicles  
One of the rare types of pokégirl that needs a special, evolution stone-based ceremony for her to evolve. Upon completion of the Ritual of Fantasy Dance, a Dark Kitsune loses all fur from their body save for around her tails, becoming human in appearance save for around the eyes, which retain their vulpine look. The PokéGirl's hair grows long, down to her hips, and her bust grows a cup in size. The Dark Kitsune's two tails become nine tails and grow a couple feet in length, the fur on all of them becoming the same color as her hair, completing the evolution to a Kyuubi.  
Kyuubi's gain TREMENDOUS illusionary powers, the illusions they cast so detailed and lifelike it seems as if they've altered reality itself. Frequently these illusions are so detailed that they can be physically touched. Kyuubi's' possess a playful nature, and love to put on shows for their Harem sisters and Master, using their illusions and their tremendous imaginations to create any sort of scenario that they think might amuse or excite their 'families.' These illusions can sometimes get so detailed, that an inexperienced Kyuubi can forget what is reality and what is their creation. But primarily they use their illusions for the entertainment.  
Some of the powerful new attacks a Kyuubi learns are Astral Vision, a move where a solid holographic double with the same personality and powers as the original is created for a short while, allowing for team attacks, and Area Illusion, which casts an illusion over a space spanning upwards of a mile in all directions. Also, the final new ability the Kyuubi gains is the Illusion Barrier, an attack which creates an illusion of the target's worst fear in the hopes that it will chase him or her off.  
In battle, Kyuubi's are still very playful, casting illusions to confuse and frustrate their opponents, using tricks and traps to wear them down for a sneak attack with Nightshade, Power Bolt, or even Hammer. However sometimes an inexperienced Kyuubi gets too cocky and becomes predictable in her illusions, allowing her opponents or their Tamers to see through the tricks and attack.

**Ceremony Description**

**Elemental Stones Needed:** 3 Mana Stone, 2 Moon Stone, 1 Dark Stone  
**Area & Time Conditions:** Deep within a forest, alone, an hour before midnight on the New Moon.  
**Ceremony Itself:** This must only be performed by the Tamer and the Dark Kitsune. During the first ten minutes of the half-hour before midnight, the stones must be placed in a wide circle around the two, ten feet in radius. You'll know the circle has been formed properly if energies swirl around them in a ring, merging the six stones. After that, the Tamer and Dark Kitsune must begin to dance, each one mirroring the steps of the other EXACTLY. The dance must be done flawlessly, each move of the Dark Kitsune mirrored perfectly by the Tamer and vice versa, or the evolution will not be complete. (Tail movements are not a requirement, as many Tamers do not have tails.) So far, only one incomplete evolution has been recorded, with a Kyuubi ending up with only eight and one half tails, but all of her powers intact. (Her name will not be mentioned at her request, as she has Recognized with her Tamer and wishes to live a quiet, private life with him.) The dance must last until midnight, and if done correctly, the ring will become a column of light, the energies enveloping both pokégirl and Tamer, transforming the Dark Kitsune into a Kyuubi

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi asked "I see you haven't actually done any duels yet."

Naruto said "And." in a neutral voice

Kakashi said "Fangirl, anti-cheer."

Fangirl said "A idiot picked a stupid bitch like you out of pity huh. I bet all you can do is make yourself look good with stupid illusions and you...what kind of idiot takes a fully evolved pokegirl like a Kyuubi and enters her into battle without ever battling with weaker pokegirls first."

Both Naruto and Kitsu became pissed and Naruto said "Kitsu, quick attack."

Kitsu dashed forward and went to slash at fangirls ribs and Kakashi said "Fangirl leap."

As Kitsu nearly reached fangirl, fangirl jumped in the air shaking her pomp pons and doing a split causing Kitsu to miss her strike and fall to the ground.

Naruto quickly said "Kitsu, smile, imitate, tackle, cuddle."

Kitsu smirked at fangirl and winked before she jumped in the air doing a split while turning upside down and leaped off the tree branch she used as a springboard and tackled fangirl to the ground and puddle her close into a hug holding her tightly.

Kakashi smirked and said "Fangirl, use plan 6."

Fangirl glared at Naruto and said "I don't know which one of you to I think is the worst fuck, the skank here holding me or you pencil dick. As she sucker punched Kitsu in the ribs and then leaped away and bitch-slapped Kitsu.

Kitsu became pissed and she cast an illusion over herself making her disappear and Fangirl began to look around before she was tackled to the ground as Kitsu began to pummel Fangirls head in while saying "Listen here you stupid bitch. Say all you want about me but never insult my master. He's got a big thick one and knows how to use it you fucking bad excuse for a pokegirl."

Kakashi saw Kitsu still beating fangirl who was passed out and he said "Return." as he activated her poke-ball and Fangirl disappeared in a red beam.

Naruto glared at Kakashi and Kakashi said "You won, so what do you want."

Naruto said "Answers, how the hell do you have a pokegirl and why did you challenge me."

Kakashi tossed the ball up in the air and said "When I was your age I was already a Jounin and I had my shares of fangirls. One of them was the girl you just saw. She was on the Gennin team your mom taught with Gai, and another person who died in the war. Your parents realized that she was a Fearleader pokegirl and she attacked me one day and I defended myself nearly killing the girl if they wouldn't of caught her in a poke-ball Kushina-sama healed her and tamed her and then resealed her in a poke-ball and your father sealed the poke-ball into a scroll. When I was asked to go through your parents things after her attack on the village I found the scroll she was in along with the Pokedex and a book to explain about Pokegirl. I've tamed her and trained her since then and because she looks mostly human no one knows she's not human."

Naruto said "Well that explains how you got her but why did you challenge me to a duel."

Kakashi said "It's the first time I seen another pokegirl and wanted to try an actual duel." with an eye smile causing Naruto to face fault.

Naruto said "Your not going to tell anyone the truth are you. I mean there are things I'm not allowed to say and the Hokage is involved."

Kakashi said "Nope, as long as we can have a battle again someday. Well it's late, lets get some sleep." as they started toward the house.

Kitsu asked "Why are you not upset about me killing all those people Kakashi."

Kakashi said "Because I know you were feral and I know Minato-sensei knew it as well. Why he didn't tame you I don't know but I do know there is more going on here then I think so I won't blame you for that."

Naruto said "Your right, there is. I only know a little myself but I can tell you to keep your pokegirl with you and train her when you can because theres something going down and it is going to be big. What I don't know but I was told to train my girls hard to be ready for it."

Kakashi nods and Naruto freed Rin and asked "Can you heal Fangirl and Kitsu."

Kakashi stopped and Rin said "Sure, Please unseal her Kakashi."

Kakashi did and Rin hands began to glow green and in 5 minutes healed Fangirl and then healed the small scratches Kitsu had.

Kakashi said "Thanks."

Naruto said "No problem sensei, lets go, teme and his fangirl are going to be ready to go in the morning."

Kakashi said "Looks like you got the best fangirls though causing Rin and Kitsu to glare before they went back into their pokeballs and Naruto to face fault.

Kakashi laughed until they made it back and went to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

That night Sakura awoke in a void of white and she looked around and thought "_Where am I."_

A woman with gray skin and dark gray hair and a tail half as long as her legs appeared and a bubble of energy appeared around Sakura before Sakura could say or do anything and she was carried into the void.

Soon she stopped at a spot and several other bubbles appeared each holding a different girl. One had Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Kushina, Kitsu, Haru, Rin, and Nina.

Then one appeared with a sleeping Naruto Namikaze in a pair of boxers with his fox ears and tail showing and then another bubble appeared with a younger looking Naruto Uzumaki but this one instead of having blond hair had yellow hair with streaks of white in it and he had 2 tails both yellow but the tips of one was red and the other was blue.

The figure in gray turned and the two orbs that held the 2 Naruto floated above her and she looked at each of the girls there and she said without moving her lips "**Some of you may know who I am or at least suspect who I am. For those of you who don't, I am MOAN TWO. This is a power I have called dream time where I can control the dreams of myself and others and I used my powers to bring you all here.....if you annoy me I will kill you here and you will die in the real world. The bubbles you are in can not be destroyed and will never run out of energy so unless you all pay attention and be good girls I will kill you. I have brought you all here because of the 2 above me or more specifically the one on the right with 2 tails. The one on the left is the same person as the one on the right except he is from 4 months in the future and yes, when I say future I mean future. Like me there are others in this world who have extremely powerful abilities and some of them include time travel. Now sit down, be quite and watch and after everything is over I will explain to you better why I brought you here."** as she looked at Naruto Namikaze and a gray beam of energy hit the bubble he was in and he arched his back and screamed causing all those who knew him to flinch and scream to stop hurting him.

After a moment he stopped screaming and gasped for breath as a black bubble rose out of the bubble that he was in and floated into the air and exploded and everyone blinked to find themselves in front of the ninja academy

Naruto Namikaze frowned as he recognized this and watched as his memories replayed.

The girls watched as people made fun that Naruto failed the third time and then they watched as Mizuki came and offered him another way to pass. They then watched as Naruto learned the truth about the Kyuubi and why he was hated.

Naruto saw the fear on Sakura face and confusion on Tenten and guilt on Ino and Hinata face as well as guilt on Kitsu face. He also saw sadness in Kushina face and he quickly figured out who she was.

After that they saw how he was treated by the village and his teammates leaving him tied to the logs until Tora the cat came and used her claws to cut his ropes and still in her cat form after he was asleep.

Sakura frowned at this as some of the others present shot her dirty looks and Kushina smiled slightly seeing Tora.

They watched the Wave mission and then Naruto meeting Haku and then killing the 2 men, using Kyuubi power, and Haku dying at which time everyone felt bad for Naruto. Then they watched as Naruto had his mental breakdown and Haru looked down as she saw Naruto scrubbing his hands until they actually bleed. They watched as he returned and nobody notices.

At this time the video stopped and Moan Two said "**I am sure Sakura by now is thinking that last part didn't happen and to her she's right but like I said he came from over 4 months in the future and this is what happened originally**."

Then the video that was filling every where they could turn in the void showed the Chunnin exams including him passing with a blank paper and all the girls were shocked seeing themselves taking it and Ino smirked as Sakura frowned being took over by Ino.

They watched the forest of death where Naruto made fun of Anko and then they saw as team 7 was attacked by Orochimaru and Naruto got ate by a snake, blowing it up, Naruto coming back and Sasuke getting the curse seal. Then they saw Naruto meeting Kitsu for the very first time making the regular girls blush. They watched as Sasuke used the curse seal scaring the girls, making it to the tower with just a little bit of time left thanks to Kabuto help, the matches in which Sakura and Ino both screamed "WE TIED."

Tenten saw her defeat at Temari hands and she thought "_I will not repeat that history."_

Hinata saw her defeat at Neji hands as she looked down.

They then saw as Kakashi pushed Naruto away so he could train Sasuke and Naruto hearing Kitsu and then his freeing her from his stomach with a poke-ball and her forcing herself on him.

Then they saw Naruto walk into the Chunnin exams where he showed everyone the truth about pokegirls and each of the girls were shocked by this and then they saw as the Sandaime tried to stop him and Naruto escaping nearly being killed by the attacking army, making it to Wave, having the Konoha yacht built, learning to sail, training, discovering Ino, hearing about Choji death and Shikamaru sacrifice, taking Ino with them, Naruto saving them from the storm, the pirates, meeting Nina, giving Ino a sunscreen rub down, Ino being embarrassed by Nina for showing where her period was showing, Ino being attacked by a vampire, Naruto clones attacking the vampire while Naruto tried to get her to the island to save her.

Meeting Rin, the temple where Naruto nearly died to save Ino, Rin saving them, Ino transforming into a Van Hell-slut, Ino learning about herself and her need to feed off of Naruto blood, Naruto taming Rin, Kitsu, and Nina, training, then meeting the government in which all the Gennins were ready to kill Tora now that they knew the truth, then threatening to kill everyone in the elemental nation shocking the girls, waking up in Wave, meeting his younger self, learning about his sister and Kitsune heritage, meeting team 7, Naruto taming Haru earning a blush from the Gennins Then Naruto dueling Kakashi and going to bed.

After this was over Moan Two walked forward and said "**Now I am sure you all are shocked by what you all saw and it was all real but that is not why I brought you here for.....I felt Older Naruto using the Kyuubi chakra after the one who is now called Haru was attacked by a Vampire and I had not felt such dark emotions in a while so I decided to investigate. I watched as you went to the island where she became a Van Hellslut and I was intrigued since she was so unique and decided to follow some more. Then I saw the little show that was displayed for your ****benefit**** and when you were to be brought to the past I snuck on board and came with you to investigate. Now there are some things you should know about time travel like this. Right now you all think there are 2 Naruto in this time line....there are actually 3 of you in this time line. When a person time travels the events that they originally experience still happens and until the day that you came back in time there will be 3 Naruto. Since the original history was changed there will be 2 Naruto after that time. Right now there are 3 Ino and 2 of me in this time line. We exist as ghost to each other which nobody can see but their ****existents**** is felt. The vampire that bit Haru, at the moment she drank her blood originally she will get the memories from that Ino and remember Naruto fighting her and her declaring she will get revenge on him for destroying her arm. At the moment Ino became Haru in the temple the priestess will remember performing the ritual and being attacked by the nurse joy who will most likely die for it. Also the pirates will remember you sinking their ship and Nina leaving them to join your crew and they will most likely kill her and there is nothing you could do about it."**

She stopped and let everyone think it over and Naruto thought "_Does that mean that we can't save everyone in Konoha."_

Moan Two heard him and said "**No Namikaze, that is not what I meant. I do mean though the moment in time when you revealed the existence of the pokegirl world to them will be like a waking dream to them as they get those memories and everyone will experience a since of Deja Vu around them for the next 4 months in the entire world. Most will shrug it off and go about their business but those who interact with you will have other reactions. It is why those who have the ability to time travel nearly never go back in time as short of time as the ones who brought you here or take more then themselves at all possible. They usually go back a hundred years or go forward a hundred years just to make it where anything they change will be small and not effect the world. You can still save your village or you they can save themselves since they will have memories of events happening and they will warn themselves not to do something but it's all really confusing and it's not the reason I came here."**

She looked at the sleeping Uzumaki and she said "**The younger Naruto that has 2 tails, He was supposedly going to Sanctuary but after I heard that cat Tora said that I was involved in this little play I decided to act. After she left I intercepted her teleport and after scanning her memories I found some interesting things. Did you know that the world government has nearly no knowledge of this world and that those men who said they were with the government were actually clones of another person who was pulling the strings.....did you also know that the Sandaime Hokage has no knowledge of Tora being a Pokegirl." **making everyone wide eyed.

Naruto said "What are you talking about." in a confused voice.

Moan Two said "**Your sister there.....you were told how your mother died giving birth to her and that she has raised her all these years.....she did raise her and she is your sister.....but your mother didn't die like she said she did.....Tora, following the orders of her master killed your mother and kidnapped your sister." **making everyone wide eyed.

Kushina screamed "NO...YOUR LYING."

A black bubble floated over and displayed for everyone to see as Tora killed their mother after Kushina who was born looking like a normal girl.

Kushina said "But I have always been a Pokegirl since the day I was born."

Moan Two said "**Oh...and I suppose your brother always had a tail and fox ears huh.....until he was knocked out with his girls he didn't have them. The same thing that happened to you happened to both Naruto Uzumaki and Naruto Namikaze. Tora, following the orders of her master gave you a shot that forces threshold. Then all they had to do was add a tiny seal to the already existing one and they make you dance through their little hoops**."

Naruto clenched his fist as Kushina cried and Naruto asked "Why are you telling us all this."

Moan Two said "Simple. After I took Tora memories and took Uzumaki I checked his memories and I found out from checking your memories that he could evolve so I gave him a thunder-stone to see what he would become considering the truth.....there has NEVER been a male poke-person We have ALWAYS been female. That was more of the lies that was weaved to make you do what her master wanted you to do."

Naruto said "Which is."

Moan Two said "**Now where would the fun be in that......anyways after your little brother awoke and I showed him all your memories plus the ones of Tora I talked it over with the him and because he evolved and became...unique he has taken a new name for himself. He feels that he has had everything stolen from him including his name, family, and life because he knows the things I haven't told you so he now calls himself Minato, Raiden, Flying Thunder Fox. The first and only one.....if you Naruto try to evolve into the same type as him I will kill you so don't evolve with a thunder-stone...EVER**." as she looked at them with narrowed eyes making all of them gulp.

Moan Two said "**Good, your all behaving so I will make this quick. Now you see Raiden was actually being kidnapped to goto Tora master and where he would have the Kyuubi that use to be in him taken out and most likely killed since they don't need him anymore since they have you. I took the Kyuubi from him and gave him to Tora to take to her master because I want to see what he is working on to come to pass. You see the shot that caused you to threshold is something created by Sukebe. If you want to know why and all that you will have to talk with the Sandaime Hokage since he actually knows some of the truth and trust me, your in for a shock**."as she smirked enjoying their mental state they are in from all the info.

Moan Two said "**Now that shot or Virus more actually is something that can become ****Air-born**** real easily and Tora master is planning to do just that very soon. When that happens any human female under the age of 20 and over the age of 10 who has at least 30 percent Pokegirl DNA in them when they come into contact with this airborne virus will threshold into a Pokegirl......EACH OF YOU HUMANS FALL INTO THAT CATEGORY**." making the Gennin girls wide eyed.

Moan Two saw the fear in the girls eyes and said "**Yes, you all will threshold along with about 60 percent of all the females in that age group in the elemental nation.......and there is nothing to stop you from becoming pokegirls.......Normally I would let you threshold like any **_**human**_** but out of respect for Raiden, since you 4 actually showed him some kindness at a young age like you Tenten, taught him the proper way to throw a kunai when the teachers at the academy showed him wrong.....and Ino, you gave him a flower starter set for ****Christmas**** when you gave gifts to everyone in your class which he has taken care of all these years which saved his mind from all the hate, you Hinata gave him a few kind words that made him feel better and you Sakura were the first to acknowledge him before you went in the academy and called him a friend and said thank you when he ran off the bullies that were picking on you once....for this reason and only this reason I have decided to give you a more....**_**humain**_** chance. Normally you would threshold and would only have a short amount of time to find a tamer before you go feral and most likely get a tamer who would abuse you and use you before throwing you away......I give you a chance between now and the time Tora master decides to release the virus to find a tamer you wish to be with and I will help your threshold so that way you can do like Haru did and give yourself to your tamer under your conditions and not because your a horny beast like Kitsu did the first time her and Naruto were together."**

Kitsu teleported out of her ball and bowed quickly on all 4's showing she wasn't about to attack and she said "Forgive my rudeness Moan Two but I have one simple question that will answer everyone's here questions, may I ask it."

Moan Two used her powers to pick Kitsu in the air and Kitsu began to gasp for air making the other girls scared and Naruto try to get free and Moan Two said "**Ask Kyuubi and know that if I am insulted your life will be forfeited**."

Kitsu gasped as she fell to the ground and she asked "Why.....Why are you doing this."

Moan Two looked at Raiden and said "**Like Haru I can feed on normal foods but my body needs something that is rare to find.....At one time Naruto had the item I need but because of the love you 4 have shown him he does not have it now......Raiden, especially now, however has it and a lot of it. His dark emotions of anger, pain, hurt, rage, loss....all those things are what I need to survive. It is for this reason I have decided to have a little fun in helping to spread the darkness that is to come and become his Alpha for as long as he follows the path he has chosen." **shocking everyone there.

Moan Two smirked and looked at Kushina and said "**You girl may consider Raiden your middle brother but he sees you as nothing....just like he ****sees**** Naruto as nothing. After he learned the truth he hates his parents, Konoha, and both of you. You all saw how Naruto had a break down in the woods after he made his first kills....well Tora captured Raiden before he was able to have the mental break down and his mindset after that and learning the truth about the world how he was nothing to everyone but a little pawn and he finally snapped. He does not consider himself Human anymore or even a ****Poke-person**** He ****sees**** himself as the very thing that everyone always told him he was. A cold blooded killer and monster.....I see him as someone I can relate to since I was created by the evils of the world just like he was and I broke free of my bonds and now that he has as well I can respect him for that**." shocking everyone there.

Moan Two turned fully facing everyone and she said "**I am giving you all this one act of kindness to repay you for the single act of kindness you girls gave him and to see you quit jumping through the hoops the ones in the shadows are setting up for you. Now if our paths ever cross neither him nor I will have to hold back and feel guilty for hurting or possibly killing you. Humans because of their darker emotions are a disease on this world, Pokegirls were created to be a cure to spare humanity of the disease but the world spat on our kind and then we became corrupted by the disease. Pokegirls turned on each other and became no better then humans. It is why I hate most Pokegirls and nearly all humans. Only those who have seen the face of evil in human and pokegirls can truly understand the pain the world has. We decided were tired of letting others dictate the world around us and Raiden and I decided to get involved as well. We plan to bring a new age to this world by destroying first the disease known as Humans until they have become extinct. Feel blessed that you will not be human when we meet because in the coming times every human we defeat will be judged by us and most likely die**."

To say that everyone was shocked to the core would be an understatement.

Moan Two said "**You can do whatever you want. For the humans here when you wake up you will find a red and white ball called a poke-ball and a red square box called a pokedex along with a book explaining the history of the world as well as rules that the government has set up for LEGAL battles. Read them and when you turn on the pokedex the first thing you will see is what kind of Pokegirl you will threshold into so you can prepare yourself. It is your choice to threshold on your own or when the virus is released. When you are ready to become a Pokegirl press the white button on the poke-ball and it will capture you and a modification chip I placed on them will force you to threshold.....I would suggest having the person you want to be your tamer nearby though so people don't attack you. Well that is all. Have fun and do not try to stop us or you will be dealt with**." as her and Raiden floated out of sight and the bubbles holding them burst and they all fell onto the solid white ground in the void before it disappeared.

Naruto shot awake and a moment later Sakura screamed and Naruto quickly ran out of the room him and Sasuke were sharing and went to Sakura room and open the door as Kakashi looked out in the hall.

Naruto looked in and saw Sakura sitting on the bed with her knees to her chest as she turned to the door that opened and when she saw it was Naruto she asked "Was.....Was that real."

Naruto frowned and said "Get dressed. We need to get back to Konoha and see the Hokage. I'll wake Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke."

Sakura bit her lip a moment and saw the poke-ball, pokedex, and the book beside her bed and frowned before she looked at Naruto and said "I'll get ready.....and Naruto....I'm sorry for the way I treated you."

Naruto said "Don't worry about it. We got bigger things to worry about." as he closed the door.

Kakashi asked "What's wrong Naruto. Why are you coming out of Sakura bedroom in your boxers." trying to make a joke.

Naruto said "Unless you want every girl between the age of 10 to 20 years old in the elemental nation to threshold into pokegirls I would suggest getting dress and telling Tazuna we been called back to Konoha for an emergency."

Kakashi eyes got wide and said "That's not funny Naruto." in a serious voice.

Naruto said "Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Tenten and all my pokegirls just had a chat with Moan Two in our dreams. She told all of us that someone is about to release a virus on the world to turn all teenage girls into Pokegirls. Tora, the fire-lords cat is really a Pokegirl also and she's working for the guy who going to release the virus. Now either you get ready or you can stay with Sasuke but Sakura and I are getting to Konoha to talk to the Hokage and warn him since Moan Two said he knew some of what is going on. Your choice." as he turned and went back to the room and flipped Sasuke bed with Sasuke on it making Sasuke scream.

Sasuke said "What the hell dobe."

Naruto glared at him and said "Get dressed. We got to get back to Konoha for an emergency." as he began to get dressed.

Sasuke frowned and Kakashi stuck his head in the door and said "Do as he said Sasuke. It's an order. We leave in 20 minutes." as he left to get ready himself.

Sasuke frowned and looked at the clock and said "It's only 4 am. Why do we have to get up so early."

Naruto threw a kunai that hit the wall besides Sasuke head and said "Good enough reason Teme."

Sasuke gulped and nods as he thought "_Why the hell are the __dobe's__ eyes red."_

As everyone stood in the living room getting ready to leave Tazuna said "Well I'm sorry you all have to leave at such an ungodly hour but I understand that you received a request from another team that is nearby and your the closest team."

Kakashi said "Thanks for understanding and I will ask the Hokage to give you a small discount for being put out like this since we are leaving a few hours early."

Naruto quickly pulled out one of his pokeballs and threw it and Nina appeared and Naruto quickly whispered in her ear and she said "Are you sure Captain."

Naruto said "Yeah, if I need you then I'll summon you."

Nina said "Right captain, you can count on me."

Kakashi said "What's going on Naruto."

Naruto said "Personal. Explain when we get back. Let's go." as he went to the door and opened it and Sakura quickly followed after him.

Kakashi looked at Nina and asked "Are you coming."

Nina said "Captain asked me to do something important so I will join you later."

Kakashi frowned and said "Come on Sasuke. I can feel Sakura and Naruto have already made it to the bridge and are about to cross. Thank you again for the hospitality Tazuna, Tsunami. We must be going." as he walked out after Sasuke and took off.

After they were gone Tazuna family looked at Nina and he asked "So what are you doing here then miss."

Nina said "Have you ever built a ship before."

Tazuna blinked and said "Hmm, what you got in mind."

Nina smirked and began to explain what she needed.

It was 15 minutes later before Kakashi and Sasuke caught up with Sakura and he quickly jumped in front of them and stopped and said "Alright Naruto, what's going on. Sakura following you like her life depends on it and you waking us like this. I want answers."

Sasuke said "Yeah dobe, what the hell going on. First you get those 4 pokegirls and now you and Sakura are acting like the world is ending." as he rubbed his eyes still half asleep.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and said "Who said anything about Pokegirls Teme. We never said that word around you."

Sasuke blinked as his eyes went wide realizing what he said and he saw Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto looking at him and he said "What are you talking about dobe. What's a pokegirl."

Sakura said in a confused voice "Sasuke....you know about pokegirls."

Sasuke sighed and said "Fine....yeah, the Uchiha clan has some that work for us...I've only met them once when I was younger. Why."

Naruto asked "What kind."

Sasuke said "I don't know.....why."

Naruto frowned and said "Were they cats."

Sasuke said "Um....yeah, now that I think about it they did look like cats. Why. What does that have to do with it."

Naruto frowned as he looked at the sky and Kakashi said "Are you going to answer me Naruto. I want to know what is going on completely."

Naruto sighed and said "How old do you think I am Kakashi."

Kakashi said "I know how old you are. Why."

Naruto said "I'm actually about 5 months older then I should be. I won't tell you what's going to happen as I will only tell the Hokage but after I find out how much he knows about Pokegirls. All I will say is that someone sent me back in time and tricked me so they could take the Pokegirl from me who was given to me the day I was born. By sending me back in time made it where there are 2 of me. By having my aid they got me to trick my younger self while tricking me into having him go with them and they got the Pokegirl he had. They are planning to release a virus that will turn nearly every female between the age of 10 to 20 years old into Pokegirls and.....it might work on men as well." as he showed what he really looked like.

Kakashi eyes got wide and Sasuke said "Your a Poke man."

Naruto glared at him and changed back to his normal look and said "They were going to kill my younger self but Moan Two saved him......you didn't know I killed on this mission did you Kakashi-_sensei_. You say those who don't follow the rules are trash but those who abandon their com-rads are worse then trash. Not only did you ever help me with getting over my first kill, while I was trying to figure out if I was some kind of monster or something because of my first kill you never even noticed I was gone for an entire day and only figured out I was gone when Tsunami asked you when I would be back and you asked her when did I leave....a full day Kakashi-_sensei...._that was just the tip of the iceberg though. When Sasuke and I both passed the preliminary rounds of the Chunnin exams you threw me away so you could personally train Sasuke. I realized that the only reason you have me and Sakura is because you couldn't personally train Sasuke full time since the Hokage wants Gennin to learn teamwork. You care more about that eye and your connection to it then either of us. Now if you don't mind, I have to warn the Hokage that Moan Two someone is planning to kill every human they come across and about someone wanting to turn all humans into Poke people" as he jumped into the trees.

Sakura looked down and said "It's true....Moan Two ripped his memories from his mind and made me and several others to watch them and she gave us a choice. I got to go." as she jumped after Naruto.

Kakashi was shocked as he went over everything that happened on the mission and thought "_Is that what Tsunami tried to tell me...that Naruto had to kill......Looks like I fail everyone who depends on me.....I'm sorry Naruto....sensei."_

Sasuke looked at Kakashi and asked "What should we do Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi said "Lets get to Konoha and see what he will have us do."

When Sakura caught up to Naruto who had slowed down she asked "Why did you slow down. I know how important it is for you to get to Konoha."

Naruto glanced at her and then back where he saw Sasuke and Kakashi slowly catching up and he said "Sakura.....I'm not sure how much you trust me or what you plan to do about being a Pokegirl but look before you leap and if your thinking of using Sasuke as your tamer make sure you see the real him."

Sakura looked confused and asked "What do you mean Naruto."

Naruto was silent a moment and said "Sakura.....pokegirls are not suppose to be here.....in the elemental nations..It's really hard to leave here..I only know one person besides myself that left to get pokegirls and he was the one who brought Kyuubi and the others here.....I don't know if I am right or not but I have a theory and if I am right then things are far worse then we think."

Sakura asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "Until I talk with the Hokage I don't trust Sasuke because if Sasuke family has Cats as their pokegirls and Tora is a cat then that means I think the person who is involved is another Uchiha and....."

Sakura frowned as she said "And you think they might try to use Sasuke or he's already involved."

Naruto said "What better way to release a virus in a village then have someone they trust do it from the inside......I'm most likely wrong but I need to find out the truth and after being tricked like I was I need to be cautious. Sorry..."

Sakura said "I'll think about what you said." as she glanced at Kakashi and Sasuke who were almost caught up with them.


	14. Chapter 14

It was 4 hours later when the gates of Konoha appeared in the distance and Team 7 was surrounded by a team of ANBU and Kakashi asked "What's the meaning of this."

The ANBU said "Sorry Kakashi but we need Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki to come along."

Kakashi said "I'm involved so bring me as well. Would one of you take Sasuke back to his apartment under house arrest until we see the Hokage."

The ANBU looked at each other and one said "Very well Kakashi-sempai. I'll take the Uchiha."

Sasuke frowned and Kakashi said "Go with them Sasuke. Once we get this taken care of I will come inform you myself."

Naruto snorts and Kakashi shot him a glare and he looked away.

After one took Sasuke and shushined away one ANBU placed their hands on each of them and shushined away.

They appeared in an underground room and each blinked and the voice of the Sandaime said "Thank you for bringing them, you may go." After the ANBU left the Sandaime asked "What are you doing here Kakashi."

Kakashi said "I'm involved in whatever is going on."

The Sandaime frowned and said "Very well....Come with me." as he turned and walked into a tunnel.

As they all followed they soon came to a large conference looking room with several people inside and the Sandaime said "Would everyone sit down please." as he took a seat.

Everyone else did as well in the wooden chairs and Naruto looked around and thought "_Hmm....Ino and her dad, Choji and his parents, Shikamaru and his parents, Tenten and her dad and I guess that fox is Kushina then me, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei."_

Before anyone could react the wood in the chairs moved and trapped them as well as grabbing all of Naruto pokeballs, Kakashi, and the ones the girls and Shikamaru had putting them on the table as well as trapping Kushina and a figure stepped out of the shadow and he had a mask on covering his face and he said "I'm sorry about that but I had to take some precautions considering what has happened."

Naruto growled and said "Who the hell are you." as he tried to get free.

The figure said "I guess you can call me Hashirama Senju, Shodaime Hokage." as he reached for his mask and revealed his face shocking everyone but the Sandaime.

Inoichi said "But how, you died fighting Uchiha Madara at the valley of the end."

Hashirama said "It's a long story and I will explain it all to you but I need to know who else knows about Pokegirls."

Everyone looked at each other and Kakashi said "Sasuke Uchiha, my other student does and the clients from our last mission does but the clients believe they are summons Hokage-sama."

Hashirama frowned and said "Did you inform the Uchiha or did he already know."

Naruto shot a look at Sakura and Hashirama said "I can see by the way Naruto looked at Sakura he telling her to keep quite so I am going to assume that Sasuke already knew, correct Hatake."

Kakashi nods and Hashirama Senju said "Besides the Hyuuga girl then everyone is here then. Now if you notice in front of you is the standard book for Pokegirl. I want you all to read the first chapter and then I will explain why this is important and would you join us now Jiraiya."

Jiraiya stepped out of the shadows and took a seat and everyone who were now freed read the first chapter though most had read it already.

Once everyone was done Hashirama said "Now as you all read about Sukebe. It is time I tell you what is really going on. The original pokegirls that were destroyed by the government before Sukebe was arrested.....well they weren't the only ones he had created. Just the newest batch. The others were in a place Sukebe had built. He intended to create a garden of eden for mankind. A place where humans could come and fulfill their ultimate fantasy at a small fee.....that place is what we now call the elemental nations." making everyone blink and get wide eyed in most cases.

Choji said "I don't get it. If he elemental nations is this paradise Sukebe created where are the Pokegirls then."

Ino slapped her head and said "Choji....he's saying that we are all descendants of the Original pokegirls.....right."

Hashirama said "Yes. You see when he created this place he also created 10 special poke-men also. One was a master of water, earth, wind, fire, lightning, magma, ice, wood, metal, and sand. Their job was to keep the elemental nation as natural as possible so it would never run out of resources and could be the Eden for all mankind.....He created the summon creatures to protect the land as well from any who would harm it.....Sukebe when he was arrested, he had a son who was living here.....After Sukebe escaped from prison he created what the rest of the world knows as Pokegirls and while the government of the world was focusing on stopping Typhonna he had his Pokegirls kidnap hundreds of male children under the age of 4 from orphanages and they were brought here to live. It was his plan for all human life in the world to die and like one of the stories of how life began, for mankind to be born new, free from the sins of the past living in the garden of Eden, free of sickness and disease...That was why he created the bloody flu to wipe out mankind....and the Red plague was created to wipe out the creatures that are known as Pokegirls so that after nature had reclaimed the planet the descendants of his original creations would bring about a Utopia for mankind."

Naruto said "Obviously something went wrong."

Hashirama said "Your right, man kind didn't die out and Pokegirls had just as high of an immunity to disease as originals. Because of the War Sukebe had with the world he never returned here so people lived out as they thought they should and as time passed all the original girls died off and forgot about the life outside of the elemental nations....the only ones who remembered what had truly happened here were the 10 guardians."

Sakura said "Your one of the guardians, aren't you."

Hashirama smirked and said "Yes. I was the one who was guardian of the woods and my brother, Tobirama was guardian or water....in fact the Shodaime, Nidaime, and Sandaime Kage of Iwa, Suna, and Konoha were the 10 guardians."

Shikaku said "Pardon me for asking but.....if what your saying is true then why was there war between the villages."

The Sandaime said "Madara Uchiha, the guardian of Fire."

Hashirama said "Unlike the other 10 guardians Madara felt angry with our life here because all of the other guardians were created to create things and warship for it while he was created to destroy the old and useless. On top of our duty to protect the world here we were also to protect the son of Sukebe. After he died we protected his children and their children.....Madara had enough by then and he tried to kill the descendants of Sukebe. The other 9 Guardians defended the children and we defeated Madara and we thought he was dead but he survived and he began to look for a way to get his revenge. That was when the Six realm Sage appeared....a clone of Sukebe himself that he had created and hid to check on the evolution of the world and see if we were ready to go out into the real world to build his Utopia....what he found there changed his minds and he knew that if the world discovered the truth of the elemental nations they would destroy us so he came back here and gave us the ability to use chakra to defend ourselves."

Kakashi said "So the Six realm sage was in fact Sukebe clone. I never would of expected that."

Hashirama said "No and since nobody else knew the truth anymore we let people believe what they wanted....After the clone died Madara returned. By this time he had created a clan loyal to him and he began what is now known as the clan wars that lasted for over 200 years. Madara believed that all the descendants of Sukebe were dead because he hunted them down and killed them."

Naruto asked "Why would he be so interested in killing the descendants of Sukebe."

Jiraiya said "Because of this." as he pulled out a small case and inside were pills.

Ino asked "What's so special about a pills."

Jiraiya said "It's the entire knowledge of Sukebe. It tells how to create and destroy pokegirls, how to create and destroy summons, as well as how to enter the other realms where the DNA for the Pokegirls came from as well as how to make the Pokegirls loyal to someone." shocking everyone.

Kakashi said "Then if he wants it so bad then why don't you destroy it Jiraiya."

Jiraiya said "I can't....You see.....I am one of the descendants of Sukebe."

At this Yoshina said "No wonder your a pervert."

Jiraiya said "I'm not a pervert...I'm a SUPER PERVERT." with a smile.

Naruto said "Then why don't you destroy it Ero-sannin." making everyone snicker as Jiraiya face faulted.

Jiraiya quickly stood up and glared at Naruto who blue eyes turned red and glared back and Jiraiya frowned and said "Your the reason I can't destroy it Naruto. There is a pill missing. The pill contains the information on how to turn someone into the Poke-person....these pills are also the only defense the elemental nations has against the world government. When Madara left the elemental nations and got what we refer to as the Bijuu and brought them back the world government also found out and came back here to investigate what someone was doing with those legendary pokegirls. They helped to defeat Madara but the world here had been influenced by their brief encounter here so the guardians created the legend of the Bijuu.....they investigated what was going on here and using a physic pokegirl who read the minds of guardians learned who and what we really are and my father fearing what they would do revealed himself as the last descendant of Sukebe and revealed the case with the pills I showed you. He told them that if they tried anything to the people here that he would use the pills to create a stronger Red plague and Bloody flu and destroy the world....A compromise was made."

Hashirama said "The world government had already notice that more and more blood gifts and curses were appearing in the world and more and more people who had them died painful deaths from them so we compromised. The pills were used to by Tsunade mother to try and cure the genetic defects and sicknesses that caused the deaths of those with blood gifts and blood curses. She used that knowledge to create a antidote that could be given to infants and as it passed down from generation to generation. It was the only cure. Nothing could be done for the people who already had it but it was better then nothing so we agreed to create Suna, Iwa, and Konoha and we would take orphaned children and give them the shot and let them be raised in the regular world so that the cure would be spread into the gene pool and stabilize it. Every year we would send 200 children there. Since the information Sukebe had was on OUR DNA and not regular human DNA or evolved Pokegirl DNA, it had to be our children that would get the shot."

The Sandaime said "At that time we were afraid the world government would turn on us after they got the cure so we also made it where we would train our people to defend ourselves. That was why we became a ninja village. As we built Suna, Iwa, and Konoha someone built Kumo, Mizu, Waterfall, and several other smaller nations fearing that we would take over them not knowing about the real world or the deal that was made.....Iwa had a ninja sneak into an orphanage in one of the smaller ninja villages to get a couple of children for the deal and was caught. Since he didn't know why he was kidnapping the children the ninja was killed and that sparked the first great Shinobi war."

Choji said "But if Madara was such a bad guy then why was he allowed to join Konoha and why wasn't he killed."

Hashirama said "Madara was to influential at the time. He had over 200 Uchiha in his clan and allies with over 2000 influential people around the elemental nation. Killing him would have caused a huge problem since he had sleepers who he had used his bloodline on to release the information about Pokegirls to the elemental nation if he died thus ruining everything. None of the other guardians trusted him and the world government had already left with our deal in tact leaving him in our hands and since I was the one who everyone outside of the guardians believed defeated him I was responsible for him. The only thing I could do was limit his power and keep him where I could keep an eye on him and so that is how the Uchiha clan came to Konoha. Everything was fine until Madara killed Jiraiya father looking for those pills.....Unfortunately for him he didn't know about Jiraiya being born or that his father had entrusted all the pills to my wife for her research for a cure. The only pill that wasn't there was the pill on how to turn someone into a Pokegirl which he kept himself to make sure she accidentally didn't take that pill and turn everyone here into Pokegirls. Madara when he killed Jiraiya father took that pill."

Ino said "Wait a minute....If Tsunade mother took the pill then how are they still there."

Jiraiya said "Their not like regular pills....actually I don't know if you can call them pills. I would call them seeds actually. Anyone who takes the seed will take it like a regular seed but 24 hours after taking it you cry a tear of blood and that blood turns into a new seed. Some may call him a madman but Sukebe was a brilliant scientist."

Naruto stood up and grabbed his pokeballs and started for the tunnel and Hashirama said "Where are you going."

Naruto said "I've got the info I came to get. Orochimaru is going to attack the village at the finals of the Chunnin exam along with his hidden sound village and I think Suna. Their going to release a sand pokegirl on the village also that was sealed in the Kazekage son. A Konoha Gennin named Kabuto is also an enemy ninja who killed Choji in the future. I'm done." as he turned and started to walk away and vines blocked the tunnel.

Hashirama said "You maybe done but were not. You have duties you have to fulfill."

Naruto whose back was to them said "Really.....and what are those duties. Being the villages whipping boy, being thrown away and used by everyone around me. Sorry. I've got more important things to do. You obviously got things handled here." as he raised his hand and formed a Rasengan making everyone wide eyed as he slammed it into the vines and they were blown away before new ones regrew.

Hashirama said "I can keep this up all day."

Naruto said "You don't want to play that game old timer. I can deal with them without chakra." as he unsealed the head chopping cleaver and sliced through the vines and darting down the hallway only to be pulled back into the room wrapped up by the vines and hung upside down and Hashirama said "Had enough."

Naruto smirked and Hashirama eyes got wide as a wall of wood quickly formed in front of him as Naruto exploded destroying the wall and a second Naruto came out of the tunnel bound and gagged by vines as a wood clone stepped out and said "He henged himself into his blade preforming a seal-less and smokeless replacement and creating an exploding clone at the same time after he entered the tunnel." before it dissolved into wood.

Naruto glared at Hashirama who said "Not bad kid. That would actually of worked on most high Chunnin and low Jounin. I got cocky and nearly paid for it had you clone not smirked."

He picked Naruto up and threw him back into his chair as the vines held him and Naruto gag was removed and Hashirama said "Now I trust there won't be anymore distractions.......good." seeing the scared looks the Gennin had.

Shikamaru said "If what your saying is all true then why are we all here. Surely you would want to keep this a secret."

Hashirama said "Yes, your right.....the reason your all here is because Madara is trying to force me out of hiding......When Kyuubi attacked from what I was told she was in her ball all these years without taming....that's impossible. She may have been in her ball and hadn't been tamed but she wasn't wherever her poke-ball was she escaped from. As Kakashi can tell you his pokegirl was trapped in her poke-ball in a scroll......I figure the Kyuubi..."

Naruto interrupted and said "Kitsu..." as he glared at him.

Hashirama said "Very well, Kitsu must have also been sealed in a scroll as well and then she was unsealed and placed wherever she was released from. Madara knew that I was alive after his defeat the last time we fought. He knew about the cure so he must expect that I have the seeds and he wants them......why else would he go through so much trouble to trick my family."

Everyone blinked and Chouza asked "Your family...what do you mean."

Hashirama said "The fox there is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, daughter to Minato Namikaze and Naruto is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze....Minato Namikaze was....my son."

At this silence was heard followed by a scream of "WHAT."

In the village of Konoha Sasuke looked up and thought "_sounds like Naruto."_

Naruto said "What the hell do you mean that he was your son."

Hashirama said "After Madara and I had our fight at which time I thought he was dead and decided that I needed to vanish from the public eye to keep the fact I have eternal youth a secret. My wife died during labor with our son Nawaki and as I was living the life of a nomad I met a woman named Isis Namikaze and we had a son but sadly she died giving birth also. I raised him until I heard about my brother Tobirama being killed and the way he died did not sound right so I met Sarutobi here and had him take Minato back to Konoha while I went to investigate my brother death."

Naruto said "If you have eternal youth then why does the Sandaime look so old."

The Sandaime said "I'm the guardian of the earth Naruto. Earth slowly erodes and with it so does my age."

Naruto nods and looked at Hashirama and said "Well if your our grandfather then were have you been all our lives. Surely you could have saved us." as he indicated Kushina.

Hashirama said "I did not know about Kushina and because I realized that Kyuubi appeared because Madara was trying to force me out of hiding I had to remain hidden....I did help you when I could by having some berries and nuts to grow in the bushes you were hiding in or having the bushes cover your trail. It wasn't much since the Uchiha clan was watching you looking for me to get the seeds. If Madara would get them then he could take over the world enslaving or destroying everyone. That was why Sarutobi here placed a spy in the Uchiha clan who discovered the truth."

Sakura asked "What truth."

Sarutobi sighed and said "The Uchiha clan was preparing to take over the village by assassinating me, the council, clan heads, and several key people who were loyal to me. When the plan to force Hashirama out of hiding to save his son and later his grandson failed they decided a more direct action was required."

Everyone was completely stunned and Shikamaru said "But if the Uchiha were planning that then....."

The Sandaime nods and said "When the spy reported to me about their plans I had to have them killed to save the village. Itachi was suppose to kill the Uchiha council, clan head and the head of the Uchiha police force. That was it. I didn't want all those who died to be killed. Only the ring leaders. Itachi reported to my office and told me that after he killed those I had ordered Madara took that moment to kill the rest.....turns out Madara hated the Uchiha clan because they sided with Hashirama when he killed Jiraiya father. Madara offered Itachi a chance to join him and has been spying on Madara all these years."

Naruto said "Good, then you know where he is and he can be killed."

Hashirama said "No, Madara has become to strong for anyone to kill right now.....he's experimented on himself using the seed he took and has trained and now has become a legendary poke-person He's to powerful for any person from Konoha to currently beat including me. Also Madara doesn't reveal himself but uses either clones or a type of astral projection thing he discovered or created so we don't know where he is but just some of the things he's doing."

Shikaku said "And that is why you have us all here isn't it."

Hashirama said "Yes. I have several abilities so I know about the events with your younger self Naruto and that you are from the future. I read each of your minds that are here to know what you know by using my wood ability. After discussing it with Jiraiya, Sarutobi, as well as a friend I have in the world government we want to stop hiding our presence from the rest of the world but we also need to deal with the threat of Madara and now Raiden as he is called. In order to do this we need your help."

Naruto asked "What do you plan to do about Raiden."

Hashirama said "If we can get him to stop his road of hatred then we will do all we can to make sure that anyone he between now and then will only be small penalties. A year or two in jail but.....if he can't be stopped the world government will have to declare him a criminal and treat him as such. The only chance he has is if we can save him."

Ino asked "But how can we help, you said it yourself that no one from Konoha can stop Madara."

Hashirama said "Currently.....Moan Two has actually helped us a little but it will become a test of each of you here....as you know Hinata Hyuuga is not here....the reason she's not here is because after her visit from Moan Two she killed the entire Hyuuga clan using the powers she got from turning into a pokegirl and has joined Raiden and Moan Two."

Tenten gasped and said "All of them....even Neji." as she had tears in the corner of her eyes and covering her mouth.

The Sandaime said "Yes. From what we learned Hinata turned into a shrine maiden and she summoned an esper pokegirl called Zalera.....in order for her to do this she first had to kill someone and the person she killed since he was the only person to have a physical wound was her father Hiashi who had a kunai in the heart in his bed while he slept. Zalera......Zalera is like the Shinigami Minato summoned to seal Kitsu into you Naruto. She requires a soul to be sacrificed to be summoned...either the summoners or the victim....Hinata sacrificed her entire clan for the sacrifice."

Tenten screamed "NOOOoooooo......." as she curled up in a ball.

Naruto frowned and asked "Why would Hinata do that.....and how do you know it was her."

Hashirama placed his hand on the table and the table became clear like glass and showed everyone as Hinata awoke and she captured herself in a poke-ball and then watched as she came out as a shrine maiden and then they watched as she went into Hiashi room and stabbed him in the heart and began a ritual.....as the form of Zalera appeared Hinata said "Kill everyone in this building compound but me. You can have all their souls of anyone without a seal on their forehead but you still have to kill them.....let them be free in the next life while those who enslaved them are enslaved in the next life."

As Hashirama stepped back he said "I have the ability to communicate with plants and woods and the Hyuuga compound was created with my bloodline so it is still alive even though it was a house and I could communicate with them to find out what happened."

Naruto asked "Why should we believe you...I mean I've been told so many stories here lately that I don't know who to believe."

Hashirama said "Believe what you want but the man Moan Two spoke of is Madara. Now you can either go on your own and most likely die or you can go with the plan we have and save everyones lives and try to save your brothers...it's your choice."

Tenten asked "What about Hinata...what do you plan to do about her."

Hashirama said "Hinata isn't even in the elemental nation any more we think. After everyone in her family was dead Moan Two appeared and teleported her away.

Naruto growled and said "What is your plan. I want to know before I agree to anything."

Hashirama said "Very well......The virus being released into the elemental nation....there is nothing we can do to stop that since we don't know where Madara is or have a sample of the virus that he has....We do however know that he has connections to several illegal groups in the world to aid him with things he can't create or get here. There are several groups out there that we believe he has connections to. Team Rocket and Team Trauma. Both are big league criminals groups that the world government can stop. They stop them in one place but they are already operating in 20 other places."

Shikamaru said "So your wanting us to track down these groups and get answers from them."

Hashirama said "Not exactly.......ah, he's here." as everyone saw a man in his late 40 wearing a lab coat and glasses around 5'5 walked in and Hashirama said "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Professor Skywave. He's one of the leading Pokegirl experts on the blood curse and gifts field and a consultant to the world government when it comes to contact with us. I've known him since he was 5. Professor, I was just telling them about what we need from them. I told them only a little about Teams Rocket and Trauma."

Skywave said "I see.....well can I get some names please to go with faces."

Everyone gave him their names and he said "Thanks......now you Naruto, what Pokegirls and levels do you have."

Naruto said "A Piratit, Kyuubi, Night nurse and.....another. All levels are classified to me." with his arms crossed and a glare.

Skywave said "I see.......interesting....I've never seen a male Kitsune before."

Naruto growled and Skywave said "Hmm, a female Kitsune....whose your tamer girl."

Shikamaru said "She's mine." in a neutral tone as he picked her up and began to pet her.

Skywave sighed and said "This is going to be troublesome." causing both Nara males to sneeze.

Hashirama sighed and said "Sorry Professor. Things have been....stressful so far considering....would you mind if I...."

Skywave said "No, go right ahead."

Hashirama said "Right, what we need is to provide bait for Team Rocket and Trauma to come looking for you. You can't go looking for them because they will hide and are really good at it and have spies everywhere. The only way to find them is to have them come for you. What we want to do is...."

Nina appeared in a puff of smoke and said "Got it." as she cut Naruto free with a kunai and handed him a small scroll ignoring everything around her.

Naruto opened it and said "Good, how soon."

Nina said "3 days." making Naruto blink.

Naruto said "Wait, how the hell can they have that ready in 3 days."

Nina whispered in his ear "Gato had one already like this needing repaired. A little work and modification and it could be ready in 3 days and only cost about $7000."

Naruto nods and Hashirama cleared his throat and he said "How did she get here and who is she."

Naruto said "You should know that answer if you can read my memories jack ass. Now if you will excuse me but I've got packing to do."

Sandaime asked "Where you going."

Naruto looked back with a bored look that made several people think he looked like a Nara and said "First thing I'm going to do is head to Sasuke apartment and beat the answers out of him where Tora and the other cat pokegirls the Uchiha clan has are. Then I'm going there and beating the shit out of them until they tell me where Madara is and then I'm going to make a deal with said bastard, you for my brother and the virus. If Madara so strong then he can get Raiden from Moan Two and he can give me the pill and the virus. He will think you still have the pills and will make the trade and then you can go and use the jutsu dad used to take his soul and kill him so we don't have to worry about him anymore. Then I'm catching a ship, getting the hell out of here....as for the pills." and before anyone had a chance to say or do anything Naruto had a ball of fire in his hand and slammed them into the case that had the pills destroying it."

He smirked and said "You know, they said knowledge is the forbidden fruit. I agree." as he turned and started to walk away.

Hashirama muttered "Impulsive, irrational, hot headed, idiot."

Sarutobi said "Told you...he's your grandson."

Jiraiya sighed as he said "What now."

Just then Naruto flew backwards out of the tunnel and slammed into the wall and Naruto coughed a few drops of blood from his mouth and said "Not cool jiji."

The Sandaime said "Now that you blown your stack and I admit that your idea would solve most of the problems we still have others to attend to and remember, you are a Konoha Shinobi and will act as one and follow orders from your superiors."

Naruto snorts and said "Right, and how many people follow your orders or my fathers and saw me as a hero." as he wiped the blood from his mouth and stood up.

Shikamaru sighed and said "Naruto....please sit down and listen to their plan....for me."

Naruto frowned and sat down putting his feet on the table and said "10 minutes before I find out the extent of both your abilities and see if me using my....GIFTS are better then yours."

Skywave snickered and said "Alright, we want you and Shikamaru to become tamers and battle in the leagues. As you do you will capture wild pokegirls sending them to a pokegirl ranch to be tamed and breed for use. While this is going on the Shikaku and Yoshino, along with Inoichi, and Chouza, Haylee and Dustin will aid them in running a Pokegirl ranch. That will make both the ranch and you both as targets for Team Trauma and Rocket."

Naruto said "A, your plan sucks. B. It won't work. C. What about the girls here and this had better not be going where I think it is."

Skywave frowned at Naruto comments and he said "Well the girls are going to become Pokegirls anyways so the best way we figure to use this is to have you become their tamers and that way they will have some Nina training to support them on top of their pokegirl abilities."

Naruto looked at the roof and said "And they call me an idiot."

Skywave had enough and said "IF YOUR SO SMART THEN YOU TELL ME WHAT WE SHOULD DO."

Naruto said "Fine. You want to know why your plan sucks. Pokegirl ranches are ran by no more a pair of humans and their pokegirls along with a possible assistant. Not one of the most famous ninja teams to come out of the elemental nations. You want this to work your going to have to play their strengths and weakness. I agree the Nara would be a good pair to work on the ranch along with an assistant and that assistant I would suggest would be Iruka sensei. You don't just have Madara and Team Trauma and Team Rocket to worry about but also Raiden and Moan Two. I know my own weakness so I know his. Put Iruka there at the ranch as the assistant and have Choji act as a Poke researcher there. Next you need to open a second business. Some place that would cater to the Pokegirls and Tamers. If Team Rockets and Trauma are as bad as Nina and Rin told me then they will be looking for places to loot with new inventory. I would suggest something that would draw in human females like a clothing shop that have cloths that are both fashionable and functional to the needs of Tamers. It will draw in the female tamers, their pokegirl and the regular females. I would have Inoichi run that along with Ino. She knows more about fashion then anyone here and would give them a chance to listen to the gossip and spread it to help draw attention.

Next I would say build a large poke-store One that would have items like weapons for those like Nina here. I would also have a food bazaar catered to the special needs and likes of Pokegirls. The Akamichi family know more about spices and foods then anyone here and with a little help and info they could turn into a world wide name for Pokegirls and using the girls Shikamaru and I captured to taste them for advice as well as general labor there and at the general store and at the manufacture company that makes all the new clothing for pokegirls where Dustin and Tenten works. Choji will most likely go with Shikamaru anyways. You also need to add Konohamaru, Udan and Moegi in on this and have one of them work in each of the 3 business. If you don't then Raiden might attack them but with them there he won't."

Sakura said "What about me, you didn't say anything about me."

Naruto looked at Sakura and said "You will stay here and be with your mother or retire. This isn't a game Sakura. I've seen what it's like out there and with the way you look and the way you are someone will either mistake you for a nurse joy and try to capture you or you will miss your family here and want to come back whining all the time alerting everyone about this place or about Sasuke."

Sakura frowned and said "I don't whine."

Everyone said "Yes you do."

Sakura crossed her arms and huffed looking down frowning.

Skywave said "You know....that's not a bad idea...it could be used but not the way you thought.....I mean the ranch in general is a good idea because we know that both team Rocket and Trauma both kidnap pokegirls....as for the rest of the idea......that's it. A Super Ranch. The latest and greatest of inventions since slice bread."

Naruto looked at him and said "You were dropped on your head as an infant, wasn't you."

Skywave said "No."

Naruto said "Ate paint chips."

Skywave said "No."

Naruto looked at Jiraiya who was eying Nina and said "Oh god, Pussy makes your brain die."

Several lumps later Naruto sat up and Hashirama said "Why don't you tell us what you think Professor."

Skywave said "It's not that simple Naruto. The girls here have been exposed to Pokegirls. It's not a matter of if they will threshold it's only a matter of when now so each of them are involved. As for the idea of a Super Ranch. We have a compound, it's an hour south of the capital in the Blue league. There are over 1000 acres of land surrounded by privacy wall surrounding it and a huge mansion in front of it. With a little work we could add a huge super market in the front of it that is connected to the ranch by the mansion and add those store ideas you had. That would draw attention to one location instead of several and with the gossip from the capital it would spread all over the Blue league in less then 3 months."

Naruto frowned and Shikamaru said "I think it sounds like a good idea mostly. I don't like the idea about the girls here because it feels wrong to me to force them into this."

Dustin said "Pardon me but somethings been bothering me for a little while. You said you were going to be exposing the world to the elemental nation and us to the world....how will that work."

Hashirama said "If we defeat Madara we are still releasing the virus. By doing that we open up this place like Sukebe originally planned but make it a tourist trap. A tour into Feudal Japan. A recreation of the time of ninja. The government will arrange for trips of 20 or so people a week to Konoha and we will give them a trip to one of the other villages in the fire country and things like that to expose the elemental nation to the world and us to the world. The other nations will see us getting richer doing guided tours and we will arrange for a slip of information to reach them so they will contact the government and also begin tours and soon the world will see us as nothing but an amusement park and most of the people who die here from our wars will stop being killed."

Naruto frowned and said "I hate this shit....but I don't see anyway around it. The biggest problem I see though is the girls. They are the victims here."

Tenten said "I'm no victim." with a glare and red eyes still from crying.

Naruto said "Sorry. I meant..."

Ino said "We know Naruto so stop....so it comes down to a choice between Shikamaru and Naruto....there's no one else we can use, like Sasuke-kun."

Hashirama said "Sasuke is being used as an alternative to find Madara and is mentally unstable. If we released him into the Pokegirl world he would probably go on a killing spree because Itachi and Madara screwed with his mind when they killed his clan. We know about the Uchiha connection to the cat Pokegirls but they never directly meet him anywhere that we can find so it's a cold trail."

Sakura frowned and said "Do we have to do this. Can't we back out."

The Sandaime said "No, you don't have to do this....but you will be held at a secret location until the virus is released under guard for security reasons. The lives of the many outweigh the lives of the few. I'm sorry but you are a casualty of the situation and it's time to see if your really willing to do what it takes to be kunoichi of Konoha."

Naruto glared at him and said "That's low Jiji."

The Sandaime said "I know but it's the truth."

Sakura frowned and Tenten said "I want to know do either of you plan to go after Raiden and Hinata."

Naruto said "I do, why."

Tenten looked at Shikamaru and he said "It's to troublesome for me to."

Tenten said "Fine. I agree to be yours then Blondy but on one condition. I want revenge. Hinata killed the only man I ever loved and I want her dead. I will fight, serve, fuck, or do anything but should we ever meet her you let me fight her alone."

Naruto frowned and Dustin said "Tenten dear, you...." he stopped when she glared at him and he looked down.

Naruto saw this and he saw the look in her eyes and said after a few moments of silence "If that is your wish I will allow you to fight her alone but on 3 conditions."

Tenten sneered and said "Those are."

Naruto said "The first condition is that if you are about to die then I or one of the other girls can step in to save you or if someone else steps into the fight we can back you up."

Tenten said "Fine, what's the other condition."

Naruto said "When we meet them you ask Hinata WHY she killed all of the Hyuuga clan and not just the main branch. I'm not saying it's right but I want to know why the person who helped save me from my darkness fell into darkness herself. After I hear her answer I will step back and let you fight her as you see fit."

Tenten frowned and said "Very well. I can understand that and I will want to know why myself. What's your final request."

Naruto said "I will not stand by and watch someone I respect and care for fall into darkness herself if I can stop it. I understand justice but I do not condone vengeance. If you are doing this for vengeance then I won't take you but if it is justice then I will. Neji hated the main branch but you saw in my memories that he was willing to kill his her if he had the chance."

Tenten frowned as she closed her eyes and said "I....." as she burst into tears."

Naruto walked around and pulled her into a hug and she cried into his shoulders as tears began to soak into his shirt. As she finally calmed down a bright light was seen in the room and the next moment Tenten breast had got a little bigger and her eyes a little darker but other then that she appeared the same.

Naruto blinked and Ino asked "What happened."

Skywave said "She just threshold into a Kunoichi, a ninja pokegirl."

Tenten said "I'm...." as she looked at her hands and disappeared into the shadows of her chair and emerged behind Naruto with a blade at his throat.

Naruto said "Well that was interesting, what now."

Tenten said "So are you my tamer."

Naruto asked "Do you agree to my terms."

Tenten grabbed Naruto and smashed her lips to his and slammed him back on the table using her kunai to cut his shirt off him and reaching for his pants when Dustin grabbed her and screamed "TENTEN STOP."

Tenten blinked and her eyes went wide as she looked at Naruto and asked "Wha....what just happened."

Ino said "Holy shit. What was that."

Skywave said "A basic reaction for a girl who thresholds. She will usually seek out the strongest male around and either try to get him to claim her or force him to."

Shikamaru sighed and said "That makes how many for you Naruto."

Naruto said "5 I guess. As he refastened his belt and picked up Tenten poke-ball and threw it at her and she disappeared in a red beam.

Dustin glared at him and said "You better take care of her boy. She's my only daughter."

Naruto said "I will.....I just wish it wasn't like this." as he sat down on the table looking down.

Shikamaru looked at Ino and Sakura and muttered "Troublesome. I get the 2 biggest fangirls possible." earning lumps on his head from both girls.

A poke-ball rolled across the table to him and he looked at it and then where it came from and Kakashi said "I guess you need her more then me, enjoy."

Shikamaru glared and Naruto snickered and said "I feel sorry for you Shikamaru, you got Ino, Sakura, and a girl named fangirl along with my little sister."

Ino said "I never agreed to be with him."

Sakura said "Me either."

Naruto said "Well....sorry to inform you girls but I already know your going to be a nurse joy and I have a night nurse which is an evolved from of nurse joy so I don't need you Sakura. Shikamaru needs a medic for him though so if you become a pokegirl he's the only option....unless you want to be Choji or Iruka-sensei."

The Sandaime said "I never agreed to let Iruka go."

Naruto said "Listen. If you don't want my little brother to kill everyone destroying everything then you need to let Iruka and the Konohamaru corp go to this ranch. At least this way they hopefully won't ever stain their hands with blood."

The Sandaime frowned and said "Very well."

Ino said "But what about me. I..."

Choji said "I wouldn't mind being your tamer Ino."

Ino eyes went wide and said "Choji but...."

Choji said "Please Ino, listen to me...I've liked you since we were little....I know you don't like me because of my looks but I would do anything for you and to make you happy.......I'll take care of you and protect you for the rest of our lives.....please.....just think about it."

Ino bit her lip and looked at Choji and then Shikamaru and asked "Are you going to be with Shikamaru and help him."

Choji said "yeah, he's my best bud."

Ino looked down a moment and said "Will I be you alpha then."

Choji said "You could be my alpha, omega and anything else you want to be Ino."

Ino smirked as she saw Choji parents and hers looking at her and said "Then shut up and kiss me you big lug. I swear you need a strong woman like me to keep you on your toes and keep you from pigging out."

Choji eyes got wide and said "You mean it."

Ino nods and Choji moved quicker then anyone though he could and had Ino in a hug kissing her with every ounce of love he could.

After several moments Choji broke the kiss and Ino stood there in a daze and she asked "Is this heaven..." making everyone laugh.

Sakura said "I'm sorry....I only became a ninja to be with Sasuke-kun. If I can't be with him then I don't want to be a ninja."

Naruto said "Jiji......I know you said Sasuke is important but how about a compromise...let Sakura become Sasuke pokegirl but have Inoichi remove her memories of this meeting and let Sasuke come along with Sakura as his Pokegirl. You can even place a tracking seal on Sakura so in case Sasuke does betray us to goto Madara then we can find him.....would you agree to that Sakura. A compromise."

Sakura looked at Naruto and nods and the Sandaime said "Very well.....I guess we just need to finalize things then and as for you Sakura....good night." as a clone appeared behind her knocking her out.

After that people planned for their coming adventure.


	15. truths revealed and plans made

**It had been 5 days since the return of Team 7 and a lot of things have happened in Konoha.**

**Word spread about someone killing all the Hyuuga and it appears they kidnapped the heiress of the Hyuuga clan but all clues are being kept secret by the Hokage in order to catch the guilty party.**

**Sasuke Uchiha also disappeared from the village and it is unknown at this time if he left of his own free will or if he was kidnapped by the same party suspected of kidnapping the Hyuuga heiress. **

**In order to try and find these the missing heirs the Hokage has created a special team to try and find them. The team consist of the famous Ino, Shika Cho trio who are following the clues left at the scene of the Hyuuga massacre. He has also created a team of Iruka Umino, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura, Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi, and Shikamaru Nara to follow the clues left in the Uchiha apartments.**

**Due to the loss of her teammate Tenten has taken a leave of absence and along with her father are going on a tour of the different villages to work on their weapon making skills by training with other masters. It is unclear if Tenten will ever return to being a ninja again.**

**With the loss of 8 and 9 members, team 8 has been disbanded and Shino, Kiba, and Lee have been formed under Gai as the new Team 9.**

**Ichiruka Ramen stand burnt to the ground after a gas leak caused an explosion killing Ayame and her father.**

**Yoshino Nara and Haylee Akamichi have taken this time to make a run to Northern Fire country to check on the Deer farms the Nara clan has there as well as to look for spices for the Akamichi BBQ ****restaurant.**

**Other then that no new information on any of the clans of Konoha or village security changes have been reported.**

Orochimaru frowned as he read the report from Kabuto that arrived and thought "_Hmm.....Something is not right here. For someone to sneak into Konoha and kidnap not one but 2 heirs just days apart is impossible. Also the way sensei is handling these by sending a capture and __interrogation__ team instead of ANBU is also something he would normally not do..hmm." _

The Snake that delivered the message asked "**What is your bidding master."**

Orochimaru said "Return to Kabuto and tell him to check the status on the village ANBU as well as Danzo Root. Look for any unusual missions or leaves of absence. Also have him recover a copy of the check in station logs both going and coming for the last month. If someone else has made a move on the Hyuuga and Uchiha bloodlines I want to know who and stop them.....tell Kabuto to use his best judgment and to forget the plans for the invasion at this time. I want the Uchiha and Hyuuga found. They are both critical in my long term plans."

The Snake said "**As you wish master."** before going up in smoke.

Orochimaru looked at the candle in front of him and bit his thumb and slipped some blood on his summoning seal and slammed his hands into the ground and 30 snakes appeared.

Orochimaru said "I want you all to track down my old team mates Tsunade and Jiraiya and follow them without being discovered. I also want updates on where they are, where they are going, and who they are meeting up with. GO."

Each of the snakes slithered off and Orochimaru thought "_I can not destroy Konoha unless the Uchiha is there because if he is on a secret mission and hears about Konoha destruction it could cost me years to find him and more useless bodies to transfer my soul into."_

As this was going on Naruto stood on the deck of the ship he was steering and he said "DROP ANCHOR AND SECURE THE SAILS. CLONES, AFTER SECURING ALL QUARTERS I WANT YOU TO DIVIDE UP INTO TEAMS AND AND PREPARE FOOD FOR EVERYONE. GO." as he slowly pointed the Brigantine class sailing ship toward the way the shield drops at.

As the ship stopped moving Naruto walked down to the deck and Konohamaru said "That's so cool boss. When are you going to teach me to run this thing."

Naruto said "Later Ko, go get everyone. It's time to talk."

Konohamaru said "Right boss." as he quickly ran off and went below deck.

5 minutes later Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Ayame and her dad, Shikaku, Yoshino, Haylee, Chouza, Inoichi, Iruka, Sakura, Dustin, Sasuke, Konohamaru, Udan, and Moegi were all on the deck.

Dustin looked around and asked "Where's Tenten."

Naruto said "She's in taming shock right now and won't be able to join us for the next 7 days most likely, just like Kushina I suspect." as he looked at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru said "Yeah, your sister hid THAT page from me with a genjutsu."

Naruto shook his head and Iruka said "So will you tell us what's going on now Naruto. I know the Hokage told us all that you were in charge until we got where we are going so what's really happening."

Naruto said "Long story short.....We are all nothing but pawns in a mad mans plot to kill every single human on the planet." making everyone blink.

Iruka asked "What....what are you talking about. That's not funny."

Naruto sat down and said "Does it look like I am laughing Iruka-sensei."

Iruka frowned and said "Perhaps you should start from the beginning."

Naruto pulled out a poke-ball and threw it and Haru appeared and Naruto said "Do you recognize this person Iruka-sensei."

Iruka said "She...she looks like Ino but she's different."

Naruto said "This was Ino in about 5 months from now and yes I know how that sounds but you can ask the other adults here who will tell you I am telling the truth and me and her are from the near future."

Iruka and Sasuke looked around and Sasuke said "So Ino became a Pokegirl huh."

Naruto said "Yeah, but her names no longer Ino. She's Haru Tenshi. By the way Sasuke, before you think this is a waste of time you should know that you were also tricked. The Uchiha Massacre. It was a set up. Itachi was ordered by the Hokage to kill the clan head and the Uchiha council. Madara Uchiha killed the rest."

Sasuke eyes got wide and Shikaku said "You weren't suppose to tell them that."

Naruto snorts and said "You still don't get it Shikaku. That entire meeting was a setup back there. They only gave us the information they wanted us to know so we would not look closely at the other information."

Inoichi asked "What do you mean."

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a case that most recognize and said "Recognize this." as he opened it and took one of the 'pills' and ate it and said "Mm... sesame seed with food dye number 5.....want one." as he set the case on the ground.

Everyone glanced at each other and the ones who were in the meeting frowned and Shikamaru said "So your saying that was all an act...why."

Naruto leaned back and said "Tora told me when she did her little act there was several 'colonies' like the elemental nation the government is running. Now since we know that Tora is working for Madara then the government that she talked about would be the man who created Madara."

Sasuke said "What the hell are you talking about dobe. I want answers about what you said about my clan."

Naruto grabbed another poke-ball and threw it into the air and Kitsu appeared and Naruto said "Kitsu, please show everyone the meeting I had with Tora and the government, Tora and Raiden, Moan Two and her guest, the history of pokegirls and then the meeting we had back in Konoha. Pay close attention and just because information is contradicting itself on some levels doesn't mean it's entirely a lie. I'm going to catch us something to eat." as he got up taking off his shirt and pants leaving himself in pair of boxers and he walked to the side of the ship and jumped off into the water below.

Kitsu said "Might as well take a seat. This will take about an hour." as the world around everyone changed and replayed the events Naruto asked for.

When it was done Naruto who had returned came over with several clones and handed everyone a plate and Konohamaru said "I don't get it boss. It seems like everyone is saying everyone else is lying."

Naruto sat down and he asked "Does anyone want to take a crack at what they think is really going on."

Sasuke frowned and said "I think I am going to kill the Sandaime, Itachi, and Madara. That's what I think." as he clenched his fist.

Naruto said "Go for it." shocking everyone.

Konohamaru said "Boss....you want him to kill grandpa."

Naruto said "If I am right about what I think is really going on Konohamaru then your grandpa has been killed a lot and replaced with a clone of himself just like Hashirama told us that Sukebe did for himself and I think Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju are the same way. I think whenever they die out or are killed the clone of Sukebe just makes a new one and uses a psychic pokegirl to transfer the memories from the dead body to the new one." as he crossed his arms and looked at the sky.

Inoichi said "For what reason...I don't see why he would do that."

Shikamaru said "I think Naruto might be right." making everyone look at him.

Ino asked "What do you mean lazy ass."

Shikamaru said "I used the Pokedex that I got from Kushina and I looked at it since it has information on every known type of Pokegirl. Every so often a new type of pokegirl will appear out of no where and there would be a sudden jump in the number of Pokegirls going from very rare to rare to uncommon over a short period of time. If what we heard about the colonies is true then there are several other places hidden just like we are and there are probably 'guardians there also slowly manipulating the evolution of the people there using Sukebe original creations as the base and giving them something like chakra or bloodlines or something like that slowly building up to something while also slowly destroying mankind from the inside out."

Naruto said "And they have already shown us what the next step Sukebe wants in the evolution of Pokegirls. You heard how Hashirama said they were still going to release the virus even if we stop Madara. WHY...why do that unless they want the people of the elemental nation to go into the world caring the new changes. What better way to slowly add more people into the world gene pool then by filtering the people girls through a Poke-ranch. You all heard how insistent that professor was that it HAD to be a poke-ranch."

Ayame said "If your right Naruto then what is the next step in his plan.

Naruto said "Sukebe already got the human female population down to the point where it could be wiped out by releasing another bloody flu or something like that. I think I am the test subject for the next step he wants to use which is why old Hashirama showed up claiming I'm his grandson and all that bullshit."

Choji said "What makes you different."

Naruto stood up and said "This." as he dropped the shape-shift and showed his fox ears and a tail and said "A Male Poke-man. I bet my weight in ramen that the virus they are wanting to release to make woman change has the part that changed me into a kitsune."

Chouza said "How long have you thought about this Naruto."

Naruto said "Since the moment Moan Two took Raiden. That meeting back in Konoha seemed rushed, like they didn't have time to iron out all the kinks. I think when they found out Moan Two took Raiden and heard that he plans to kill all humans they knew that would set them back because if the first or one of the first male poke-person went on a killing spree then whats to stop the others and the government might just considered those like me a danger to society like a wild animal and put them down while their children."

Sasuke saw a twinkle in Naruto eye and said "What are you planning dobe. The last time I saw that look on you was when you put the tape recorder in the girls bathroom, put super glue on Iruka seat, put x-lax in the teachers coffee and hung all the Hyuuga underwear on the gates of the Uchiha compound."

Naruto rubbed his nails against his chest and said "How many of you actually think Hinata killed the Hyuuga's."

Everyone raised there hand but Naruto and he asked "So everyone here thinks she snapped and wants revenge and that she joined Raiden because of her love for him huh." as he held a smirk on his face.

Everyone looked confused and Naruto said "Kitsu, show that scene of Hinata killing her father again for me."

Kitsu nods and she replayed it and when Hinata went to strike Hiashi with a kunai Naruto said "Freeze......does anyone see anything wrong with this scene."

Ino said "Besides Hinata killing her father in cold blood."

Sakura said "Wait......that can't be right."

Everyone looked at her and Ino asked "What is it forehead."

Sakura said "Hinata left handed....why is she killing her father with a kunai on the right hand."

Dustin eyes got wide and he looked at Naruto and said "You knew."

Naruto said "The moment I saw this I knew we were all being played back there. That was why I kept trying to leave. They were desperate to get me to believe them."

Dustin said "That was why you wanted Tenten to find out why she did it in the first place."

Naruto nods and said "If I would have defended Hinata then Tenten would hate me and not listen and go after her herself most likely getting herself killed and maybe Hinata as well. Also I was afraid that if I didn't play along to an extent they would order Inoichi to erase my memories like they wanted done with Sakura."

Inoichi said "Inner Sakura is scary. Remind me never to go in your head again Sakura."

Sakura glared at him and Sasuke said "But why you dobe."

Naruto said "What name did they want me to have Sasuke."

Shikamaru eyes went wide and said "Of coarse. I get it now."

Sasuke said "Then tell us if your so smart."

Shikamaru pulled out the beginners guide to pokegirls and said "In here there are several stories about rivals who had pokegirls that were so strong and famous that everyone wanted one and everyone wanted to be those tamers. Those like Ash and Gary. They want to start the next great rivalry. Uchiha vs Senju....look at your clans symbol on your back Sasuke, it's a poke-ball They want you and Naruto to be rivals. They set up Naruto to where he would want to go after Madara to stop him from releasing the virus and they set you up where you would fight Naruto because you also want to fight Madara to get your revenge. Naruto sees the Sandaime as a grandfather and you now learning the truth hate him so Naruto would want to protect him and you would want to destroy him, and then there is Itachi. Itachi was one of Naruto bodyguards when he was younger and was the person who taught Naruto to read. Naruto thinks of Itachi as a friend and you hate Itachi because of him killing your clan. They been setting you both up for years to be rivals. They wanted to hold you back in Konoha but Naruto forced them to let him bring you because they were going to have you follow another path that would have forced you and Naruto to be enemies."

Sasuke frowned as everyone else but Naruto looked shocked and Ino looked at Naruto and said "You figured all this out already."

Naruto pulled out a book and said "This is my fathers and mothers journals. Inside are seals that have all kinds of things my parents wanted for their children to learn. My father was a seal expert. After Konoha was destroyed I tried to figure a way to release the five star seal Orochimaru placed on me and I found it but I also found other seals dad had in his notes and one of them was a restriction seal.....I had 7 restriction seals placed on my body by different people. One to restrict my hand eye coordination, one to restrict my chakra control, one to restrict my ability to stay focus, one to restrict my short term memory, one was to make me unable to speak badly about Konoha no matter how much I hate the people who made my life hell, another was for me to be unable to stay angry and the last was to keep me from being depressed."

Sasuke said "So your not a happy go lucky idiot."

Naruto said "Nope, I'm probably more fucked up in the head then you are teme. My mind looks like a sewer and if it wasn't for the fact Kitsu saved me from myself after I removed those seals I would have probably went on a killing spree....luckily I got the love of some caring woman who make me a better person."

Inoichi said "So....what are you going to do now then. I mean if you figured out all this then what do you plan."

Naruto said "That depends on Sasuke."

Sasuke blinked and said "What do you mean dobe."

Naruto said "I need to know right now what your plans are. Are you going to go after Madara and Itachi or are you willing to fucked all those who messed with our lives."

Sasuke frowned and said "What do you got in mind dobe."

Naruto said "I plan to use the plan those assholes created but I am going to change it. I plan to become famous and draw everyones attention on me but I am going to do it my own way. I need everyone else here to run the Poke-ranch like they want us and we use it as our base of operations to keep in contact with each other and I want you as my rival like they want but while I am going for being famous and being the good guy I want you Teme to do what your good at and use your bad boy attitude that made all the girls swoon over you back in Konoha and I want you to try to be someone that the criminal world would want. Specifically Team Rocket and team Trauma. I want them to try and recruit you and I want you to play hard to get but keep giving them reasons why they want you to join them. That way when you do join them you will be placed higher up in their organization and you might be able to get close to the ones actually running them. If you can get in with them then you can find out how Sukebe is connected to them because to run something like the elemental nation and the colonies all these years he has to have someone supplying him. I figure it is them but there might be those in the government connected to him so why your coming in through the back door looking for him I will be coming in through the front making it where the government will want me to help them since I will be the loudmouth everyone knows me for talking about the elemental village, Sukebe projects and all that which as Ino and Sakura can tell you, gossip is just as good a weapon as a kunai."

Both girls glared at him and Yoshino said "But I can tell you have more planned then that Naruto, right."

Naruto said "Yeah, this is where the rest of you really come in. Raiden and Moan Two won't mess with you all as long as Iruka, Ayame, Teuchi, and the K-corp are there. Shikamaru, Choji, your both going to have to help get the Poke-ranch pokegirls to draw people there and the other shops need to be top of the line drawing attention to them. Let slip small rumors about us being ninja, let slip that there are immortal males in the elemental nations and that Sukebe cloned himself. Make it look like your trying to be secretive of it but loud enough that people will come. It won't take long before the government will send someone to spy on you. Use your ninja skills to find the mark and do what your famous for. Capture and information gathering. Let Inoichi enter his mind, find out any information like secret government projects or secret bases or things like that and get word to me or Sasuke somehow. Sasuke can use that information to gain influence from Teams Rocket or Trauma, which ever one he joins. While this is going on I am going to use my specialty of Shape-shifting and Kagebunshins to make it seem like a new criminal organization is on the rise and have them make a few runs on those places you find out about and then as this is happening anything of value that my clones take I will have store at a warehouse or something and have it where Sasuke informs his group about the warehouse and after they steal it I make it seem like Team Guardian wants revenge and stage an attack on Rocket or Trauma making it linked back what we know of the guardians and Sukebe which will draw them back to the elemental nation. This will draw a lot of attention to the guardians, especially Madara and force them out of hiding to deal with this problem and that is when we will be ready to deal with them."

Silence was his answer after he finished talking and Ino said "OK, who are you and what have you done with Naruto."

Naruto smiled and said "It wasn't all my plan......Kitsu got in contact with an old friend of hers and most of this was her idea....you can come out now."

There was a ripple in the water beside the ship and then an explosion as a pokegirl flew out of the water and landed on the deck of the ship.

Naruto bowed and said "Welcome Lugiass..I assume you heard all we spoke about."

Lugiass said "Yes I have and the only reason I agreed to help you with your quest is because of Sukebe. After seeing and hearing all that Kitsu as she calls herself now showed me I have to agree that he is alive still and with him alive I am unable to carry out my own plans since he is able to destroy me if he finds out I am helping you. When you get your poke-ranch up and running I will send someone to act as a relay letting you know any information I think is useful to you. I was not aware that pocket dimensions like this existed but now that I do and know what to look for I shall check for more of these and see what my creator is up to. I don't care how you do it or why you are doing it but the price for my aid and those who work for me is Sukebe death. Do you agree Kitsune."

Naruto said "Yes, I agree. Treating people as nothing more then breeding stock or pawns to do with as you want and throw away is something I will not stand for. I don't care if they are human or Poke-person I will do all I can to stop his madness."

Lugiass nods and said "I think I will like you Kitsune......Your brother has started his quest in the Sunshine, magma islands league. He has not killed anyone yet but he has crippled 20 so far. It appears he wants to spread fear first before he kills. I think the young shrine maiden is what changed him from killing."

Naruto nods and said "I thank you for the help Lugiass and thank you for the information and plan to draw out Sukebe."

Lugiass flew into the air and spiraled into the sea.

After she was gone everyone jerked forward and Sasuke demanded "What the hell was that, why couldn't I move."

Naruto said "That was a legendary Pokegirl. Kitsu did a favor for her a hundred years ago and embarrassed one of her sisters so when I told her what I was thinking when we were still in Konoha she suggested calling in that favor.....does everyone agree with the plan or have a better one."

Shikaku said "No....but I do think we need to update ourselves as much as possible on Pokegirls."

Naruto said "Good idea, I had Kitsu teleport to a nearby island in the real world and she got a Pokegirl that can help at the ranch. She's a nurse joy whose been injured and has forgotten how to heal humans but she can heal pokegirls no problem and knows a lot about them. She's got a room below near the galley but.....someone here will have to become her tamer and it can't be me."

Sasuke said "How am I going to get a Pokegirl dobe. I don't have any."

Naruto smirked at Sasuke.

30 minutes later Sasuke glared at Naruto and said "I hate you."


	16. Chapter 16

It took a month for the group to make it to the blue league islands. In that time things had been crazy, hectic, and down right funny.

Sasuke got Sakura as his pokegirl as she wanted and as Naruto thought she turned out to be a Nurse joy. Sasuke also got the 'joys' of taming Sakura as both a human and a pokegirl because Sakura wanted to be with him once and her winning argument was "If we fail to stop Sukebe this might be your last time to be with a real woman and not a pokegirl."

Of coarse the next day Sasuke walked out of his cabin with a shit faced look on him and when Naruto asked "What's with the look teme."

Sasuke said "Naruto.....I know you had more stamina then anyone in our class including me......but after last night I swear Sakura got your ass beat hands down."

Kitsu said "I doubt that Uchiha."

Sasuke said "No, you don't understand. I don't know where the hell she learned all that. I mean she was possessed. First we went at it with me on top with slow love making but.....that was the last clear thing I remember, Sakura took over after that and next thing I know I was tied to the bed and Sakura had went from having lace to leather and....."

Sakura walked over and whispered in his ear and Sasuke quickly looked afraid and said "No mistress Sakura."

That was all it took for Naruto to burst out laughing as Sakura rested her head on Sasuke shoulder with a smirk on her face."

Haru smirked and said "I guess Sakura not a naughty nurse but a Madam instead."

Sakura blushed at this as everyone laughed over that one.

Naruto rescued the injured nurse joy who was named Clove by Inoichi who took her as his pokegirl after Naruto pointed out she would be a valuable asset for the Poke-ranch The past Nina was also rescued from the pirate ship and went with Dustin who after seeing her sword skills named her Mina since everyone got tired of saying "Not you, the other Nina." Of coarse Mina loved her new name and rewarded Dustin for it.

Of coarse Sasuke took this opportunity to pick himself up another Pokegirl much to Haru and Naruto loathing. Sasuke thanks to the help of his Sharingan cast genjutsu after genjutsu on the Vampire that had first bit Haru making the vampire tired since she used her attacks to fight fake enemies and after defeating her he captured her and Naruto insisted she be kept in a storage seal inside her poke-ball until they made it to the island where the poke-center was and she went through a level 3 taming cycle twice and then he tamed her with 'Mistress Sakura' help of coarse. Sasuke named her Amaya or night rain.

Being weak against sunlight Sasuke and Naruto had both Haru and Amaya fight an hour before dark and an hour after dark where both would hold an advantage and surprisingly neither could defeat the other because Amaya level was 26 but her actual skills from being feral so long were really low and Haru level which was 19 now and her ability to produce light attacks even at night as long as there was at least moonlight for her to focus on made it a battle of attrition that was always stopped.

Of coarse during that time Naruto gave Kushina a gravity seal as well with Shikamaru permission and hers as well. Naruto gave her the first stage of the Rasengan also and a scroll she promised she wouldn't look at until she mastered the first level containing the second and final stages.

It was also when the ship got caught in a storm that everyone learned Naruto really did know how to navigate the ship and was a good captain of the ship because several of them thought for sure they were going to die in the storms but he brought them through and nobody doubted him again on that.

The Konohamaru corp of coarse were down about the ideal of the Sandaime not being as honorable as they thought and Naruto had Haru use her mental abilities to erase their memories of the day before they entered the Pokegirl world and replace it with one where they think this group is being sent to research and train for future missions.

On that note Inoichi and Ino questioned Haru about how she was able to use their family jutsu without leaving her body like they had to. Haru quickly pointed out that she wasn't able to leave her body any longer or her body starts destroying itself but she discovered if she is able to touch someone with skin to skin contact she can take over them or view their thought or memories. Ino asked how was she able to read Hinata and Haru reminded her that Moan Two had made a link to all their minds with her powers and Haru just piggy backed Moan Two link.

That brought a funny situation when Inoichi realized Haru had been tamed already by Naruto and Inoichi wanted to kill him for deflowering his daughter. Inoichi just accepts the fact he has 2 daughters now and Ino accepted she has a big sister to save everyone the head ache of the time travel paradox.

Ino still remained human so far, when asked why she hasn't tried to threshold yet Ino said "Choji and I talked and I agreed to be his pokegirl when I do threshold but we decided we wanted to build our relationship on more ground then that of a Tamer and his pokegirl. I'm just going to wait until either the virus hits or I threshold normally and I am enjoying my time with Choji and helping lazy ass."

Naruto during that time also came up with some unique training for everyone. An example of this training was when he read in the Pokedex about an attack called Seismic Toss.....

Flashback

Naruto stood on the deck of the ship and looked at his pokegirls and said "Alright ladies, today we are going to be working on some new skills. I don't want people to be able to predict what you can do because of your type. I want you to have every advantage to help protect yourselves and each other. In order to do this I have come up with this training."

Each of the 5 girls looked at him and Naruto said "Now to start off I want Rin and Haru to look at the training dummies that Dustin was kind enough to let us have. What I want you to do when I tell you to start is fly into the air until your higher then the crows nest and then I want you both to swoop down as fast as possible and tackle the target wrapping your arms around them and continue your flight up into the air again until you feel the rope connected to the dummies pull tight and I want you to keep pulling. This is a simulation of an attack I want you both to learn called Seismic Toss but since some of your enemies could way several hundred pounds and will be fighting you to get free when you tackle and grab them I created this second part of the training." as he walked over and showed the other end of the rope connected to the target is connected to a barrel

Naruto said "Now this barrel has currently 100 lbs of metal in it and when you fly as high as you can you will actually lift this barrel 3 feet into the air before the other ropes stop it from going higher. You are to keep this barrel in the air to increase your own reserves and wing strength.....but this task isn't over yet. While you are doing that Kitsu will be up in the crows nest throwing fireballs at the ropes that connect the dummies to the barrels. You are going to have to evade those fireballs while keeping in the air and holding the dummy as best as you can.....but my madness doesn't end there. While you 3 are doing that Nina and Tenten will both race from the aft of the ship caring a bucket to the bow of the ship and I will have 10 kagebunshin waiting up there each armed with a short sword like both them are now caring and both girls will have to fight using only Kenjutsu to defeat all 10 kagebunshin and then they will run down the side of the ship using chakra to get down to the water and fill both buckets and race back up to the top and Tenten will fill Rin barrel and Nina will fill Haru barrel but once the bucket is empty they will have to run to the front of the ship again where my 10 Kagebunshin will be there again and they will have to fight them with only their short swords and then fill their buckets and keep doing this until either Rin or Haru are unable to keep their barrel in the air and it lands on the deck.....did I forget to mention that each barrel will have a small hole in it so the water will slowly run out."

Rin asked "But why master. I don't understand that part."

Naruto said "Because you see Rin you and Haru are both going to be competing for a prize against each other to see who could stay in the air the longest while holding their target and Nina and Tenten are both going to be competing for a prize for which ever one is able make their target give out first. The one who adds enough water to make one of you give out will enjoy the same prize as either you or Haru will get."

Nina asked "What is our prize Captain."

Naruto said "You both get me for the next 2 nights after we finish training and working for the day."

Kitsu said "Don't worry about it not seeming fair that he is doing that because the other 2 will get the runner up prize. Kitt's had his clones reading the Pokedex over and over again as well as the beginners guide to pokegirls and he read where some battles were won or loss by someone using a sex attack against their enemy to distract them from battle. He's worried that someone who knows they can't beat you in a straight out fight will try to seduce you to distract you....to solve this he has asked me to have the runner ups focus on a task like holding a pair of buckets with water in them for the runners and having the other one stay in the air on the ropes holding the barrels to the deck while I use sex attacks and sexual stimulus to try and get you to forget what your doing and enjoy the feeling I give you. I am going to push the runners up to orgasm and they have to stay focused and try not to."

Each of the girls looked scared by that idea and Naruto said "Do not worry though. I don't like to see you suffer or being hurt so after the next 2 days where the winners will be with me then the runners up will get the third day with me while the winners will have a day with Kitsu going through what the runner ups had to do. Then on the 4th day we will do this training again but instead of having 100 lbs to start with I will have 125 lbs to start with....and you are not allowed to turn off your seals."

Tenten said "I think we can all see how this will help us but I have to ask what will we be doing during the days for the next few days."

Naruto said "Tomorrow we will be working on physical endurance where you each will have to do 100 sit ups, push ups, jumping jacks, squats, laps around the deck, and weight training where you will have to carry a single bucket from the aft of the ship to the bow of the ship to fill up a barrel with a hole in it until you completely fill it to work on your speed, stamina, and endurance. The day after that we will work on specialty training. I will catch some fish and Rin will have to heal them and keep them alive while Kitsu will have to turn a pot of water into steam until all the water is gone while casting an illusion of Tora the cat for the corp to try and catch. You Tenten will be working on your ninjutsu and chakra control, Nina will be working on her chakra control and Kenjutsu"

Haru asked "What about me."

Naruto said "You will be fighting with Shikamaru, Kushina and Fangirl."

Haru said "I can't believe she likes being called that like it's a badge of honor or something."

Naruto said "I know.....anyways your going to be doing a 3 on one battle trying to defeat all 3. Your light based attacks will give you an advantage over Shikamaru shadow attacks. Kushina only knows a few attacks but she is deadly with them so if you can avoid her attacks and help her get stronger while not falling for Fan girls attacks will make you a better fighter.......I want all of you to listen to me for a moment."

Kitsu said "We all have been listening to you anyways kitt." making all the girls snicker.

Naruto sighed and said "One of the biggest flaws I found in poke-battles is the pokegirls have to wait on their tamers to order them to do attacks. I don't want any of you to be mindless drones. I want you to think for yourself. If you think you can make a better attack for you do it. I want you to have faith in yourselves and each other so if I chose one of you to fight someone you can go out and kick their ass without waiting for my orders."

Tenten said "You know....when I first chose you I only wanted to do it to get revenge....but after you pointed that out about Hinata has made me where I will ask her first and then decide what to do....but the strangest thing I have found is that if I wouldn't of been so devoted to Neji back then and knew how great you really were....I would have snatched your ass faster then I can snatch a kunai."

Naruto said "Thanks...I think. So does everyone understand the training."

Kitsu said "No, I have one question. What about your own training."

Naruto said "Ah, that's easy, today I am working on my chakra control by walking in the front of the ship performing my kata for my Kenjutsu on the water and when I get the memories from my Kagebunshin I will create 10 more to go up the ship and prepare to fight. Tomorrow I am spending time with my sister, training with Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino. The day after that I am sparring with Sasuke, Sakura Amaya and talking with the adults to learn more skills and leadership as well as training ideas."

Kitsu said "Right. Lets get started." as she ran up to the mast and climbed it.

Naruto said "Everyone get ready." as the girls ran to where they were to start or flew in some cases. Naruto screamed "AND.....GO."

end flashback.

That is just one of several training ideas that Naruto had his girls work on including himself.

Not to mention the others were training but not to as much of an extent.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the island that was coming up and he said "Well everyone. I believe this will be were we part ways for a while." catching everyones attention.

Konohamaru asked "What do you mean boss."

Naruto said "I mean that in order for our 'mission' to work I can't be seen with you all for the moment. I will leave behind some Kagebunshin to get you all into dock safely but they will stay on the ship and have the ship leave again since I will be needing it for my part of the plan."

Inoichi said "So how long will it be before we see you Naruto."

Naruto looked at the sun and said "If everything works out I would say a little over a month, maybe 2 at the most depending on how thing go."

Ino said "Naruto....thanks for saving us back there and getting us here....are you sure you want to do this."

Naruto looked at Ino and said "Ino.....Because of my love for Haru and my other girls I see you as a sister just as much as Kushina and Ayame.....I respect your decision you have made and I feel that should be everyones right, not because of...you know. I have to stand up for what I believe and protect those that are precious to me, that is what I am going to do."

Ino nods and hugs him and Naruto sees Tenten hugging her dad and he looked at Haru who was hugging Inoichi. Naruto smiles sadly and he felt a pair of arms circle him and he sees Kushina giving him a hug and she said "Be safe brother."

Naruto said "I will....make sure to keep that lazy ass on his toes."

Kushina smirked and said "Actually I prefer him on his back."

Naruto said "Pervert."

Kushina said "We are what we are.....don't forget that." in a serious voice.

Naruto nods and Shikaku said "Well I guess this is it then kid."

Naruto said "Yeah."

Shikaku said "I'll keep an eye on everyone. Do what you think is best."

Naruto nods and all the girls but Kitsu returned to their pokeballs and Naruto looked at Sasuke and said "You better get stronger Teme, I want both us there to stop the ones responsible for this."

Sasuke said "Don't worry about me dobe, your still the dead last." with a smirk.

Naruto said "We will see Teme....well Cya." as Kitsu placed her hand on Naruto and both disappeared in a flash of light.

Naruto appeared in some woods and he said "Alright Kitsu, where is this place Lugiass told you about."

Kitsu said "About a mile east of here."

Naruto nods and said "Lets go then." as he headed east.

It took about 10 minutes going by tree tops before Naruto arrived in a small looking town and Naruto asked "Is this the place."

Kitsu looked around and said "Yeah.....Kitt....thanks."

Naruto said "No problem Kitsu....were all here for you."

Kitsu nods and she jumped down out of the tree and Naruto did as well and they both began walking toward the town and Kitsu said "Professor David Oak....he was the one who helped redeem me after I lost my tail and the man who helped me to perform the ritual to become a Kyuubi......I owe him a lot....I was on my way back here for his funeral when Madara captured me....thanks for letting me finally pay my respect kitt."

Naruto nods and they both soon make it to the town cemetery and after looking around for 15 minutes they found the grave and Naruto asked "How did he die Kitsu."

Kitsu who was sitting on her knees in front of the grave said "A river north of here flooded the area and trapped a couple of rookie tamers and their pokegirls....He was part of the rescue team that went to save them....they saved the tamers but the Professor leg got caught in a vine that was wrapped around a log and he was pulled back into the river and drowned before anyone could save him. Like all Professors Oak he was a great man who earned the respects of Pokegirls around the world as well as tamers." as she looked sad.

Naruto placed his hands on her shoulder lovingly when something hit him in the back and before he had time to understand what was happening he was trapped in a poke-ball

A scream of "I got one, I caught a Pokegirl." was heard from an excited kids voice.

Kitsu who had realized what happened immediately got to her feet and grabbed the little boy by the neck as she grabbed the pink Poke-ball and she growled and said "**Release him NOW**." as she handed the ball to the kid after she couldn't get Naruto free.

The kid was scared so much by the KI Kitsu was releasing his pissed his pants and fainted.

Just then the sound of feet running was heard and a gasp and scream of "MICHAEL." was heard.

Kitsu looked over and saw a teenage girl around 16 with brown hair and green eyes standing there and the girl pulled out a poke-ball and Kitsu frowned and said "The boy yours."

The girl blinked and said "Your....tamed." eying Kitsu.

Kitsu said "Yes, the boy just captured my tamer in this Poke-ball....I scared him in my anger and he pass out though. Can you free Naruto because I can't get it to release him."

The girls eyes got wide and said "Oh my, here let me see it. I've been working on a new poke-ball and my little brother here decided to test it for me. I am sorry about this......shit...um....We need to go back to my lab....I'm Jessica....Jessica Oak."

Kitsu eyes got wide and she asked "Are you related to David Oak."

Jessica blinked and said "Yes...he was my grandfather...we need to hurry because this ball hasn't been finished and I don't know what it's doing to your tamer."

Kitsu said "Right, lead the way."

Jessica nods and takes off running with the poke-ball and Kitsu followed carrying Michael.

When they got to the lab Jessica already had the poke-ball on the table and a screw driver in her hand working on the screw in the henge's of the ball.

A few seconds later a red beam appeared and Naruto screamed as he fell to the ground.

Jessica eyes got wide and said "Oh my, what happened. How did this ball turn you into a Kitsune." as she looked excited and scared.

Naruto growled and looked around and saw Kitsu and said "What the hell happened and where are we Kitsu."

Kitsu said "Congratulations kitt, you just got capture in a poke-ball"

Naruto blinked and looked around and looked at himself and said "Note to self, never get caught again, felt like I was getting a blow job with teeth."

Jessica blushed and a voice said "Sis, what's a blow job." making everyone look at the kid Kitsu had dropped on a table.

Naruto looked around and said "Um....who are you and where are we."

Michael said "Hey sis look, I caught a....wait, your a guy. I thought you were a girl when I saw your ears and tails before I threw my ball at you."

Jessica said "Wait, my ball didn't turn you into a Kitsune."

Naruto said "No....someone else did....who are you, I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze....this is Kitsu." as he offered his hand.

Jessica said "I'm Jessica Oak and that's my little brother Michael. I'm sorry about what happened. Michael knows I've been working on that ball for 3 months now trying to earn my professor degree. He took it to try to capture one of the mildly wild pokegirl in the area." as she shook his hand.

Naruto said "Well no harm done I guess...Were you able to pay your respect Kitsu." as he looked at Kitsu.

Kitsu nods and Naruto said "Then I guess we better get going." as he started toward the door.

Jessica screamed "WAIT."

Both stopped and looked at her and she said "Um....you must be hungry, how about I fix you and your pokegirls something to eat to pay you back for what happened."

Naruto said "Um....." as he looked at Kitsu.

Kitsu said "Might not be that bad of an idea. I know the others don't like Pokeballs that much so maybe a meal to let them stretch their legs won't be so bad."

Naruto said "Well....alright, I guess....but are you sure miss. I mean I don't want us to be a bother."

Jessica said "No problem. My brother and I are the only ones in this town anymore. We wouldn't mind the company and I would like to ask you about how you are a Kitsune if you don't mind."

Naruto bit his lip and said "Only if I can ask some questions also."

Jessica said "That's fine, Michael, take Naruto up to our guest room and let him and his pokegirls clean themselves up since It's a few hour walk from the nearest town. I'll begin supper....any preference to what your girls need, poke-chow, fruits...."

Naruto said "Normal human food is fine. A little vegetable, a little meat preferably fish but anythings fine."

Jessica said "Right. I'll get right on it." as she shot a look at her brother promising pain if he didn't listen before she left.

Michael sighed and said "Follow me I guess." as he got up and looked at his pants and frowned and quickly went up the stairs and said "That room right there, excuse me." as he quickly ran down the hall and a door slamming was heard.

Naruto walked in the room and after Kitsu closed the door he asked "What's going on Kitsu, what happened."

Kitsu said "You got captured..I guess with your genes part Pokegirl you run just as much chance of being captured as we do. Luckily it seems that poke-ball wasn't finished because if it was you might have came out.....more docile."

Naruto frowned and said "We need to find a way to make sure that doesn't happen. If I'm captured they capture you all as well." before he released Haru, Nina, Rin, and Tenten.

Tenten looked around and asked "What should we do."

Naruto looked in thought and said "What do you think Kitsu, should we trust her and her brother."

Kitsu said "Maybe....Pallet town was always a small town but for there to be only 2 people here...something must have happened. Maybe we should find out first."

Naruto said "Yeah....well lets wash up and go meet our host." as washed his face and hands in the bathroom before letting the girls take turns.

15 minutes later they were all back down in the lab when Jessica walked in with an apron on and her eyes darted between each and she stopped on Haru and said "What are you. I've never seen or heard of your type before."

Haru looked at Naruto and he nods and she said "I'm a Van Hellslut, a Vampire hunter."

Naruto said "This is Haru, Tenten, Nina, Rin, and you already met Kitsu."

Each nods and Jessica said "Pleasure to meet you all. Lunch is ready and Michael is already at the table, follow me please." as she lead them away.

After they sat down with Michael looking wide eyed at each of the girls and everyone began to eat Jessica said "So....you said someone else turned you into a Kitsune, could you tell me about it."

Naruto said "Why."

Jessica blushed and said "Everyone in my family have been Pokegirl Professors since the Sukebe war was over. I'm trying to earn my right to be called a Professor so anything and everything I learn about Pokegirls will help me in gaining it. The fact a male has been turned into a Poke-person could lead to a whole new world of discovery for Poke-experts."

Naruto frowned and said "We should be going." as he quickly stood up only to have his arm grabbed by Haru.

Haru said "Naruto, she doesn't mean it to sound like that. Don't become Sasuke."

Naruto growled and said "Alright Haru....." as he set back down.

Jessica asked "Was it something I said."

Kitsu said "With what has happened to us we don't trust easy.....If you might be willing to answer a few questions as a sign of trust I'll answer some of yours."

Jessica said "Alright, that seems fair. I guess that must be a sensitive topic....so what is it you want to know."

Kitsu said "I've been here before, in fact I knew Professor David Oak, he was the one who helped me to redeem myself and to become a Kyuubi. What happened to the town that no one else is here."

Jessica frowned and shot a look at her brother and said "Can you prove what you just said...I mean about our grandfather."

Kitsu sighed as she stood up walked around to where Jessica was and she raised the hair on the back of her neck.

Jessica eyes went wide and said "That's my family catalog marker. All Pokegirls who were here to help with research got one. I recognize the series numbers from those of my grandfather...how are you still alive. I mean you don't register as a legendary."

Kitsu said "Later.....I showed you I was telling the truth."

Jessica frowned and said "After my grandfather passed away our father was just a year or two older then me and he wanted to finish his fathers work and went to follow the tracking chip that is hidden under the seal you have along with every other Pokegirl that ever assisted in our family work.....he disappeared for 3 years and when he returned claimed he found a lost continent where Pokegirls didn't exist.....He assembled a team and went back to where this lost continent was and.....he was the only one to return...barely alive......he lost all credibility as a researcher and the name Oak became a laughing stock in the world...The town lost it's fame for being home of the greatest researchers in the world. He tried to regain his reputation and name by going on one last expedition to prove the lost continent existed. All the business and people of the village in order to try and save the town sponsored his expedition....It was right after Michael was born....he never returned and the rest of the villagers were forced to sell their homes and business to move to somewhere else. Michael and I were the only two left here so we been trying to keep the place up and running and I've been trying to follow in our family legacy and gain our name back."

Naruto frowned and said "This lost continent....did he ever give a name for it."

Jessica said "You believe there was a lost continent." as she eyed them.

Naruto glanced at the the girls who each nod and he said "If what you said about the tracking chip is true then there is a chance that the chip he was following was the one Kitsu has."

Jessica looked at Kitsu and said "But....if he followed her chip then.....do you know about this lost continent."

Naruto said "The elemental nations...It's where I'm from along with Haru."

Michael said "Then that means you could prove our dad's story."

Naruto bit his lip and said "It's not that easy kid......you see....the elemental nations was created by Sukebe himself." making both Jessica and Michael wide eyed.

Jessica said "What do you mean." pinching herself under the table.

Kitsu said "Sukebe made a mistake....when he created the bloody flu he was hoping to kill off all Humans in the world by killing off all the females. That was his ultimate plan. Kill off the female humans ending the human race while having the males who survive create a new race with his original creation, not the Pokegirls but the original ones the government thought they destroyed."

Jessica said "While that does make since there is a problem with your story. In order for that to work the original creations would have had to survive but I know all those that were captured were destroyed."

Naruto said "You yourself just admitted the truth. All those that were CAPTURED. The ones that were caught were only the latest batch. All the others were hidden in the elemental nations along with Sukebe son."

Haru said "During the war Sukebe had his Pokegirls kidnap children from orphanages and taken to the elemental nation to help create the new race while his Pokegirls wiped out the rest of the human race along with the bloody fly."

Michael said "How do you know all this."

Jessica eyes darted back and forward and said "You....your descendants of the original girls Sukebe created."

Naruto said "We think so...we have had so many lies and truths told to us now we don't know what really is the truth or what's not. I got friends and family involved in this here now and we are all trying to discover the truth while also trying to stop someone who claims they have a virus that will turn all teenage woman into Pokegirls and possibly men as well. What we told you so far is the general basics all the stories we been told about what's really going on."

Jessica bit her lip and said "What if there was a way to find out the truth."

Naruto said "If you know a way it would save us a lot of time and effort chasing false trails."

Jessica said "I have a friend....a Pokegirl who has developed a special ability. She's an officer Jenny and her ability makes her one of the best police officers in the world because she can look at peoples memories and tell which are truths, which are lies, and when a person in a memory is lying. Nobody, not even a kitsune pulling a prank can fool her. If your willing to let her investigate you then she can tell you what is true and what's not."

Naruto looked at the girls and said "What do you think.

Haru said "I think we should do it."

Nina said "Um Jessica.....I use to be a Pirate. I did some things while I was one that are illegal. If she reads our minds will I be arrested."

Jessica said "No, I give you my word...as long as you all are telling the truth about this I will make sure that you are not in anyway punished."

Kitsu asked "How can you be sure Officer Jenny won't arrest us."

Jessica said "Because she's our sister and she wants to clear our fathers name as much as we do. If your telling the truth about this elemental nation then that will give us a chance to regain our family honor."

Nina said "How did that happen."

Jessica laughed and said "how is it that my sisters a Officer Jenny and my brother and I appear normal. After dad came back the only survivor there were accusations of him killing them or that foul play was involved and someone may try to kill him to silence him so the league had our mother become his personal body guard and she was one and now here we are."

Naruto said "Very well....do what you must and we can stay here somewhere until she arrives."

Jessica said "Well she can be here in about 3 hours. Like mom she works for the league. Just rest up and I'll call her." as she got up and left.

After she was gone Naruto looked at Michael and said "What's up shorty. You seem quite."

Michael said "I'm trying to figure out if I should trust you or not." as he got up and left.

Naruto sighed and he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Haru who said "Relax Naruto-kun, everything will be alright."

Kitsu said "Kitt, I swear you have the devils luck. We decide to make one side trip and come across the only person in the world who could help us and has a reason to help us.".

Naruto frowned and said "That's what worries me."

Rin smiles at him and said "Well whatever happens master know that we are here and will get through it together."

Naruto nods and said "I'm going to take a nap until later." as he walked outside and sat down against a tree in the front yard before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

Nina looked at Kitsu who said "Don't even start Nina.....lets prepare in case this is a trap of some kind. I want Haru and Rin to get an view from the air and see if anyone else is around and let me know the moment you spot anything that might be a person or pokegirl. Nina, follow the boy and make sure he's not up to something. I'll watch Kitt while having a Kagebunshin watch the girl. Go."

Each of the girls said "Right." before taking off to their assigned task.


	17. Chapter 17

It was about 4 hours later when a siren sound was heard coming from a distance and a small dust trail was spotted by Rin and Haru. Haru turned to Rin and said "Tell Kitsu we got company and I'm going to fly over head and see who it is." as she took off toward the dust trail.

Rin quickly reported to Kitsu who frowned and said "I'll have to punish her for being stupid....Get Nina."

Rin nods and took off and Naruto yawned hearing Kitsu voice and asked "What's up."

Kitsu said "Someone's coming this way and Haru is doing a fly by to see who it is."

Naruto frowned and thought "_Damn it Haru, that's too dangerous. I shouldn't have taken that nap but I was tired ever since I was in that __Poke-ball__"_

10 minutes later Haru landed in front of Naruto and the others and she said "There is 3 trucks heading this way. One of them has the Jenny in the front seat of the first truck. It appears she in charge of the others because when I landed on the back truck to listen in I heard the radio telling everyone to be calm and that Jessica had proof about their father discovery. The others and her were coming back from a disturbance south of here between team Rocket and a small village."

Naruto frowned and said "Rin, Nina, Kitsu.....I want you 3 to head about 20 minutes east of here. Leave a Kagebunshin behind Kitsu but have it henge into a normal fox and hide nearby to watch. Haru and I will stay here until we find out what's going on."

Kitsu said "Let us stay kitt."

Naruto said "No Kitsu. If this is a trap I am counting on you 3 to rescue us."

Kitsu frowned and said "Right kitt, be careful." as she looked at both Nina and Rin and she created a Kagebunshin that changed into a fox and ran to a nearby house and hid while the original quickly left with both Nina and Rin.

5 minutes later the siren sound was heard really well and the shape of the 3 trucks could be seen coming up the road and Naruto who had Haru return to her Poke-ball used a shape-shift to appear as a normal human sat down and waited.

Jessica and Michael quickly came out of the house and saw Naruto and looked around and Jessica asked "Where are your Pokegirls and why are you using a shape-shift"

Naruto said "I don't want to start things off on the wrong foot and my girls are training nearby."

Michael screamed "Jenny." as he ran at the truck that stopped.

Officer Jenny stepped out and grabbed Michael before he could tackle her and she said "Hey squirt. How's it going."

Naruto thought "_That's something I am going to have to ask about later."_

Michael said "And you see I caught him in a Poke-ball and...."

Jenny said "Whoa, slow down Michael......Now how about you let me talk with Jessica about why she contacted me."

Jessica said "It's good to see you again sis. I trust your trip was calm."

Jenny said "Somewhat....so what is it you were saying about finding evidence about father expedition."

Jessica looked over at Naruto who sighed and stood up and said "Hi, I'm Naruto."

Jenny said "Hello Naruto.....so what can you tell me that has my sister so excited." as she eyed Naruto.

Naruto said "Well I don't know much about the actual expedition or your father but I do know there is a hidden continent with several smaller islands around it because I'm originally from there. It's called the elemental nation."

Jenny said "I see.....do you have any proof."

Naruto said "Well I got the location where you can enter into the elemental nation and why it has been hidden so long without hardly anyone finding it. Theres a shield around it that only opens on the night of the fool moon an hour before and an hour after midnight." as he handed her a map with a set of coordinates on them at an X in red where the entrance is.

Jenny looked at the map and said "Well this is an interesting story and I will have someone check this out to see what is there at the time and date you suggested but can you tell me why there is a supposed shield around the island and how you got out."

The voice of Kitsu said "That would be my fault somewhat." as she walked out to where everyone could see.

Jenny said "Really....and why is that Kyuubi."

Kitsu said "The massacre of Machine gun bay. That was me."

Jessica gasped as did Michael while Jenny narrowed her eyes and said "That is not something you should joke around about Kyuubi. There is a death warrant out for the legendary Kyuubi that destroyed that village."

Kyuubi smirked as the world around them changed to show a busy harbor and a man with a spiral mask on his face stood over looking the harbor and said "Now Kyuubi, lets see if you are worthy of the title of legendary that these humans have given you. Use rage and destroy this place."

Kyuubi said "Yes master." as her size began to change shape until she was over 300 ft tall and began to attack the harbor destroying it.

After it was over the man said "Good Kyuubi, good, my master will be pleased with you and the others I have captured." as he threw a Poke-ball and recaptured her.

The world changed back and Kitsu said "Not one of my better moments."

Jenny frowned and said "The man who ordered you to attack...who was he."

Kitsu said "He's what is known as a guardian....created by Sukebe himself to protect the secrets of the elemental nation. His name is Madara Uchiha and he is either immortal or like Sukebe a clone that is regrown when the last one is killed."

Naruto frowned and said "Kitsu, that's enough."

Kitsu said "Kitt....I made a Kitsune oath after I was freed by you...I promised that I would do everything to protect you even if it cost me my life. By revealing myself and those who have been using you as a pawn I can protect you. It's the only way to save you since I believe Sukebe and his 10 guardians will be coming for you to kill you and the others. Especially since the younger you from when we were sent back in time has already killed 11 people along with Moan Two today. It was on the radio earlier today while you were taking that nap."

Naruto looked at Jenny who was watching them and she looked at the others who were with her and she said "Set up an information base and send a message to Port town. Tell them to bring that group here that came in on the unregistered ship. Also contact league president Ryan and have him fly here. We have the information on who created the ripple and why."

Naruto frowned and a female scream was heard and Naruto turned and saw as Nina and Rin were being brought back by a pair of guards and both were restrained and Nina was trying to get free.

Naruto made a motion to move toward them but was immediately hand cuffed and had his feet cuffed as well.

After Jenny got off of him and all his pokegirls including Haru who was released was handcuffed Jenny turned to Kitsu and said "Alright Kitsu was it.....you will come with me and begin explaining everything from the beginning." as a pair of Jenny wearing black uniforms picked her up and carried her into a nearby house.

Naruto was trying to get free and Jessica said "I'm sorry about this but I didn't know about Machine gun bay."

Naruto glared at her and she flinched and looked down and Naruto said "If they harm even one hair on her head or any of my girls I'll kill them." as his eyes changed from blue to red a moment before turning to blue.

Jessica got a scared look on her face and said "I'll tell Jenny not to hurt her but she's got to answer all the questions." as she quickly left.

After she was gone Naruto saw that a pair of growlies was all the security they had on them and Naruto cupped his hands and said "So how did they catch you both." as he began to slowly form a small Rasengan on his hand and began to grind the metal on the cuffs.

Rin said "We were looking the direction of town when someone used sleep powder on us. I didn't realize what it was until it was to late and we were to slow to evade the tackles from behind."

Nina said "Sorry captain. I'm mostly a sword fighter and work on the sea. I've never faced a plant type in the woods before."

Naruto said "It's alright both of you. I shouldn't of trusted them...." as he said the last word with a growl.

Over the next 6 hours each of Naruto pokegirls were taken in for questioning and returned to him in a Poke-ball and told if he released them they would be seized by the league and he would be arrested without trail.

Naruto was soon taken into the house that had been set up as a base of operations and Jenny looked at Naruto and said "Naruto.....I don't know if I should arrest you or give you a hero parade. With the information we have retrieved from your Pokegirls along with the other group we captured we have come up with several possible theories as to what really is going on and I have to say that my supervisors and I have come to a decision and based on you and the others will determine what we will do."

Naruto asked "What do you mean."

Jenny said "Your friends will be here in about 15 minutes. Just sit tight and think about this. If you had a chance to stop all of this from happening and from anyone getting hurt, would you take it." as she got up and left.

Naruto sat there for 20 minutes when a truck was heard stopping outside and a couple of voices said "Alright, into the house over there." and the door to the house opened and Naruto frowned as he saw Shikamaru and the others arrive.

When everyone was sat down Jenny walked back in with an elderly looking man wearing a fighters outfit and the man said "My name is Ryan and I am the president of the Pokegirl World League. I have gone over the statements you all have given as to why and how you got here and after some thought I have decided the best coarse of action. The coarse of action is to separate the elemental nations from the rest of the world."

This got a startled look from everyone and Naruto asked "What do you mean separate the elemental nation from the rest of the world."

Ryan looked at Naruto and said "The elemental nations is not part of our world. The elemental nations is in what is called a pocket dimension. There are Pokegirls who can enter, leave, or create these pocket dimensions and while most of them have died a few remain hiding themselves in such dimensions. A tamer about 200 years ago captured one of these girls and before he passed away at old age he wanted to make sure that no one else would ever be able to use her because he cared for her and wanted her to have her freedom so he made a device that he used after he had her go into a pocket dimension that cut the link between there and here so she could live in peace for all time. We have this device in our archives and I have one of my trusted officers getting it as we speak. I plan to use it to seal off the elemental nation. That way if whoever is running that pocket dimension releases the virus then they will be stuck there and the people will have to deal with it the same way we dealt with it in our past. If they keep an eye on the gateway they will know it's closed and may not release the virus but whatever case it won't be our problem....the only thing I have to worry about is what to do with you all. I have several options I can do but I want to know what do you want to do. Do you want to go back to your normal life. I can have one of the leagues Pokegirls use her mental ability to erase your memory of everything concerning Pokegirls and since it seems only a select few in your home actually know about you coming here we can have the same girl to scan the memories of everyone from your village and have them if they know about Pokegirls to forget all about them."

Naruto asked "But what about the girls who have threshold."

Ryan said "They will have to stay here. The best thing we can do is let the elemental nations live their lives and we live our. It is either that or mass chaos and possible war with lots of innocents on both side dying. I don't want that and I don't believe you do either."

Naruto frowned and said "Can we stay here....I mean I don't know about the others but I can't turn my back on my girls and Haru will die without me....I also am hated back there and while I could appear human I'm not."

Ryan said "You can stay if you want but this will be your last chance to go back."

Konohamaru said "I want to go back. My family is there."

Ryan said "Very well....each of you must decide. Which of you will go back and which will stay."

Sasuke said "What about the guardians. They destroyed my family and I want revenge."

Ryan said "Not our problem. If you want revenge you will have to do it yourself back there but you can't take your Pokegirls."

Sasuke sneered and said "Fine."

Sakura eyes got wide and said "But Sasuke-kun, what about me. I thought you cared for me."

Sasuke said "As if. The only reason I was with you at all is because I needed you to fight for me here so I could get my revenge. Your nothing but a stepping stone to my goal."

Sakura put her hands to her face and began to cry as Naruto fist connected with Sasuke face sending him flying through the wall.

Sakura ran outside and Ino ran after her.

Shikamaru said "I'm staying. I care to much for Kushina to just throw her away like that."

Naruto smiled slightly hearing that as he looked at the knocked out form of Sasuke.

Ryan said "That is your right but know that you won't be able to tell anyone about the elemental nation and your bloodline will have to be registered as a blood gift."

Shikamaru said "It's troublesome but that's fine."

Dustin said "I'm not leaving my daughter."

Choji said "I want to stay with Shika but....I need to ask Ino."

Ino came back in with a smile on her face and asked "Ask me what."

Naruto asked "Wheres Sakura."

Ino tossed a poke-ball into the air and caught it and said "I can't let you boys have all the fun, girl power rules and forehead and me make a pretty good team."

Naruto shuddered and Kitsu asked "What's wrong kitt."

Naruto said "I felt like millions of voices just cried out in pain and suddenly went deaf."

3 shouts of "HEY." was heard as Naruto got 3 lumps on the head from Ino, Sakura, and Haru.

Ryan laughed and Shikaku said "Well if you 3 are going to be staying here I guess we will as well....Never really wanted you all to get your hands dirty with killing and all that."

Chouza said "But what do we do now. I mean we have no money, no place to stay because I doubt that ranch idea will work with the guys who were setting it up going to be locked in the elemental nations."

Ryan said "Well......it seems to me that you could be some help to the league. You see we have several criminal organizations who are always causing us trouble in one way or another and from what Haru told us you 3 were like a special investigation group back in the elemental nations."

Inoichi said "That's one way to put it."

Ryan said "Right, so you see.....if your willing to play along and work for the league we could help you all get set up with everything you need."

Yoshino asked "What do we have to do."

Ryan smiled and said "Well if you all are sure you want to stay besides him then I will have him sent back to the elemental nation and after he's back the link will be closed forever so this is your only chance to go back. Are you sure you want to stay."

Ayame said "Um....I don't know about them but my father and I are just a couple of Ramen cooks. We don't have any real skills but our best customers are here and our business was burned to the ground so what can we do."

Ryan said "Well you see, when I said I wanted to hire you for the league I wasn't just talking about them. I was talking about all of you."

Naruto said "All of us....what do you mean."

Ryan said "This town....pallet town. At one time it was considered the starting place of legends and a sanctuary for Pokegirls but because of the unique nature the elemental nation has we were not able to give credit where credit is due and the town suffered. If you are willing to live here in Pallet town and work here to bring the community back to life and back to it's former glory I would be willing to hire you all as league employees. Once we close the link between the elemental nation and our world we can inform the world that the late Professor Oak work was real and that there was a lost Continent there but it was destroyed by Tsunami and sank back into the ocean. I had a satellite take a photo of the area where the link is from the coordinates you gave us and there are several hundred ships sunk at the bottom of the ocean there forming a circle around the link. We can claim that those ships had found the continent and were lost because of the storms that hit that place."

Jenny, Jessica, and Michaels eyes got wide and Michael said "Do you really mean that."

Ryan said "Yes. It's not that far from the truth and it's better then the truth."

Choji said "So what exactly are we going to have to do. I mean we only know about what is in that beginners guide to Pokegirls and from what little experience we have traveling here and from hearing stories from Naruto and his girls."

Ryan said "Well like I was saying, by showing the world the late Professor was right after all it will make the critics shut up about his work and that of the Oak family have done. By also having you all here help with Pallet town we can reopen the town, I can give a grant to Jessica and give her a 5 year trial to finish the new Poke-ball design that she sent in for research and is experimenting on and on completion she will be given her Professorship."

Jessica said "Do you really mean that."

Ryan said "Yes. The world always seemed to be in good hands when an Oak was working to make the lives of Pokegirls better."

Jessica beamed and Ryan looked at Jenny and said "Jenny, I am also going to reassign you here to Pallet Town so you may be with your family and restart a local law enforcement. With what appears to be 2 nurse joys and a Night nurse we should be able to open a Poke-center here as well."

Sakura said "Actually sir, Clove can't heal Humans because she lost her memories on the human anatomy and I have only been experimenting with white magic so far on small cuts and we don't know how much I can use."

Ryan said "Well that will be fine to start off since we don't have as many cases of humans being hurt as you might think and those that are come in the form of minor wounds like a little burn or shock with a few scratches."

Sakura nods and Naruto said "Well this all sounds good and all for the Oak family and us but exactly what will WE be doing. I mean you have hinted but haven't given any real details."

Ryan slapped his head and said "Silly me, I must be losing it in my old age. You see we are all the time capturing Pokegirls who were used by the criminal organizations like Team Rocket and Trauma and they usually don't trust people very easily or are usually broken by the time we get them and so finding out who they worked for and where they are from has been a real problem for us plus finding a place to keep them. What I was thinking was to have Pallet town become a sanctuary for Pokegirls like it was in the past...from what Kitsu told us she originally came here and was helped by Professor James Oak to not only redeem herself but also to evolve. Now there are a lot of Pokegirls who are in that situation who were broken or abused so much they don't trust so what I want to do is bring those girls here and allow them to live like they would on a Poke-ranch. Most don't have any place to go back to and without a tamer they don't know what to do with themselves so by giving them a place to live and have people who are willing to help them they will gain back some of their trust and happiness and might open up to those they trust which would be those who helped take care of them which would be all of you. They could help the Oaks with research or they could work along with restoring the environment here with flowers and gardens which from what I hear falls right into your Category Inoichi."

Inoichi said "Yeah, but to do what exactly. I mean sure flowers take a lot of work along with gardens at first but not a lot later on."

Ryan said "What made Pallet town so famous was besides being a place for Poke-research was also that it was a model of a Utopia for the rest of the world to follow. Human and Pokegirl working in harmony to survive. You can raise gardens and flowers that you can sell to nearby towns for money to support yourself. Now with Pokegirls here who eat anything from Poke-chow to human food and anything in between we will need someone to run a restaurant with food for both humans and pokegirls. You both said you were cooks and from what I was told the Akamichi are famous for new recipes. You both could join together to open a place for all the humans and pokegirls to come and eat at. The Nara's from what I was told raised deer and so helping Pokegirls to handle livestock won't be to unnatural for them and them except this time some of the livestock will be able to talk back and might give you a verbal fight instead of a physical one."

Shikaku said "Just what I need, more troublesome woman bossing me around."

Yoshino asked in a sickening sweet voice "What was that dear."

Shikaku said "Just talking about other woman how they are troublesome, not like you dear. Besides you never boss me around, just request."

Naruto sweat dropped and said "Smooth Shikaku. Way to suck up."

Yoshino said "What was that Naruto-kun."

Naruto said "Just saying I'm glad that I don't need to suck up like your husband because not only are my ladies not troublesome but are the closest things to angels any mortal man can get close to in everything including beauty."

Shikaku, Chouza, Shikamaru, Choji all got hit in the arm by their respective woman who each said at the same time "Why can't you give a complement like that."

Jenny said "With flattery like that he has a good tongue but sucks otherwise right." as she looked knowingly at Naruto pokegirls.

This earned a groan from everyone else from Konoha and a smirk on all Naruto ladies and Kitsu held her hands apart and said "He's half kitsune and half Rai, keeps going, and going, and going."

Nina said "What's the record at anyways." as she looked at the other girls.

Ino said "16 and a half hours when he took all 5 of you using his Kagebunshin back on the ship. He made a Congo line with his clones. None of us slept that night." with a groan.

Haru said "Ah...good times, good times."

Crickets chirping was all that was heard and Jenny said "16...."

Jessica finished her sentence and said "And a half hours......" as she looked at her sister who looked back at her.

Naruto saw the look both had and said "Oh shit." as he took a step backwards.

Jessica said "So....ever been with a real human before."

Jenny said "Ignore her. You should try a woman in a uniform." as she struck a sexy pose.

Naruto frowned and thought "_And they say men are perverts."_

Ryan snickered and said "As much fun as this could get to watch I have other matters to take care of so I ask one last time, do any of you besides the little kids and that boy wish to go back to the elemental nation. This will be your last chance."

Everyone was silent but Dustin asked "What about me though. I don't know anything about plants, animals, or cooking. I'm a blacksmith and ninja supplier."

Ryan said "Well, if we are going to open a Poke-center here as well as business that are going to cater to both human and Pokegirl then we also need a Poke-store that sells items for Pokegirls and humans to wear and equip which seems to fall right into your category."

Inoichi said "And how are we going to get all this started. I mean sure you talked about helping but I know from experience it takes time to set up a business, setting up suppliers and getting the word out."

Ryan laughed and said "My, seems that things are a little out dated in the elemental nation...Any business that is associated with Pokegirls falls under the leagues jurisdiction. To make sure tamers and Pokegirls have all the things they require like certain foods, pokeballs, medical supplies and things like that fall under our control. I can have you a set of suppliers with all the general goods you need to get started in less then a week as long as you price the items at the prices set by the league. Specialty items like cloths you make yourself or foods you make here will have to have one sample sent to the league to test to make sure there are no known health risk to tamers or Pokegirls like if it is made out of polyester then no electric Pokegirl can wear it and things like that just for their safety. Once you get an approval on the item you will get a patent number you keep for your records and you can set your own price then. The world revolves around Pokegirls. Good or bad. We try to make things the best for them we can but we can't tell people to treat their girls a certain way or not to because each is unique and what will work on one won't work on another and it makes trying to stop those who treat their girls wrong harder so we have to first catch them in the act and prove they are doing it to hurt their girls and not to discipline them."

Shikamaru said "You avoided the question about how we are going to advertise and why are you willing to do all this for us."

Ryan said "Well as for the advertisement part....it appears that we have 3 tamers. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Ino. I figure that you can go out and do what tamers do and battle and meet knew people and tell them if they ask where you came from say you came from a pallet town. If they ask about your skills you have say they are family secrets passed down in your family and if people ask about you being a Kitsune Naruto tell them its a blood gift. I'll have a scrambler chip sent here and placed in your body to make sure that you are never captured in a Poke-ball again....as for why I am doing this....Everyone deserves a chance to be happy and to redeem themselves.....when I first became a tamer I didn't take care of my Pokegirl and she died from my neglect.....I was told my punishment was to forever have my Pokegirl license suspended and 2000 hours of community service.....I was actually sent here to Pallet town and worked under Professor James Oak."

Kitsu said "Let me guess, the old goat set you up, didn't he."

Ryan chuckled and said "Yeah, he did. You see there is a rule in the league you can't leave a Pokegirl in a Poke-ball to long and this tamer who had let a bimbo become a Hyperdoll figured out the only way to free himself of her without her killing him was to have the league take her and he kept her in her poke ball for over 6 months. The league never knew what type she was, just that she was kept in there to long and took her ball with her still in it and sent it here....Professor Oak had me release her.....I still think he knew what she was and set my ass up but when I released her she beat the living fuck out of me and began to tear the place apart looking for her tamer. Professor Oak had me work with her as my 2000 hours of community service and somehow along the way I earned her trust...if only and when my time was up she asked could she come with me.....Professor Oak decided to give me another chance and requested from the league to allow me to have my license back as long as I had the Hyperdoll.....She wouldn't listen to me but ANYONE who insulted me or tried to make fun of me besides her was usually put in the hospital and when we met up with her old master." as he began to chuckle.

He wiped a tear from his eye and said "She broke both his arms, all 3 legs, and shoved a poke-ball into his mouth breaking half his teeth before someone knocked me out and stopped her."

Ino asked "What happened."

Ryan laughed and said "I married the bitch. We had a love hate relationship. She gave me a son and seven broke ribs before she passed away and after he began his Pokegirl journey I gave taming another shot and worked my way up to the grand masters and battled the previous president of the League and was awarded the title of President after I defeated him."

Naruto said "So you want us to go out and become tamers and tell people were from Pallet town and your doing all this to repay Professor Oak for giving you another chance......you know....I thought you would be a stuck up, greedy asshole but I guess I was wrong."

Everyone sweat drops at this and Ryan said "Is he always like that."

Everyone but the Oaks said "YES."

Ryan said "Very well. Then I guess this is your new home. Tamers, give me a month before you begin your journeys so you can help everyone get set up and we will take the 3 kids and this Sasuke kid with us and take them back to their home. I look forward to hearing good things about you all."

Naruto said "Hey, I just thought of something. What about our brother Raiden."

Ryan frowned and said "Before we can do anything about him we must capture and stop him. After that we can see what we can do for him. Since he is part Poke we might have to do a level 6 taming session on him and have him placed on restrictions. It all depends on him when we catch him."

Naruto frowned and said "Please don't kill him. I know he's done wrong hurting people but just like us he was played but he was even more of a victim then us because we were used to hurt him."

Ryan said "I will do my best. I will have all notices about him sent to the police station here so you can be updated and we will do all we can to stop him but the more his crimes increase the more he will have to be punished."

Naruto closed his eyes and thought "_I guess that's the best I can do."_ and said "Thank you."

Ryan said "I thought I should let you know. In about 9 months the blue league will be having our champion tournament. If any of you can get 8 different gym badges between now and then you can compete in the tournament."

Ino said "What will the tournament be."

Ryan said "There are 3 classes, straight battle, sex battle and world class which is a combination of sex and straight battles."

Shikamaru asked "How does that work exactly. We are not sure."

Ryan said "What are you confused about."

Shikamaru said "The sex battles and world class."

Ryan said "Ah, I see. Sex battles is where instead of fighting till your opponent can no longer continue is where you try to make your opponent pass out from orgasms. As for the world class...It's basically a free for all. Your Pokegirls could be trying to knock the other girl out while she is trying to tie you down so she can fuck yours."

Naruto said "So you could enter the world class if you were able to win the fight even without sex."

Ryan said "Yes but you must also have 8 world class gym badges. Each gym has 3 sets of badges depending on the type of battling and Pokegirl you have. If your thinking of going world class then yes you could use your girls but they would not only have to fight off sexual assaults but also physical and that can do a number on a lot of girls."

Naruto nods and said "You sure you want to go back Ko. I mean this is an adventure."

Konohamaru frowned and looked at Udan and Moegi and said "What do you think."

Moegi said "Do we get to live here also." as her eyes flickered to the side a moment but Udan and Konohamaru didn't catch it.

Naruto said "It's your decision Konohamaru but I think you should know that Konoha is going to be attacked probably before you get back and odds are the village will be destroyed. I asked for you to come because I didn't want to take the chance you got hurt and I should tell you that if you decided to be ninja that killing isn't easy. I had to do it and I still have nightmares about it."

Konohamaru looked down and said "Iruka-sensei, will you still teach us about being a ninja so we can defend ourselves."

Iruka said "I'm surprised nobody thought I would go back."

Naruto and Konohamaru both snort and look at each other and smirked and both said at the same time "We knew you would stay to watch us because we are your favorites."

Everyone burst out laughing and Iruka blushed and looked away and Konohamaru said "I guess that means were staying. What's the use in going back when there's nothing there for us....I just wish gramps and uncle Asuma could be here." as he looked down.

A growlie walked over and nuzzled his hand and he smiled and said "Thanks."

Udan said "So what will we do now."

Ryan said "Well I must be off. Take care and good luck." as he walked out as a Growlie grabbed Sasuke and took him away.

After he was gone everyone looked at each other and then at Naruto who said "What."

Konohamaru said "Were waiting on you boss."

Naruto sighed and said "Does it matter which buildings we use." as he looked at Jessica and Michael.

Jessica said "Our home is the one with the fence across the street. Everything else is empty. We tried to keep them up as best was we could."

Naruto nods and said "Then I guess we should find one we like and make it our home. It's already late and I could use some more sleep." as he yawned.

Kitsu smiled and Nina asked "How come you didn't get arrested."

Jenny said "Because she was being ordered by her tamer to attack that town, there for it was his fault, not hers though she is being watched to make sure it doesn't happen again."

Naruto said "Thanks Jenny."

Jenny said "Don't thank me, thank my sister. She was the one who begged the president to not punish her. I would have arrested her until a court decided her innocent or not."

Naruto said "So your a stickler for the rules."

Jenny said "Without rules there is anarchy and chaos."

Naruto said "Funny, my name means the spiraling maelstrom of wind and wave. I am the embodiment of anarchy and chaos." with a smirk.

Jenny said "Then perhaps I should arrest you again."

Naruto said "About that, boss wasn't ever here. He's somewhere else. Damn Poke-ball made him tired. By the way, my pokeballs let me summon my girls to me no matter where they are in the world also so if things had went different when I dispelled boss would have taken his girls from you and ran. Nice try on the bondage thing earlier but you will have to try harder to catch this one." as he went up in smoke.

Just then Haru, Kitsu, Tenten, Nina, and Rin all went up in smoke shocking everyone and Ino said "Did he just...."

Shikamaru said "Troublesome blonds."

Jenny looked left and right and said "Where did he go. He wasn't released from custody yet."

Jessica covered her mouth to hide her smirk and said "Looks like the long arm of the law can't keep up with the mischief of a Kitsune sis."

Jenny frowned and said "See if you can find him." as she looked at the growlies.

The growlies began to sniff and blinked before they began to sneeze and Iruka sighed and said "Sneezing powder. You might as well give up officer Jenny. I'm probably the only one here who could actually catch him. Besides I can tell you exactly where he is at the moment anyways."

Jenny said "Where."

Iruka said "2nd floor third window of that white house across the yard. I felt his chakra from the moment we arrived here. I think he's asleep."

Jessica said "That's the guest room Michael took them to earlier to freshen up for dinner....does that mean he never actually ate dinner with us." as she looked confused."

Kushina said "And now your starting to see why he's called the number one surprise ninja. He had a Kagebunshin here while he was else where this entire time."

Jenny frowned and said "His ass is mine." as she turned and stomped toward the house where Naruto was.

Jessica thought "_Not if I can get to him first." _as she ran after her sister.

When they got up the stairs and opened the door to the guest room both girls were wide eyed as they saw him asleep in a chair and all his girls were asleep in a bed.

Jenny asked "How did he do that."

Jessica said "I don't know but he is to cute to wake up.....but can do something for me."

Jenny said "What."

Jessica said "Let me have him."

Jenny blinked and asked "Does my little sister have a crush on the little kitsune."

Jessica looked away and a kunai hit the wall behind them right between their heads and both looked at it and back into the room and Tenten murmured "Damn fangirls." in her sleep making both girls wide eyed and they quickly closed the door.

After it was gone several snickers were heard and Naruto said "So you girls ready."

Each sat up fixing the bed and nod and Naruto jumped out the window with the others following before they made it to a house at the edge of town and went inside and found a big pallet made out of blankets Naruto had sealed into a scroll that his clones set up.


	18. First day in Pallet Town

The next morning Naruto was outside looking at the yard in front of the house he slept in and thought "_Never thought I would see the day where I found something I learned on those D-rank missions as useful in real life but here I am weeding a garden, painting the fence and mowing the grass.....of coarse my clones are pissed I have them cutting the grass with kunia's but who cares."_

He then looked over at where Haru was trimming some over grown flowers and then he saw Tenten and Nina both working on fixing the broken steps and thought "_Tenten blacksmithing skills really do come in handy when making nails from some of the metal we got from the pirate island. I wonder how pissed those girls when they got back and found their warehouse empty."_

Naruto saw Jenny walking down the road toward where Naruto was and he smirked and said "Officer."

Jenny glared at him and said "Kitsune."

Naruto said "What can I do for you."

Jenny said "Nothing, just passing through making rounds around the town.....please take extra care of this property. It is a historical structure. The famous Poke-master Ash Sexum was born and raised here."

Naruto said "I read about him in the tamers guide....I was wondering something. Why does people call your family Oak when I thought your family name was Stroak."

Jenny laughed and said "Ah that.....Back around the year 250 AS give or take a few years, there was very few who cared about the treatment of Pokegirls or those who wanted to learn about us besides being sex objects. A boy around 10 years old named Samuel Oak met a legendary Pokegirl who had the ability to time travel and he was accidentally pulled to the future around 50 years and he met a boy who showed what would happen when someone cared for their Pokegirls and treated them with love and respect and trained as equals. Seeing this when he was sent back to his own time he remember the lesson he learned from his future friend and began to research and explore about Pokegirls. One of the first things he did was change his name from Oak to Stroak as a sign of trust to Pokegirls showing that if they are going to be seen as sex objects so is he. Over the next 20 years he became the leading authority on Pokegirls creating the first Pokedex and he was knows the first to be given the title of Pokegirl Professor. His popularity grew and tamers who dreamed of the great adventures they would have decided to change their also to show respect to their Pokegirls thinking they would become friends to both tamed and wild Pokegirls like Professor Stroak was....the funny thing about it though is that the boy who first inspired Samuel Oak to become the man the world would know and love was in fact a boy he would help with his very own Pokegirl adventure several years later....a boy named Ash Sexum whose house you are now living in."

Naruto said "That was cool but.....why do people sometimes call your family oak."

Jenny said "Gary Stroak, Ash rival and grandson to Samuel Oak lead a life where people always treated him different because of who his family was and gave him a big ego and it took being defeated by Ash to knock him out of it so to make sure that his children would not be as spoiled as he was decided that until someone of our family gains the right to be called a Pokegirls Professor we would keep our original family name of Oak but once we became Professors we would become Stroaks. People know this and respect his decision and it's been a family tradition ever since. Once Jessica becomes a Professor she will take the name Stroak."

Naruto said "I see....thanks for explaining that."

Jenny said "No problem.....but can you please make sure your....copies or whatever they are put the lid back on the paints. There are several Pokegirls who are sensitive to paint fumes and while the fences have the same fumes it is diluted from being applied over a wide area unlike a condensed version the cans have."

Naruto looked over his shoulders and said "You heard her."

A clone grumbled before putting the lid back on the paint.

Naruto asked "So....still upset about my little prank last night." as he leaned against a tree.

Jenny frowned and said "Yes, my sister had made breakfast for you this morning and found you were gone and had not slept there."

Naruto gave a deadpan look and Jenny said "I'm also upset that you disregarded the laws and escaped from custody during an investigation."

Naruto said "A, I escaped your interrogation in the first 10 minutes after I was handcuffed. B, after everything I've been told and seen I don't know who I can and can't trust truthfully. C, I'm a ninja, deception is our life, D, I'm a kitsune, mischief is in my blood, and finally E, you might want to be more careful when talking about someone and make sure they are really asleep. If not you might wake up one morning and find out you been F'ed. Cya." as he turned and walked away while Jenny glared at his retreating back.

After he was out of sight a voice said "He's quite a head ache at times, Isn't he."

Jenny turned and saw Iruka standing on a tree limb and she said "Yes he is....is there something I can do for you Iruka."

Iruka said "Well I wanted to talk to you about Naruto. He's sometimes gets into trouble and pulls pranks but he's a good person at heart but with everything he's been through he's trying to keep people from getting to close."

Jenny asked "Why."

Iruka smiled sadly and said "Nearly every time he got close to someone they either got hurt or betrayed him. Those 5 girls he has are closer to him then anyone he has had in his entire life and he would die to protect them. With what happened yesterday I am sure he was prepared to attack you and anyone else if you had hurt his girls."

Jenny said "You care for him."

Iruka smiled and said "At one time I hated him because of Kitsu being sealed in him. She killed my parents when she attacked our village but......over time I changed my view on him and saw him for who he really is. I see him like a son or little brother and he sees me as a big brother or a father figure....truthfully....if it came down to it and I had to chose between doing what's legal and doing whats right for him.....I would ignore the law because the law would stand by and let innocents suffer."

Jenny looked at Iruka, who seemed to be thinking about something as his eyes were glossed over and his fist was clenching and unclenching, for several moments and said "Iruka, I was wondering. I have a _problem_ back at the building I'm turning into a police station, can you come _help _me." saying the words _problem _and_ help_ with a seductive tone.

Iruka blinked and said "Sure, no problem Jenny, I would be glad to help." missing the tone she used on those two words and seemed clueless.

Jenny seemed to pick that up and her eyes twinkled as she lead him back to the building Jenny was setting up as a police station.

When they got there Iruka asked "So what is it you need help with."

Jenny said "It's back this way." as she led him to the back room and Iruka raised an eyebrow when he saw a room had been changed into a prison cell with a bed in it.

Iruka asked "So what exactly is the problem."

Jenny said "I need you to see if you and me working together can shake the bars free from the window or the front of the cell. If we can then I will need to reinforce them. We don't want prisoners working together and escape do we."

Iruka who was feeling a little nervous a moment relaxed and thought "_That does seem like a valid concern. Maybe I was over reacting."_ and said "Sure, so how do we do it."

Jenny smirked and said "Lets try to shake them from the outside first." as she grabbed a hold of the bars and began to shake which Iruka helped. After a few moments of doing this Jenny opened the cell and walked in and said "Now from this side." as she grabbed the bars.

Iruka walked in and Jenny closed the cell door and said "Now lets try it."

Iruka nods and they both start shaking the cell and the key falls out of the cell and Jenny said "oops, how did that happen." in an innocent voice as both her and Iruka heard the key fall.

Iruka gulped as he saw Jenny looking at him and she said "Well I guess we will have to make the best of our time until someone comes looking for us, won't we Iruka." as she put he arms around him and kissed him pushing him back toward the bed.

While this was going on Naruto walked into a clearing and saw Kitsu using fireballs to attack Rin and he said "So how's it going."

Both girls stopped and Kitsu said "I've gotten down to 2 seconds on making a fireball in each hand and anything Rin is able to dodge anything that is at least thrown from 15 feet away. We are working to decrease that range."

Naruto said "Good job both of you. Train until lunch time and then this afternoon both you will work at the house while Tenten, Nina, and Haru all 3 train. I'm going to go get some training in myself and should be back by lunch time. Tomorrow I wan all 6 of us to help the others after they have some idea as to what their homes need."

Rin said "Good luck master."

Naruto nods and walks off.

When Naruto found a small stream about 20 minutes away from Pallet town he thought "_OK, time to do some real training for myself. The time on the ship made training hard to do and I never could go all out."_ as he created several hundred clones and began to train.

While this was going on Inoichi, Ino, Sakura and Clove were all working on a single story house with 3 bedrooms and a huge sun room connected to the front left side of the house.

Ino was cleaning the glass walls and said "I wonder what this room was originally used for."

Clove said "Most likely for a plant type Pokegirls. Some don't eat food but absorb sunlight and absorb minerals from soil with their feet and hands.

Ino said "Really....I wouldn't of guessed that. Think we might be able to catch one Forehead."

Sakura looked up from the floor she was scrubbing and said "Maybe.....I...I got memories of information on some plant types of Pokegirls and if we can find some that are weak I can negate their poison attacks and heal their physical attacks but I don't know how long I can do it for before I grow tired."

Ino said "We were idiots forehead. Naruto was training his girls and we just sat back doing only the bare minimal when we had nothing else to do.....We've always been like that, just doing enough to pass all because of an asshole. It's a miracle when we were ninja we weren't killed." with a frown on her face.

Sakura looked down and said "I can't believe I gave myself to him and he threw me a.....wait a minute, what happened to Amaya."

Ino eyes got wide and said "I can't believe we forgot about here."

Sakura frowned and said "We need to go tell Jenny about her or Sasuke might take her back with him."

Ino said "Right, lets go forehead, dad, we will be back." as both ran out of the house.

After searching houses for 10 minutes they came to the house Jenny was turning into a jail and ran inside and began looking around.

When they found the room with the cell they saw Jenny sitting on a chair with her feet on the bars whistling to herself and both girls saw Iruka passed out on the bed and they could see he didn't have a shirt on and Ino said "Iruka-sensei....is he alright." as she walked into the cell that door was open.

Jenny said "Oh, he's fine, just tired from taming me. I still can't believe he was a virgin though."

Both girls eyes widen slightly and Jenny said "Well I'm sure you both didn't come here to see this so what can I do for you."

Ino said "Oh...um, Sasuke, he has another Pokegirl with him, Amaya. A Vampire Pokegirl. We just remembered about her."

Jenny frowned and said "Oh my, I wish we would have known that last night but his Pokedex only recorded Sakura and we only saw your ball. Let me go call the regional commander." as she got up and went toward the Oak Lab and went inside.

Both girls saw her leave and Sakura asked "What should we do."

Ino said "Lets go finish getting our place cleaned up and tomorrow we will begin some training. Both of us."

Sakura said "Yeah....maybe we can get Jessica to let us see some of her books so we don't stand out so much."

Ino said "Good idea, come on." as they both left.

After they were gone Iruka opened an eye and thought "_That brought a whole new meaning for the term dirty cop." _as he got up and slipped back on his cloths.

Dustin said "Well done Mina, I have to say your are full of surprises. Wait till the others see that we already have a store open up with supplies, though limited." as he looked at the stacked shelves with items on it.

Mina said "Thank you master but the real credit goes to you by breaking Windmill shurikens in half and use them as supports we bolted to those display boards."

Dustin nods and said "Now that we got this done, lets go get that forge out back cleaned up. The sooner we get it cleared up the sooner we can make supplies the others might need like nails, hammers, or other odds and ends." as they went to the back yard that was fenced in and had a forge and storage shed along with a small water tower.

Shikamaru, Shikaku, Chouza and Choji were all repairing a set of fences that connected to the house the Nara had moved into while Kushina, Fangirl, Yoshino and Haylee were all working on the inside of the house cleaning it up.

When lunch time came around everyone had come back together and were surprised to find fruits, vegetables, and some fish in set out on a table with several clones of Naruto standing there serving the food.

Jenny asked "Where did this food come from."

Naruto said "There's a man about 20 minutes east of here with a farm that has a broken leg. I came across him when training as he tried to make it back to his farm to water his crops using a crutch and a single water bucket. I offered to help him and I water his crops and he let me have a bucket of each of his vegetables and fruits from his trees as payment and when I told him Pallet Town was coming back to life he said if we could come once a week and water his crops and tend his field since he cant do it with a broke leg and he needs to make sure he doesn't lose his crop or he would lose his home he was willing to give us 3 rows of each of his crops to pick from and one tree of each of his fruits to pay for our service as long as we help him take care of them. Not a bad deal if I do say so myself. The fish I caught in a stream I got water from." as he bit into an apple.

Everyone was shocked and Inoichi said "How big a place is this farm Naruto."

Naruto said "He has an acres for each crop and 10 crops total along with 5 fruit trees for every fruit with 6 kinds of fruit. If we don't mind doing some share cropping to help him it could provide the town with fresh food until we get some crops growing here."

Michael asked "Are you talking about Ben." as he looked pale.

Naruto said "Yeah, that's what the man said his name was. Why."

Jessica said "Michael Oak, you are in so much trouble. You told me he was gone." as she glared at her brother.

Michael said "I thought he was sis, I went there to check on him to pay for a crop order but he wasn't there all 3 times I went."

Jessica frowned and Jenny said "What's wrong sis."

Jessica said "After Michael told me Ben had moved away I was forced to start ordering food from pewter city at a high price because they had to make a special trip here to deliver our food once a month."

Jessica turned toward Michael and opened her mouth to speak when a strawberry was placed into her mouth stopping her. She followed the hand that held the end of the strawberry and saw it came from Naruto and he said "If you want to act like a baby, I'll treat you as one. Ben told me the reason he broke his leg was because team rocket stole his Pokegirls and he had to go all the way to Cerulean City to report it and to get medical attention and was gone for several weeks which most likely was when your brother was there."

Jessica blushed and looked away embarrassed while Jenny snickered.

Everyone made a plate and set down and began to eat and half way through the meal Haru quickly stood up and began to look around while getting in a defensive stance and Naruto asked "What's wrong." as he also got up.

Everyone tensed as they saw this and Haru said "My senses just went off....I felt a Vampire nearby for a moment but then it was gone."

Jenny frowned and said "Are you sure."

Rin said "Her range is 3 miles around her. If she says she felt one then theres one nearby."

Jenny said "Can you tell if it's one you met before."

Naruto said "But the only one she....Sasuke." as he looked at Jenny.

Jenny sighed and said "I was notified earlier that Sasuke had a Vampire class Pokegirl that wasn't registered. I sent word to my commanding officer and he told me the ship that had Sasuke on it that left early this morning was found run a ground on the western blue league shores. It is unclear at this time what has happened to the people on board or why it was run a ground."

Naruto frowned and shot looks at everyone and and said "You OK Sakura." as he saw her clenching her fist.

Sakura said "Yeah, peachy." in a neutral voice.

Naruto sighed and said "Well I think if we see Sasuke we should report it to each other and Jenny as soon as possible so he can get back to his home and the league can find out what happened to the ship."

Everyone slowly nods but kept glancing about.

After lunch everyone went back to their own business though with a little more caution. This is how the next month was for the residence of Pallet town, training, cleaning up the village and researching about the world the former ninja now lived in.

NOTE TAMERS AND POKEGIRLS

**Naruto**

Haru, Van hellslut, the vampire hunter

Nina, Piratit,

Tenten, Kunoichi,

Kitsu, Kyuubi,

Rin, Night nurse

**Inoichi**

Clove, Nurse joy, cant heal humans

**Ino**

Sakura, Nurse joy

**Shikamaru **

Kushina, Kitsune

Fangirl, Fearleader

**Dustin**

Mina, Piratit

**Sasuke **

Amaya, Vampire

**Iruka**

Jenny


	19. Journey Begins, Baka

It was a week after arriving in Pallet Town that several trucks began to arrive with the Pokeball symbol on the side of them.

Jenny walked out of the building she set up as a police station and walked over to the trucks and said "Welcome to Pallet Town. Are these the supplies the league promised."

Naruto and the others and came toward the trucks and saw a guy get out along with several pokegirls and Naruto pulled out his pokedex and aimed it at the pokegirls and read

/

**AMACHOP, the Tough Pokégirl**  
**Type:** Humanoid  
**Element:** Fighting  
**Frequency:** Uncommon to Rare  
**Diet:** Human Style  
**Role:** Physical Labor, Particularly in construction  
**Libido:** Low, often more interested in testing her strength  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Flying, Psychic  
**Special Weaknesses:** Can't swim  
**Attacks:** Body Slam, Toss, Crushing Punch, Low Kick, Focus  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Density (x2), Enhanced Strength (x8), armored skin, reinforced musculoskeletal structure  
**Evolves:** Amachoke (normal)  
**Evolves From:** None  
Amachops are very short, standing roughly four feet in height. They have grey skin which is quite tough and their breast size varies, but is usually A to B-cup. Despite their short stature, they tend to eat as much as a larger Pokégirl and because of their muscles, weigh over two hundred pounds. Their skin's density is such that small arms fire was ineffective against them. Amachops are not favored for their appearance, but rather their great strength. An Amachop is easily one of the most popular strong Pokégirls, though whether this is because their short stature doesn't threaten ego-driven tamers or because they make a nasty surprise for hot-headed opponents is uncertain. Amachops love to get stronger. Some will simply body build, but most wind up studying the martial arts. Amachops stuck with tamers who either won't let them pursue their goal of getting stronger will generally become unruly and will likely abandon the tamer before long.  
To prevent this, tamers who get Amachops are advised to take up the same habits as their Amachops

/

The man said "Yes I am. My name is David and I'm the new transport director here. I assume you are in charge of deliveries here officer Jenny."

Jenny said "Yes. That building over there will be the Pokecenter. That is the Clothing/Pokemart. That one is the Pokediner and that's the Police station."

David said "Alright...and where is the professor's lab."

Jessica walked up and said "That would be that building there." pointing toward her house.

David said "And who are you."

Jenny said "This is Jessica Oak who is in charge of the lab.

David nods and said "Alright, I'll have my Amachops unload the crates and once you sign off on them I'll have them move them to the appropriate buildings."

Jenny said "Sounds good."

Naruto frowned and glanced at Haru and said "Are you getting anything from him Haru."

Haru said "I can only read peoples minds if I am touching them Naruto...Why." as she looked at him.

Naruto said "I...I don't know. I guess I'm a little paranoid."

Haru smirked and said "Is that so. Me thinks the gentleman does protest to much."

Naruto glared at Haru who said "When are you going to admit it. You like her."

Naruto frowned and Kitsu put her hand on his shoulder said "Why don't you just admit it Naruto...or is it your pride won't let you."

Naruto sighed and said "I can't get anything pass either of you, can I."

Haru said "I have all your memories inside of me, updated every time I feed and Kitsu was inside of you nearly your entire life. You have no chance in hell of us not realizing something is wrong...so what about that guy worries you."

Naruto frowned and said "There isn't an actual professor here yet. Jess doesn't have her professorship so why would he be asking about where the professor lives."

Kitsu said "Pallet town is suppose to be famous for having a Professor. Maybe he just wanted to see where the famous Professors lab is out of curriosity."

Naruto said "Maybe."

Haru said "But the reason your worried is because you have feelings for her...and add in the fact you call her Jess instead of Jessica."

Naruto sighed and said "Fine, I like her."

Kitsu said "Then why don't you tell her."

Naruto looked down and said "I...I feel bad about what happened the night we were all arrested. I threatened her and scared her. I told her if any harm came to any of you I would..."

He was silenced by something pushing against his lips. The air in front of Naruto shimmered and Jessica appeared in front of Naruto with a smirk on her face and she said "Thanks girls. I'll take it from here."

Kitsu and Haru said "Have fun." with smirks on thier face as they began to walk away while Naruto had a fish caught in the headlight look on his face.

Jessica said "Bet your wondering what just happened. I like you. I have since the first moment I saw you when you popped out of that ball. I thought you liked me also and after Kitsu and Haru along with the rest of your girls came to me and talked to me I knew you liked me. It was Kitsu and Haru who figured out why you wouldn't do anything even though I have done everything I could to get your attention."

Naruto said "So it wasn't just my imagination. You were trying to seduce me."

Jessica said "The cloths I would wear that showed off my body, the different perfumes I tried that you would like that wouldn't offend your heighten senses, the times I would come over to ask for your help with something or offer my help with what you would be doing. Even the way I would sway my hips when I was walking away and I knew you were watching."

Naruto got a pouting look on his face and Jessica giggled and said "That is why Kitsu and Haru came up with the idea to get you to admit it. Kitsu would use her kitsune illusions to hide my presence and Haru would use Hypnosis to make you worry about me."

Naruto blinked and blinked again before his eyes widen and Jessica said "That's right, David never asked about where I lived to make you suspicious. That was all an act so you could show your protective side."

Naruto frowned and said "I'm going to have to get both of them for that."

Jessica put her hands on both side of Naruto face and gave a small pouting look to him and said "You mean you don't care about me and want to protect me." in a hurtful tone.

Naruto said "I never said that, I..."

Jessica giggled before she leaned forward and kissed Naruto on the lips and said "Good. Now come on." as she grabbed his hand.

Naruto got a confused look on his face and Jessica said "You and I are going to go have a picnic lunch together that your girls have been kind enough to prepare for us and then we are going to spend some time getting to know each other..._intimately." saying the last word seductively._

Naruto thought as he was being pulled away "_What the hell just happened."_

The rest of the month since the 'revival' of pallet town flew by quickly. Naruto and Jessica became an official couple to which Naruto promised not to have another human lover and Jessica wouldn't have anyone besides any pokegirls she had to help...Of coarse there were a few taming sessions where Jessica joined with Naruto harem.

The next day Jenny was glarring at her sister, even with the bags under her eyes. Jessica who had the biggest shit eating grin on her face laughed at the glare while she limped around the town and when Sakura and Ino asked Haru what happened Haru looked at them and said "I LOVE Kagebunshins. There's just SO MANY uses."

Training for the tamers who were leaving became even more important then the repairs to the village.

The scrambler chip was also sent and inserted into Naruto body to make it where he couldn't be captured in a ball again.

Ino and Sakura during that time had went into the woods around the area and had captured an **Pidgy (aka Birdy, aka Canary), The Tweety Bird Pokegirl, **and named her Ami after thier formal rival.

With help from Naruto, Ino, Sakura, and Ami all 3 had gravity seals added to them which caused Sakura and Ino to blush though Naruto was very professional about it.

After that Naruto would spar against the combined teams of Shikamaru and Ino.

It was also durring this time that it was decided that should Ino threshold then Choji would take over Ino girls officially with her as his alpha which was logged in to the now operating Poke-center record. After talking with Clove who ran the center they learned that it was not uncommon for a girl who became a tamer to list who she and her girls were to be sent to in the event she thresholds. Even though Pokegirls could be tamers, they always ran a risk of someone trying to capture them and thier harem. As such it was safer for Ino and her girls to have Choji take over the harem, something he agreed to and Sakura also was thankful for since he was kind to both of them and had done his best to make

As such when the one month was over, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji and Ino along with thier pokegirls were prepared to leave town. Everyone in town was gathered together to see them off.

Konohamaru said "So boss, what are you going to do. I mean what kind of pokegirl battles are you going to do and what about the rest of you."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru and Ino and Shikamaru said "Well..."

Naruto sighed and said "I'll tell them. Ino is going for just standard. Shikamaru and I are going for Champions. Even if the world government said they will try and go after Raiden, Kushina and I both want to stop him. We figure he's going all out and so if we can get his attention by becoming the best he will seek us out. Shikamaru agrees with us." as he shot Shikamaru a greatful look.

Shikaku said "But..."

Shikamaru said "Troublesome. We know dad. We have thought about it but people are dying and as much as I hate to admit it, we were responsible for this situation. We have to at least try and talk to him. We know there is no way we can defeat Moan Two at our current levels but we have to try at least to stop him from killing anyone else."

Yoshino placed her hand on her husbands arm and said "We know we can't stop you all but please be careful...you also Naruto, were family now. All of us are all we have left of our lives in Konoha. We have to look after each other."

Naruto smiled a little and Jessica said "So what are your plans."

Ino said "We are all going to go to Viridian City. After that we are going to split up."

Jessica said "Well do you all have your equiptment. Pokedex."

Naruto pulled out a blue pokedex while Ino pulled out a purple one and Shikamaru a black one.

Naruto said "Thanks again for customizing our cases for us Jess."

Jessica said "No problem. I placed a little something special in each of your dex so we can track you by them. They will update us on your progress. If you run into trouble more then you can handle then all you have to do is take the back off you dex and remove the battery and press the button hidden there and replace your battery. Jenny asked the league president about it and he agreed. I also made it where you could send emails to us anywhere in the world. You can't do video except at communication stations and Pokecenters though." sounding disappointed at the last part.

Naruto said "How much do we get again."

Jessica said "$20 a day plus $20 for each pokegirl you have. $10 for every pokebattle you are in. $20 for every badge you have. Then you have salvage."

Jenny said "But that is only because you are considered beginners right now. Once you have proven yourself some you will be granted low amature status, mid amature, high amature status, then low novice, mid novice, high novice, low average, mid average, high average, low moderate, mid moderate, high moderate, low advance, mid advance, high advance, low champion, mid champion, high champion, low expert, mid expert, and high expert, low master, mid master, high master, low grand master, mid grand master, and finally high grand master. Each one gives you $5 more on everything."

Shikaku said "So if one of them made it to high grand master level they would get $160 a day plus $160 for each pokegirl and $150 for every pokebattle and $160 for every badge."

Michael said "But badges are only good until the next Champion tournament. After that your badges don't count for the next tournament. You will be starting all over again."

Naruto said "Well 8 badges in 8 months. 1 a month, doesn't sound to hard."

Shikamaru said "But it's still troublesome and we need to get started."

Naruto nods and said "Take care of my sister Shikamaru. Anything happens to her and your ass is mine."

Shikamaru chuckled and said "Funny, that's the same thing your sister said to me when I tamed her the first time."

Ino sighed and said "The world is fucked up...come on boys. It's time to show you girl power." as she finished hugging everyone before turning and starting to walk away.

Naruto shrugged his shoulder and Jessica walked over and kissed him and said "You be careful now and remember, I don't care about you being with your pokegirls but if you cheat on me with another female human I'll never forgive you."

Naruto bit his lip and said "I'll keep in touch...Goodbye." as he kissed her again causing her to moan.

After they broke apart they blinked and notice that everyone was gone and the sun had moved and both looked at each other and Naruto said "I guess time really does fly with those you care for...I guess I should get going because who knows how long it will be before I will leave if I don't."

Jessica smiled sadly and said "I love you."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "You have no idea how much those words mean to me." as he put his forehead against hers.

Jessica said "You have no idea how much my feelings for you extend past those words."

Naruto said "I guess we will have to explore that and discover the truth when we meet again...take care of yourself_ Jessica_." saying her name with love and lust in it.

Jessica eyes widen and she said "You called me my whole name...you haven't done that since before we actually became a couple." in a soft tone.

Naruto smiled and said "Goodbye Jess." as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Jessica smiled and said "Goodbye my kitsune." as she closed her eyes and turned around and began walking back to her house.

The next day Naruto was walking down a dirt road whistling as he saw the outskirts of Viridian city. Approaching the city, Naruto saw several houses before bigger buildings appeared the more into the city you got.

After entering for about 10 minutes Naruto saw several pokegirls, pokewomen, pokekits, and humans all going about thier business.

Looking left and right Naruto thought "_I wonder where Shika and the others are...knowing Choji, he might have made them goto the nearest resturaunt."_ and walked over to a guy sitting on a park bench and said "Excuse me sir."

The guy said "What do you want kid."

Naruto said "I was wondering, are there any all you can eat resturants here or where the nearest resturant is in general."

The guy said "This your first time in Viridian City."

Naruto said "Yeah, I'm from...Pallet Town." as he thought "_I almost said Konoha. Luckily my Pokedex has been changed to show my home village as Pallet Town."_

The guy blinked and said "I thought Pallet town was a ghost town now. Nobody lives there."

Naruto said "Yeah, Pallet Town went down hill for a while after Professor George Stroak credibility was questioned but thanks to some new discoveries it proved that he was right about his research on the lost continent and that the continent was reclaimed by the ocean after a Tsunami. Since then Pallet Town has been making a come back now and it won't be long before it reclaims it's former glory."

The guy said "Really, how do you know that."

Naruto said "You could say that Pallet Town is my hometown. It's the only place I've called home in this world."

The guy said "This world. You been to other worlds or something."

Naruto said "Sukebe did so we know they exist."

The guy said "I guess your right. You a tamer."

Naruto said "Yeah."

The guy said "Pallet Town has a history for famous tamers who started there. I don't know if your any good but I want to battle you. That way I can claim if you really do become famous I can tell my children and grandchildren I battled the great...what's your name anyways."

Naruto said "Naruto Uzumaki and I guess I can battle you. Do you just want it for fun, salvage, or what and sorry, I didn't catch your name."

The guy said "Call me Jeff and let's battle for $100."

Naruto blinked and pulled out his pokedex and looked at the corner where his account was and saw $3,600 and thought "_I can't believe Ryan put us in as Tamers all the way back when we first met."_ and said "Sure, 100 fine. How do you want to do it because I'm going for Champions."

Jeff said "Really. Big dreams Naruto but for a beginner like you I think your biting off more then you can chew. How about 1 on 1, all out."

Naruto said "Sure. Age before youth."

Jeff smirked and said "Smart ass." as he pulled a pokeball from his pocket and said "Ira, I chose you."

Naruto blinked as he saw the pokegirl appear and pointed his pokedex at her and read

**DOMINATRIX, the VERY Aggressive Pokégirl**

**Level 20**  
**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Poison/Plant  
**Frequency:** Common (Domesticated) Rare (Feral)  
**Diet:** Human, heavy on meat  
**Role:** Disciplinarian  
**Libido:** Average to High  
**Strong Vs:** Weak-Willed, Celestials, Water  
**Weak Vs:** Magic, Fire, Fighting  
**Attacks:** *Love Sting, Rose Whip, Binding, Blinding Lash, Foot Lasher, Wrap, Intimidate, Poison Mask  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Toughness (x3) Increased Healing, Whip Mastery  
**Evolves:** Killer Queen (normal) Venom Mistress (contract with Sexebi) Mistress (multiple orgasms during bondage sex)  
**Evolves From:** Domina (normal)

Naruto whistled and said "Never seen one of those yet Jeff."

Jeff said "Yeah, she's my pride and joy. Took her as payment from a guy who refused to pay me the money he owed me about 5 years ago. So newb, think you have a chance against a real Pokegirl."

Naruto frowned and and said "I don't care if you underestimate me. Hell I prefer it, but NEVER underestimate my girls. I'll give you a choice, 1 through 5. Number 1 my highest level and number 5 my lowest. Choose which one you want to face."

Jeff blinked before pulling out his pokedex and pointed it at Naruto and read

**Tamer Info**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age 14**

**Pallet Town-Blue League**

**Blood Gift/Curse**

**Kitsune Sences, Advance Healing, **

**Cash $3,600**

**Wins-0**

**Loses-0**

**Ties-0**

**Money won**

**none**

**Salvage won**

**none**

**Pokegirls**

**Kitsu, Kyubi**, **The Fox Mistress Pokegirl**

**Level:40****  
****Type:** Very Near Human (vulpine)  
**Element:** Psychic/Ghost  
**Frequency:** Uncertain  
**Diet:** Human-style diet, rice and sweets  
**Role:** Illusionists, Entertainers, Strategists.  
**Libido:** High  
**Strong Vs:** Poison, Fighting, Psychic, Normal  
**Weak Vs:** Dark, Ghost  
**Attacks:** Fear Aura, Illusion, Foresight, Phase, Astral Vision*, Area Illusion*, Barrier, Mana Bolt, Mystic Bolt, Teleport, Hypnotize, Telekinesis, Psychic Illusion, Possess, Wrap, Tail Slap, Backstab, Nightshade, Invis  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Hearing and Olfactory Senses (x9) Enhanced Sight (x3), Enhanced Concentration and Intelligence, Flight, Precognition, Magic Affinity to Illusions, Enhanced Speed and Agility (x2)  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Dark Kitsune (E-Stone Ceremony + Delta-bonded)

**Tenten, ****KUNOICHI, the Ninja Pokégirl****  
Type:** Very Near Human

**Level:31**  
**Element:** Normal/Dark  
**Frequency:** Common (in Edo League), Uncommon to Rare (all other Leagues)  
**Diet:** omnivore, prefers human style food  
**Role:** spy  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Dark, Ghost, Psychic  
**Weak Vs:** Bug, Fighting  
**Attacks:** Smoke Screen, Vanish, Throwing Star, Quick Attack, Shadow Dash, Hazy Vision  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Speed and Agility (x4), Enhanced Senses (x2), Enhanced Strength (x2), Enhanced Endurance and Durability (x2), Stealthy, Night Vision  
**Evolves:** Cheshire (Cat E-Medal), Kunimitsu (Fox E-Medal), Karima (Diamond Stone)  
**Evolves From:** Ninjette (Level 15)

**Haru, Van Hellslut, a vampire hunter pokegirl**  
**Type:Human/vampire**

**Level:30**  
**Element:**Light/HYPERLINK \l "Vampira" Flying  
**Frequency:** Rare  
**Diet:** human style food, with blood  
**Role:** Hunting Vampires.  
**Libido:** Unique  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Fighting, Ghost, Electric, Ice, Ground, Plant, Psychic, Celestial, Solar-based attacks, Holy water  
**Weak Vs: **physical injuries  
**Attacks:** Claw, Light Blade, Light Bomb, Drain, Kick, Tackle, Wing Attack, Hypnosis, Shield of Light, Prison of Light, Assorted weapons.  
**Weaknesses:** bloodloss  
**Enhancements:** Elemental Affinity: light, Enhanced strength (x4), Altered digestive system. Night vision, Ability to cling to walls and vertical surfaces. Flight  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:**Restricted

**Rin, NIGHT NURSE, the Tough Love Pokégirl**

**Level:28 **

**Type**: Very Near Human  
**Element**: Normal (Infernal)  
**Frequency**: Very Rare  
**Diet**: Human-style  
**Role**: Battlefield medics, Town defense, Bodyguards  
**Libido**: Low  
**Strong Vs**: Ghost, Infernal  
**Weak Vs**: Fighting, Celestial  
**Attacks**: Wing Attack, Fury Swipes, Hazy Vision, Dark Goggles, Dark Shield, Dark Bomb, Cocoon of Darkness, Blessed Soul, Dark Redemption, Dark Mist, Phoenix Down, Insulate, Curaga, Esuna  
At Higher Levels: Full Revive, Absorb, Exorcism, Regen, Protect, Shell, NulAll, Dark Holy  
**Enhancements**: Can use Dark-type and Magic-type attacks without being either type, Dark affinity, Magic affinity, increased healing ability, wings for flight, natural armor, Enhanced Durability when armored (x6), Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Strength (x2)  
**Evolves**: None**  
Evolves From**: Nurse Joy (battle stress)

**Nina, ****PIRATIT, the Swashbuckling Pokégirl**

**Level: 27**

**Type:** Very Near Human **  
Element: **Fighting  
**Frequency: **Rare**  
Diet: **human diet  
**Role: **frontline fighter, second-in-command  
**Libido: **Average to High **  
Strong Vs: **Bug, Dark, Normal, Rock, Steel, Water **  
Weak Vs: **Electric, Flying, Psychic **  
Attacks: **Slash, Cut, Evade, Focus, Parry, Deflect, Counter, Quick Hit, Balancing Water  
**Enhancements: **Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Reflexes (x3), Enhanced Toughness (x2), sword proficiency and knowledge of sword techniques

**Evolves: **None known  
**Evolves From: **Slicer** (Water Stone) **

**(NOTE:SINCE THIS WILL POP UP A LOT IN THE FUTURE, I WILL BE SHORTENING WHAT YOU ALL HAVE TO SEE BUT KEEP WHAT'S IMPORTANT THOUGH OTHERS IN THE STORY WILL SEE ALL THE DETAILS.)**

Jeff's eyes widen and said in a scared voice "How...how in the hell did a kid like you get such strong and rare pokegirls."

Naruto said "You shouldn't underestimate someone and you would be suprised how I came in contact with each of my girls. Now choose."

Jeff frowned and looked at the list and said "The night nurse."

Naruto nods and pulled out a pokeball and said "Rin, I choose you."

As Rin appeared Jeff said "Ira, use binding."

Ira pulled out a scarf and charged at Rin who flexed her wings wide causing dust to fly into the air before Ira began to cough and drop to the ground passed out and Jeff eyes went wide and screamed "IRA." as he ran over to her and looked at Rin in fear and said "What happened. What did you do to her."

Naruto looked at Rin who said "I used wing attack to spread out some sleep pollen that I got when I was treating a wild pokegirl near Pallet town who was injured. You should know that as a healer I have knowledge of both cures and poisons and should have expected them."

Jeff frowned and said "You win...can you heal her."

Rin looked at Naruto who nods and Rin quickly treated Ira and Jeff said "The money has already been transfered to your pokedex. I shouldn't have underestimated you."

Naruto said "You shouldn't underestimate anyone. Like I said, I actually prefer for people to underestimate me because they won't know what me or my girls can do."

Jeff said "I guess your right...though I got a feeling your going to be one of those great ones so even though I lost, I can still brag to my children and grandchildren someday that I actually battle you."

Naruto said "Thanks. No hard feelings." as he offered his hand.

Jeff said "None. Good luck in the future Naruto and there isn't an all you can eat resturaunt here but the food district is just 3 blocks north of here."

Naruto nods and said "Thanks Jeff. Return Rin." causing Rin to return to her pokeball before he turned and started to walk away and Jeff pointed his pokedex at Naruto and read it again

**Tamer Info**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age 14**

**Pallet Town-Blue League**

**Blood Gift/Curse**

**Kitsune Sences, Advance Healing, **

**Cash $3,700**

**Badges-0**

**Wins-1**

**Loses-0**

**Ties-0**

**Money won**

**$100**

**Salvage won**

**none**

_**Pokegirls**_

**Kitsu, Kyubi**, **The Fox Mistress Pokegirl**

**Type:** Very Near Human (vulpine) **Level:40**  
**Element:** Psychic/Ghost **Frequency:** Uncertain  
**Strong Vs:** Poison, Fighting, Psychic, Normal **Weak Vs:** Dark, Ghost  
**Attacks:** Fear Aura, Illusion, Foresight, Phase, Astral Vision*, Area Illusion*, Barrier, Mana Bolt, Mystic Bolt, Teleport, Hypnotize, Telekinesis, Psychic Illusion, Possess, Wrap, Tail Slap, Backstab, Nightshade, Invis  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Hearing and Olfactory Senses (x9) Enhanced Sight (x3), Enhanced Concentration and Intelligence, Flight, Precognition, Magic Affinity to Illusions, Enhanced Speed and Agility (x2)

**Tenten, ****KUNOICHI, the Ninja Pokégirl****  
Type:** Very Near Human** Level:31**  
**Element:** Normal/Dark** Frequency:** Common to Rare  
**Strong Vs:** Dark, Ghost, Psychic **Weak Vs:** Bug, Fighting  
**Attacks:** Smoke Screen, Vanish, Throwing Star, Quick Attack, Shadow Dash, Hazy Vision  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Speed and Agility (x4), Enhanced Senses (x2), Enhanced Strength (x2), Enhanced Endurance and Durability (x2), Stealthy, Night Vision

**Haru, Van Hellslut, a vampire hunter pokegirl**  
**Type:Human/vampire Level:30**  
**Element:**Light/HYPERLINK \l "Vampira" Flying ** Frequency:** Rare  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Fighting, Ghost, Electric, Ice, Ground, Plant, Psychic, Celestial, Solar-based attacks, Holy water  
**Weak Vs: **physical injuries  
**Attacks:** Claw, Light Blade, Light Bomb, Drain, Kick, Tackle, Wing Attack, Hypnosis, Shield of Light, Prison of Light, Assorted weapons.  
**Weaknesses:** bloodloss  
**Enhancements:** Elemental Affinity: light, Enhanced strength (x4), Altered digestive system. Night vision, Ability to cling to walls and vertical surfaces. Flight

**Rin, NIGHT NURSE, the Tough Love Pokégirl**

**Type**: Very Near Human **Level:28 **  
**Element**: Normal (Infernal) **Frequency**: Very Rare  
**Strong Vs**: Ghost, Infernal **Weak Vs**: Fighting, Celestial  
**Attacks**: Wing Attack, Fury Swipes, Hazy Vision, Dark Goggles, Dark Shield, Dark Bomb, Cocoon of Darkness, Blessed Soul, Dark Redemption, Dark Mist, Phoenix Down, Insulate, Curaga, Esuna  
At Higher Levels: Full Revive, Absorb, Exorcism, Regen, Protect, Shell, NulAll, Dark Holy  
**Enhancements**: Can use Dark-type and Magic-type attacks without being either type, Dark affinity, Magic affinity, increased healing ability, wings for flight, natural armor, Enhanced Durability when armored (x6), Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Strength (x2)

**Nina, ****PIRATIT, the Swashbuckling Pokégirl**

**Type:** Very Near Human **Level: 27****  
Element: **Fighting **Frequency: **Rare**  
Strong Vs: **Bug, Dark, Normal, Rock, Steel, Water **  
Weak Vs: **Electric, Flying, Psychic **  
Attacks: **Slash, Cut, Evade, Focus, Parry, Deflect, Counter, Quick Hit, Balancing Water  
**Enhancements: **Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Reflexes (x3), Enhanced Toughness (x2), sword proficiency and knowledge of sword techniques

Shaking his head Jeff thought "_I really did underestimate him."_ as he returned Ira to her pokeball and began to walk away.

Naruto whistled to himself as he headed toward the food district.

Entering the food district he heard the sound of fighting and blinked as he saw a pokegirl fly through the air backwards and a shout he recognised and thought "_Someone pissed off Sakura."_ as he headed toward the direction the girl had flown from.

Arriving he saw Ino covering her face as Sakura stood glaring at a guy who was on the ground looking scared and Sakura said "Whose the bitch now."

The guy screamed and ran away and Ino said "Forehead, calm down before I return you to your ball."

Sakura huffed before her eyes landed on Naruto and said "Oh, Naruto finally caught up with us."

Ino blinked and thought "_I think inner Sakura still there with how fast she changes personalities."_ and looked at Naruto who said "Do I even want to know."

Ino said "Not really."

Naruto nods and said "Where's the others."

Ino said "Well Shikamaru decided he was going to work on getting another pokegirl and headed west along the coast. We ran into a couple of wild ones on the way here but they were all below level 10."

Naruto said "Hope he doesn't bite off more then he can chew...so what about Choji."

Ino smiled and blushed and said "Choji is resting in our hotel room. Ami made me proud with her fight against the wild pokegirls so she got a reward last night and Choji helped.

Naruto nods and said "Well I guess I better get going. I just wanted to make sure that..."

He stopped when he heard a shout of "THERE BROTHER. THAT'S THE BITCH THAT ATTACKED ME." as they stood across the crowded street that stopped and looked at the guy who screamed and then at Ino and Naruto.

Naruto frowned as he saw the guy who ran off before and then saw a guy around 6'5 and weighing close to 300 lbs but all muscle standing there and Ino got a nervous look on her face and Naruto said quitely "What happened Ino."

Ino said "That guy saw me and Sakura together and he demanded I hand her over so she can be in his harem claiming I don't have the right equiptment to show a bitch her place. I told him to get lost and that his shit was so small no woman would want him. He challenged me to a pokebattle and Sakura accepted and...well you arrived at the end of the match."

Naruto frowned and saw the guy and his brother marching over and the tall guy said "Hello Bitch. I hear you attacked my brother for no reason."

Naruto said "Your brother attacked her and she defended herself."

The guy glared at Naruto and said "Stay out of this tiny."

The next moment the guy was holding his stomach over 5 ft back and Naruto said "I don't care how small your equiptment is dude. Don't talk to your dick in public. It gives men everywhere a bad name pencil dick."

Everyone was wide eyed not seeing Naruto move except Ino and Sakura and the smaller brother said "What the hell happened Phil, are you alright." in a shocked tone.

The taller brother now named Phil said "Shut up Tom before I show you what a real ass kicking is...Now who the hell are you." as he glared at Naruto.

Naruto said "The question is who the hell are you. I mean your brother got his ass kicked by a nurse joy. Now you come over here trying to act big and bad when your neither of those things. Hell I bet the only way you can beat someone is if they are bent over taking it up the ass and like to be spanked. Probably why your brother here came running to you for help with his own problem. He likes to take it up the ass when he's getting beat."

Several people snickered at this and Tom screamed "Shut up you bastard or I'll kick your ass."

Naruto said "I don't swing that way. I prefer females."

Tom got red in the face and Phil took a swing at Naruto who replaced himself with Tom who was sent flying and Naruto whistled while holding his hand over his eyes to block out the sun and said "So I was right about you beating your brothers ass huh. If that's your pleasure then go for it."

Phil looked at where Naruto stood now and back at where Naruto had been and then back at Naruto and said "How did you do that. I know I swung at you."

Naruto said "Don't look at me. Your brother was the one who needed to be tamed. Now do you mind, I came to get something to eat and your and your brother both are causing a scene."

Phil glared at Naruto and said "Take this." as he threw a punch at Naruto only to hit the ground. Naruto appeared behind Phil who was leaning forward and said "Secret Technique:1000 years of death." as he held his hands in a tiger handsign and jab upward into Phils butt with chakra enhancement causing Phil to scream out in pain as he sailed into the air landing on top of Tom.

Naruto laughed and said "Take that Tiny."

Everyone looked at Naruto in shock and Ino said in a shocked voice "Naruto...what..."

Naruto looked at Ino and smiled and rubbed the back of his head before he said "Hey, I told you that were family Ino. Your my little sister now so I have to look after you."

Ino had a smile on her face and quickly hugged Naruto and said "Thank you brother." as she put her face into his chest.

Sakura who was standing a few feet back smiled and said "Thanks Naruto."

Naruto said "Anytime Sakura...so have you both ate yet."

Sakura opened her mouth to speak when a shout of "DON'T TOUCH THEM." was heard and Sakura, Naruto, and Ino turned and saw Choji had his fist enlarged and was seen hitting both Tom and Phil who had been charging Naruto and Ino while they were distracted.

Phil and Tom both disappeared over the top of a building before a ping sound came out of somewhere and Naruto whistled and said "Damn Choji, I don't think they landed yet."

Choji said "No one attacks my friends when I'm around." as he came over with a pokeball on his waist and said in a quiter voice "Thanks for protecting Ino, Naruto. I shouldn't have slept in so late." as he looked down.

Naruto put his hand on Choji shoulder and said "You can't protect her always Choji. Ino has fights she has to fight herself. Sometimes she will get hurt but as long as your there to help her and support her when she needs you most then that's all anyone can ask."

Ino said "That's right Choji-kun. You saved us when we needed you the most so come here you big lug." as she pulled him forward and kissed him on the lips.

Choji returned the kiss and Ino thought "_Thank you for protecting me Naruto and Choji-kun but...but I'm not going to remain a weak little girl. I'm going to get stronger so that I can protect you guys and myself."_ as she let a tear fall as her resolve formed.

The next moment Ino began to glow causing several eyes to widen.

When the glow faded Ino body was now 3 inches taller and her cup size had went to a C-cup. Her body also became a little more muscular but not to muscled making her look like she was a track runner.

Several people including Naruto pulled out thier pokedex and scanned Ino and read

**Ino, ****HEROINE, the Heroic Prodigal Pokégirl **  
**Level 25 Type:** Very Near Human   
**Element:** Fighting/Psychic **Frequency:** Very Rare  
**Diet:** human diet **Role:** Martial Art masters  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Fighting, Ice, Normal, Poison, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Flying, Ghost  
**Attacks:** Comet Punch, Gatling Punch, Crescent Kick, Legsweep, Hypnotize, Telekinesis, Psychic, Psycho Crusher, Counterstrike, Double Team, Foresight, Final Strike  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Strength (x10), Enhanced Agility (x6), Enhanced Speed (x8), Enhanced Endurance (x5), Telepathy  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Loner (Works on martial arts, attempts to open up, Delta Bonded), Amazonchan (works on her kick attacks, Delta Bonded), Amazonlee (Works on her fist attacks, Delta Bonded)  
When a Loner, Amazonchan, or Amazonlee gain a close enough bond with their masters, and devote themselves to mastering their untapped martial abilities, a startling transformation can occur. The Heroine is a powerful blend of martial arts and psychic attacks. They are equally adept at attacking with their hands or feet, and are capable of striking out with their very will, making her a dangerous opponent to face. Heroines find their mastery over mind and body to be a tremendous edge over many foes.  
Very little can be said of the Heroine's physical appearance, for it is highly variable, with no known trends in skin tone, hair or eye color, or bust size. They tend to prefer more flamboyant outfits, but exceptions are known. Some people have noted mysterious fluttering of the Heroine's clothes, as if they were pushed by a light wind – regardless of whether there is a source of wind in the area or not – but this, too, is not universal.  
The Heroine's abilities depend somewhat on her evolutionary part. Those that evolved from Loners tend to be more proficient in using their Psychic attacks, and those evolved from Amazons tend to focus more on their physical skills. On the average, however, the Heroine is capable of using both skillfully regardless of path. Unfortunately, though keeping (or in some cases, gaining) the Psychic type, the Heroine does not possess the Teleport technique, even if it possessed it before. While this is can be a source of frustration for those who were once Loners, most come to accept it, reveling in their new strength.  
Heroines tend to be very social, enjoying the company of others. They are energetic and gung-ho, and love a challenge. Those who evolved from Amazons may yet enjoy the company of the Amazons, though those not yet evolved to the 'Hero-' level may balk at her strange fighting style and 'weird' psychic abilities.  
Heroines do, however, have to be treated with some care, as they are perhaps too eager. They think little of putting themselves in harms way if it will protect someone else, even if a simpler and less-injury-prone solution could be found, and in particularly intense battles, it doesn't hurt to remind them that killing themselves to accomplish a task isn't such a good idea.  
Researchers are curious as to how the Loner, evolved from a human-designed Pokégirl, can evolve into the same Pokégirl that the Amazonchan and Amazonlee can. However, like the Goth's ability to evolve into a Megami, they cannot deny, however strange, that it works.  


There has only been one recorded instance of Thresholding directly into a Heroine, when in 283 AS a girl who was undergoing threshold with strong Goth ancestry Recognized with a wandering Tamer. There is still some debate over if she simply thresholded into a Loner then evolved into a Heroine or not. Feral Heroine's are unheard of, because – while bonds between Ferals is not unheard of - the path to becoming a Heroine would require a feral to go directly counter to her base instincts – an unlikely event indeed.  
Final Strike - (ATK 260) A powerful series of physical and telekinetic attacks, ending with a devastating, explosive chi strike. Deals full damage only if all hits connect, making it of little use on slippery opponents. Tends to be very draining on the user, and so is considered a move of last resort.

Ino looked wide eyed at her hands before looking at her body and Choji said "Ino you..."

Ino said "Threshold...I...I'm a Heroine." as she seemed to be in deep thought.

The sound of metal cutting metal was heard as Naruto had Zabuza sword in his hand slicing through several pokeballs that several people had thrown and when everyone stopped throwing him Naruto said loudly "She has already registered that if she ever threshold she was to goto Choji here along with her harem so back the fuck off before you find out why this baby is called the head chopping cleaver." as he rested the sword on his shoulder.

Ino, Sakura and Choji all looked at Naruto with thanks and Naruto said "Ino, give Choji your Pokedex and Pokeballs including your empties. If you don't want some of these more enthusiatic tamers to try and capture you then Choji needs to capture you in a Pokeball and log you in as his. We also need to find the local Pokecenter and get it log there."

Ino frowned and said "Damn. It was good while it lasted...Sakura..."

Sakura said "Don't worry Ino-pig, I know."

Ino smiled and said "Good Forehead...just so you know, I'm the Alpha now, right Choji."

Choji nods and looked at Sakura and said "But I think Sakura should be the Beta."

Sakura eyes widen and said "Thanks Choji."

Naruto said "Come on. I saw the Pokecenter on my way here." as he turned with his head.

Murmors broke out and people parted for Naruto and the others...of coarse who would want to mess with a guy with a huge ass sword on his shoulder and took on a guy like Phil.

30 minutes later, Choji now had 3 pokeballs on his waist and Ino purple pokedex in his pocket.

Choji looked at Naruto and said "Thanks again Naruto."

Naruto said "No problem Choji, just look after them...Choji...if you want nobody would blame you for going back to pallet town. Ino and Sakura need to get use to each other and with Ino being so rare, people are going to try and go after her...at least until she strong enough so they learn not to fuck with her."

Choji looked down and said "I...I think your right...at least for now. I don't really want any others. I'm happy with just Ino, Sakura, and Ami."

Naruto smiled sadly and said "Then make sure they know that and make them happy. I'll keep an eye out for my sister and her troublesome master."

Choji said "Are you sure Naruto."

Naruto said "Yeah. You were always the gentle giant of our age group."

Choji smiled and said "Thanks...Good luck Naruto."

Naruto said "Good luck Choji."

Choji turned and began to walk away and Naruto sighed before he turned and started to walk the other way.

After seperating from Choji, Naruto headed back to the resturaunt district and got him and his pokegirls something to eat that they could eat while on the road and began to look around town for a little while.

Several hours later Naruto heard a beeping noise from his pokedex and Naruto blinked and pulled it out and said "What the hell." as he turned it on and read

**Naruto,**

**This is President Ryan. When Jessica asked for permission to modify your pokedex she made it where I also able to track your progress and able to contact you. It was not my original plan to do this but we found the bodies off the crew of the ship Sasuke was on. Everyone was dead but Sasuke was missing. As such I have to put him as a suspect in the case of thier death and with your knowledge of him I wish to ask you to be a League Crimanal Consultant. It basically will mean that you are allowed to assist law inforcement and investigate crimes you feel might be connected to him or to other crime organization. If you accept just goto the local police station and present them with your Pokedex. They will then help you in any way they can.**

**I thank you for any help you can give us for the lives of not only humans but Pokegirls.**

**President Ryan.**

Frowning Naruto thought "_Damn it Teme."_ before he began to look around and finally saw the local police station and entered it.

Looking around Naruto saw several officer Jenny's and Growlie's and an officer Jenny walked over and said "Can I help you sir."

Naruto said "Yes, you see I'm a new tamer. I only recently left Pallet Town on my journey. I wanted to know if you had a list of criminals or bounties on humans and pokegirls. You know, like the kind who would steal or try and cheat or Pokegirls who have bounties on them for being so dangerous like wild vampire."

Jenny looked at him and said "We do but it's not information we can give to just any tamer."

Naruto said "I was told to present my pokedex to you and that you would help me." as he held out his pokedex

Jenny took the pokedex and took it to a computer and put it in the computer and read

**Tamer Info**

**Naruto Uzumaki LCC-President Ryan**

**Age 14**

**Pallet Town-Blue League**

**Blood Gift/Curse**

**Kitsune Sences, Advance Healing, **

**Cash $3,700 Badges-0**

**Wins-1 Loses-0 Ties-0**

**Money won $100**

**Salvage won none**

_**Pokegirls**_

**Kitsu, Kyubi**, **The Fox Mistress Pokegirl Level:40**

**Tenten, KUNOICHI, THE NINJA POKEGIRL Level:31**

**Haru, Van Hellslut, a vampire hunter pokegirl ****Level:30**

**Rin, NIGHT NURSE, the Tough Love Pokégirl Level:28 **

**Nina, ****PIRATIT, the Swashbuckling Pokégirl ****Level: 27****  
**

Jenny's eyes widen and looked at Naruto before typing on the computer that was connected to his Pokedex.

A few moments later she unhooked the Pokedex and took it over to Naruto and said "Sorry about not knowing of your certifications sir. I have uploaded the requested info you have on your Pokedex about the local criminal and dangerous Pokegirls."

Naruto blinked and said "What exactly do you mean by my certification."

Jenny said "I mean you are equal to a Detective. President Ryan has certified you as a LCC. That makes it where you can assist local law enforcement around the world."

Naruto nods and said "OK, Ryan just sent me an Email about this today requesting my help so I didn't know about that. How do I access the info I requested."

Jenny said "All you have to do is speak your request and your Pokedex will display the info you want. Your Dex has been modified for Voice authorization. Once I linked it to our computer you can access all the files on our computer here as well as every other Poke Police center computer that you ever have your Dex connected to from around the world. If you scan someone with your dex who is wanted for a crime or suspected crime it will pop up on your dex and inform you. Are there any other questions."

Naruto said "Yeah, if I capture any criminals and bring them in are there any rewards for them."

Jenny said "Of coarse sir. The bounty on each criminal is posted on your dex when you scan them."

Naruto blinked a moment before he said "Really...Is there any way I can get say 4 more Pokedex linked to your computer registered to me."

Jenny blinked and asked "Why may I ask do you need more then one."

Naruto said "I have kunoichi ancestory and because of that I have a minor blood gift that allow me to use chakra. Because of this I have learned a very old and powerful jutsu that allows me to make Kagebunshin which are solid clones who can make kagebunshin themselves. Kagebunshin when dispelled transfer thier memories back to me and the other Kagebunshin. With this ability I can have 4 kagebunshin using another jutsu I know called a henge to hide my identity and walk around town and scan people who look suspicious and see if they are wanted and if so I can capture them and notify you."

Jenny eyes were wide and said "Amazing sir. How long can your kagebunshin last."

Naruto said "Until I goto sleep and they only can go up to 5 miles from me but I can stay here while they look and give 1 day of service to you while looking at your info for anything related to why President Ryan asked for my help. That way I can help you and pay for my being in your way."

Jenny said "Very well, give me a few minutes and I'll be right back."

Naruto nods and sat down and 10 minutes later Jenny came back over and said "Here you go sir. Will there be anything else."

Naruto put his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no jutsu...alright, grab a dex and you know what to do."

The 4 kagebunshin henged into different people from Konoha and grab a dex from Jenny before leaving.

All the Officer Jenny's and Growlies looked on in shock and began to whisper to themselves and Naruto said "Well if you don't mind I guess I'll just sit here and look for the info now."

Jenny said "Of coarse not sir and if you need any assistance please feel free to ask."

Naruto nods and blinks and said "Your not going to believe this but one of my kagebunshin already found someone whose wanted."

Jenny said "Where."

Naruto smirked and said "Follow me." as he got up and Jenny said "Alright ladies, let's follow him. He's an LCC under President Ryan."

All the Pokegirls eyes widen and began to follow Naruto.

10 minutes later Naruto sweatdropped and looked at his kagebunshin who was sitting on top of Tom and Phil and Naruto asked "Do I want to know."

The Kagebunshin who was henged into Mizuki said "They were trying to attack another girl in order to take her pokegirls so I just knocked them both out with a strike to the back of thier neck."

Jenny said "Phil and Tom, both wanted for attacking female tamers and extortion. You are both under arrest."

Naruto said "And unconcense."

Jenny said "It's the law, I have to say it even if they won't remember it."

Naruto said "Figures." as he saw several officer Jenny pick up the 2 men and Naruto blinked and said "I can't believe this, they got another one. Follow me."

Jenny said "Right, let's go ladies."

3 hours later all the Jenny at the Police station looked at Naruto in amazement and Naruto said "So how many arrest was that."

Jenny said "That was 26 sir. How did you find so many."

Naruto frowned and said "You girls need to start doing what I just did. Start patrolling the city with a Pokedex linked to your computer and scan for any wanted criminals."

Jenny looked at the other Jenny and one Jenny said "How come no one ever thought of that before."

Naruto shook his head and walked away thinking "_And they called ME and idiot."_


	20. Chapter 20

After leaving the police station Naruto frowned and thought "_What the hell is wrong with the police force...are they really that stupid."_

Walking around town in thought Naruto finally decided to call it a day and rented a hotel room.

Once he got in his room Naruto unsealed his girls and Kitsu said "Finally, I felt like I been trapped in that thing for a week."

Haru said "I still don't like the idea of us not being able to walk around." as she looked over at Naruto who looked to be in thought and Haru frowned and said "Are you alright Naruto."

Naruto said "Yeah...it's just...earlier today after I ran into Ino and Choji, by the way, Ino Threshold into a Heroine so now Choji has her, Sakura, and Ami...anyways, President Ryan sent me an email telling me that all the people on the boat Sasuke was on was found dead except Sasuke. He wanted me to become a League Criminal Consultant which I did but...the police force here sucks. I caught 26 people who were wanted and had bounties on them in less then 3 hours just by using a Pokedex to scan people randomly and see if they were wanted."

Kitsu said "And your upset because of how easy it was to find them and how it seems the police here don't care...right."

Naruto frowns but nods his head and Kitsu said "It's not that the police don't care, it's because they do care that they don't do anything."

Haru blinked and asked "What do you mean Kitsu."

Kitsu said "Naruto caught 26 people today and odds are they had an average of 3 pokegirls each either with them or in storage somewhere since everyone whose old enough to have sex has at least one. Now those 26 people are in jail but the estimated 78 combined pokegirls they had are all now locked up in thier pokeballs either having been confiscated and being sent to a poke ranch or being put in storage somewhere if the person whose been arrested will be in jail for less then 6 months and weren't to bad of criminals. Think about it. We were just locked up for a half day, imagine what those girls are going to go through now while the league tries to find a place for them and there's no garuntee they will go to a ranch. They may wind up being used by the league as free labor or who knows what else. Basically thier lives are now over unless thier lucky."

Naruto's eyes widen before he looked down and Kitsu said "I know kit. I wish it wasn't this way but you have to look at the big picture. The league figures that if they let the minor criminals go and focus on the extreme ones like Team Rocket or Trauma then the Pokegirls will at least have a life. It may not be the best life but it is a life...something you should understand since that is what the Sandaime did for you."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "It hurts..."

A female voice that none of the group recognised said "You are an interest and confusing male."

Everyone's eyes widen and began to look around and Naruto quickly stood up and said "Show yourself."

The voice said "Where would the fun be in that."

Kitsu said "Who are you." as she tried to smell or hear where the person was located.

The voice said "Outside the village. I am speaking to you all telepathically."

Naruto frowned and said "What do you want."

The voice said in an amused voice "I want a great many things but only a few will ever come to pass on my journey. I suppose what you want to know most is what do I want with you."

Naruto said "Yes." as he looked in thought.

The voice said "Nothing. I want absolutely nothing."

Naruto said "Then why contact us then."

The voice said "Who knows...it doesn't matter now. You've lost my interest for now so I'll be going."

Naruto said "WAIT...I don't like just thinking or calling someone a voice. If you won't give us your real name then at least can you give us a name to call you so that if we do meet again we can at least acknowledge you."

The voice was silent and after several minutes Haru said "I think she's gone."

The voice said "Call me..." in a questioning tone.

Naruto siad "Yes..."

The voice said in an amused tone "Miso."

Haru and Kitsu slapped thier heads and Naruto smiled and said "Very well Miso. Be safe and good journey."

Miso said "You are a strange one...but one I find myself liking. Be safe and good journey."

Naruto smiled and closed his eyes and Kitsu said "Who the hell did she think she is."

Naruto said "Chill Kitsu...I don't think she wanted to cause any harm."

Rin asked "What makes you say that Naruto."

Naruto said "I feel...lighter. I don't know who she was but she helped me to remember something I was once told."

Tenten asked "What's that."

Naruto said "Just because a journey seems impossible before it begins doesn't mean that it won't be just a little bit easier after the first step. Miso didn't give me her name but she was willing to give me a name to call her and even wished us luck. That was a first step in possibly becoming friends someday."

Kitsu said "But how did she remind you of that."

Naruto said "She said she wanted a great many things but only a few would come to pass durring her journey. I don't know what her journey is or what she wants to achieve but I'm sure she will get there...just like I will achieve many things on my quest."

Tenten said "Your quest to stop your brother."

Naruto said "No...that is just a stepping stone just like dealing with Sasuke. No my quest is something a little bit noble." with a smile on his face.

Each of Naruto pokegirls looked confused and Tenten said "Then what is it."

Naruto smiled and said "To help make a better future for Pokegirls so someday the world won't have to punish the innocent in order to may the guilty pay."

Kitsu snorts and said "I'll say one thing, Miso was right, you are definately a strange one kit...so what's the plan."

Naruto laid back onto the bed he was sitting on and put his arms behind his head and said "Tomorrow...tomorrow I think I'm going to start heading toward the next town and if I come across any tamers who want to battle I think I will let you all out to have some fun. How does that sound."

Each of Naruto girls smiled and Naruto said "Now let's order room service and then how about letting me make you all feel as good as you help make me." with a smirk.

The next day Naruto was 3 miles outside of Viridian City when he saw a guy walking down the road heading toward the city and Naruto said "Hello."

The guy grunted and said "If you want to battle me, go back home kid because I am to far out of your league."

Naruto frowned and said "Been challenged alot."

The guy stopped walking and said "About 20 times since I left Pewter City...so let's here it, what do you want to lose to me." in an annoyed tone.

Naruto said "I didn't catch your name."

The guy grunted and said "Ben."

Naruto said "Naruto. I got cash. What about you."

Ben said "I got a soothe bell. If your using cash then I want $50,000 when I win. You got that kind of money."

Naruto said "Yeah, I got that but what is a soothe bell."

Ben smirked and said "You won't ever find out because you'll never win."

Naruto said "Fine, $50,000 against your soothe bell. Name your poison."

Ben said "Champion battle. 3 on 3. You got that many pokegirls."

Naruto said "Yeah. Champion it is."

Ben pulled out 3 pokeballs and Naruto pulled 3 out and Ben said "Right, let's begin and I'll start this show. Asia, I choose you." as he threw one of his pokeballs out.

Naruto blinked as he saw the pokegirl appear and pulled out his pokedex and scanned her and read

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

**SWORD DANCER, the Dancing Blades Pokégirl**  
**Level 30 Type:** Near Human  
**Element:** Bug **Frequency:** Rare  
**Diet:** Vegetarian, will accept Pokéchow  
**Role:** Sword fighter, Psychic-type counter, Entertainers, Bodyguards  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Dark, Fighting, Ground, Plant, Psychic  
**Weak Vs:** Fire, Flying, Rock, bird Pokégirls  
**Attacks:** Swordfighting skills, Sword Dance, Swordwave, Slasher, Spincut, Confuse, Quick Hit, Weapon Carnival, Hive Sword*, Hero Blade  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Strength (x2), Enhanced Agility (x4), Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Durability (x3), Enhanced Dexterity (x6), Light magical ability, six arms, natural 'swords'  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** None  
\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/

Naruto said "Impressive...I wonder how she would do against my weapon mistress, Tenten, I choose you." as he threw one of his pokeballs.

When Tenten appeared Ben pulled out his pokedex and whistled and said "Level 31, not bad...but what's a kunoichi going to do when she can't get close to Asia." as Asia pulled out a pair of katana off her back.

Tenten smirked and said "Get a bigger sword." as a puff of smoke appeared in her hand and when it cleared Zabuza sword appeared and she thought "_Got to thank Naruto for putting that seal on me so I can summon this baby to me."_ as she said "Say hello to my little friend, the head chopping cleaver."

Asia took a stance and Ben said "Asia, Sworddance."

Asia began to move her blades around her in a dance trying to intimidate Tenten who yawned before 2 other Tenten appeared shocking Ben and Asia who had stopped her sword dance and began to look at the 3 Tenten who had formed a pyramid around her and when she turned her back to the real Tenten, Tenten and her 2 bunshin charged Asia and the real Tenten was behind Asia and hit her in the back of the head with the end of her sword knocking her out.

Ben eyes widen and he frowned and said "Asia return." as a red beam shot out of a pokeball and hit Asia body before he grab one of his other pokeballs and said "America, I choose you." as he threw another pokeball.

When the pokegirl appeared Naruto scanned her and read

**TAMALE, the Hot Chinchilla Pokégirl **  
**Level: 35 Type:** Animorph (chinchilla)  
**Element:** Fire **Frequency:** Rare  
**Diet:** herbivore, pokechow, fruits  
**Role:** pets, domestics, desert farming, furry Sidekick  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Ground, Rock, Water  
**Libido:** Average  
**Attacks:** Scratch, Kick, Flamethrower, Ignite, Agility  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Senses (x4), Enhanced Speed (x6), Enhanced Agility (x4), Nightvision,  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Chichi (Fire Stone)

/\

Naruto looked at Tenten and said "You want to let the others have a turn or try your luck Tenten."

Tenten said "I'll keep going. At least to gather info on her."

Naruto nods and Tenten charged at Tamale and Ben said "America, Flamethrower."

A huge flame came charging out of Tamale mouth at Tenten who replaced herself with a rock behind Tamale and like Asia quickly knocked her out with a strike to the back of the head.

Ben gritted his teeth as he returned Tamale and Tenten said "Damn, that was easy."

Ben said "Let's see if you are still talkative after you face my strongest Pokegirl bitch. Europe I choose you."

As the last pokegirl appeared Naruto scanned her and went wide eyed

**VALKYRIE, the Northern Swordmistress Pokégirl**  
**Level 60 Type:** Very Near Human Metamorph  
**Element:** Fighting/Flying **Frequency:** Very Rare  
**Diet:** human-style diet  
**Role:** Capture and rescue  
**Libido:** Low to Average  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Flying, Psychic  
**Attacks:** Slash, Double Slash, Cut, Sword Dance, Focus Energy, Wingover, Dive  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Speed (x6), Enhanced Strength (x7), Enhanced Endurance (x4), Can summon weapons and armor. Can make wings appear and disappear.  
**Evolves:** Armsmistress (Dawn Stone)  
**Evolves From:** Slicer (battle stress), Airmaiden (battle stress)

/\

Naruto said in a worried tone "Be careful Tenten, she's level 60."

Ben said "Europe fly and Focus Energy."

Tenten smirked and stab her sword into the ground as Valkyrie flew into the air and Ben said "Let's see you stand up to this bitch, Europe, Dive and Double slash."

Europe began to dive toward Tenten who hands were covered in smoke before a kunai appeared in each hand and she threw them at Europe and when they got close enough Tenten said "Boom." and the exploding tag on the kunai's exploded causing Europe to scream in pain as her wings got burned and she crashed into the ground.

Ben screamed "Europe." as he quickly ran over to the downed pokegirl and Naruto threw a pokeball and Rin appeared and Naruto said "Rin, heal her."

Ben glared at Naruto before he noticed Rin and his eyes widen and said "You got a night nurse."

Naruto said "Yeah, let her heal your girls. Good battle."

Ben frowned and said "Your only saying that because you won."

Naruto said "I won because you underestimated me and my girls. You never even looked to see what girls I had or how many. Tenten here is my 2nd strongest but like she said, she's great at information gathering. You happen to have challenged her to a match where her 2 greatest strengths were though, weapons and range battles."

Ben said "I've fought Kunoichi before and they were never as good as yours is."

Tenten got a disgusted look on her face and said "The kunoichi you faced were more interested in a guy then they were thier skills. I threshold into a kunoichi but I trained and prepared myself to be one even before that." in a pissed off tone.

Naruto placed his hand on Tenten shoulder and said "Your a true kunoichi Tenten so calm down."

Tenten took a deep breath and nods and Rin said "I've healed her the best as I can here. She won't be in any pain but I would suggest getting her to a pokecenter soon."

Ben nods and returned Europe to her pokeball and said "I owe you an appology kid. I thought you were just some snot nosed tamer who thought he was hot shit...glad to see there is some other serious tamers out there."

Naruto said "Thanks...I got a question though, why did you name your girls those names."

Ben said "Because that is where I got them...Well I guess this is yours." as he held up a soothe bell."

Naruto took it and asked "What is this exactly."

Ben said "A soothe bell is an item that if your pokegirl uses it will cause your enemy pokegirl to become relax making it easier to use sex attacks against them to make them orgasm. I've used it to help tame my girls because you might notice, each can be a little...tense at times."

Tenten bit her lip to keep from laughing and Naruto said "Yeah, I got a couple like that also...Well I guess I better get going and you need to get your girl some treatment. Tenten and Rin, return."

Both girls disappeared back into thier balls and Ben said "Good luck Naruto and I hope to battle you again some time."

Naruto nods and said "I'd like that."

Ben turned and began to walk away and Naruto looked at his pokedex and read

**Tamer Info**

**Naruto Uzumaki LCC-President Ryan**

**Age 14**

**Pallet Town-Blue League**

**Blood Gift/Curse**

**Kitsune Sences, Advance Healing, **

**Bounties collected 26 Cash from Bounties $78,000**

**Cash $3,700 Badges-0**

**Wins-2 Loses-0 Ties-0**

**Money won $100**

**Salvage won Soothe Bell**

_**Pokegirls**_

**Kitsu, Kyubi**, **The Fox Mistress Pokegirl Level:40**

**Tenten, KUNOICHI, THE NINJA POKEGIRL Level:31**

**Haru, Van Hellslut, a vampire hunter pokegirl ****Level:30**

**Rin, NIGHT NURSE, the Tough Love Pokégirl Level:28 **

**Nina, ****PIRATIT, the Swashbuckling Pokégirl ****Level: 27****  
**

Shaking his head Naruto thought "_I wonder if this is what Zabuza felt like when he was in the Bingo Book."_


	21. Chapter 21

When Naruto walked into the Pokecenter at Pewter City Naruto thought "_That was...annoying. Now I know why Ben was so upset when he first saw me."_

Walking up to the reception desk and seeing a Nurse Joy at the counter Naruto said "Hello."

Nurse Joy said "Hello sir and welcome to Pewter City pokecenter. How may I assist you today."

Naruto said "I wanted to double check my Pokegirls and make sure they were OK after all the Pokebattles I had on the way here from Viridian City."

Nurse Joy winced and said "You came through Viridian Forest didn't you."

Naruto nods and Nurse Joy said "Was it your first time."

Naruto said tiredly "And hopefully last for a while...You don't seem to suprised."

Nurse Joy said "You don't dress like a bug hunter so I assume you weren't there to catch bug pokegirls. Many people avoid Viridian Forest this time a year because the bug pokegirls are more active this time of year in that area do to the rare plants that grow there they love to eat. Usually the ones who go through there right now either never been through there or a bug hunter."

Naruto said "I see...so there aren't usually that many tamers there at other parts of the year."

Nurse Joy said "No, just the 3 months we are in the middle of now."

Naruto said "Thank kami. Anyways I've got a night nurse in my harem but she was tired from healing all the poison attacks my girls got as well as being attacked herself and I just want to make sure there are no traces of the poison's in them." as he pulled out his pokeballs and his pokedex.

Nurse Joy said "Right, would you like to wait here, come back later, or would you like to watch."

Naruto said "I'll come watch. I want to know my girls are OK."

Nurse Joy said "Then follow me." as she took his pokedex

Naruto followed Nurse Joy back to a doctor office and Nurse Joy said "Please place the Pokeballs on the platforms there."

Naruto placed one pokeball on each platform and Nurse Joy pressed a button and a glass came down around each of the platforms and moments later each of Naruto's pokegirls were standing inside the tube and Nurse Joy pressed another button and gas filled the tubes and each of the pokegirls collapsed to the ground before it was sucked back up and the glass raised.

Naruto got a worried look on his face and Joy said "The gas was just a mild knock out gas that last about 30 minutes. It gives me a chance to work on them without them fighting me."

Naruto nods and watched as Joy began to work and after she finished she wiped her face with a towel and said "I'm impressed. You night nurse did an excellent job of healing herself and the others. Besides minor hunger and exhaustion I don't see any problem with them. A good meal and a night of sleep and all should be back in perfect condition."

Naruto smiled and Joy said "It appears that you need to rescan you Pokegirls because they have each advance in levels since the last time you did. Please make sure to scan your girls at least once a week to keep yourself and them up to date on thier levels." as she scanned each of Naruto girls.

Once she was finished she resealed them in thier pokeballs and handed the dex and balls back to Naruto and Joy said "Is that all sir."

Naruto said "Where would I find a good hotel, pokemart, police station, and gym."

Nurse Joy said "A good hotel for you and your type of pokegirls is 2 blocks east of here as they are the most suited. The gym is at the end of Main street North of the village. Police station is between here and the hotel I meantioned. As for the Pokemart, that is 1 block south of the gym also on Main street."

Naruto said "Thank you Nurse Joy. Have a good day."

Nurse Joy said "You also Naruto." as she smiled and Naruto blinked before he remember she had his dex and said "Bye." as he left.

After leaving Naruto looked at his dex and read

**Tamer Info**

**Naruto Uzumaki LCC-President Ryan**

**Age 14**

**Pallet Town-Blue League**

**Blood Gift/Curse Kitsune Sences, Advance Healing, **

**Bounties collected 26 Cash from Bounties $78,000**

**Cash Earned $114,580 Cash Spent $750 Remaining $11,380**

**Badges-0**

**Wins-42 Loses-0 Ties-0**

**Money won $35,000**

**Salvage won Soothe Bell, Antidotes(X9), Heal Powder (X9), TM Case, TM 9 (Bullet Seed), TM 19(Giga Drain), TM 22(Solor Beam)**

**Days as Beginner Tamer 32(X$20) = $640**

**Number of Pokegirls 5(X$20) = $100**

**Beginner Battle Pay 42(X20) = $840**

_**Pokegirls**_

**Kitsu, Kyubi**, **The Fox Mistress Pokegirl Level:40**

**Tenten, KUNOICHI, THE NINJA POKEGIRL Level:32**

**Haru, Van Hellslut, a vampire hunter pokegirl ****Level:31**

**Rin, NIGHT NURSE, the Tough Love Pokégirl Level:30 **

**Nina, ****PIRATIT, the Swashbuckling Pokégirl ****Level: 29**

Naruto thought "_I'm glad Jessica told me that it's not uncommon for your basic info to get more detailed as you use it more. Now to head to the police station. Just because I'm not going to arrest everyone doesn't mean I won't arrest some if I think they deserve it."_

Entering the Pewter City Police station Naruto immediately notice that it was ran more effeciently then the one in Viridian city.

Looking around Naruto immediately notice a man sitting at a desk and thought "_Must be a detective or a trainer."_ and an Officer Jenny walked over and said "Can I help you sir."

Naruto pulled out his Pokedex and said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm a LCC. I was wanting to get my Pokedex updated with the local bounties."

Officer Jenny took Naruto pokedex and said "Wait one moment please."

Naruto watched as she walked over to the man and after a few words he took the dex and opened it and scanned it a moment and Naruto saw the mans eyes widen and he got up and headed over to Naruto and said "I'm Detective Bill. I understand you are an LCC under President Ryan. Might I ask what you are doing here."

Naruto said "I'm a Tamer first and I'm going to battle the Gym leader here soon but I wanted to get a local listed on the criminals here because I was asked to help with an investigation into several murders of humans and pokegirls and other crimes."

Detective Bill said "I see...So is there anyone you are looking for directly."

Naruto said "I'm afraid I can't tell you any info as of yet unless it directly links to what I am investigating. You wouldn't want me to step in on your investigations, would you."

Detective Bill held out Naruto dex and said "Jenny, update his dex. I'm glad to see we are in agreement kid. I hope you won't cause me any trouble while your here."

Naruto said "I'll try not to but you never know. If I see someone whose wanted and I feel they need to be stopped to save thier Pokegirls I will."

Detective Bill said "Fair enough. Can you give me any info I might be able to use to aid you."

Naruto thought a moment and said "No. Right now all we have is a name and basic description of a person of interest. We think he might be a witness whose on the run. Nothing more I can say at this time...You haven't had any tamers with a Vampire pass through, have you."

Detective Bill said "Not that I am aware of...who would be stupid enough to have a Vampire in his harem."

Naruto waved his hand dismissively and said "Just a personal rival. Nothing related to the case. I'm just wondering if he's been here yet. I guess I must be ahead of him then. Thank you Detective Bill and you as well Officer Jenny." as he took his dex back from her.

Detective Bill said "Good luck kid. Our gym leaders no pushover...but someone with President Ryan's backing probably isn't either." with a smirk.

Naruto said "You would be suprised. C-ya." as he left with a smile.

After leaving the Police Station Naruto headed in the direction the Pokemart was in and saw it was a 2 story building and Naruto whistled as he walked in and a man walked over and said "I see you like my store. The names Johan. How can I help you today."

Naruto said "Truthfully...I don't know yet. I'm from Pallet Town and I ran into some Tamers in Viridian Forrest who were telling me about items and TM they bought for thier Pokegirls so I thought I would come by and see what you got."

Johan said "Well you came to the right place. While I don't have a megamart like some of the larger city I do feel I got a great selection to choose from. If you want I can assist you."

Naruto said "I guess I wouldn't mind having your advice but unless I think my girls will like it or need it I won't buy it."

Johan said "Smart man. Store owners want to make as much profit first no matter how much they care about customer service. Well what type of girls do you have."

Naruto said "A Piratit, a Kunoichi, a Kyuubi, a Night Nurse and Van hellslut, the vampire hunter."

Johan eyes widen and said "Woah...that's...that's a wide variety you have there. I've never heard of a Van Hellslut but hunter types are extremely rare to begin with. I guess the clothing section would be the first section we can goto and then weapons and then items and TM's."

Naruto said "Do you mind if I release my girls. That way they can look at what you have."

Johan said "Thier not feral or destructive are they."

Naruto said jockingly "Only in battle and bed." **  
**

Johan smiled and said "Sure. I'd like to see your hunter anyways to get an idea on what to help suit her."

Naruto nods and quickly releases his Pokegirls. Johan looks at them and Naruto said "Ladies, this is Johan, the store owner here at the Pokemart in Pewter City. He's going to show us his clothing section, then weapon section, and finally his TM and items section. Haru, this is not a shopping free shopping spree. You each can get up to 5 outfits of Civies and 5 battle outfits but remember there are other stores in other towns and we do have to get food, weapons, and other supplies for our long journey so try and get things that you will actually wear and that can last a while or damage resistant."

Each of the girl nods but Haru pouted and said "I'm not that bad."

Naruto shot Haru a look and Haru chuckled sheepishly and said "OK, maybe I am that bad."

Johan had dollor signs in his eyes as he thought about how much he could make here.

3 hours later Naruto looked exhausted as Johan walked him to the door with an excited look on his face and said "Come back again anytime Naruto. I'd be glad to help you and your girls with any needs you have."

Naruto nods and headed toward where the hotel was located. After getting a hotel room Naruto released his girls and fell on the bed tiredly and thought "_Shikamaru was right, women are very troublesome when it comes to shopping as he looked at his pokedex and read_

**Tamer Info**

**Naruto Uzumaki LCC-President Ryan**

**Age 14**

**Pallet Town-Blue League**

**Blood Gift/Curse Kitsune Sences, Advance Healing, **

**Bounties collected 26 Cash from Bounties $78,000**

**Cash Earned $114,580 Cash Spent $42,952 Remaining $71,628**

**Badges-0**

**Wins-42 Loses-0 Ties-0**

**Money won $35,000**

**Salvage won Soothe Bell, Antidotes(X9), Heal Powder (X9), TM Case, TM 9 (Bullet Seed), TM 19(Giga Drain), TM 22(Solor Beam)**

**Days as Beginner Tamer 32(X$20) = $640**

**Number of Pokegirls 5(X$20) = $100**

**Beginner Battle Pay 42(X20) = $840**

Glancing at the scroll that he sealed everything in he thought "_While I might admit the girls went a little over board I did also since I did by some items. Let's see what did I get 9 potions, 9 super potions, 9 hyper potions, 9 revives, 9 awakenings, 9 burn heals, 9 ice heals, 9 paralyze heals, 9 full heals, 9 escape ropes, 9 repels, 9 super repels, 9 pokeballs, 9 great balls, and 9 ultra balls. I wasn't going to get those balls but Kitsu did raise a valid point that I might find another Pokegirl I want to join us...or if we run into team Trauma or Rockets, if they run away and leave thier pokegirls I can capture them and take them to a pokecenter or the police depending on how injured they are. The repels will help protect us when we camp at night since not every town can be reached in a days travel...even though being gives me greater stamina and strength even I won't make every town in a day and camping will be required. Having each of my girls seal one of each of the items I bought or they won in those matches will also help so as long as it helps protect them I guess it was worth it...but damn, how many cloths can a woman try on before she finds one she will actually get and magnify that by 5 women...well 6. I did find that nice gift for Jessica I hope she likes and Johan said he would send it to her...so...tired." _as he yawned before falling asleep.

Each of Naruto girls giggled as they saw Naruto fall asleep and Haru said "Wonder how he will react when we get to that Megamart Johan meantioned."

Kitsu said "Poor kit. He has no idea the pain he has caused himself." with a smirk...but ladies, you do realise what this means right."

Rin said "What Kitsu."

Kitsu said "As Alpha I feel it's my responsibility to remind you that Naruto money is our money and our money is his money...If we want to go on shopping spree's like we did today again we need to win every battle reguardless of how weak our opponent is."

Haru said "Kitsu...while I know I'm not the Alpha and Nina is our Beta, I think I should say that we should challenge ourselves to become even stronger and make Naruto the best tamer in the world. Victory in every battle. No retreat, no defeat."

Each of the girls said "Victory, no retreat, no defeat."

Kitsu said "Well said...in fact...Haru, I think I know the perfect way to help you get even stronger."

Haru and the others looked confused and Kitsu smirked making everyone notice it resembled thier own male kitsune who was sleeping nearby.


End file.
